Ordinary
by Baby Kitty
Summary: Tommy's had a long and complicated life. A little look at just how complicated. AU. [complete]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - Don't own them, wish I did cuz it'd make me feel better about doing to them what I do, but meh.

Summary – Prolog.

Author's notes - Going to see if I can't fix up some of these older cruddy chapters.

Sharing a Story

Tommy

Leaning back on the porch swing I continue to fiddle with my guitar and growing increasingly frustrated at not being able to get the proper sound from it.

"Agh! I hate my life!" As the front door slams with a loud bang, I let my finger slip and somehow snap the fourth cord. Lovely.

As the infuriated child storms over to me, eyes blazing, I can't help but smirk as she definitely looks like her mother when enraged. "Problems kitten?"

"Understatement of the fucking century!" Unsure whether I should reprimand her or laugh at her language, I'm beaten to the punch as Kimberly storms out in much the same fashion as her daughter had. If not a bit more threateningly. Uh-oh.

"Tristan Erin Scott, what have I told you about using that kind of language?" Busted.

Midnight eyes lowering, she runs a hand through her shoulder length blonde hair, a nervous habit she seems to have adopted from me, as well as the language. "Sorry mom, but it is. I mean my god could people be any more stupid!" Probably.

"What happened?" She probably blew up the chemistry lab again. She definitely follows too closely in my footsteps.

Sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose, Kim shakes her head. "She was kissing Krissy goodbye at lunch and a few cheerleaders said some rather mean things to them. Then of course, she had to start a fist fight, which I then had to go down and straighten out."

"Did you win?" When Kim gives me a glare, I shrug. "Oh alright, I'll be helpful. Trist, honey, cheerleaders are just dumb, insensitive, sick, crazy little-"

"That better stop right there, Thomas James Scott." Giving her daughter's look a run for its money, I think Kim is near foaming at the mouth. Leaving me to cower, she turns back to the distraught thirteen year-old. "Honey, I told you some people are just close-minded and mean. You've chosen a life style that some people just won't accept and I know it hurts, but you have to remember that your dad and I love you and time eventually heals all wounds." Are you serious? Time heals all wounds, what idiot made that up?

Snorting, I shake my head. "What a load of bull." When Tristan cocks her eyebrow, probably smelling the prospect of one of my famous stories within her reach, she moves a bit closer to me as I set my guitar down.

"I give up on you two, if you want to sit out here and sulk than fine, but do not expect me to join you. And when the boys get here, I do not want you two getting them started. I barely have them agreeing not to kill each other after how many years and if your husband, and your father see you both sulking there will not doubt be blood shed." Turning on her heel, Kim heads back inside leaving me with the girl. Hm blood shed, yeah after all these years Jason is still the first one he looks to when I get upset.

"Sit down kitten, I'll tell you a story." Smirking when she all but lunges onto the swing, I can't believe I'm doing this, but maybe it'll do us both good. "Whoever said time heals was full of it. Time doesn't heal, how can it when memories are always there, always waiting for the weak moments when you forget you weren't once strong and proud. How can time heal when the time passes with no sorrow from the guilty and no sympathy from the ones you love? Time never heals my sweet little girl, but friendship, and people, and feelings do. Once upon a time, in this very town lived a group of teenagers that had several problems and secrets, one of which nearly cost one of them their life."

To be continued...


	2. Diving into the Past

Disclaimer - Don't own them, wish I did cuz it'd make me feel better about doing to them what I do, but meh.

Authors notes – The story begins. Everything was not well in Angel Grove in 1993.

-

Diving into the Past

Tommy

-

(1993, Angel Grove Youth Center)

"You know you're eventually going to have to talk to him." Looking at me with weary eyes, Kim doesn't seem to grasp the seriousness of this.

"Kim, let me explain something to you, this is a delicate situation one, which must be handled with calm, dignity, grace, coolness, and f-oh man here he comes." Diving under our table, I will myself to be invisible as the object of my torment enters the Youth Center.

Drumming her fingers on top of the table, Kim is clearly snickering and rolling her eyes. "Uh huh, so was that the cool and collective way of handling it or the calm and dignified one?" Shut up.

"Shh, I'm invisible." Hitting her leg to get her to quiet down and give me time to think, I peek out from my spot to see Jason stroll over to the bag like a man with purpose and promptly begin beating it with a strength I didn't think possible. Apparently he's still not in a good mood.

"Hey Jase, over here!" It's official, she's trying to ruin my life. Covering my eyes as I see Jason stop in his rather intense workout to look our way, I really don't think he's ready to come talk to me yet, Kim. Though you know, it's not even like I did anything wrong. I mean, god he did it too and it's not like we hurt anyone, and I really need to stop thinking now.

"Hey Kim."

Peeking out again, I see his legs right in front of me. Wearing cruddy enough jeans, Jase? What happened to the snazzy dressing? Moving to take some pressure off my calves as this is not a good position to stay in for an extended period of time, I accidentally forget just how low these tables are and end up smacking my head on it. Great, what a way to complete my day, give myself a concussion.

"What was that?" Nothing, just me, knocking myself out.

"Oh, um, Tommy haven't you found my fork yet?" Hand sliding down, Kim hands me a fork much to my relief. Okay maybe I won't kill her.

"Um, yeah here it is." Climbing out from under there, I slide back into my seat and offer what I hope is a good smile. "Hey Jason, so when did you get here?" Lame, so very lame.

I have to go." Turning and not even acknowledging my attempt to smooth things out, or my charming smile, he;s gone before I can make a second pass.

Trying not to let it show just how badly that stung, I begin playing with my milkshake suddenly not hungry anymore. "I don't...I didn't even do anything." It's not fair, why does he have to be such a jerk about something that he did and is pinning on me?

Laying a hand on my arm, she offers me a deeply sympathetic look. "Oh honey, he's just...Jason has a strict home life, and he's probably just nervous about it is all." It was just a kiss. Just one stupid kiss! A kiss, which by the way, I didn't even start.

"It was just a kiss, Kim. Barely even that. I mean god we were just playing around and it was almost like he just fell on my lips, and I know that's stupid, but he didn't have to freak out on me and tell me to go home. Not to mention treat me like I'm not here now." Three days I've been dealing with this, it makes me just want to shake him and scream 'hey I exist!'.

------------

(Three days ago, Scott Residence)

"_Tommy stop playing around we have to finish this." I wasn't playing I was just trying to turn that ugly frog statue around so it'd stop staring at me. This is why I hate studying at his house, too many bizarre trinkets lying around. _

"_But it's boring!" Flopping back on the couch and pulling my sleeves up on my ratty, green flannel shirt, I heave a sigh and toss my book to the floor. I hate American History, it's the dullest subject on the planet._

_Giving me a weary look, he hands me his book and begins jotting down some more notes. "Well that's why we should finish it so we can move onto to more fun things." Always have to be voice of reason don't you, Jase. Can't you just for once cave to impulse? Like the one I'm having right now to play the Playstation. I'm almost to level four on 'Bloodlust'. _

"_I guess." Kicking my feet up on the coffee table and leaning on him, I could go for a nap if not a video game. _

"_Feet off the table." Pushing my feet back down without even waiting for me to move them myself, this is yet another reason I hate studying at his house. He's such a neat freak about everything, I mean I know it's not his fault, I met his stepfather. I swear military people should not raise children._

"_Geez, I think you get more anal every day." _

"_I do not." Arms crossed, he's actually sulking. Man, he's just in a touchy mood today. What's his problem, see it's this stupid homework it's making him snippy. _

"_Yeah, you do. I mean I know your stepdad's crazy about neatness, but hell Jase my boots are clean." Okay, so they're really not, but what was I supposed to say, hey they're dirty, but I feel like putting them up after running the track all day in gym and it's either the table or the couch._

"_Whatever. Why do you wear boots anyways? This is California, Tommy, tennis shoes and sandals are in you know." I don't have pretty feet. Besides if I wore sandals Kim would probably try to give me a pedicure or something, and let's not even go into how I know what that word means. _

"_I can kick your butt better in boots." Sticking my tongue out at him, I take his book and smack him on the thigh playfully. "Not that I even need the boots now that I think on it. After all you're so easy to take down I could probably do it naked and blindfolded." _

"_You couldn't kick my butt if you had on full camo, steel-toed boots, and my power sword in your hand." Uh, yeah freaken right. Snickering and getting that look that I've come to know very well. I've got him riled now and if I can just push him a little more, maybe we can blow off this work and have a little fun. I'm so good._

"_Oh is that right?" When he nods definitely, I sneer in my Evil Green Ranger way. "Bring it on than!" Pouncing on him before he can comment back, I throw him off the couch, barely avoiding slamming us both into the coffee table, and begin wrestling him down to the floor. Unfortunately he has about twenty pounds on me and I end up on my back in less than a minute. Squirming and shoving at him, I know he's got me, but I'm not giving up without a struggle. "You haven't won yet!"_

_Laughing and putting more weight on me, he all but lays himself across my body to keep me at his mercy. No fair! "Yeah right, I've got you, face it you're mine." Ew scary. _

"_Oh really, well what are you gonna do now, huh? Ravage my helpless self?" It's out before I can even think about it. God that was so lame. _

"_Maybe." Leaning down and suddenly very in my personal space, he's really got me cornered here. Maybe? Okay. Should I like, is he going to, oh forget it. Pushing up suddenly as he comes down, I can't believe I'm doing this as our lips meet and it suddenly hits home I'm actually kissing him. _

_Unsure of how far we should press this, I'm about to pull back, when he suddenly beats me to it. A little lost as I'm suddenly alone, it takes my brain a minute to process all of what's happened before I manage to sit up and see he's moved a good four feet away and now has his back to me. Alright, this is turning out...I have no idea what it's turning out to be, but damned if I'm just going to sit here like an idiot. "Jase-" _

_Keeping his back to me, he's so tense I think he's libel to strain a muscle like that. "Get out."_

"_What?" Did he just tell me to get out? Okay he seriously has some issues here. I mean I never kissed a guy before either, but I'm not going all mental about it. It was stupid, and it's not like it meant anything...did it? Okay um, no fireworks, or little birds singing in my ear, nope, he's still Jason and he's still my best pal, it was just playing I guess. _

"_Get out. Just go, Tom." Staring toward the window, he really does not look good. Okay so if I stay maybe I could get him to at least open up some and not go into shock like he seems to be doing right now, but on the other hand he just might beat me up. Stupid loyalty._

"_Jason, bro, come on dude look at me. It was just...play, it was stupid okay, I'm stupid, whatever, okay, just come on, bro don't be mad." What is he getting so bent out of shape about anyways. Does he think I'd be mad about something so silly? I had a gay friend in LA, I watched him kiss his many different boyfriends, and while I can't say I personally ever went for that type of thing, I'm not going to hurt anyone else who does. _

"_Tom, I swear, get out. I, just go." Great. If I'd just done the project like I was supposed to this wouldn't have happened. _

"_Jase, look, it was a kiss, it was no big thing, I mean, if you're bi, or gay that's fine, and considering you kissed me, I guess I'm flattered, but dude, it is no reason to get bent out of shape. I'm not mad, I'm just worried about you. Look if this is something spur of the moment, or new, or whatever and you're confused, it's okay, sit down and talk to me. I'm your pal, I'll listen to anything you want to tell me." _

"_I don't need to talk. I need you to go away now." Drama queen. _

_Moving slowly and still a little stunned and slightly wounded, I grab my book and knapsack, before moving toward the door. "Okay, I'll see you later, Jase. Call me if you change your mind."_

-------------

"I know, but you just have to give it some more time. He'll come around, and even if he can't for some reason return your affection-" Whoa, whoa, pull it back sister, my affection?

"I didn't start the affection, Kim. That's the point. I mean, yes I wouldn't mind trying to go out with him on a date I guess, I can't say the thought really turns me on or anything, but I'll give anything a chance, never know what could come about, but he's the one that started it." I honestly hadn't thought about him like that until than. I mean I never did care if people were gay or straight, but I never really went out looking for guys, okay or girls, okay I'm just a loser.

"Okay, but my point is still even if that thing doesn't go anywhere he'll still be your friend, he adores you and he won't be able to stay like this for long, trust me." I hope so. I don't want to loss my best friend over something like this.

"I guess, I just wish he'd get over it fast."

To be continued...


	3. Just to Show You I Care

Summary - Things are going from bad to worse. Why won't Jason let his friends in? Well Tommy's not about to give up.

-

Just to Show You I Care

Tommy

-

(Day 5, Angel Grove High)

"I can't believe you're doing this." You're not helping. Ignoring her, I place the drawing I did of him inside his locker with the little 'let's talk' note, before shutting it up again.

"One of us has to do something, Kim, and it's obviously not going to be him." Not having him around is making me nuts. I mean I don't even care about some kiss, it was a kiss, so what. I just want my best friend back. Is that too much to ask?

"I know, but a drawing of him?" Cocking an eyebrow and looking too much like a snarky cheerleader, she's working my last nerve here. "Isn't that kind of, I don't know, weird?" Flipping her hair over her shoulder, I understand she's the expert on girly things and relationships and whatever else, but I do not need the negative feedback here. I mean I know she's right, a drawing is kind of personal, but I've tried everything else. I went over to his house to try and talk, he closed the door on me. I called him over fifty times, he hung up on me. I wrote him countless 'please let's talk' notes in class, he just crumpled them up. I'm running out of ideas here.

"I don't know and I don't care, okay. I just want him back, and if running down the hall naked would get him back, I would. He won't even look at me in battles, Kim. And what's with his new bestest friends, huh? He's not just avoiding me he's avoiding our group and hanging around with those jerks from the football team. He used to say he couldn't stand them, and now what, he's eating lunch with them everyday and working out with them after practice." That's not normal, or right for him.

"True. I mean, I do agree with you there, he definitely is not spending enough time with us. Look, he may just be embarrassed. Like I said, you did tell me and I think he knows you did, so maybe he thinks you told the others too. Maybe he's just still figuring things out and is worried about how we'll react before he can figure out how he needs to react." He threw me out of the house, Kim, that was a pretty big reaction.

"Yeah he's s- coming!" Grabbing her by her collar, I yank her into the nearest bathroom, which happens to be the girls room, lucky me. As I watch through the crack of the door as Jason and the quarterback on the football team, Jeff head up to his locker.

"If you ever grab me in a choke hold like that again-" Clamping my hand over her mouth so I can hear, I think she's trying to kick me, but can't focus enough on her to notice fully.

"Shh, trying to listen. Man why does Jeff have to be there, too? He's going to mess everything up." Growling as I see him open the locker and pick up the pencil drawing, I wish I could hear him better. I think Jeff just asked who his girlfriend is. Opening the door a little further, I frown as Matt comes up to them. What's he want?

"No dude...Oliver...saw him and..." Gulping as I catch a few pieces of that, I know this isn't going to go over well at all as Jeff suddenly begins laughing and Jase slams his locker hard enough to shake the wall. As the word 'fag' is clearly heard, I slink back into the bathroom, pressing my back to the door.

"Oh Tom, he didn't mean... Jeff's a jerk, and sometimes when around him it's better to just be quiet than to start a fight." Right, so that's why Jason acted like he was going to hunt me down and kill me, not to mention letting Jeff call me a fa...god I hate that word. I'm not even gay though! I mean, I don't think I am. I think Kim's got a good rack, and I've never checked any guys out before, they don't do it for me, so I'm not, right. Still though, he had no right to call me that, no matter if I am or not.

"Yeah, I guess." Damn that hurt.

Frowning, she begins rubbing my back reassuringly. "Why don't you try again at lunch okay? And this time we'll try something a bit more Jason." I'm starting to feel like what's the point.

"K."

---------

(2 sulk-filled hours later)

Looking over to the 'popular table' I groan as I see Jason in the middle of not only the football team, but also quite a few cheerleaders. Yeah sure, try again at lunch where I can be ridiculed by the entire school.

"Go over there." Nudging me less than gently, Kim all but shoves the small cartoon of icecream in my hand before pushing me out of my seat. "Go, or I'm going to do something horribly horrible to you." Yeah right, because this is by no means horrible enough.

Straightening my shirt and running a nervous hand through my hair, I try to, as casually as possible, stroll over to their table, feeling like the entire cafeteria is watching. Just be calm, just breath and be calm and cool. You're being paranoid, no one's watching you, just relax. Finally reaching the table and feeling like it took a lifetime to do, I gulp down the rising bile in my throat, before nudging up beside Jase. "Um, hey, bro."

"Hey." Well at least he acknowledged my existence. That's a good sign, right? Wish he'd look at me, but still.

"Listen Jase I brought you a peace offering of sorts in a weak attempt to bribe you to come talk to me as well as your other friends who miss you and want to spend time with you." Setting the icecream down in front of him, I take a deep breath hoping he'll drop whatever act he's doing and just come back to us.

"Tom, I-"

"Aw, how sweet, the fag is making an offering to his lover boy." Making disgusting kissing noises, Jeff is asking for a black eye. "So are you gonna accept his offer, Jason? Hmm, gonna go fuck him now? I don't know he looks like a girl I guess, a real ugly one, I guess you could pull it off if he pays you, huh?" I'm going to kill h-why are you making that face?

Snorting and throwing mashed potatoes at Jeff, Jason why aren't you killing him? "You're disgusting, Jeff, I told you I'm not a fag, alright, so just shut up already." That's it? That's all? No defending me? But, but I'm your best bro.

Opening my mouth to say something, anything in defense, I can't for the life of me think of anything to say. Giving up, I turn sharply and walk as quickly from the lunch room as possible, ignoring Kim's calls to please come back. Heading towards the nearest exit, I make it into the courtyard, before my rage at the entire matter nearly blinds me. How could he act like that? How could he possibly want to spend time around such a jerk! And what's more he kissed me! He kissed me, I don't like guys, I've never checked out another guy before and I am not the one that started this kiss trouble so why am I the one labeled a fag! And damn it, stop using that word because it's a bad word, you had a gay friend before in LA, he was not a fag, he was your friend and he was gay, fag is not a good word, we don't say it. Fine, so why am I the one being labeled gay now? I'm not gay and believe me I had plenty of chances to be and I'm not!

Strolling to the nearest tree, I ball up my fists and let the oak have it. Maybe after beating the tree senseless I'll have enough control not to do the same to Jason. Stupid Jason, stupid town, stupid, mean, evil football playing pr-

"Hey, you're gonna bruise up your hands if you keep that up." Oh my god, you do not want to be around me right now. As Jeff snickers and leans against the side of the building, I barely hold back on pummeling him.

"Go away." You have ten seconds to get out of my sight before all control is gone and I knock out your teeth.

"I would, but I told Jason I'd apologize." I'll bet. Moving toward me, he doesn't seem all that sorry. "Look, Jason was going to come out here and probably grovel and all, but technically it was my stupid remarks that made you cry so-"

"I'm not crying! Does it look like I'm crying? I'm beating on a tree instead of killing you and your friends." Though willing to switch from the tree to you now, just say the word.

Holding up his hands he takes a step back. "Alright, alright, you're a bad ass, I get it, sorry. Look, dude, seriously, I got carried away okay, I shouldn't have called you a fag and I shouldn't have taken the joke as far as I took it and I'm sorry. I won't do it again, and I'll lay off on the tasteless jokes, okay?" Really? He does look kind of censer.

"Yeah well, first off I'm not a f- I'm not gay, and second of all, why didn't Jason come with to apologize if he's so sorry too?" Because right now, you aren't anything compared to Jason. I mean you I'd be happy just beating up, Jason I want back.

Shrugging, Jeff still doesn't seem too sorry. "Maybe he's still upset about how you tried to kiss him." What! He told Jeff I was the one that tried to kiss him! He's dead.

"I did not try to kiss him, he-" As much as I'd love to set the record straight here, I still can't bring myself to rat my confused and obviously half insane friend out to the world. "Look, we had a fight, things were said and done and I didn't try to kiss him so drop it!"

"Alright, alright. Look, all I was gonna say was maybe you should come by after the football game tomorrow and talk to him. He seems torn up about whatever it is that happened, so come by the locker room after the game tomorrow. That way you two can talk and he'll be too tired to avoid you. Alright?" Hm, yeah I guess that's a plan. The only question is why is Jeff trying to help me out here?

"I guess...why are you doing this? You don't even like me." That's at least clear by how he's treated me these past few days.

"No, can't say I do like you very much, but Jason is my friend. Not to mention a vital part of the football team, if he's sulky he doesn't play well and I've no desire to loss another game." Fair enough I suppose. "So meet him after the game?"

"Yeah, I guess." I have a bad feeling about this. "Tell him I'll meet him and talk after the game if that's what he wants." I know I'm going to regret this. Don't ask how, but I know.

To be continued...


	4. Choices and Consequences

Summary - Will Jason make the right choice and tell the truth? What's Jeff got planned for Tommy anyways?

-

Choices and Consequences

Jason

-

(Scott Residence)

"But it's perfect." Looking positively gleeful, Jeff is working my last nerve.

"Yeah, perfectly evil. Jeff, I'm not doing that. Just because Tommy messed up doesn't mean he deserves that." Tommy messed up? Want to rethink that statement, Jason? Was Tommy the one who made you kiss him? Was Tommy the one that freaked out? Is it Tommy's stepdad you're afraid of? Is Tommy the one treating his friends badly? Face it, you messed up and now you're making an innocent boy, no, your best friend suffer for it.

Setting his Coke down, Jeff gives me a look. Man why did I let him come over? What was I thinking? Well, he did mention the words 'Tommy' and 'good idea', s'my fault for forgetting what he considers a good idea. "Dude, he tried to kiss you, he's a freak and if we do this it'll teach him not to pull this on anyone else ever again." He didn't pull it on anyone to begin with.

"It's cruel and vicious and I think illegal, Jeff." How can he possibly think this is a good idea? I mean even if Tommy was gay, I think this would fall under the category of a hate crime. "We can't do that, I won't do that. He..he made a mistake, that's all." I have to stop this.

"Jason just think about it. We'd be doing him a favor, really." A favor? Beating him up is doing him a favor. "It'd be like in the old days, when people knew this homo crap was a disease and they tried to cure the people. We'd be curing him." It's official, he's lost his mind.

"You think beating him up will cure him?" Okay, as messed up as I am, I've got nothing on Jeff, and now this is getting dangerous, I have to stop this and apologize to Tommy and the others and just take whatever anyone can dish out at me, because if anyone deserves this it's me not my bro.

"Well we could not just beat him...I mean we could put him in ice water and he likes sucking cock so much, well maybe that could be arranged. Don't get me wrong or anything, dude, seriously I am not a freak, but it can't be much different than getting sucked off by a chick. Hey, he could like the team's bitch. Dude, we could pass him around at the after game parties." Oh my god, strike this idiot dead, please.

"Jeff, enough, I'm serious, you can't hurt him, you can't scare him, and you really can't rape him. And what's more he's not gay, I'm sure of it. He was just playing around and he likes girls, so this cock sucking thing, that's way too much and please tell me you weren't even serious because that is beyond wrong and sick. He's never done it and never will, so let it go!" Even I feel kind of sick at the thought of doing that sort of thing. I mean I don't know how girls or gay guys do that.

"How do know he's never done it? He could be one of those closet sluts. He came from LA, he could have been a complete whore, or some guy's bitch. Come on, I wouldn't doubt he's a virgin with girls, but I bet he's been used five ways to Sunday by guys. How disgusting is that, who could ever enjoy having some guy shove their prick up you." Kill me now.

"Jeff, just let it go. You're making this huge thing out of nothing. He's a virgin, he told me, he's not gay, he checks out girls all the time, and I'm sure he had girlfriends in LA, not guys that used him. He's too good a fighter and too strong willed to be someone's play thing, as you so tastelessly put it. No will you for god sakes drop it all together?"

"Jason, why are so protective of the fag?" If he calls him that disgusting word one more time, I'm gonna-

"Who's a fag?" Oh no. Walking into the kitchen and setting his briefcase down, Joe looks at us expectantly. What a day for him to come home early.

"Tommy Oliver." Oh god, this is getting so far out of hand. What's more, Tommy's probably not even gay. He said something during my freakout on him that he doesn't go for guys but he wasn't mad. Man, this is going so horribly wrong.

"Oh that little fairy." Heaven help me. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he actually twists the cap off with his fingers. Who can do that? "I knew it, I told Jason before, but he insisted he wasn't. I thought I told you to stay away from him." Giving me a look that screams trouble, are we starting to see why I freaked out and now can't tell the truth about the kiss?

"I am, and he's not a f- he's not gay, seriously." God, I have to fix this.

"He kissed one of the guys on the football team." I think my heart actually stopped beating for a minute thinking he'd tell it was me. Why did I tell Jeff anyways? So stupid! I just, I had to tell someone and Jeff's been my friend since we were kids. Besides, I didn't mean to say Tommy kissed me, I panicked. "So anyway I was telling Jason here we should go teach him a lesson. You know just show him that's not cool by us and scare him a little, nothing major."

Nothing major? You just said when we got here, and I quote, 'beat him down'. "But-"

"Not a bad idea." What! Nodding and taking a drink of his beer, Joe is clearly insane. "Scare him straight, as it was. Besides, with the way that kid acts, he's all but advertising and asking for it." Okay, new plan, forget apologizing to Tommy I'll just go buy him a plane ticket to Florida. Yeah, Florida should be far enough away to send him so he'll be safe.

"Dad, you're talking about hurting someone who didn't do anything to deserve it. Tommy's a good guy and he's just...confused." I'm such a rat. I should fess now, I deserve the karma.

"Jason, you'll find that in your life you have to take stands for certain things. If you don't you'll end up like one of his kind." Oh my god. Why, why did I kiss him and start this mess? It was an accident, I was thinking about...okay I wasn't thinking, he was there and pressing into me and it was stupid, so stupid.

"Anyways, so what do you say dude?" I am not beating up my friend. Especially when he wasn't the one that did anything.

"Jeff, no. I mean it, I don't want you to touch him. He didn't do anything, so leave him alone. I mean it." I do mean it, if I see one bruise on him, I'm going to kill Jeff. But even if he did try something, Tommy's strong, he's not as strong as Jeff, but he's definitely more skilled and much faster, Jeff wouldn't stand a chance. So he'll be alright, I can wait one more night to clear this up, right? Right, then I'll go apologize to Tommy, maybe after the game tomorrow. It'll be okay.

"But-" When I give him a deadly glare, he finally holds up his hands, relenting. "Alright, alright, I'll leave him alone, geez." Grabbing his half finished Coke and his book bag, he heads for the back door. "Look I have to go meet Matt for a project we're working on. I'll see you tomorrow." Whatever.

Heaving a sigh as he leaves and I hear his convertible pull out of the driveway, I think I will go lay down and try to just sleep the rest of this miserable day away.

"Jason, why are you so interested in defending this boy? Clearly he needs someone to straighten him out, assuming it's not too late. What do you gain from Jeff letting him be?" This isn't good. When I don't answer right away, unsure how to, I hold back a yell as I'm pushed forward, nearly falling to the tile floor. "Answer me soldier!"

"Nothing, I don't gain anything, but knowing that I didn't help hurt an innocent kid. He didn't do anything wrong, dad, he was just playing around and it got carried away is all." That's what did happen, except with me, not him. So if I'm so sure I didn't do anything wrong why am I letting him take the blame? True I should have maybe asked first, that was my fault, but...oh man, in so very deep.

"Didn't do anything wrong? Are you telling me that kissing another male is considered appropriate? Because if that's what you're saying we need to have a serious lesson." Oh god. Loosening his tie, and removing his dark blue suit jacket, I wish he'd just stayed in the military, than he'd be across seas or something instead of here destroying my life. Why did my mom ever marry him? Why?

"No, I just, I don't think it's right to go beating up people for them just being themselves." Great, now not only do I have to hide him from Jeff, but also my stepfather, this is getting better and better.

"You know I don't understand you at all. I have no clue how you could have turned out to be such a pansy. You're mother, rest her soul, died when you were still a kid, it's not like you've been cuddled or raised in a feminine environment, so you tell me why you seem to refuse to step up to the plate and act like a man. Why you'd rather go and befriend some cock sucking queer, instead of going out and getting a girlfriend. You explain it to me, Jason." Because I'm a Power Ranger and don't have time for an outside relationship.

"Don't call him that. He's not queer, he's smart, and artistic, and inventive, and he cares about people and-" Head snapped to the side, I know I pushed it, I pushed it majorly, but Tommy's my friend, my best friend, and I adore him. Hand going to my stinging cheek, I take a step back from the now towering over me man. I can't seem to do anything right lately.

"How dare you talk to me like that." Face set in that deadly calm, oh-so dangerous expression, he's furious. Not good, very, very not good. Here's that karma, come to bite me in the butt. "Go to your room, Jason. If so much as see your face again tonight, I'll take the strap to you and you won't sit for a week."

Believing him fully, I back up slowly out of the kitchen. Okay, just go wait it out in my room, fix things tomorrow. Maybe after I fix things, go stay at Tommy's place for a few days. Yep, good ideas. It'll be okay. It will, I'll go and apologize to Tommy, and I'll grovel and beg for him to forgive me, and it'll be okay. Hopefully. Please let it be okay.

------------

(4 guilt-filled hours later)

I think my head is going to explode if I think about this anymore. Why did I do it? Why did I turn Tommy away when he was being understanding? He didn't yell at me, he wasn't, or didn't seem disgusted, so why on earth did I have to be so harsh. Then telling Jeff? What was I thinking? I wasn't, clearly I wasn't thinking at all.

Picking up the slightly crumpled drawing again, I look at the realistic sketch of myself on the paper. Sad, soulful eyes, a depressed slouch, I can't believe he drew this for me. Stupid Jeff. I didn't want to crumble it up, I wanted to go find him, to jump on him and hug him and reassure myself I was just being stupid, he's still my best friend, no matter what I did. No, no not me though, I had to cave to them, had to listen to them call Tommy that word. Why am I so messed up?

Phone ringing, I let it go, knowing if I pick it up I'll push his buttons the rest of the way and pay for that outburst earlier. It's probably Kim again, she's already called twice, I heard him pick it up once in the hall and tell her I was sick. Yeah, good one. Oh man, if it's anyone please don't let it be Tommy, not now.

"Jason, pick up the phone it's Jeffery!" Of all of the people I know that my dad could think are good examples for me, he has to pick Jeff.

"Got it!" Grabbing the red cordless off its cradle. I barely hold back the annoyance in my tone. "Hello Jeff, forget something?" I really don't want to talk to him right now. Best friend from childhood or not, if he starts the gay bashing garbage again I think I'll reach through the phone and strangle him to death.

"Jase, hey. Listen I was wondering what you were going to do after the game tomorrow." Apologize, grovel, and perhaps offer to eat dog food like the dog I am if it'll make things better with Tommy and the others.

"Fix something I messed up. Why?"

"What are you going fix?" Tone knowing, I give up, I have to start fixing this right now, before it goes any further.

"Jeff, look... God okay, listen, we went to grade school together so I'm just going to level with you because this has gotten so far out of hand. Tommy didn't kiss me, I kissed him. I'm going to find him and fix this mess I got him into tomorrow after the game, so if you don't like me now, fine, but don't talk about him anymore and tell the other guys to drop it too." Good, okay that was good, Jason. See that's what a man does, he stands up for his mistakes and takes responsibility for them.

"Jason, dude, just let it go, okay?" What? "Look, we both know that if either of you is gonna be a fag, it'd be him, no offence but you just don't fit the bill. It's nice you want to be all liberal and protect the queer, but you should have come up with a better lie than that." But, but...but I was telling the truth. That was supposed to fix it. Why isn't that fixing it?

"Jeff, I'm serious, it was me not him, honest." What do you want me to do, try sand kiss you to prove it?

"Uh huh, okay, sure, Jason. Look, um, if you are so bent on meeting him though and fixing this as you say than you might want to head over to the after game party at Mike's. That's where I told Tommy to go this afternoon, before you shot down my fun plan. So if I was you I'd kinda hurry over there as fast as you can, because leaving him alone with the group of guys, not a good idea." Oh no.

"Okay, thanks. I'm telling the truth though, Jeff, seriously it wasn't him." He doesn't believe me. I know he doesn't and he won't. He's already had his mind made up about Tommy I think and when I was a huge coward it only confirmed it. I'll fix this, I have to fix this.

"Right, just hurry over to Mike's after the game." No kidding, twenty crazed football players against one level two black belt, not good odds. I gotta say though, I'm a bit surprised Tommy would even agree to go over there. I know he must realize Jeff isn't his best friend here, oh well, I'll get there early and get him out of there before anything can happen.

"I will, thanks."

"No problem, I'm just here to help."

To be continued...


	5. False Confessions

Summary - A little insight into Jason's past. Tommy ends up in a very difficult situation.

-

False Confessions 

Tommy

-

(Angel Grove High, Stone Canyon Game)

"Are you sure he said he'd meet you?" Taking another drink of her hot chocolate and leaning against the back of the bleacher pole, Kim doesn't seem to like this idea anymore than me. "I tried calling him again last night and his stepdad answered, said he was sick, man I hate that guy." Me too.

"When did he get a stepdad anyways? I mean, what happened to his real dad?" I know his mom died in that car accident when he was ten or so, but I never heard what happened to his actual birth dad. Maybe if he lived with him, he wouldn't be so freaked out by nothing.

Looking thoughtful, she seems to be thinking back to childhood days. "Well, I met Jason when we were four and if I remember our childhood days of fun and monster freeness correctly, his mom was a fabulous doctor who fixed up all our scraps and bruises and his dad was a fabulous police offer who told us stories of catching bad guys and played cops and robbers with us. He was a nice guy...Alan, or Alex, or something like that was his name. Jason loved him a lot, he was funny and playful, just a great guy and good dad all around." Wow, definite contrast to the guy raising him now.

"So, how come his parents split up?" And yes, I'm noisy.

"Well, if I remember right, his mom didn't like his dad being on the force. He got shot once and he was in the hospital, it was a close call. I guess seeing her husband rushed into the ER nearly bleeding to death got to her. She almost lost him and they had a fight and they split up. She said she couldn't be with someone she loved so much and watch him put himself in death's hands everyday. So, she remarried, of course he acted different than, but had she lived longer than two months into the marriage she would have no doubt left him. But she didn't and Jason's dad, didn't know what he was like, so he kept Jason. I guess again he didn't want his son to be around someone who was likely to die, just like his mother didn't." Wow. Shrugging she takes another drink. "Kind of like us."

"What?" Us, us who? I'm not a cop.

When I give her a lost look, she smiles. "Face it Tommy, we're Rangers, we face death everyday and what's more we probably will die before we stop 'working'. We can't have normal relationships with non-Rangers, it doesn't work. Maybe that's why Jason was so upset and so scared he showed his feelings for you, maybe it makes it all the more costly to think of losing you in a battle."

"Maybe." As the rest of the fans from both sides of the field clear out and head to their cars and parties, our side having lost by two points in the end, I think I've given the team enough time to change and clear out of the locker room. Hopefully Jase is the only one waiting around in there for me. "I'm going to go inside and talk to him now. Wish me luck?"

"G'luck Tommy." Toasting me with her Starbucks cup, she heads out towards the parking lot. "See you tomorrow." Yeah, see you.

"See ya." Heading into the building and out of the chilly afternoon air, I unzip my jean jacket and make my way towards the locker room, where hopefully the other guys are all done showering, dressing, and gone. I know Jeff apologized and all, but still I don't trust them. I guess I don't trust many people, too little human contact and comfort with people when I was a kid I suppose.

"Yeah she had a fine ass, but did you see Linda's boobs? She practically fell out of that cheerleader outfit." Disgusting. Walking by the two guys, who I think are part of the football team, I try to ignore their vulgar conversation as best I can. Call me old fashioned, call me prude, but really I just think talking like that in public and such is obnoxious.

Heading into the locker room, and hoping that's the last of them, I nearly choke on all the steam in the confined area. Geez, they leave the showers on long enough? How can they even breath in here, it's like a sauna.

"Jason?" Even if he is in here I wouldn't be able to see him. Moving past the rows of lockers, and towards the shower area I don't know if catching him in the shower is a good idea, but I can barely breath in here, I want to go back out in the cold night air again.

"Hey." Turning around, I see the last person I want to see right now. Standing against the wall, hair still damp from his shower and dressed in jeans and T-shirt, Jeff smiles casually.

"Hi, where's Jason?" I really don't want to stand around and chat with this guy. Every instinct I have is screaming that this is a bad deal and to get out now, but if Jason is here... "You said he'd wait around for me after the game, so where is he?"

Smile falling, he shakes his head sadly. "I'm really sorry, Tommy. I tried to get him to wait up, but he kept pacing the floor and muttering about how he'd messed up. I think nervousness got the best of him, so he stepped outside for some air. Well he said that's what he was doing, when it got to be about ten minutes later and he didn't come back I sent Matt out to look for him. He's probably still looking or trying to get him to reconsider, he hasn't come back yet." Damn it, what is wrong with him? Why is so afraid of me? I didn't do anything.

"Oh...you don't think he's coming back, huh?" I give up, maybe I'll just go to his house and sit on the front porch until he comes home. That way he'll have to literally step on me to get passed.

"Hey now, don't go all sulky and depressed on me. Jason doing that is enough, don't need another one of you to deal with. Listen, I know Matt, okay, he will if need be, carry Jason back over his shoulder." Moving off the wall, he heads back towards the lockers and to the bench with his black duffle back on it. "Listen, just have a seat and give him five more minutes, what do you say? If he's not back in five minutes I'll drive you over to his house and we'll pound on the door or something." I guess.

"I don't know if I can last five more minutes in this steam bath, I'm dying here, how can you guys stand this after getting overheated on the football field?" If I have to stay in here one more minute I'm going to not only have to take off my jacket, but also my jeans and long sleeved shirt.

"It helps relax the muscles we overwork in the game. You're right though it is pretty stifling." Returning to me with two glasses of Coke, he hands one over casually. "Here this should keep you from passing out from heat stroke. Yeah, but I'm with you, he has four minutes to get Jason's butt back here before we bail." Sounds reasonable. Wonder why he's being so nice now, maybe Jason talked some sense into him. Good, because seriously I would have beat him into the ground if I had to hear him call me a fag one more time.

"Thanks. So did um, Jason say anything to you? Like about why he's acting like he is and why he's so afraid to talk to me?" I don't know, I'm clueless and Jeff seems pretty close to him and in the loop right now, he might have mentioned something.

"Not really." Drinking the rest of his pop, he shrugs. "Sorry, he hasn't said much to me. Hey down the rest of your Coke so I can toss the cups and we can get ready to go if he doesn't show. I'm dying in here." Yeah, me too. Wish he would have hung around long enough to at least hear me out. I don't know what to do about it anymore.

Drinking the rest of the cold liquid, I toss him the empty cup, before sagging down on one of the benches. This is so depressing. God it is hot in here. "Hey Jeff, I'm going to wait in the hall, I can't breath in this steam." Getting up, and heading to the door, I'm suddenly struck by a wave of dizziness. Whoa, it can't be that hot in here.

"Tommy? Hey, Tommy, are you alright?" Coming to my side and taking me by the arm, he sits me back down on the bench carefully. "Dude, you don't look to well, what's wrong?" Um, let's see the room just tilted ninety degrees on me, besides that, you sound very far away.

"I, I don't know. Dizzy and..." Sagging against him as I suddenly feel like I haven't slept in weeks, I have to get out of here. What is wrong with me? I was fine a minute ago. "Jeff, I, I'm not good, go get help, please." I think I'm going to pass out, what the hell.

"Don't worry, I have help." What? "Matt you got the rope?" What? What's he doing? "Now, don't worry Tom, you're not dying. That drink I gave you, it had a little something extra in it. You should be out like a light in five more minutes. Now be good and lay still." Oh no, no, no, gotta get out of here.

"Jeff don't, don't do this." Oh, I can't even see straight, how am I going to fight these creeps? I need help, Jason, I need Jason, where is he when I actually need him? "Jeff, please." As my legs are pulled together by Matt, and quickly tied with thick rope, I'm done for if I don't get out of this now. "Help! Som-mhmmm."

Hand over my mouth, apparently Jeff is having none of it. "Bad dog, Matt hurry up." Barely able to struggle against Jeff, I don't know what they gave me, but it must have been strong, because this is crazy, I should be able to pummel these two. "Don't fuss so much, Tommy. When you wake up, you'll be all nice and safe, and ready to begin your treatment." Treatment?

-------------

(3 hours later, Stone Canyon Lake Shore summer homes)

Head aching in protest to whatever it was he slipped into my drink, I think if I live through this, I'll kill myself for being so stupid. I took a drink from a guy who has been harassing me for a week now, who could very well hurt me if he got all his friends together, and yeah okay I'm an idiot, I get it.

Heaving a small quiet sigh and pulling testingly against my bounds again, I hate being restrained and helpless. I mean I've always had a little bit of a nervous personality and I go into a little bit of panic at being helpless, okay so I also get a little turned on, but panic's winning out this time...mostly. Yeah, okay panic's ahead of horny thoughts of being ravaged by a gang of hot girls while laying tied to a bed.

The blindfold is becoming annoying and troublesome too, true I could probably manage to get it off, I've done harder tricks in the past to impress friends, but the problem is I don't know if I really want to alert my captors to my conscious state and suddenly being free of the blindfold would do that in a heartbeat.

So let's see, blindfold, wrists tied to what I'll guess are bedposts, legs are free though, if worse comes to worse I could always try to lay in a good kick or two where it counts. Oh yeah and I can at least identify three of the pricks responsible. Jeff, Matt, and Blake. Those were the three I really remember grabbing me and putting me in the car. Maybe more, maybe not, if I had to guess I'd say the three of them could carry my dead weight without help.

What loser ties someone to a bed though? I mean seriously, let's be a little more cliché here shall we. Next thing you know they'll want to do ransom notes and start wearing ski masks. Ski masks are so tacky and yeah I'm still a little drugged aren't I.

"You think he's awake yet?" Nope. That's Jeff, not only can I tell by the voice but also the stupidity of the question.

"Who cares, let's wake him up, I want to have some fun." Who is that? There's a chick involved in this? What did I ever do to piss off a girl? I'm super polite to every female in school.

"Will you chill out Becky, god, if you want to screw the queer that badly why don't you just have a go at it while he's still out." Oh my god. Becky Sandler? Jeff's skank of the week? Are you kidding me? What'd I ever do to her anyways? And hello so don't want to loss it to some drug using skank, thanks.

"What's the fun in that?" Oh lord, if you get me out of this I shall build several temples in your honor. If not I'm doing the evil things again. Your choice. Alright, alright, take a pill kid, you've heard of hazings before, worst comes to worst you take a good beating and some humiliation, turn around and sue their butts. You can handle any weak hits they give you, you're a Ranger, you've had worse. Still doesn't mean I want to get hit. Okay breath, just breath and remember they can't compare to a Ranger battle and you will live though this to get your revenge. Seriously, it's not like they'd actually do anything major like rape me or mutilate me or anything. They probably know I'm awake and are trying to freak me out, so chill.

Just about collected and calmed down, I have to bite my tongue to keep from screaming as a sudden and unexpected punch lands square in my stomach. Okay this is not hazing. That hurt.

"He's awake." You know nothing says 'good morning' like eggs, bacon, and some orange juice, let's try that next time instead of internal bleeding. "Come on Tommy, say something. Dazzle us with your sarcastic wit." Yeah and I'm crazy, right.

"No thanks. I think I'd rather just lay here until Jason or the police come and haul you off." Bed's really not that uncomfortable actually. I guess if I have to be kidnapped, this is as good a place to be taken to as any. Beats the Dark Dimension that's for sure.

As a roar of laughter meets my ringing ears, I know this is going to get worse in zero to five now. "Jason? You think Jason's going to what? Ride in here on a white horse and save you? Aw isn't that sweet, guys? He thinks his prince charming is going to rescue him from the big bad mean men." I'm going to kill you, Jeff, if it's the last thing I do. Hair suddenly yanked by an unfriendly fist, I can smell his stale breath invading my lungs as he leans into my face. "Newsflash fag, this was Jason's idea." Right.

"Really Jeff, should try something a touch more believable next time, like say, Rita put you up to it." Right, like Jason would ever do something like this. And you know what, surprise, don't remember seeing him after the game, nor do I hear his voice right now.

"Don't believe me, fine, live with your delusions, but see if he comes to your rescue. I'm sure after a few days, you'll realize just how screwed you are." Few days? Did he just say a few days? Okay, breath, just breath Tommy. You'll end up missing after one, Kim and the others will freak and track you down via the Command Center, okay yep, it's okay, just settle down.

"Jeff what are you trying to prove here? Seriously dude let's think about this logically." Good, good boy, just try and reason with them, they're technically people, maybe somewhere in their thick heads they have some brains. "Now we both know you can't get away with this, you can't seriously expect to hurt me and kidnap me, which you're basically doing here, and get away without any consequences. Now look, I'm tired, I don't feel good, and I really don't want to go through whatever crap you have planed, so let's do all of us a favor and let me go now. You won't get into anywhere near as much trouble at best I'll have a restraining order against you for my safety, but beyond that, come on nothing'll happen. However, if you do decide to carry out with whatever this is and damage me, you'll be in serious trouble, dude. What is the freaking point? I've never done anything to you, what do you possibly have to gain from hurting me?"

"One less fag in the world." This is quickly getting worse and worse.

"Jeff, please, as appalled as I am with the word fag and how you're using it, I'm not gay. I've had I don't know how many girlfriends in the past, and trust me no boyfriends. I had a spat with Jason and he's my best friend, my brother, not my boyfriend, I just didn't like my best friend being mad at me, that's why I've been following him around." That's actually the truth.

"So you've never had a boyfriend?" Duh, that's what I'm saying. I mean if I'm going to be the victim of a hate crime, at least make sure I fall into the category you're against.

"Nope."

"And you weren't trying to get with Jason?" Again, no. If I wasn't worried they'd kill him, I'd tell them he was the one that freaking kissed me.

"No, I was just worried about my best friend. Now can I go home please?"

"I think he's lying." Who asked you? You know Becky considering you're the biggest skank this side of California I really don't think you need to be judging anyone else's lifestyle, or in my case none lifestyle. As I feel a weight settle on my stomach, I know it's her. She's not as heavy as the guys and by the way she's straddling me, yeah I don't like this one little bit. "I bet he's never been with a girl." Since when is my virginity an issue here? "I bet he's a cock sucker. He's got the perfect mouth for it, don't you babe?" Ready to die now.

"First of all, skank, I never have or have thought of doing such a thing and secondly, considering you've sucked off half the people in town, I really don't think you should be talking."

"You have a very big mouth." Pulling the blindfold off me, she doesn't look happy. Green eyes blazing in anger, she looks kind of like Rita, except for the fake blonde hair and fake, too big for her body breasts.

"Why don't you put it to use than?" I don't like where this is going. And I really don't like the smug look on Jeff's face there. This doesn't look good for me escaping this with just a beating.

"Probably has no clue how. Bet he's never even seen what a girl's got to offer." Okay for your information...okay so movies count right? Shut up, I happen to be a considerate and unique person okay! I'm busy saving the world, sleeping, fighting, I don't have time for sex.

"So show him." Okay don't show me. Seriously, don't need my first time to be with a girl who probably has more diseases than a rabid monkey.

"Becky, don't do this." See I called you Becky, I didn't call you a skank, see? Be nice to me. I have to get my hands free here. "Becky come on, are you really going to strip in front of these jerks and-"

Fist slammed into my stomach, I think I felt a rib break. She is very abnormally strong for a girl her size. "You are a very disobedient mutt." And you are a freak.

"You know I think it's time to train him." Not good. Walking over to me, Matt looks plain evil, very not good. "Aw, now don't get all upset, you should be thanking us, after all when we're done, you'll be all fixed." Fixed? My parents had my dog fixed when I was five, we had to change his name from Spunky, to...well actually we never had time to rename him he ran out in front of a car on purpose and committed suicide.

"Guys, seriously, this is bad, don't do this. Look, if you just let me go now, I won't even tell anyone okay." Who are you kidding, you're blabbing to Jason and the police as soon as you're out of here.

"Aw he's scared." Petting my head, Becky is asking for it. "Don't be scared, we know what we're doing, read all about it on the internet." Oh my god they're seriously going to 'fix' me aren't they! "It was interesting stuff you know. It talked all about how the doctors in the fifties and such cured people like you. Ice bathes, and shock therapy, and shoving very large uncomfortable things in very uncomfortable places." Cured? So, I'm not getting castrated here? Oh thank god. Wait, shock therapy? Did she just say shock therapy?

"Okay, okay, you win, I'm officially freaked out by you all, now let me go...and for the last time I'm not gay!"

"Now, now, denial isn't going to solve anything. Now don't move Tommy, not that you could move much anyways, you drank down two crushed pills of Rohypnol." Rohypnol? What is that? At my confused look, Jeff sighs. "It's a date rape drug, Tommy boy. God you lived in LA, how the hell did you survive?" Oh I'm sorry, I never felt the need to drug and rape someone before. "Fine, have a lesson than. Rohypnol is a very potent tranquilizer similar in nature to Valium. Do you know what Valium is, Tommy?"

"A pain reliever." I broke my ankle once when I was thirteen, fell out of a tree. That little pill was strong stuff.

Nodding slowly, he pets me on the head. He's about to loss that hand. "Very good, Tommy, but Rohypnol is many times stronger. The drug produces a sedative effect, sometimes amnesia, muscle relaxation, and a slowing of psychomotor responses. Sedation happens usually twenty or so minutes after administration and lasts for many many hours. Of course that's with one pill, I gave you two and pre-crushed, so it hit you a lot harder and faster." How nice I'm not dead, thanks.

"Jeff, do you know how stupid and hypocritical this is? You want to hurt me for being gay, even though I'm not, but you want to rape me. Think about that for just a second, Jeff. Now which one of us sounds more gay? Me, who doesn't want you idiots to touch me, or you who gave me a date rape drug, tied me to a bed, and wants to 'play' with me." Gee, that's logical.

Slamming his fist into my stomach, I think logical isn't his cup of tea. I also think I'm bleeding internally. "I didn't say I was going to rape you, fag, you'd probably like that too much." Oh yeah, dream come true let me tell you. "Becky, gimmie your belt." Oh no.

Looking at her studded, leather belt, I am so going to die here. "Jeff, don't." Okay that was scared Tom, not demanding, try again. "Jeff, dude, seriously, this is enough."

"Oh don't be such a baby, I bet you love it, besides I'll even let you keep your clothes on this first time." First time! Wrapping the belt around his hand, to keep a hold on it, he has the studded side down, so the metal will be sure to strike me. "Now feel free to cry, scream, beg, we're in the middle of nowhere so no one can hear you but us."

"Jeff, please." Okay, actually starting to get scared now. I was never even spanked as a kid, how am I supposed to stand being hit with a metal, studded, leather belt?

"Now, now, don't start crying yet, we haven't even started toughening you up." That said, he brings the strap down hard on my already bruised stomach.

Pain exploding throughout my body, I scream bloody murder. Oh my god, kill me, just don't do that again! As the instrument of torture is brought down across my thighs and crotch this time, I see spots and wish he'd bashed me in the head and knocked me out.

"Hey, don't damage the equipment yet, Jeff. I wanna try him out later." I'd gladly let her rape me in favor of this belt thing.

"J-Jeff, please, please stop!" Hit again, this time on the chest, I am sure my ribs are cracked. "J-Jeff ple-please! I'll do anyt-anything! Please!" I know it's a mistake to offer that, I've seen enough movies to know it's a mistake, but I feel like my body is on fire.

"Anything?" Oh god. Struck again when I don't answer, he's killing me here!

"Y-yes!" I'm going to die, but at least the pain'll be gone.

"Hmm, alright." Still holding the belt he whispers something with Matt, who turns and starts secret talking with the others. Not good at all. "Okay, first off say you're a fag." Oh lord. "The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem. So say it, say you're a fag."

Gritting my teeth, I can't take being hit again. "I'm a fag." Breath, if that's the worst he wants than fine, be grateful you aren't being raped.

Grinning like sadistic fools, Becky crawls back onto the bed, smiling like a jackal. "Hm, since you admitted it, now tell us how much you like to suck cock. You have a very pouty mouth, perfect for sucking, I bet you did that a lot in LA, hm?" Someone just kill me.

"I don't do that, I never have and never will." Mustering up the little bit of strength I have left, I spit right in her eyes.

Balling up her fist, she gets me right in the eye too. Great, black eye. Amazingly that hurt about twenty times less than the belt. "You'll do what we tell you to do, sissy." Tracing her thumb over my bottom lip, she looks way to smug. "I think it's time you learned just who you're messing with. Now tell us, how many guys have had you, huh? I'm betting four." She's insane.

"I haven't been with any guys! What is wrong with you freaks, why won't you listen t-" Cut off as Becky rolls off, and I'm struck with the belt again, I will kill them all.

"How many, Tommy boy? Tell us." Damn it, have they been hit too many times in football! Is that why they have brain damage and can't understand English? "Tell us, or it's the belt again."

"Fine, two! I've been with two guys!" Okay that's a big lie, I haven't been with any, but apparently they want false confessions. I wonder if this is what it was like for the people on trial in Salem. What are they gonna do next, make me confess to putting a hex on their crops?

"Now we're getting somewhere." Help me.

To be continued...


	6. Daring Escapes

Summary – Tommy makes his escape.

-

Daring Escapes

Tommy

-

"I think he passed out." Kicking me one last time, Becky sighs as she doesn't get another scream from me. I don't think I have any energy left to scream, my throat is trashed from eight hours of constant pleading and screaming. "Well, I'm bored, and cold, can we go back inside, there's a reason this is a summer home Jeff. No one wants to be standing out in the woods in the middle of a cold September night." What's she complaining about, I'm the one that's naked and still wet from being nearly drowned in a tub of cold water.

"Yeah alright, Matt, Blake, haul him up and bring him inside, we might as well call it a night. Hey, who wants to go to Denny's? I think it's the only thing open at three in the morning." It's three in the morning? Well at least it's over, it's over and I can go curl up in bed and die. Then, then I shall go to the cops and have them thrown in jail where they will be sodomized with hopefully a lot more than a stick.

Hauled up, I don't even protest as they drag me back towards the cabin. Yes, no more quality time with trees, ever. I no longer wish to save the trees, burn down the rainforests. Trees are evil.

"Tommy? Hey, Tommy boy, you still with us there?" No, but I'll be sure to be extra chatty in court. Grabbing my dirty hair and pulling my head up, Jeff is going to die. I think I'll just kill him myself and let the others go to jail. "Aw come on Tommy, don't go to sleep yet."

"Where should we put him?" Put me? Um, excuse me, I thought I got to go now. You had your twisted fun tormenting me, I want to go seek revenge now.

"Set him down over by the heater. That way he won't freeze to death tonight." Wait, wait, no this isn't how it works. "Well Tommy, it's been fun, and I think slightly productive." Get away from me Jeff. Patting me on the head and rechecking the ropes binding my hands behind my back, he stretches leisurely.

"Hey, shouldn't we like feed him or something before we take off?" Feed me? Becky I am not your new pet, you twisted freak! I'm a person damn it, and you can't keep me like this! "Hey, puppy, do you want a treat?"

Opening my mouth to tell her just where she can put her treat, I nearly gag as my throat closes up on me. Great, so I've officially wreaked my throat, nice. Before I can try again though, my stomach betrays me and lets out a loud growl, demanding food, thanks to my bright idea to skip lunch today. Well excuse me, didn't know I was going to be kidnapped and tortured.

"Guess that answers that." Snickering and going to his backpack, Jeff brings out a small can. What is that? Opening it up and holding it under my nose, I blanch instantly as he sticks a spoon in it. That reeks. "Open up."

Shaking my head and trying to squirm back from him and the offending odor of the 'food'. I don't make it very far as Becky grabs hold of my head.

"Come on pet, it's puppy chow. Since you're only half a bitch right now, we figured you weren't ready for full blown dog food, but this should wet your appetite for what's to come." I have to get out of here. Becky, get that away from me, I mean it!

"Come on, howl for it." Howl for it? Is she seriously mental?

Coming up behind her, Jeff snickers and gives my hair a lovely yank. "Make him howl." I'm going to bite you again, so help me, and this time you can kick and hit me all you want, I won't let go.

"Why won't he talk?" Gee Matt, maybe because my throat is wrecked from hours upon hours of cursing you all to hell and screaming for help. Believe me, you wanna hear me talk, just wait until I get you all arrested and put on trial, I'll sing like a lark.

"I don't know. Come on, pet, talk." Blake, get out of my face, you smell worse than the puppy chow. When I turn my head to try and get his bad breath stench out of my nose, he let's out a primal growl. "I said talk." Go ahead smack me in the face again, surprisingly enough those drugs your leader slipped into my drink also seem to be numbing a lot of the pain I should be in. I know I should be hurting about ten times worse than I am.

"Maybe he's broken." Even though she's trying to be funny, I think I detect a ring of worry in Becky's voice there. Uh oh, thinking maybe you idiots went too far, huh?

Hand going around my throat, Jeff doesn't look pleased. "Do you want the belt again?" Shaking me head, I don't want to risk ticking him off further, as I definitely don't want to be bleeding internally here. "Then I suggest you talk." Okay, look seriously if I could I would, but I can't dude.

"Maybe he needs a drink." And Becky continues to sound more and more concerned. This would be much more satisfying if I wasn't starting to get a bit worried myself.

"Dude, forget it, we'll mess with him tomorrow, I need sleep now." Again with this tomorrow thing. I think they've lost their minds if they think I'm going to be anywhere around here come tomorrow.

"Me too." Thank god. See your girl needs sleep, Jeff.

"Fine." Giving it up, finally, Jeff grabs his jacket and heads for the door. "Now you stay here and we'll be back in the morning. And if you do get the idea to go somewhere, don't, it's about ten miles into the nearest town and that's assuming you don't get lost on the back roads in the woods."

"See ya, bitch."

"We'll be sure to bring you some breakfast, fag." Gee thanks Matt, that really makes me feel so much better.

"Bye now, be careful not to let the venomous spiders bite you." Spiders? There are spiders? I don't like spiders, spiders freak me out. What kind of spiders?

"Don't worry, we'll be back bright and early to break you in fully." Great Blake, I feel so reassured. So as I'm dying from pneumonia and poisonous spider bites, I'll get some more puppy chow forced down my throat? Wow, that just makes it all better.

Heading out and locking the door behind them, I'm finally left to a break and a few moments of peace.

As I hear the two cars start up and pull away, I know I'm dead if I don't get out of here before they get back in the morning. If not dead, than definitely fucked, literally. I have to get out of here. Okay, okay think, just calm down and think.

Pulling at the rope testingly, I know I'm not slipping my hands out. Even with the lubrication of blood on my wrists now I can't pull my hands free and twisting is only going to make the thing cut into my skin more. Okay, so can't get free that way, have to find another way.

I have to get out of here. Okay so breath and think of a way out. Alright now it's just rope, it's not like you have chains or anything restraining you, it's stupid rope, so just um, try to slip your hands free again. Twisting and struggling against the rough twine or whatever material it is, I bite back a howl as my wrists begin to bleed form the rough treatment. Okay, no good.

So can't get free that way, you have to get free so you can get dressed, because running out of here naked in this frigid weather isn't going to help things. Not to mention I'd like to salvage what shred of dignity I have left. So what can we us to cut these ropes? Scissors. Glass. Metal. Knife...or a dagger.

Swallowing hard and hoping this doesn't get me busted for personal use, I think Zordon would make an exception this once. I mean I was sodomized with a stick and beaten into the ground, I think this is beginning to qualify as a life or death situation. Only problem is I can't seem to talk right now. Well I guess this as good a time to find out as any. Focusing my thoughts on my lovely dagger, I mentally call it forth and nearly drop the thing when it's weight is felt in my nearly numb left hand.

Thank you, thank you so much whoever is in charge of my life. Alright, breath and concentrate here. We definitely don't need to be slicing up the wrists any more than they already are. Can't testify and put them in jail you kill yourself after all this. Slowly and ever so carefully I begin sawing at the ropes binding my wrists. Please, please let me get out of this alive. I swear I'll never do anything wrong again, just please get me out of this mess. Please ju- ah ha!

Snapping the rest of the fibers, I send my dagger away and shifting a little, try to stretch my aching limbs out. Never mind, worry about aches and pains later, move now. Barely even able to stand, I cringe at the flare of pain in my legs and stomach. I wouldn't be surprised if I have serious internal injuries.

Okay, clothes first then, then what? Then walking through the woods at three in the morning and possibly get eaten by a bear? Need a better plan than that, Tom. Think, think, damn it if I only had my communicator I could teleport out of here or call for help. I swear I'll never scoff at Billy for lecturing me about the importance of remembering those each day ever again. Wait, call, phone! There has to be a phone here.

Pushing the clothing matter away for the moment I look around the room frantically. TV, couch, chairs, coffee table, tacky pictures, no phone. Moving into the kitchen next, I survey the small space with mild disgust. Talk about your breading ground for spiders and roaches, and of course what's worse, again no phone in sight. Okay fine, just have to do this the hard way.

Fighting back the desire to just sit down and cry in pain and self pity, I stagger out of the kitchen and back to the livingroom searching for where they'd thrown my clothes. Now let's see, they finally took them off when I bit Jeff and tried to kick Becky in between the legs to hopefully give her a clue it's not pleasant, hm that was around the couch. Crouching down some, I finally spot my jeans and shirt half under the ugly and in my opinion very tacky purple sofa.

Ignoring the smell, tears, and blood spattered on them I quickly, well as quickly as possible, pull them back on. At least that might hold off the pneumonia for a little while longer.

Bracing myself against the wall and furniture to keep from stumbling and falling on my face, I slowly make my way to the door. Now with any shred of luck maybe I can throw myself in front of a car that's for whatever reason driving around back here at three in the morning. Yep, I'm doomed. And why won't this door open! Open damn it! Open! Oh, wait, it's locked. Stupid.

Rolling my eyes and making a mental note to leave that little part of the story out later on, I flip the lock and stumble out onto the rotting front porch. Be careful, don't need to fall though and end up laying under the house with a broken leg or neck. Just carefully get down the steps and onto the ro- Where is the road?

Looking across the wooded front yard and squinting to see in the dark, I still do not see any concrete or asphalt here. Let's see, trees, dirt, beer bottles, more trees, something with glowing eyes and dripping fangs, more trees...Great well let's pick a direction than and get walking, there has to be a road around here somewhere. Right, has to be.

-----------

(22 minutes later)

I'm going to kill them. Forget having them arrested, they shall die.

Stumbling and falling more than walking, I'm going to die out here. I know it. I know they'll eventually find my sun bleached bones years later and be like 'oh so that's what happened to the Green Ranger'. Of course that's assuming I don't get completely eaten by a bear or wolf. Or even better yet, that's assuming I don't plummet to my death walking along this pitiful excuse for a road which happens to overlook what has to be a fifty foot straight drop. Did they really drive up this thing? Lovely place for a flippen summer home, sure few weeks of sun and fun, if and only if you don't kill yourself getting here.

Just keep moving, there has to be a town somewhere, or at least a general store, something. Just don't look down and don't think about falli-

Foot suddenly slipping on the slick asphalt I waver for a split second before seeing I'm falling in definitely the wrong direction. Oh no, no, no. Tumble over the side of the embankment the road is on, I'm going to die, oh no, this is going to hurt so bad. Closing my eyes I wait for the initial pain to strike, when I suddenly feel the odd sensation of being...teleported? Landing with a painful smack on a hard floor, gotta say that hurt, but definitely better than being impaled by a tree.

My body revolting against the harsh treatment, I gladly let myself curl up where I lay as the familiar sounds of alarms hit my ears. Safe, safe, good, thank god. Someone put me out of my misery now.

To be continued………..


	7. Saving Grace

Summary - Jason in leather? Kim in punk rock clothes? What on earth did Tommy fall into?

-

Saving Grace 

Tommy

-

I think it's official, I think my ribs are broken. Curling up on my side, I just want to be knocked out. Someone please knock me out. Where is everyone? I hear the alarms going off, why won't someone help me?

"Oh my god." Jason? No, I don't want you. Go away. Go far far away. "Who is he? Alpha get me some Triptomorph now! Where the hell is Kimmie? Hey, hey easy, pal, just take it easy. Shh no one's going to hurt you. You're safe here." Right, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you right now.

Shaking my head weakly and clenching my eyes shut, I don't want to look at him. I don't want to see him.

"Yes, yes you are. I swear to you. I'm a Power Ranger, you're at my base, do you understand that? I've got you and you're safe in my Command Center with me, the other Rangers will be here any second and we'll get you taken care of and fixed up." What is he talking about? Why is he talking to me like that? I know I must look horrible, but how can he not even recognize me? "Can you open your eyes for me? Can you look at me?" No.

Curling up tighter on myself, I want to pass out so badly. Only when I feel a small stick in my arm do I let out a small cry. What not in enough pain? Got to add to it?

"I gave you a shot of a potent muscle relaxer. It'll dull the pain you're in and make you feel very heavy and tired." Already tired, try again. "Just try and relax for me, okay? Just relax and breath and try not to fall asleep. I need you to stay awake until I can make sure there's no major head trauma. Can you do that for me? Can you stay awake for me? Come on, just try and stay with me and hold onto my voice. Where the hell is that girl? Alpha contact her again!" Who is he talking about?

"I'm here you loud-mouthed idiot. You know I was right in the middle of the 'Nightmare on Elm Street' movie marath-what happened!" Is that Kimberly? Does she sound funny or am I just bleeding out of my ears now?

"Take that tongue stud out, I can't understand a word you say with it in. And I don't know what happened, I've been trying to keep him calm and reassure him until you got here to help me move him to med bay, but he's not to talkative. So come on, take off the leather jacket and help me here before he bleeds to death." Oh thanks, that's reassuring. And no wouldn't want her bleeding on her leather jacket...wait, did he just say she had her tongue pierced? How long have they had me?

"Bitch, bitch, bitch, you're worse then my last girlfriend." I've clearly died. "Hey, buddy? Hey can you hear me? You just hang on, okay? We're going to have you feeling better in no time. Okay now just try and relax for me. We're going to pick you up now, I'm going to get your feet and Jay's got you under the arms, so we're going to carry you like that in case you have any internal injuries this way we won't make it worse by bending your body." I caught none of that.

As I'm suddenly lifted off the floor, I immediately want to scream at them to stop. This is not a good way to be carried! Opening my mouth, I want to stab someone as again no sound escapes. Damn it what did they do to me? Why can't I get anything out?

"What'd you give him? He's like dead weight." Thanks for the dead reference there.

"I had to give him something to keep him still and take some of the pain away. He was libel to hemorrhage on me. Besides he can't weigh more then one thirty, he's small, and I know you're benching one fifty in the training room theses days." Yep clearly I've died.

Ow! Laid down on a metal table, I guess we've reached med bay. Finally forcing my eyes open I nearly fall off the table as I see someone who could be related to Kim, if Kim came from a punk rock band worshiping family. In a plaid pink and black skirt, black knee high boots, a SlipKnot concert T-shirt, which it would seem she has cut the sleeves off of, a pink leather collar, and her hair, what did she do to her hair? The red dyed hair shimmering under the harsh light, just completes the outfit.

"Hey, look who decided to join the party." Uh oh. Moving over to me, she offers a very kind and purely Kim smile. "How you doing, cutie? You just stay with us now and we'll have you fixed up and on the go again in no time." I won't be in goth drag or anything will I? "Where'd he come from anyways? Z wasn't exactly up with the info when he contacted me. Just said we had company and get here fast."

"I don't know, told me the same thing. We'll deal with who is and where he's from later, right now let's keep him from losing anymore blood. Okay, let's get what's left of his clothes off." Jason! Coming into my vision, Kim's got nothing on him. Ear pierced in the cartilage, black leather pants, tight, red muscle shirt, black cougar tattoo which looks more than real on his right forearm, hair spiked and died black, I'm either in a really twisted heaven, or a really messed up hell. "Hey there, that's good, can you keep those eyes open for us? It'll take me a bit of time to run all the scans on you, so try and hang in there a little longer, then you can go back to sleep for as long as you like." Kill me.

"Should we call the others? Maybe Billy would be better than us at fixing these wounds." Oh I don't think I could handle seeing Billy after you two.

"Naw, I think it just looks worse than it is. If we find any internal injuries with the scans we'll call him, but for now let's let him stay at his family reunion. Same goes for Trini and Zack, they've been looking forward to their 'quality time' get away for a month. We'll only interrupt them if it's needed." Turning back to me and now wearing latex gloves I don't like where this is heading. "Hey can you tell us your name? Or what happened? Anything specific that's hurting the worst?"

When I don't respond, I see them exchange concerned looks. What is going on here?

"Okay, well you just relax than, it's okay if you don't want to or can't talk right now. Just let us know anyway you can if we do something to hurt you. Now I'm just going to cut your clothes off here so I don't have to move you unnecessarily. They're blood stained and torn already so they're pretty much not worth the pain you'd have for me pulling them off, okay?" Whatever. "And until we can find out where you came from you can wear some of my stuff while you rest here." Where I came from? He's trying to drive me insane isn't he?

As I feel metal graze my leg, I nearly leap up off the table. Only problem is my body stays exactly where it is. What on Earth? Trying to lift my head to see what he's doing down there, I can't even seem to do that. I feel like I'm cemented down. Moaning and trying to get their attention as I swear I think I might be paralyzed now, this is not going good.

"Easy, babe. Jay gave you Triptomorph, that's why you can't move." Rubbing my arm, which actually doesn't hurt so badly anymore, Kim finishes hacking off my shirt and tosses it to the floor. "Hang in there, almost done. Well or ready to start how ever you want to see it." Haha. "Toss me the sheet, Jay. We must save my virgin eyes." Again ready to die now.

"Virgin eyes? Who are you kidding?" Laughing, but thankfully laying a sheet over me before I freeze, he shakes his head, still snickering. I give up, completely and utterly give up on any of this. "Hm, alright there's actually not too much blood. You must have gotten whoever did this pretty well huh? Doesn't look like half the blood on your clothes belongs to you." Really? Good. Maybe I hit an artery when I bit him.

"I think it's a little too late to do anything about the bruises, but we'll keep you hyped up on pain killers for a few days so they won't bother you." I think you're on some pain killers yourself, sister.

"Kimberly, come here." That's not a good tone. Trying to hear what he's whispering to her, this is getting frustrating. Once they're done talking about me, Jason moves up to my head again. "Hey, listen I'm going to put you to sleep now." What?

"Yeah, we think maybe it's best while we, um, well you're bleeding, not that you should worry we'll fix you up good as new, but you...you're bleeding in a very bad spot and so we think it'll be easier for all involved if you just sleep through this part. So just relax and when you wake up you'll be all comfy, and safe, and warm in bed and it'll be all over." I don't like where this is going. Filling up a syringe, I don't have a choice but to lay still and take it as I can't even twitch my arm in protest to the shot.

Closing my eyes and just hoping I wake up back in the land of sanity, I wonder if she gave me the shot yet. I can't seem to feel hardly anything anymore. Ugh, dizziness.

"Should we...he needs to be...but let's..." Ugh, no more talking. Everyone shut up.

To be continued...


	8. Realizations

Summary - Tommy starts getting a clue he's no longer in Kansas.

-

Realizations

Tommy

-

(Command Center, Dimension 12A, Day 2)

Am I dead yet? Trying to roll over and take some pressure off of my stomach, I think I only make it worse as a sharp bolt of pain comes up through my left side. Ow. Someone want to bring me some morphine? Please?

"Hey, take it easy there Thomas." Not the person I want to see, or hear, or even think about right now. Sitting down beside me on the bed, I watch through slit eyes as Jason reaches out a hand to begin rubbing my bandaged arm soothingly. I'm still mad at you. "How are you feeling? Any better at all? Worse?"

Looking up at him numbly, I still have no clue what's with the getup he's wearing, or the earring and fake tattoo. Just go away. Turning away from him and biting my tongue nearly in half to keep from crying out at the waves of pain that wash over me, I only hope he doesn't see the tears streaking down my face. S'all I need. I need something for this pain, this is horrible.

"Oh, hey don't cry." Fabulous. "Listen, damn it, where's Kimmie when I need her. You don't have to be scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you. I know I can be kind of intimidating, but honestly I'm not dangerous...okay well that depends on who you ask, but seriously, I wouldn't hurt someone unless they were trying to take me out first." What is wrong with him? "Hey Thomas is there something I could get you? Something that'd make you feel better and you know, stop crying? I mean I don't really know how to handle...okay, okay, let's see, how about something to drink? Or some food? I bet you're hungry, huh? How about some soup or icecream? Movies?" He's lost his mind. He's completely and utterly lost his mind.

Pulling the blankets up over my head, I think I'll wait for him to regain his sanity before even attempting to mess with him.

"Crap. Okay, okay, so no movies or food, how about, uh let's see, how about if I...oh! Okay, how about if I play you a song? I've got my guitar, well it's somewhere under all my clothes here. Sorry, I didn't know I was going to have a guest staying in my chambers, so yeah I'll pick up some later, but I could play for you, or teach you how to play." He's on drugs, that has to be it. "But really, you don't have to be scared, I swear we're going to find out where you came from and get you back to your world as soon as we can. I'm sure your friends and family are going crazy looking for you." I dou-come again?

Peeking out from under the covers at him, I think I'm finally getting a clue as to what might be wrong here. The clothes, the weird attitude, him acting like, like...like not Jason.

"There you go, see I'm not such a bad guy." Sitting back down on the side I'm facing now, he once again reaches out a hand and begins rubbing my back this time. "You want me to find my guitar?" When I shake my head numbly he sighs a bit. "Okay, well, let's see, no food, music, movies, you're going to be a difficult patient. What does your Jason do when you get hurt?" Let's see, have me kidnapped? How does he even know I have a Jason anyways?

Closing my eyes, I think I just want to go back to sleep. Go away now. I'll figure out how to deal with you later.

"You know your boy needs a serious fashion overhaul. Does he honestly ride his motorcycle like that? And what's with the hair cut?" Yeah he doesn't do black dye and spikes, dude h- wait how do you even know what he looks like? Prying my eyes open again, I see him looking at the pictures that he's obviously gotten out of my wallet. I can't believe I even had my wallet on me after all that. Stupid luck I guess. And wait did he say motorcycle? "Oh and Kimmie and I agree you have an unhealthy addiction to cards." Excuse me?

Giving him a look, I really think he's on something here.

"I mean look here. You have a Blockbuster card, a Kroger's card, I don't know what Big Bear is, but you have a card for there as well." It's a grocery store, idiot. "A Hollywood Videos card, a FYE music store card, a Moovies card, cute." Thank you, I rather like that one. "How you got hold of a McDonalds card and even that there is such a thing is beyond me. You have an 'I have a right to be a bitch' card." Oh yeah, borrowed that from Kim. "Kimmie wanted to steal that from you. You have a VIP card to something called Wet and Hot. I can only assume that's a porn store. And you have two Hot Topic cards, which I have to agree that's cool because that's where I get most of my clothes from too. And finally you have your license and an ATM card." Wow I do have a lot of cards don't I?

"Yeah, but we think it's very cleaver you have two extra twenties stashed in the little compartment in the back." Walking in the room, I heave a sigh as Kimberly is now adorned in black leather pants and a pink T-shit. "Which brings me to the reason I'm here. Okay well the second, the first was to see if you had finally rejoined the land of the living, which I'm happy to see you have. Second though is to beat up Jay over there and steal twenty bucks from him. Whatcha say, loan your little sister some cash?"

"I already loaned you twenty bucks yesterday, and that there brings said loan total to fifty thousand, five hundred, and thirty two dollars." S'alot of bread.

"Come on Jay! I have to have this killer pair of boots I saw at Shoe World. They're black and pink leather patch art and they are so kick ass, Jay, I swear. Come on, please?" Giving him wide, pleading, puppy eyes, she has that face down. I'll probably never get any peace until she gets the money.

Heaving a sigh, I struggle to my hands and knees and crawl over to Jason, my entire body struggling to not give out on me. Taking my wallet from him and ignoring his urging to lay back down, I grab the two twenties and toss them pitifully to her. Okay so they fall very short of her, but hey I tried, and considering I think my arm is broken in five places that was a pretty good throw.

Picking up the cash and giving me a grateful and happy look, she moves over to the bed. "Aw, are you letting me borrow this?" No I just wanted to see how badly I could wreck my arm trying to throw it. When I nod, she leans down and kisses me on the head. "Aw, you are so sweet! I'll pay you back on Thursday, I swear, and I'll bring you back a little something too."

"Hey you never bring me back anything." Giving the girl a look as she heads for the door, Jay sticks his tongue out at her childishly.

"That's because I like him better. See you guys later, and you babe get some more rest, you're so pale. Jay take care of him, I swear if he lapses into a coma I'll have your head." Coma? What?

When I give him a panicked look, he sighs and urges me back down, wrapping the blankets around me once more. "She's exaggerating, you're not going to lapse into a coma...I don't think so at least. Do you want another pillow?" I'm going to die. "So, do you need anything? Anything at all?"

Looking down and noticing that I'm actually dressed in a long-sleeved, red flannel shirt, and red boxers, I guess he loaned me some clothes. Holding up my hands that I can actually cover with the sleeves, I give him an imploring look.

"Oh, yeah, s'my shirt and underwear, if you're wondering. You seemed so fussy in Med. Bay, and Kimmie said you'd feel better dressed in something so I kind of just grabbed some spare stuff out of my closet. It's all clean I promise." Uh huh, why does the shirt smell like cologne than? Well I guess it's better than other smells, and it is nice and warm.

Laying on my side, I yawn obviously and close my eyes, playing off a much more tired appearance than I really am. I just want to sleep now, I don't want to think about this or anything else.

"Okay, okay I get it. You just get some rest. I'm going to go check on the monitors and grab some food, and I'll be back in a little bit." Back? You're leaving? Suddenly not liking that idea. I grab his wrist and all but shame Kim's puppy look, making him sigh and almost instantly sits back down. "Okay, I'll just stay here and watch over you. I'll call Kim and have her bring me something to eat later." Good plan. Reaching out and stroking my hair, he smiles in such a kind charming way I'm almost awed by it. Jason never smiled like that. "Sleep, punk, I'm right here, nothing's gonna hurt you as long as I'm here." I can't believe it, but I actually believe him.

-----------------

(5 hours of disturbing sleep later)

Sitting in the corner, I stare intently at Jay's sleeping form. He's so strange, okay so I only remember bits and pieces of what happened here, but I do remember he was nice to me, he fixed me up and he got me dressed and put me to bed. Why couldn't my Jason do that? Why couldn't he have saved me and fixed me up and told me how sorry he was. How he didn't have anything to do with Jeff and the attack.

Laying my head on my knees, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do or how to take any of this and it hurts, it hurts so much that my best friend, how could he have done that? How could he have had anything to do with that?

"Thomas?" Looking sleepily around the dimly lit room, I can see his back go up in a panic as he doesn't spot me right away. I couldn't stay in that bed, I just couldn't lay there and go back to sleep next to him. I don't even know him and he...he's not Jason. I want my friend.

Choking on a sob, I still can't seem to get any real sound out. That only adds to the frustration of it all. I want to make noise, I want to talk, I want to scream. What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me that they thought I deserved this? Why, why did they do this to me?

"Tom, oh Tom." Pity clearly evident in his voice, he moves to me slowly and crouches down. "Hey, hey punk, what's wrong? Oh, hey now, don't cry again, god you're more emotional than my last girlfriend, I can't handle crying, punk, I... What's the matter? Are you hurting? Do you want me to give you some more pain medication?" God anymore medication and I might lapse into a coma.

Shaking my head, I wipe at my eyes and face, wince as the back of my hand hits the bruise under my right eye. Ouch, that's going to be so ugly for the next week.

"Well if you don't want more medicine, how about a nice, warm bath, huh? I bet you'd feel better after a relaxing bath. You're probably cramping and aching from the strain your body's been through and a long soak in the Jacuzzi would probably help a lot, what do you say?" What is with this guy! Why is he doing this to me? Why does he even care? I'm not even his, where the hell is his Tommy anyway?

Looking up at him, I point to myself, hoping to somehow get across what I want. He's not going to get it, I know.

"What? You? You want to go have a bath?" Nodding as if answering himself and reaching for me, he doesn't get it. "Here, let me help you up, your ankle's a bit twisted and you shouldn't walk on it for a few more days, so let me carry you, okay?" No.

Shaking my head a bit hard and feverishly, I point to myself again and then to him. See, me, you, your me, where is your Tommy? When he frowns and shakes his head in a not understanding way, I heave a sigh and make a writing gesture.

"Writing, oh you want to write it, good that's good." Glad to make your day. Watching as he scrambles up and begins throwing things out of the table drawer by his bed, he finally returns holding a pad of paper and a pen out to me victoriously.

Taking the items, I scribble out my most immediate question. '_Where is your Tommy?_' Showing it him, I really want to go back to bed now, my butt hurts from sitting on the floor for so long.

"Oh, our Tommy. Ah, yeah, I should have figured you'd ask that." Running a hand through his hair he suddenly looks not so happy. "Well see, our Tommy died, punk. He, well we didn't even really get a chance to know him, which is why we didn't realize who you were at first. See he was the Green Ranger by Rita. It's a long story, but basically he was put under a spell and made evil. Well we saved him and broke the spell, but during his time as the evil Green Ranger he actually opened a..." Making a lost hand gesture, he shrugs. "I don't really know how to explain it, but think dimension to hell. Anyway, this thing, this creature was more or less coming out of it and Tommy...well I'll spare you the details, but he killed it, or well actually he blew it to hell with a gem bomb, unfortunately, he um, went with it." Okay, that's...not good.

Taking the pad of paper back, I swallow hard, unable to even imagine handling something like that. '_I'm sorry, that's sad. Is that why you're so...so...different?_' When he looks it over and gives me a none understanding look, I let out a breath and try again. '_Is that why you dress so differently from my Jason in the picture and why you...well you have that tattoo drawing on your arm?_'

"Drawing?" Cocking an eyebrow he begins laughing and slaps me a little too roughly on the back. "Um, that's one hundred percent genuine ink and needle work. I had it done on Eltar. There was a war going on last year, before Tommy even came about, and I went to Eltar to defend it, as Zordon and the other High Consol members were sending their best warriors. We won, well we drove Dark Spector's forces back if you call that winning, and me and a few others got inked to show off our animal spirits. See everyone considered me a Shadow Cat, it's a predatory animal on Eltar, kind of like a jaguar here on Earth." Uh huh.

'_Didn't your dad get upset?_' I really think Jason's stepdad would skin him alive if he came home with a tattoo. I'm surprised he's gotten away with how he dresses, but a tattoo!

Frowning and shrugging, he doesn't seem very worried or scared. "Not really. I mean they definitely weren't happy to find out their sixteen year-old son had a tattoo, especially one that big on his upper arm, but they sat down like they always do and talked it over with me. My mom asked where I got it done, and I refused to tell her of course, but assured her it was a clean upstanding place, blah, blah. Then my dad told me I was cutting the grass for a year. Not too bad." Are you kidding me! And what mom? Mom?

Scribbling frantically now as I'm bursting with questions, I ignore the ache in my wrist and arm. '_Your mom? You have a mom? And why is your dad so cool? Jason's stepdad is nuts. I think his brain got fried in the military, he isn't very nice. Who's your mom? Are they nice? What do they do?_'

Going to write more, I'm stopped as he suddenly grabs my hand and laughing takes the pen from me. "Whoa, whoa, punk, calm down, you're going to destroy your wrist there. Okay let's see here. First of all my dad is a cop, not in the military, he actually despises the military and he's my dad, not my stepdad. My mom's a doctor, she works at the Angel Grove Community Hospital as one of their top pediatric specialists and a top surgeon. They're both really wonderful people, who I'll introduce you to as soon as you're doing a little better and I can find some way to explain you to them." I wonder why he has a different family. Why didn't his mom die or even get remarried for that matter?

Reaching for the paper again, I'm stopped as he holds it out of my reach. Not nice. I have more questions here.

"No more questions now, okay? You're sweating and panting, you need to get back in bed. I'll tell you more stuff after you rest a bit, okay?" No, I have more questions now. Trying to get the pad again, I'm thwarted one last time as he laughs and quickly has me up in his arms and then back on the bed. "You are a persistent little thing, aren't you?" Chuckling and taking my pen, he tucks me back in. I don't know whether to enjoy this or try and grab the pen and stab him. "I'll tell you what, you take a short nap and I'll bring you my laptop to write on, okay? You can play on the internet and write a lot easier on that, how's that sound?"

Lying back, I take this situation in. He comes from a family of pretty much care givers and protectors, he seems to at least like me...maybe fighting this isn't the way to go. Giving him a small smile and nod, I settle down to snooze for a bit. This might be a fun little recovery/vacation after all.

To be continued...


	9. Parental Concerns

Summary - Jay's having some problems with his new guest.

-

Parental Concerns 

Jay

-

(Scott Residence, Day 7)

Rolling my shoulders and groaning as I can feel my muscles scream in complaint, I can't spend much more time in bed with him. In bed with him, ha. Okay, okay, stop now, he's needy and very cute, but he's not my type...he's not. Okay shut up, he's not.

Closing the door and not even bothering to lock it, I head for the stairs. I swear, I think I've spent more time in my chambers at the Command Center than at home and school combined this week. Man am I going to get it when I do go back to school. This is insane, I'm going to get slaughtered when my parents find out abo-

"Jason Lee Scott!" Full name. Damn. Turning slowly, I try to keep the weariness from my face, as I face not only my mom, but also dad. Great, two for one. Looking at me with deep concern and just a touch of anger, my mom is definitely scary when she does that look, and go figure she's more dangerous than my dad and he's the damn cop. "Jason Lee Scott." Uh oh, full out name again, definitely a bad sign. "Jason we just got a call from not only the school, but also your football coach, both say you have skipped a total of four full days of classes and practices, and only went to two of your classes on the one day you did show up." Yeah, Tommy was passed out for two hours that day, got a break.

"Um, can I take a pass?" Moving toward the stairs again, I have to get a change of clothes and get back to the boy before he has a heart attack or tries to attack Billy, who I left him with.

"Jason what on earth has gotten into you. Are you aware you're about to be kicked off the football team? Do you even care you've gotten zeros on two tests? Son, what on earth is going on with you?" Not now dad.

Heading up to my room and trying to ignore their worry as best I can, I can't believe how far this has gone. Why me? Why did I decide to adopt the pup? Why? I mean the others are just as capable of handling him as I am, if not more so, so why, why the hell has he become so damn attached to me and vise-versa!

Okay, true he'd definitely make a nice submissive partner for me, his little spark and disobedience makes him interesting, but come on he's not mine, damn it. He doesn't even belong in this world. I can't freaking keep him. Can I? No, no, no, I cannot keep him, and what's more even if I could, I couldn't handle him. He's too emotional or something, I mean I get he's hurt but he's cried three times on me already and I can't handle that. Hell, I wasn't even punishing him, I mean I understand my partner crying if I have to punish them, but I've been totally babying this guy and he still cried. What's up with that?

Tossing my workout bag on the bed, I open my dresser and begin simply throwing clothes into it. I don't have time to sort things, besides I've barely spent more than a few hours outside the Command Center so it's not like I need to be fashionable lately.

"Jason stop this and talk to us!" Wow they must be pissed, I don't think my dad's ever used that tone with me.

"Jason, if someone's hurting you, or has hurt you, you can tell us. You know we'll do everything possible to help you and you don't have to be scared or ashamed to tell us, we've talked to you about so many things and we've always had an open line of communication." Yes, mom, I know, and believe me if I was the one hurting I'd tell you, but unfortunately it's a little more complicated than that. "Jason please, I know you're very strong and dominate and tough, but if someone has managed to hurt you or do something to you it doesn't make it your fault or make you any less strong or in control."

"I'm not the one that's hurting." Shoving the last of my clothes into the bag, I zip it up and walk for the door. I'm really not doing good here. I swear to god, I can take maybe three more days of this, maybe three, before I snap and go out looking for a fight to expend some of my energy on.

"Jason please, if it's not you than tell us who it is!" Following me back down the stairs, I know they are not going to let this go until I give them an answer eventually. Sigh, just not today, I can't do this today. I have no clue how to even begin to explain this to them.

Stopping and turning around a bit too fast, I know I'm coming off much more hostile than I want to, but I can't help it! I need to get rid of some of this energy. I am aching for a battle or to go run or workout. "I can't! I wish, I really do wish I could, I gave my word, and you know if I give someone my word it's my bound to them. I can't break his trust and I can't get you involved."

Running out the door before they can even think of an argument, I'm around the house and through the neighbor's backyard, probably before they even hit the front door. Growling and trying to calm down, I can't go back to Tommy all evil and frustrated, I'll probably scare the hell out of him. Okay, breath, just breath. One, two, three, four, five, breath now Jay, six, seven, eight, nine, ten... Okay, okay calm, I'm calm. Hitting the teleportation button on my communicator, I wish Rita would fucking attack, I really need a good fight right now.

-----------------

Heading down the dimly lit hall toward my room, I place my hand tiredly on the lock panel. "Jason Scott, entry requested."

Watching the light cover my hand, scanning my prints, I tap my foot impatiently. "Jason Lee Scott, Red Ranger, access granted." Ignoring the computerized voice, I head into the room and lighten up instantly as I see my new little friend laying on Billy's chest, as Billy has one arm wrapped around him and the other propping his Chemistry book up.

Setting my bag down just inside the door, I offer what I hope is a comforting smile when Tommy notices me and weakly tries to push away from Billy to crawl to the end of the bed to get to me faster. "Hey punk, see told you I wouldn't be long." Reaching for him and picking him up way too easily, I let him wrap around me as I sit down on the bed. The pain killers are making him a little off in head, I know. Poor kid's probably not even half aware of what he does most of the time. I'll have to start easing him off the stuff soon and just hope he doesn't remember how he acted while on it.

Sitting up and stretching, Billy rubs his eyes before yawning. "Well since you're here Jay, I'm going to head home. I have to study for my chemistry test tomorrow morning and then get some rest." Rest, sounds nice, I used to know what that was.

"Okay." Getting situated in the spot Billy abandons, I heave a sigh, wishing slightly that the hurt boy hadn't gotten so very attached to me. It seems I'm the only one he'll let spend the night with him, if I leave he gets so damn distraught it's actually a little heart wrenching. And believe me, for me to say something is heart wrenching, me who once literally shoved one of my ex-boyfriends face down in the mud when I caught the little submissive hitting on someone else, this boy here has to be something else.

Packing up his books, Billy shakes his head probably along the same train of thought I am. "Have a nice night, Jay and do consider getting some sleep. Those black circles under your eyes are not at all healthy." Thank you, mom.

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck on the test tomorrow, man. Tell me if it's hard or not." Yes Billy no need to give me that look, I know I should go to school, but the pup here seems to have me on lock down and until he gets better I really don't think I have much choice but to humor his needs. And speaking of needs, okay he definitely needs a bath. He smells like a cow.

Watching Billy go, I take a few minutes to just let the boy in my arms settle down and get comfortable before making my proposal. "Hey, know what might be a good idea?" When he shakes his head, I offer what I hope is a warm smile. "How about a nice hot bath? I bet your aching muscles could use one and Kimmie brought you a rubber duck." She has a weird sense of humor.

Giving me a pained look, he shakes his head. Great, I mean I hate to actually tell him he smells here, but he's not leaving me too much of a choice.

"Come on, I bet I could find something to bribe you with, what about, um, what about if I read you that god awful book you like so much again? Huh? The one with the wolf eating the little girl, and trolls stealing babies?" And to think these people made that kind of trash for little kids. My god no wonder the world is so messed up.

Seeming to toss it around in his mind for a moment, he reluctantly nods. Thank you. Wrapping his arms around my neck and getting a hold of me, I guess I'm carrying him. You know if he can walk to the bathroom to pee I don't see why he can't walk there for a bath. Oh well it'll get rid of the smell, that's what counts I suppose.

Hoisting him up and heading out the door toward the bathroom, I really have to get him to eat something soon. He's just wasting away here. "Light on." Entering the spacious room, I quickly sit him down on the counter, next to the sink, before moving to the extremely large tub and starting up the water. "So, what do you want to smell like today? Orange, peach, some kind of apple crap that's for some reason purple?" Picking through the bottles of soap and shampoo, I can't believe how much stuff Kimmie keeps here. You'd think this was her bathroom not mine.

Glancing back and seeing him shrug uncaringly and a tad nervously, I give up and just dump three of the bottles in. He really smells right now. "Alright, punk, let's- not again." How does he do that? Looking around the room as he's disappeared somehow in the five seconds I had my back to him, this got old the third time he did it. "Tommy, Tommy don't make me-"

As the rubber duck bounces off of my head, I think I'm going to drowned him.

To be continued...

Happy New Years!


	10. Care and Concerns

Summary - Jason's parents have had enough. Time to introduce Tommy to the family.

-

Care and Concerns

Tommy

-

(Command Center, Dimension 12 A)

Crouching beside the dirty clothes bin, I barely keep the grin off my face as the toy bounces off his head. This has really been an interesting week. True, I have been having nightmares, and true I am a little more than slightly freaked out with the idea of going outside the safety of the Command Center, but hey...what was my point again. Man this pain medication is some good stuff.

"Got you." Picking me up off the floor as I'm too lost in my self analysis to notice him coming up on me, I almost forget to start fighting when he sits me back down on the counter. "You're worse then Kimmie when she gets hurt." Hey, if I can't make my Jason suffer for his part in all this, I'll have to make do with you to an extent.

Giving him an innocent look, I shrug. He's fun. You know, under all his brash, rough, and tough front, I think he's really sweet. I mean I really think even my Billy would have strangled me for how much trouble I'm being by now. Of course whatever they keep giving me to numb the pain, is also making me a little uninhibited, though probably not as much as he thinks. Still though my inhabitations are definitely much more...what was I saying? Damn medication.

"Yeah well, come on, let's get these bandages and clothes off and get you in the tub." Unbuttoning the red long sleeved shirt, he carefully peels it off of me, and my god is that smell coming from me? Guess this no bathing thing isn't working so well. "Okay, sit still for me, let me just get these off here." Unwrapping the bandages and gauze from my leg, ankle, and arms, I think he's cringing more than me.

Glancing around the room absently, I guess I can't make a run for it. Oh well. Letting him finish his task of undressing and unbandaging me, until I'm only left in the red boxers, I like him petting my bruised skin far too much. I think he's actually about twice as strong as Jason is. He doesn't look buffer or anything really, but he's completely hard. I don't think he has one soft spot on him. Not to mention his hands are stronger, I can feel it. When he rubs that cream on my bruises, he's apparently trying to be as gentle as he can and he's still pushing and massaging it into my skin rather roughly. He must really work his butt off in training.

"In you go." Setting me down in the steamy and blissfully hot water, I ignore the clearing of his throat for a moment to just savor the lovely- okay Jay stop clearing your throat.

Pulling off the soaked underwear, I hand it over to him giving him a small and scared look. Hey, I have to play this up, if he doesn't think I'm scared and self conscious, he'll than start to question why I won't expose myself. Of course that'll lead to the realization that I have a rather visual reaction to his petting, which would lead to embarrassment so great I'd have to burry myself alive. I can't help it though, you have someone massaging you and an extra lovely drugged up feeling and see if you don't get slightly aroused. And if he can get to me like that I have to say I'm extremely relived Kimmie hasn't taken a turn helping me out.

"Alright now, let's get you scrubbed down and then back to bed." Yes boss. Lathering up the washrag, he begins massaging and washing my aching back. You know, I could really actually get used to this. I mean let's look at this logically, I get tended to almost twenty four seven, I get held and fussed over, I get to soak in a Jacuzzi and be massaged, stories read to me, movies brought to me, and I get a Jason substitute until mine gets his brains back. I am living the good life here. Yeah, and all I had to do was be bashed for it. Don't know if it was a good trade off or not yet.

-----------------

(2 hours later)

Finishing up the fifth story, I can see he's getting tired. He's rubbing his eyes and fumbling over words. "What's say we call it a night, huh, Tommy? I'm kind of beat, and every bit of rest you get is only helping you get better faster." You just want to nap. Still though I have to agree, we are both tired.

Nodding and curling up on him, I'm surprised he let's me lay on him like this, but all of them do and none seem to mind. When Kimmie was her yesterday she spent an hour with my head in her lap, stroking my hair while we watched court TV shows. Zack caught me after a nightmare two days ago and picked me up and sat in the over stuffed chair with me on his lap, rocking me until I passed back out. They are an extremely affectionate group.

"So this is what was so important that you couldn't tell us about." Looking over to the door, I swallow hard as I see our two new arrivals. Who are they? Jay attack! Looking at him, I see he's not even making a move. Some big, bad, ferocious dog you are!

"Hi mom, hi dad. If I'd known you were coming I'd have picked up a little. Okay so that's a lie, but still." Mom and dad? But that's not Jason's stepdad. This guy is actually nice looking.

Running a hand through his short and spiky brown hair, the guy in the leather jacket with the badge and gun on his belt smirks. "Jason, Jason, Jason, what are we going to do with you?" Um, don't kill him, I need him.

"Well you could forgo the punishment for skipping school and give me a big ol' fat raise in my allowance instead." Oh my god, they're going to kill you. Do something, Jay. Or at the very least shut up before they shoot you and I'm left with no one to take care of me except that crazy version of Kim.

Smiling and shaking her head, the woman in the white lab coat, that looks too much like a doctor to make me comfortable, snickers. "See if we did that than you'd want a new weapon every time you destroyed a monster and before we know it you'd be trying to stop bank robberies that have nothing to do with Rita in order to get those parts for your motorcycle that you've been begging for, but don't need." Obviously his family is as crazy as he is.

"So who ratted me out?" S'what I'd like to know.

"Well, first it was Billy, then Trini, of course Zack and Kimmie showed up about five minutes later..." Man it's mutiny. "Then Zordon called us here two minutes after that-"

"Alright, alright, that's enough. If I had to destroy all of them, it'd take me years to replace and train new Rangers." My head hurts.

"They were just worried about you, Jay. And so were we, why couldn't you just...alright, alright I know you couldn't just tell us, for more than one reason, but the fact is now we know and we want to help." Help who? Help him? Yeah, I think he needs it. When are you gonna take him in for his psychiatric evaluation?

"I know." You know what. Hey why are you pushing me off you? I don't want to sit up and converse with the new comers. "Well if you're going to help, first thing's first. This is Thomas or Tommy as he seems to prefer to be called. He's very unique, very quiet, very annoying, and just a tad obsessive compulsive and abusive." I am not abusive! "For example, he threw a rubber duck at my head just an hour ago." Oh yeah, I did do that, huh. Well that doesn't make me abusive.

"Well I'm sure you deserved it, sweety." I like her. Moving to the bed, she sits down, offering me a genuine and loving smile, one which I see Jay got from her. "Hi there, Tommy. I'm Dr. Sara Scott. But you can call me Sara." You mean if I ever talk again?

"He doesn't talk. Or well I can't seem to get him to." Yeah well I think we have a pretty good communication thing working here, Jay. I give you puppy eyes, you do what I want. See everyone's happy. Picking up the note pad off the night table, he hands it to me. "Go on punk, give her a shot."

Sigh. Not really in the mood to play psychoanalyst with this woman I don't even know, I quickly scribble down the first thing that comes to mind. '_Are you going to take me to the hospital? I don't want to go to the hospital._' Handing it over, she better say no.

Smiling again she shakes her head. "No sweety. I think you're being taken care of better here than you would be at the hospital and given your circumstances I'd have quite a time explaining who you are to the staff. All I want to do is talk to you, alright? That's all. I understand that you don't want to or can't make yourself talk and that's okay. You don't have to talk until you're ready too. There are other ways to communicate other than talking and even writing these little notes, which by the way you scribbled it and threw it at me I'm guess you're not fond of, am I right?" My god, yes.

Nodding in a bit of numb shock, I let her take the lined paper from me. Wonder what she's got up her sleeve here.

Pulling a sketch pad out of her brown leather shoulder bag, she flips it open to the first empty page and hands it over with a freshly sharpened pencil. Um, okay. "Do you like to draw, Tommy?"

I guess. I usually do it during math class though. Looking at her a bit wearily, I shrug.

"Here, why don't you draw me something? Anything you want." Right. I think I know what she wants.

Pointing to my bandaged arm, I give her the message without writing it.

"It doesn't have to be from the attack. It can just be any old thing you wanna draw for me." I guess.

Looking at the blank page, I know she said anything was fine, but I do know she'd prefer something from the attack, and honestly, I kind of feel like drawing that. I haven't gotten to talk about it, even to myself and so...I guess what's the harm. Making a few loss lines, I begin sketching out the forms of the guys and myself, after a bit forgetting that I even have an audience.

-----------------

(45 min. later)

Shading in the last of it, I breath a bit harshly as I'm finally satisfied. How long have I been drawing now? Well long enough for Jay and his dad to fall into a light sleep at the head of the bed and in the recliner.

"Done? Wanna show me?" Sitting in a chair by the bed, at least Sara didn't fall asleep on me. Looking at my really disturbing picture and then at her, now I'm not so sure this was such a good idea. "Remember Tommy you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." She says that now, but I bet come mother's day it'll be a different story.

Swallowing and handing over the book, I watch her expression carefully as she takes in my sketch of myself getting the snot kicked out of me by Jeff and Matt.

Somehow keeping a pretty good straight face, she only swallows hard once before giving me that smile of hers. "This is very good, Tommy. You have a lot of talent in the drawing department." Really? Handing the book back she is being pretty dang calm over this. "Wanna draw another picture? This one is a specific one though. I want you to draw me a picture of the person that is hurting you the most right now." That'd be about five hundred people though.

Shrugging and thinking it over a minute, I can really only think of one person who's done me the most damage through all of this. Turning to a fresh page, I start sketching away, quickly, already knowing how to draw this person, seeing as how I've done it so many times in the past.

Making fast work of the sketch, I hold it back up for Dr. Sara to see.

"Oh my. Uh, that's...Jason." Why so it is. Imagine that. "Well now, that's, um, that's, I don't know what that is but I'm not sure you, um, Jason, something you'd like to share?" Oh no, not him. This is so not the Jason present here, this is the evil Jason that told everyone I was a gay and hitting on him, and then either let Jeff attack and kidnap me, or didn't come looking for me when I went missing and didn't save me from nearly dying alone in the woods.

Yawning and moving down to us, his eyes go a little wide when he sees the picture. Dude, it's not you, honest. "I didn't do anything." I know you didn't. "Tommy, is this me?"

Shaking my head no, I definitely don't want him to think I have something against him, he's the only one on my good list right now.

"Is this your Jason?" My Jason, I wish he'd stop calling him that. He's not my Jason, he's not even remotely my Jason right now. When I nod, Jay mimics me slowly. "Starting to get the picture. So, before, when you first came here and you were shaking and hiding from me, you thought I was him, didn't you." Give the boy a cookie.

"Honey, was Jason, was he part of the attack?" I honestly don't know there, Sara. Wish like hell that I did.

Grabbing my note pad off the table, I scribble down my answer, not in the mood to mime anything more today. '_I don't know, Jeff said he was, but I don't believe Jeff. He's been mean to me lately, he won't talk to me or be around me, and he told everyone I was gay, when I'm not. He told everyone I tried to kiss him when he tried to kiss me. I tried to be nice, even though I don't like guys like that, but he wouldn't let me. That's why Jeff attacked me, he called me a fag and drugged me and hurt me. I'm tired now, I want to rest_.' Heaving a sigh and handing the paper over to them, I quit for the day.

Smiling softly and running her fingers through my messy hair, she offers a nod. "Okay, Tommy, you just rest now, I'll leave the drawing book here for you incase you want to draw something else." I doubt I will, but thanks.

To be continued...


	11. Animals are our Friends

Summary - Time for a little hands on therapy to help Tommy explain himself.

-

Animals are our Friends

Jay

-

(Command Center, Dimension 12A, Day 10)

"Tommy you need to try and eat something, I don't want to have to keep giving you the IV, punk, but it has to be that way until you'll take something down." I am so sick of having this same argument over and over again. He's not going to die of his injuries he's going to starve to death.

Shaking his head feverishly, he knocks the jello cup and spoon out of my hand defiantly. Nice. At least it was still sealed, unlike the one he threw at my head yesterday. Never knew how hard it was to scrap lime jello out of hair. I think he's going through withdrawal from the drugs. Mom said he'd get edgy after being taken down from such a high dosage.

"Alright, mark down orange jello on the 'no' list." That brings the no count up to what now, fifty items? Heaving a sigh as he ignores me and simply lays back down on my chest, I give up. I'm not cleaning any more food off the floor today.

"Hi guys." Good timing. Moving into the room with a black duffle bag on her shoulder and dressed in her white coat, my mom moves towards us and drops her bag on the bed. "How's it going today? I see you had a little disagreement with the jello, huh?" Might say that.

"Don't even ask. You got off work early." She's usually not home till around four and it's barely two in the afternoon now.

"Yep, just for you." Giving Tommy a smile, she retrieves the jello cup and spoon, setting them on the nightstand. "Well at least it's not in your hair again." Yes, yes, never gonna live that down. Especially not with the pictures she took. "So, how are you doing today, Tommy?"

Shrugging and looking about as angry as I feel, I'm going to give him more drugs if this keeps up I swear.

Making a point to not mention his unease, she opens the bag and gives him another charming smile. "I brought you a little something. I thought we could maybe play a little game instead of drawing today. How does that sound?"

Cocking his head a bit, he seems to be trying to peer into the bag without making it obvious. Finally letting me go as his need to know what she brought gets the best of him, he crawls over to her just enough to glance into the bag as I'm sure she wanted him to do.

"What'd you bring?" Hey I want to know, but I'm comfortable here, I don't want to move.

"The animals. I debated it and in the end though it was the easiest way to get the details." As she removes the four stuffed animals, I shake my head as I've seen them before and now know that 'game' is. Setting the lizard, monkey, tiger, and dog stuffed toys down in front of the confused boy, she sets the bag on the floor and waits for him to make a move.

It takes him a minute of simply waiting for her to say more, before he tantivly reaches out a hand to pick up the dog, not able to stand just sitting still and not touching for so long.

Nodding, my mom sits down on the bed beside him. "Okay, do you like the dog the most out of the lot of them?" When he gives a shrug and nod, she returns it with one of her own. "Good, than the dog is going to be you, okay? Now, the dog's you, and the other animals, they're going to be your attackers, understand?"

Looking more than a little unsure, he finally nods, getting a better hold on the dog.

"Alright now, I want you to show me what the lizard did to hurt the dog, okay?" I don't know if this will go well or not. She normally doesn't have the people that do this start with a set scene. It's normally, this is Mr. Puppy, let's make him take a walk, now what happens to him while he's walking. One girl tried to set him on fire.

Swallowing hard, Tommy seems to be debating it over before he begins moving the animal slowly across the bed and picks up the lizard with his other hand. Looking at me nervously, he waits until I give him an encouraging smile and nod before heaving a sigh and making the lizard, well the only way to say it really is, beat the immortal shit out of the puppy. He has the thing first hitting the puppy with its hands and tail, then when that seems to not be sufficient he simply lays the dog on the bed and begins hammering it with the lizard's body, which he has by the tail.

"Oh, okay that's-" Stopping as Tommy stops hurting the dog and begins taking out his rage, that seems to have appeared out of nowhere, on the lizard, I think he's going to actually rip it to shreds. "Oh Tommy no, wait, don't rip Mr. Lizard's head off."

Not listening, he digs his nails into the stitching at the tail and head and actually, much to my amazement manages to pull the thing's head off, before pulling its 'guts' out and finally throwing the mess at the far wall, about where he'd thrown the jello cup.

"Okay than, well I can um, always get another lizard." Rubbing her neck a bit nervously, my mom forces a smile and reaches out to rub his arm soothingly as he's sitting on his knees now, panting and seeming to have calmed a bit. "Okay, that was...good. That was a good expression of your anger. Now, um, let's try to show what the monkey did to hurt the dog, but let's try to restrain the urge to kill it this time, okay?"

Breathing still a bit harshly, he forces a nod before picking up the dog again and this time the monkey, that I swear is afraid. I see serious fear in the animal's button eyes here. Taking the monkey, he makes it pull up the dog's head and then force it back down. What is that?

"Tom, what's the monkey doing? Is he pushing the dog into the ground?" Also seemingly confused by exactly what this action describes, she frowns more when he shakes his head and repeats it, holding the animal's face down longer before pulling it back up. "Is he...drowning the dog?"

Nodding absently as he's now fixated on the animals, he repeats the actions a few more times before grabbing the monkey by it's tail and slamming it into the bed, face once more showing raw anger and pain.

"Okay, Tommy, okay that's good, let's move onto-" As he begins ripping at its tail I can see my mom wants to take it from him, but is afraid of losing a finger with how transfixed he is in destroy the animal right now. "No sweety, wait, don't kill Mr. Monkey too, he's no-" As the thing's stomach stitching is ripped open and he's gutted much like the lizard, she heaves a sigh. "Alright, I guess I can buy two new animals."

Throwing the remains down, he seriously does not resemble the quiet, little, scared boy that originally was dropped on my lap. I wonder if this is his Evil Green Ranger side come out to play. Maybe we should just send him back to his world and let him loss on his attackers, all we have to do is stick animal ears on them and let him go to town.

Putting her forehead in her hand, I can see she's counting to ten now. "Alright, again that was a good expression of your rage, but let's really try not to kill the innocent tiger, okay? He's just pretending to hurt the dog and so he doesn't deserve to die, alright?"

Licking his lips as she hands him the tiger, he gets a grip on the animals again, before suddenly looking around. What now. Hitting me in the leg with the tiger he points to the nightstand beside me. What? Want a book? Jello cup, maybe?

Handing him the jello cup, I duct quickly as he throws it at my head. That was not nice. If he was better I swear I'd spank him raw...maybe I'll just make it an I.O.U. spanking. Pointing again, very agitated now by the little game, I have no clue what the hell he wants.

Placing my hand on his drawing book, I move it when he shakes his head, spoon next, nope. Finally resting my fingers on the pencil, I heave a sigh of relief when this gets a nod. Handing him the object, I sit back, curious to see what he wants with it.

Laying the puppy back down, he takes the pencil and places it in the tigers hands using it as a bat on what I'm guessing is the now unconscious pup.

Trying not to look horrified, my mom isn't quite pulling it off, as she covers her mouth and swallows hard. "Al-alright, that's good, you can stop."

Not seeming to hear her, he stops hitting the dog only to begin shoving the pencil into it, becoming more and more tense and furious with his actions. Finally leaving the pup alone he turns on the offending tiger. Oh dear. Stabbing the cat with the pencil as if he were Norman Bates in 'Psycho', he shreds the animal and throws its corpse to the ground with the others as my mom doesn't even waste her breath trying to stop him this time.

Once done, he stares at the pencil in his hand numbly before realization slowly seems to dawn on him, and he begins shaking and sobbing silently, making no more than a few chocked noises as he still can't even get out any sobs when crying it would seem, he all but collapses. Well at least I don't have to handle it this time, my mom, now there's someone who is capable of handling crying.

Moving to him quickly and holding him reassuringly, my mom tries to help settle him before he hyperventilates. "It's okay, baby. Shh, oh Tommy it's alright, you're safe now, you're safe I swear. No one's going to touch you again, I promise." Giving me a 'come on and help' look, apparently I'm going to learn how to deal with this whether I want to or not.

"Um, yeah it's alright. I mean, you're safe here, right? Dude, trust me, even if those jerks did find you, I'd rip um apart in a minutes time. Just like you did to the animals, alright?" When this makes him let out a pained noise that doesn't seem positive, I give my mom a helpless look. What? What'd I say? I was trying to help! "Look, don't cry, okay, just um, do you want candy? Would that help? Or how about new book or video game thing?"

Moving up to the head of the bed, my mom rubs his back soothingly, shaking her head at me and hoping he'll settle on his own without a sedative, I'm sure. "It's alright, Tommy, it's okay, you did good. Granted I've never seen someone rip the animals to shreds before, but that was a good release for you. And hey, you haven't seen what one girl did with the Barbies I gave her. Talk about using a pencil as a deadly weapon, Barbie needed a brain transplant and her scalp stitched back together after she finished with her." Pulling a small snicker from him, she strokes his hair gently and all motherly like. "There you go, see it's okay."

Giving him a few more minutes to calm, we both finally breathe in relief when he goes quiet and is just hiccupping some. Well at least he didn't need a sedative. I've seen kids at the hospital that do things like that and then turn postal on the staff.

Giving him over to me and getting up to pick up the remains of the animals, my mom quickly and quietly places the stuffing and parts in her bag, before gently nudging Tommy. "Alright, well I have to go get a new lizard, monkey, and tiger. So I'll see you both later, Jay I'll bring you some dinner and Tommy I'll bring you some soup which I'd like very much for you to eat and not dump on Jay's head like last time."

Looking away, he doesn't seem interested in soup, to eat or dump on me. He has to eat, he's wasting away. Giving me a parting and sympathetic look she heads out, leaving us once more to our own devices.

Leaning back and digging the quiet for a bit, I start to nod off some, and only pry my eyes open again when I feel him crawling off of me and over the edge of the bed. What now. If he has to pee again, he's on his own, I don't think I have the energy to carry him to the bathroom. Use the damn bedpan.

Leaning over the side of the bed, he comes back up holding none other than the stupid jello cup he'd thrown at me a minute ago. What now, wanna dump it on my head for good measure? Crawling back onto me, he hands me the food, before grabbing the spoon off the night stand and surrendering it too. This is new.

"No thanks, punk, I don't want jello." Setting the cup back down beside us, I go to close my eyes again, only to have him hit the cup down on my stomach forcefully. Damn it! Good thing he's so weak from starvation or I might be visiting med. bay. God, he is gonna be trouble when he recovers.

Giving me a slightly pissed look, he thrusts the food and spoon back in my face. Oh you wanna eat it. Well excuse me you little mime in training.

Opening the jello cup and tossing the foil cover in the trashcan beside the bed, I dig the spoon in and hold it out to him pleased beyond words as he slowly takes it in his mouth and swallows. Well now, about time. "Now was that so hard?" When all this earns me is a slightly hurt and annoyed look, I guess I'm going to have to readjust myself to his personality here...or maybe not... "Good boy, now if only we could get you talking we'd be in business."

Stroking his hair affectionately, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised when he nearly purrs at this and takes the jello from me, polishing it off with no fuss. Okay, so it's not so much adjusting to him, it's him adjusting to me, and me maybe toning it down a bit. I can do that, I think. Sure, just treat him like I would one of my boys or girls only without the sex or punishment...this is going to be hard.

To be continued...


	12. First Words

Summary - We've got to get Tommy talking again. Jay might just be the answer.

-

First Words

Jay

-

(Command Center, Dimension 12A, Week 3)

"But he needs to get out and get some air and sun." Looking at my mom in frustration, I'm officially sick of the Command Center. I mean I used to love hanging out in my chambers, sleeping on my water bed, playing my game systems, working out in the simulation chamber, taking bathes in the hot tub, but my god it's been three weeks! I want out of here! Forget Tommy getting some air and sun, I'm about to go stalk raving mad if I have to stay here much longer. But unfortunately, as long as Tommy's here, I'm here. Why, because I'm the only one he'll let touch him and what's more, I can't even have my way with him. Grand, ain't it.

"I know, Jay, but until he responds a bit better to things, I think he's safer here. I completely agree with you, he needs to get outside and learn to start living again, but you said it yourself it's not completely safe to have him out of the Command Center with Rita and now Zedd on the loss and him not even able to call for help if he's attacked." Did I say that? I was an idiot, he needs to go outside, now.

Leaning against the wall, about to bang my head into it, I look back into the room to see the boy once again drawing away in his sketch book. Seeing me looking at him down the hall, he smiles widely and waves, making me do the same. Yeah we're talking about you, why don't you say something about it. Talk damn you!

"Mom, I am going nuts." Voice a horse whisper as I don't want him to hear any of this and shy away from me, I give her a look. "I have to get out of here. I'd even go to school willingly if it would get me out into the world again. I can't sit still this long and my god do you have any idea what three weeks of day time TV will do to you? I'm dreaming I'm on the Jerry Springer show, for Christ sakes."

Covering her mouth and no doubt snickering, she shakes her head. "Jay, listen, you took on this responsibility. He depends on you and just five days ago you thought that was the most amazing and cute thing in the world. I don't think I've ever seen you treat a past girlfriend or boyfriend with as much care and patience as you're giving him. Now I know you're frustrated, but he's trying very hard to get better, and he's trying to mostly for you. You just have to have a little bit more patience."

Looking back toward the room, I catch his eye and force another smile and wave as he once more waves happily at me. "Well what do I do to make him talk than? Tell me. Just tell me something I can give him or say to him, or do for him that will make him talk. You said his vocal cords are fine, so this is psychological so tell me what I have to do and I'll do it!"

"There's nothing you can do, honey. We have to find his trigger to get him out of the psychological box he's placed himself in. Once we find the trigger then we can use it to help him talk again. You can't force it though that won't do any good." Says you.

"Fine, so how do we find this trigger?" When she shrugs, I growl. "Really skirting the edge here, mom."

As the sound of a bell interrupts my rant, I heave a sigh and turn back to see Tommy holding said bell and looking at me expectantly. He's abusing that bell. I just gave it to him to ring if he needed anything since he couldn't call for me, but I'm ready to chuck it down the garbage disposal with how much he's been ringing it lately. See! See how crazed I get when I can't be running free outside, or riding my bike? My god I miss my bike! Maybe if I take him for a ride, he'll talk. I wonder if he's ever ridden a motorcycle before.

Slinking back toward the room when he rings it again, looking at me like 'why aren't you moving', I plaster a smile on my face that I hope doesn't look too homicidal. "Yes, Tommy?"

Holding up his sketch book for me, I feel some of my anger drain as I see it's another picture of me. Damn him and his affection. Looking at me with pleasing, puppy eyes, he waits for me to take it and no doubt praise him.

"It's very nice, Tommy." Reaching out a hand to stroke his hair affectionately, I flip through the last few pages of the book and smile a bit sadly as I see most of the drawings are of me, some of my mom and one or two of my dad.

Sitting down beside us, my mom grins at the latest picture. "Well now, you are quite the artist, aren't you. Though I think you should draw someone else beside Jay, he's libel to get a big head pretty soon." Haha.

Snickering at this, he's apparently feeling better, I mean he's doing good for crying out loud so why won't he talk?

"Tommy, can you tell me why you like Jay so much?" Setting the book back down on his lap, she gives him a patient and easy going look. "What's so good about Jay that makes him standout in your mind?"

Reaching for his pencil, he moves to grab his writing pad, but is abruptly stopped by my mom.

"No, can you tell me? Say something about Jay that you like?" He could say something about

Rita that he likes for all I care, just so long as he says something. But by that look he's sporting I don't see it happening.

Reaching for his throat, he wraps his hand around it before shaking his head. It's in your head! You can talk, just try!

"I know your throat closes up when you try and talk, but I promise there's nothing psychically wrong with it. I've done the tests, remember? You're throat was a little sore for a while, but that should be past by now, so I want you to try and just say one word for me, can you do that? It can be any word you want." Looking back at the drawing book, she smiles and points to my picture. "Who's this?" What?

Chewing on his lip he looks at me before being a smart ass and pointing to me, signaling who it is. Nice try there mom.

"No, no. Now who is this, try and say his name." This is never gonna work.

Flopping back on the bed and covering my face, I count to ten very, very slowly. Face it he's going to have to carry a dry erase board with him from now on, and just write help in big letters if he's attacked.

"Tommy, just relax and let it come." Wasting your time mom. "Just let go of your throat." Just close your eyes with me and lay down and admit defeat. "Now form the word silently." She's just not gonna stop is she? "That's a boy, now try to push the sound out of your throat." My god give it up, I'm doomed to stay here with him forever watching crappy court TV shows and eating cold pizza.

"J-Ja-J-Jay." Like I said you- what.

Opening my eyes and sitting back up, I stare at him dumbfounded. "What did you say?"

Gulping and looking back at my mom who gives him an encouraging nod, he silently mouths my name again before slowly making slight J sounds and- "J-Ja-Jay." Panting a bit as it seems to have taken a lot out of him, he waits for my reaction. He said my name...oh my god, he said my name.

Pouncing on him after a moment is spent processing this, I latch onto him tightly and rain kisses on his stunned face. "You said my name! Oh sweet holy fuck you said my name!"

Gasping and looking at me, stunned, I don't care what he wants, I'm not letting him go, he wants let go of he can say something. Ha. "L-Le-Le-Let g-go." Uh! What a time for him to start talking!

Letting him go and looking even more stunned, I sit back up and let him get back up too. "You, you can talk. You talked!" Thank god, now I can go back out into the real world! When he flushes and nods smally, I snicker and kiss him on the forehead. "Finally."

"That's very good. We're very proud of you." Handing him the water bottle that was on the night table, she urges him to take a drink before continuing. "Now, let's try something a little more detailed. "Tell me something about you. It can be anything you want. What your favorite movie is. What your favorite food is. Who your friends are. If you have any pets, or something about being a Ranger. You pick."

Taking a few drinks from the water bottle, he licks his lips and looks between us for a minute, before opening his mouth again. "I-I'm th-the G-Gr-Green R-R-Ran-Ranger. I..." Frowning and seeming lost for what else to share, he finally shrugs.

"It's okay. So you are a Ranger, we all thought as much, but weren't sure considering you hadn't shown us your morpher. How old are you?" Ignoring the fact she knows his age from his driver's license we found in his wallet, she's apparently just trying to get him at ease with talking again, so he won't stutter so much. At least I hope this stuttering thing is just part of the psychological aspect of it.

"S-si-sixt-sixte-en. I-I'm go-go-going to be se-seven-seventeen in Se-Sep-September." Opps, forgot about that. Um, so should I tell him it's already September? Damn it what day was that again? Must remember to look at his license next time I get a chance.

"What day's your birthday?" Or I could just wait for him to tell me now.

Taking another drink of water, he clears his throat, seemingly intent on talking now. What do you wanna bet he's a little chatter box when he gets going. "The ni-ninet-nineteenth." Uh oh.

Exchanging looks with me, my mom nods signaling she'll tell him. "Sweety, I hate to tell you, but it's the twentieth now." Reaching out a hand, she pushes his bangs back behind his ear. "So hey, you're seventeen. We'll just have to celebrate your birthday a little late, huh."

Shrugging and not really seeming phased by it, he takes another drink. "S-S'okay, ne-never celebrate anyway." What? Looking at him stunned, I can't believe he's never celebrated his birthday.

"What? You never celebrated your birthday? Not even when you were a kid?" He must have celebrated it or had parties when he was younger. I mean who doesn't give their kid parties and presents and cake and sleepovers?

"M-my par-parents didn't have ti-time to give me pa-parties. We had cake and pr-presents, but didn't have many fr-friends and no time, so no act-actual parties. Th-Then when I got older, moved out so..." Oh you are so getting a party. "M-My throat h-hurts now, can I stop talking?" Aw, but you're just starting to string together sentences without all of the stuttering. Sigh, but don't want his throat to get sore.

"Sure, Tommy. You just relax and we'll talk more later on."

Nodding and resettling back into the pillows, he begins drawing in his sketch book again, almost not even phased good or bad by the fact he can speak again.

To be continued...


	13. Home Sweet Home

Summary - Tommy gets a pleasant surprise.

-

Home Sweet Home

Tommy

-

"Tommy, please, you are ready to go home now." Home! I don't want to go home! Trying to pry me off of the bed, which I am not letting go of, he's getting frustrated I know, but I'm not leaving this room. We've already covered this.

"Yo-you said I c-could stay!" I need to start talking more so I can get past my choppy words here. But I'm upset damn it. I told him I didn't want to go home or even out of this room. I clearly remember writing in big bold words just the other day '_I do not want to go home'_. He knows Jason is not someone I want to see right now, and I know I should go have Jeff and them thrown in jail, but facing them right now, it's just not in the cards.

"You can stay here, just not **here**. Me and my mom think it's time you come to our house and get used to being around people again. Not to mention I'm going stir crazy in this Command Center so come on!" Oh poor baby.

"No!"

"Fine, fine, alright if that's how you want to play this." Letting go of my legs he was pulling on, he stretches and moves up to where my hands are clutching the bed. This isn't going to end well. Leaning over he begins tickling me mercilessly. No fair!

Laughing and trying to squirm away from him, I loss my hold on the side of the bed, this is so evil. "Jay no! No!"

"Yes, Tommy. Yes." Picking me up, he seems very pleased with himself. "It'll be fine, Tommy. You know my parents adore you and honestly it'll make things a little easier on me if I have them to kind of watch over you too, until you get back on your feet." Getting tired of me already, huh?

"But I like it here." Sighing he situates me in his arms to keep from dropping me on my head. I really do want to get out of here, but see going to his house equals not as much attention from him, and doctor time with Sara, and-

"Well you can come back later if you like, but for now you need some fresh air, sunshine, interaction with people, and-" Sniffing me a bit, he makes a face. "And another bath." Haha.

"Hang on now." Wha-

-------------

Landing with a jerk, he nearly drops me. Thanks for the warning there, Jay. Wow, is this his house? Well you can definitely see the difference in his parents taste compared to my Jason's stepdad's style.

Looking around the very cozy and inviting living room I have to say I love the furniture and art. The walls are covered in remakes of various well known paintings and man are those abstracts colorful and amazing. Also the black couch and red recliner are just begging to be curled up on. Yep definitely ni-oh my god, is that a flat screen TV? Okay, change my mind, I want to stay here now, Jay's room sucks.

"Oh you're back. That took awhile." Coming into the main room from the kitchen entrance, Sara finishes wiping her hands off on a towel before tossing it on the coffee table. By the flour and splatters on her jeans and red tank top I'll take a guess and say she was either making lunch or having some kitchen fun with Alex.

"Yeah, well, it takes time to surgically remove someone from a bed." So funny Jay. Setting me down on the soft grey carpet, he stretches and moves to his mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek before going into the kitchen. "You attempted to cook again didn't you, mom? I thought me and dad forbid you from that after the last time." Not a homemaker, huh? Well she's a doctor for crying out loud, can't be good at everything.

"Hi there, Tommy. How are you doing today?" Just great, just ignore the fact I've been left standing here alone and awkwardly, and did I mention alone?

"I don't know." Can I watch TV?

"Did you want to eat somet-"

"It'll be thirty minutes before the pizza gets here." As we both hear Jay rattling around in the kitchen, I can't help but wonder if what Sara had tried to make was really that bad. "Mom how on earth did you melt the frying pan?" Pizza it is than.

"Same way the microwave accidentally caught fire." We wait a breath as Jay begins muttering to that before she shrugs and turns back to me with a smile. "Well while we're waiting would you like to go see your room?" I have a room?

Nodding and following her when she leads me up the stairs; I'm once again taken back by the really friendly and nice decor'.

"Here you go. You're right between Jay's room and mine and Alex's. Is that okay? We can always give you the other spare room, but it'd be smaller and I figured this way you could get to one of us easier at night if you had problems." Oh my god.

Looking at the room that just screams me, I can't believe they did this for me. The walls are covered with posters of the lead singer from Evanescence, Buffy, dragons, and various actors and actresses. The bed is opposite the window, with a dark green comforter, green sheets, four fluffed up pillows, and…a stuffed animal dog? Um, okay. I not only have a TV, but also a Dell Computer sitting on the wooden desk by the window, and there's a black bean bag chair in the corner by the closet. The empty closet. No clothes? Oh guess she doesn't know my size and stuff.

"Do you like it? We can always change the posters out and rearrange things." Are you crazy? I love it! Don't touch anything!

"No, it's, it's amazing. I never...I never had...when I lived at home I shared a room with my brother, and then when I moved out I had a small little apartment my uncle paid for me to stay in because he was racing and gone all the time and thought I'd be happier by myself in my own place. But this is..." Hugging her suddenly and tightly, this is so amazing and nice and no one has ever went through so much trouble for me. "Oh god this must have cost you a fortune, I ca-can't accept..."

"Don't you dare even go into that. Number one, Zordon said he had money at the Command Center for Ranger problems or emergencies you were welcome to, but we honestly didn't need it. I mean, I make more than enough and so does Alex, don't worry about it, it's nice to have someone to spoil. Jason's so independent he won't let us spoil him. He's the one always saying me and Alex should go out and treat ourselves." You should.

"Thank you." Letting her go after a minute, I sit down on the bed and take it all in once more. This is so beyond anything I'd ever ask for.

"Well glad you like it." Smiling and ruffling my hair, she heads for the door. "We'll go get you some clothes when you're feeling up to a trip out, alright? Until than just take a few more days to relax and get settled and let us know if you need anything." What else could I possibly need?

"K, thanks again, Sara." Man I need to make sure to not mess this deal up. I mean god, I would have been happy to sleep on the couch or curled up at the end of Jay's bed. Hmm, I wonder if he would still let me curl up on him to sleep. I mean he hasn't complained about it for three weeks now. Not that I want to sleep with him or anything, I mean, okay so I feel safe with him there, like having a big guard dog.

"Now remember if you need anything we're right next to you, okay?" Yeah, I doubt I'll be running to my potential 'mommy and daddy' in the middle of the night, but thanks just the same.

"Okay, don't worry though, I'm okay." Or at least getting there.

To be continued...


	14. Mall Mayhem

Summary - A little trip to the mall turns into a memorable event for Tommy and his new family.

-

Mall Mayhem

Sara

-

(Scott residence, week 4)

Sticking the last of the dishes in the dishwasher, I flip it on and growl slightly in annoyance at having pretty much nothing more to do. How on earth did I survive staying at home for the first few years of Jason's life? This is driving me insane, I've only been on vacation time from the hospital for three days and already I'm going stalk raving crazy from boredom. I mean it wouldn't even be bad if Tommy was awake to talk to, but the boy's still sleeping half of the day away.

"Sara?" Looking up sharply, just as I'm about to go find the bottle of wine we have left from our anniversary, I turn to see the sweet boy we seem to have adopted in a sense, standing in the doorway in Jason's too big for him SlipKnot shirt and black workout pants.

"Hey, you're up early." Thank god! Maybe we can play the Playstation, or do a puzzle, I'd even settle for watching that horrid Jerry Springer show.

"Mmm, woke up." Talk about speaking the obvious, I'm guessing he's still wishing he was asleep. He at least doesn't look as bad as he used to. Yet Jay's clothes have created a child like quality about him. We really do need to get him some clothes of his own. It's been nearly two weeks and he's still wearing Jay's. Hmm, well I wanted something to do today. Now how to approach this?

"You hungry?" We'll go through the routine first, test the waters for a possible outside excursion. "I made waffles this morning, do you think you can try one?"

Nodding and rubbing his eyes, he's at least comfortable enough to give the typical teenage male response to food. Plopping down at the table, he waits expectantly for his breakfast.

Grabbing the two Eggo Waffles out of the toaster, I throw them on a plate and set them down before him. What? Oh come on, I'm no housewife, I would burn the house down if I tried to actually cook something. Seriously, it's happened before. "Here let me get you some milk and syrup." Grabbing a fork while I'm at it, I set the syrup on the table only to see he's in no need for the fork as he picks the waffle apart with his fingers, all but cramming it in his mouth. Well than. Tossing the fork over my shoulder and in the sink, I grab a glass and pour him the milk. "I see my son's eating habits are wearing off on you." Picking up the syrup bottle and pouring a bit into his mouth, he is definitely getting back to being a normal teenage male. Oh yeah.

Amused, relieved, and slightly disgusted at just how enthusiastically he has taken to eating again, I contemplate the next step of the plan. "Hey Tommy, you're going to have to roll up those pants, that's an accident waiting to happen. Or better yet you should put on some pants that'll actually fit you."

His mouth still full, he looks underneath the table at the pants that could also act as socks. "Ibs febbls nsss." Oh that is lovely, half chewed waffle on my table.

"In English please?" I ask, giving him a look. He doesn't qualify for harsh looks yet, but hey, I just wiped that table clean.

Gulping down some milk he starts again. "But these feel nice." Hmm, he might have possibly caught onto where this is going.

"But they're a little too big for you." I mean they're formfitting pants, they're designed to fit snuggly so you can stretch and workout without having to worry about losing them or comfort. They're fine when Jay wears them, but on Tommy here he has to almost hold them up when he walks. "Wouldn't you like some clothes that'd fit a little better? I mean we need to go get you some clothes sooner or later so you can go out to eat, and workout, and to school, eventually, if you stay here, right? You want to look all stylish, don't you?"

Cringing and fidgeting now, he shrugs. "I like these though. And I'm not going out so I don't see what it matters, and I don't want to look stylish or anything like it. That's half of what got me hurt to begin with." Ah, so that's why he took out his earring and was asking about getting his hair cut the other day. Well gotta put a stop to this or he'll put on a hundred pounds and wear the most god awful stuff he can find to avoid anyone wanting to touch him.

"Oh, well that's too bad, considering Jay was just telling me the other day how adorable you looked in some picture he saw in your wallet." Okay so Jay has never in his life said the word adorable, but still, did I spark his interest? Hmm, well at least he's sitting still again. "But if you really would like to go around wearing Jay's clothes..."

"Yep." Dang. "He has roomy boxers." Okay, did not need to know that. Why is it that teenagers are fine with giving the oldies information we so desperately do not need.

"Want to know what else Jay was saying?" I know I'm resorting to underhanded tactics, but shoot me, I want to get out of this house, and what's more I've noticed, even if Jay hasn't that this boy is growing very attached to him.

"Maybe." Okay maybe that disinterested tone would work if your ears hadn't suddenly pricked up like a dog's. Seems that this might be my winning chance here. "Why what'd he say?"

"Oh he just mentioned that since you looked so cute in his clothes, he couldn't wait to see what you looked like in your own. He also saw some nice tops in the mall he was drooling over the other day." Well I'm sure he would have said that if he'd been to the mall in the past three weeks. And alright, so I don't recall the last time Jay ever called anything 'cute' but cute is close to fuckable right?

"He said that?" Blushing, my new 'son' has now got a major case of puppy love, even if he doesn't seem to realize that's what it is just yet. Nodding, I casually start to clear up his breakfast mess. "Well, than, um, maybe he could go get them and bring them back for me?" The hopeful look he's sporting is positively adorable and pitiful at the same time.

"I'm afraid you'd have to try them on and come with to make sure we got your size. Every name brand makes different measurements for different sizes so you need to come. Also if you come, you know they do have a food court, and I'm sure you'd like a cherry icy and some mall fastfood, right?" Hey, I'm not above bribery.

"Can we go get Jay?" Um no, Jay needs to not miss anymore classes for two years if he has a prayer at graduating after taking two weeks off from school and football to watch you.

"No, we can't, Jay's in school and he has football practice after. Besides wouldn't it be more fun to surprise him when he gets home?" And by that look he's sporting I'm guessing his answer is a big fat no.

"No, don't want to." Okay, so we've just taken a step backwards in the whole process here. Trying not to become frustrated, I'm distracted by a slamming front door. That's Alex for you, always has to announce his presence. I swear if he had a choice he would have remained a teenager.

Striding into the kitchen, my darling husband ruffles Tommy's hair and then moves towards me for a kiss. Well hello, dear. Trying not to get too involved in the activity, I move back. "You're home early." Very early actually.

Nodding, he grabs a drink from the fridge. "Work was slow so I thought I'd take us, uh, all out to lunch." Ah you thought he'd still be sleeping didn't you? We'll go out and have a quiet dinner together tomorrow.

Looking between the two of us, Tommy looks as if he's trying to figure out if he has been set up here. No, no set up, but I think you'll be coming to the mall after all.

"What do you think? Lunch and a little trip to the mall for some clothes?"

Looking at Tommy's attire, Alex nods in agreement. "Clothes might be good idea too. I don't have to really be back at work for a while, we could probably go to the mall for a bit."

Tommy's looking uncertain, but certainly not repeating his previous refusal. "I don't like being played." Looking at me suspiciously, he gets up from his seat and heads for the stairs.

"Tommy, stop right there, I didn't trick you. Alex...Well Alex is just Alex and apparently psychic, please come back and sit down." Gesturing toward his vacated seat, I watch as he reluctantly does as told. "Now despite Alex's bad or good timing depending on how you see it he has a point. You do need a new wardrobe and neither one of us has anything to do right now so why don't you just let us take you? Do you really think we'll let anything bad happen to you?"

"Maybe." Looking down and lacking all conviction, he scuffs his feet on the floor pathetically. "There's too many people. I don't want to be in mall crowds right now."

"No there isn't, everyone's at work and school, there's not a large crowd at the mall on a Tuesday afternoon."

"Tommy, we didn't trick you, I promise. Alex just had the same good idea that I did, we both care about you so why wouldn't we want to do nice things for you?" Well, he's looking at me again, that's a start. Those boys in his world had better get what's coming is all I can say, a teenage boy worried over something like a trip to the mall. They will pay.

"I promise that if you want to go home, we will. But wouldn't McDonalds, beating Alex on some games, and new clothes be nice. Think how surprised Jay will be when he gets home. I bet he'd be very pleased with you too." The idea is cruising around in his head now, he just needs more incentive to protect his pride. Once he's refused something, he isn't gonna back down. Stubborn.

"Well..."

"Okay that's it, you're coming. Let's go." Picking up the troublesome boy, Alex tosses him over his shoulder and heads for the door. Well that's one way to do it.

------------------

(Angel Grove Mall, Hot Topic)

Coming back over to me, when I give him an 'okay what's up' look, he looks like he's torn between laughing or taking off. "He said he doesn't know what size he wears." What? Shaking his head, he smirks. "He said he doesn't know what size underwear he wears. He said his mom just bought them for him when he still lived at home and after he left he was pretty much already grown and just kept wearing what clothes he had." Oh boy.

"Well than you'll just have to help him figure out what size he wears when we get to Sears." And that look right there is priceless.

"Isn't it enough I just helped him get dressed while trying not to look at anything and not get elbowed in the crotch." They really need to make the dressing rooms bigger here or the clothes less complicated with all the buckles and zippers. Looking back toward the boy who is now fingering the leather bracelets and belts along the back wall, I sigh.

"Alex, he needs a positive male role model. He never really had a relationship with his father, he feels turned against by his male friends back home, and Jay is trying very hard to be there, but he needs a distinguishingly different relationship with Jay and a father figure and you are the father figure so deal with it."

As we both look back to see him flirting with a sales girl in a red dress and black hair, I try hard not to laugh as Alex gives me a look. "Lucky, lucky me. Do we get a vote on this?" Oh please, you adore the boy, don't try and pretend with me, buddy. You forget I saw you the other night when he fell asleep on the couch watching the 'Twilight Zone' with us. You were the one that let him lay down across you and threw not only all the covers around him, but also a protective arm.

"Can I have these too?" Holding a dark green and black leather belt, a black leather bracelet, and a see through box with a black and green watch in it, he gives us that clear and oh-so-talented puppy look.

"Sure. Did you see any other clothes you wanted to try in here?" I hate to just buy two pairs of jeans and two shirts. He's going to need more clothes than that. Still though we do have a few more stores to go to.

"No, just these and..." Running back into the dressing room he brings out the other green shirt with the black design on the back, and another pair of black jeans almost exactly like the first. "This stuff. Okay?"

Taking the clothes from him, I nod and nudge Alex to pick him up again before he steps on something and hurts himself, shoes need to be the next stop. "You just wear that, okay? We'll just put Jay's shirt and workout pants in the bag with this stuff."

"Alright."

Letting Alex pick him up and then set him down on the check out counter, I set the clothes and accessories down next to him. "We'll take this stuff and the jeans and shirt he has on."

----------------------

(Sears Department Store, 15 min later)

"I'm not helping you try those on, you can do it yourself, you'll be fine." Boys. Honestly, it must be a guy thing because I certainly wouldn't care if someone was just in the dressing room lobby.

Leaning against the doorframe of the lobby, I snicker as Alex looks back at me and the partly opened door, groaning at the boy in the second dressing booth.

"He's insecure, sweetheart, you have to be patient, remember when Jay was six and he was afraid we'd leave him at the grocery store? And then when he was thirteen and embarrassed to shower in the gym locker room?" That was a trying few weeks. "Well he's just got a few insecurities and needs a little reassurance and understanding." Though I am starting to think by his repressed grins and laughs he's just having fun torturing Alex now.

"Alex, come tell me if these make my butt look big." We really should have let Jay take him underwear shopping, though again I really think he's just pushing my husband's buttons for the hell of it now.

"Tommy, I told you I am not looking at your butt, now do they fit alright or not? And if not are they too big or to tight so I know what size to throw over the door to you next?" Well at least he's getting over his shyness, that's a step in the right direction.

Alight I'm growing bored standing here too. Perhaps I can move this along. "Alright Tommy, playtime is over, it's one thing to drive Alex up the wall, but I'm growing restless here, now come on, do they fit or not?"

"Yes. I like these alright." See I know what I'm doing.

"Alright than, why don't you go put your jeans back on and come out and well get those and few other pairs and head over Payless and get you some shoes." I'm sure Alex is probably tired of carrying him around.

"Do we have to? I've grown used to being carried by my your male servant out there."

-------------------

(1 pair of boots and a salesclerk quitting later)

"But why can't I have a dog?" Pointing toward the pet store with his free hand, he starts tugging on Alex with the other hand Alex has clasped in his own to keep him from running off on us again. Okay so he didn't exactly run off, he still insists he saw Goldar going into Victoria Secret and had to check it out, but I swear he gets distracted so easily I'm starting to think he has attention deficit disorder.

"No dog, you can barely take care of yourself." Alex counters, trying to urge him along.

"That's not fair, I can take of myself. I've been taking care of myself since I was fifteen." Sigh.

"Tommy if you want a pet, wait until Jay brings home his next boyfriend or girlfriend, they normally wear collars and eat from his hand, I bet he'd let you play with them if you asked nicely." Man was his last boyfriend a piece of crazy work. I really wish he'd find at least one nice person to settle with for more than two weeks. Now Tommy here, he'd make a nice boyfriend, though I doubt that'd work, he's a bit too hyper and strong willed to be a submissive and that's all Jay seems to go for. Maybe we should have gotten him a puppy when he was a child I wonder if that had anything to do with the type of people he dates these days.

"Geez, remember Janet?" Oh lord yes, she was almost as bad as Jake.

"Janet?" Looking between us, Tommy apparently is very interested in our boy's love life. If you can call it that.

"Yeah, Janet was this tall, brunette, with way too many piercings, and a bad streak job. She was very sweet at first, and Jay would even call her boring because she did everything he said without fuss, which drove him crazy, because it was like she had no personality, than of course one day we found out that just wasn't true." No kidding.

"Why what happened?"

"Well one day, she invited us to dinner at her apartment, so the first thing we see when we get there is of course dolls. Dolls everywhere. She had them on furniture, on her bed, in glass cases, and not to mention the place was decorated like a doll house, you know with pink frilly curtains and plastic brightly colored furniture." That should have been our cue to leave. Even Jay was backing towards the door.

"That's very freaky." Indeed.

"Anyways, to make a long story short, she apparently had the personality of Barbie with a Norman Bates twist. Needless to say I see her once a week in the psychiatric unit of the hospital nowadays."

"So Jay goes for the crazies?" They seem to just find him. Looking down quietly as we walk towards the food court, he seems to be very deep in thought. "Why does he like people who are all submissive and stuff? He can't like being in control all the time."

"Funny thing, sweety, in a dominate submissive relationship, it usually looks like the dominate one is in control, but that's just not the case at all. It's the submissive one that can make their partner stop what they're doing at one single word, or do something for them with a little look and few well practiced whimpers." I think you'd be pretty good at that, kiddo. You already seem to have Jay wrapped around your finger, and you're not even dating him.

"I guess."

"You know you'd make a very good partner fo-"

"Sara, don't." Reaching an open table, Alex gives me a stern look, which I think I've only ever seen him give once before. "We have an agreement, we don't get involved in this aspect of Jay's life, now let it go. What happens happens." But he'd be so good for Jay! Have you seen how settled down Jay has been this past month? He hasn't gotten into one fight, he hasn't gotten a speeding ticket on his motorcycle, and he's actually giving a damn about someone other then Kimmie and the others. He's never done that. Even the people he dates he doesn't take that seriously.

"Fine, but the next un housetrained 'pet' he brings home is on your head." Turning back to Tommy, who is currently trying to decide which fast food place to hit, I want him as Jay's partner, not another crazed female, or stuffed toy obsessed male. And yes I know he said he's not into guys, but he is so crushing on Jay, please I can see that a mile away, even if he has no clue what it's about. "So sweety, you know what might be fun after we eat?"

"Hm?"

"What do you say I put in some old home videos we have of Jay and Kimmie and the others when they were younger?" Don't give me that look, Alex, it's perfectly innocent, time killing fun. Besides you know Jay was so cute when he was a kid.

Eyes lighting up a bit, he nods. See he wants to watch them. "Okay, that'll be fun. Than I can tease Jay about it when he gets home." Oh brother.

To be continued...


	15. Second Encounters

Summary - Tommy gets a slightly unpleasant surprise when returning to school.

-

Second Encounters 

Jay

-

(Angel Grove High)

Heading down the hall, my new and ever constant companion in tow, I can't help but smile a bit at it all. He's just so troublesome and so attached to me. My god, I've never seen someone so attached to me before...well aside that freak Janet, queen of the doll people.

"What's so funny?" Looking up at me with those imploring eyes, he cocks his head a bit. Funny? Was I laughing? Oh guess I was, oops.

"Nothing, just thinking about how strange you are." Swiping a stay bang behind his ear, I'm so glad his pretty face is almost healed up. Just a few minor lingering bruises here and there, but other than that, he looks perfectly fine. Okay a little under weight and a little suspicious, but other than that mostly fine.

Snorting and wrapping his arms around himself a little tighter, he shakes his head. "Right, you're the one in leather pants, a mesh shirt, and I'm the strange one." Indeed you are. And hey, I already explained I hadn't done my laundry in two weeks, give me a break.

About to reprimand him, I'm cut off by a loud call. "Hey Jay!" Uh oh. Running down the slightly crowded hallway, Jeff is all smiles now that I'm apparently back and ready to kick Stone Canyon's ass in the game Friday night. Damn, I didn't plan on Tommy seeing him so soon. I mean I tried to explain the Jeff here isn't horrible and sadistic like the one in his world, but I don't think he got it as he simply stabbed his pencil though the photo of me and Jeff at a fair I showed him.

Turning to tell Tommy to try and remain calm, I'm apparently too late as he nearly pulls me to the ground trying to climb onto my back, or over me, or do some sort of death glare/attack thing to Jeff...what the hell is he trying to do here? "Ugh, Tommy, wait stop-"

"Get him away! Get him away from me!" Snarling and clawing at my back, he's gonna bleed me to death in a minute.

"Whoa." Stopping short and giving me the most confused and concerned look in existence, Jeff only takes a minute before moving to help. "Hey what's wrong with him? Hey shh, dude calm down." Trying to grab hold of him and help me before he strangles me now, Jeff unfortunately only makes him curse all the more.

"Gawk, Jeff, stop, stop that's not helping." Finally grabbing hold of Tommy and pulling him around to the front, nearly ripping my shirt in the process, I heave a sigh as he begins cursing louder and calling Jeff anything and everything he can think of, not to mention demanding I beat the crap out of him. "Tommy he's not gonna hurt you, punk please listen, he's not going to hurt you."

"What the on Earth, Jay? Is this the kid you've been taking care of?" Jeff asks, looking actually a bit wounded Tommy would be so enraged at him. Harmless and completely compassionate Jeff, who aspires to be a psychiatrist just so he can help people. This is going to take some time to get used to.

"Yeah, Tommy, stop it please, punk. God, Tommy shh, listen to me...god damn it. Jeff I'm really sorry dude, you look a lot like someone who hurt him at his, um, old school. Remember cuz that's the reason he's here now?" Yeah I do pretty good cover stories. I'm actually a little surprised it wasn't harder to make up the fake transfer records and things for him.

"Oh, yeah ya told me that before, but I didn't think he'd be this upset." You mean crazy? Yeah me neither. "Well look why don't you go take care of him and take him to the nurse or bathroom and try and calm him down and I'll go tell Mrs. Applebee what's up and why you're not there, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, bro." Grabbing the boy's shirt collar to one get a better hold on him and two keep him from lunging at Jeff, I have no clue what I'm going to do with him. I guess I should try and calm him down myself and then if I can't I'll take him to the nurse and call my mom.

"Sure, I'm really sorry, bro, I didn't mean to scare him." Looking truly guilt ridden that he'd caused such distress, I really feel bad for him. He didn't mean any harm, poor guy. "Well I'll let you go, see you later, and um, Tommy, hey listen I understand if I look like someone that hurt you, but dude I swear I'd never hurt anyone and I hope next time I see you I can talk to you and get to know you cuz Jay's talked a lot about you and I'd really like to get to know you."

Growling more death threats and trying to get free from me in response, Tommy apparently isn't as egger to get to know him, or at least get to know him on none homicidal terms. Guess I should just be glad he doesn't have a pencil on him or Jeff may be missing an eye by now.

"He'll come around Jeff, just needs to get readjusted. See ya later, bro." Giving a nod goodbye I head off toward the nearest bathroom and heave a very relived sigh that it's empty. Probably because everyone saw the scene in the hall and decided to keep their distance.

"Alright, Tom, he's gone. I need you to cool off and sit down on the counter." When he makes no effort to comply I pick him up and force him to stay seated on the counter next to the sink. "Thanks, always wondered what it felt like to have psychotic kids. Glad I found out now before knocking some crazy girl up and having to try the real thing for eighteen years." Silently kicking myself for not thinking to prepare him better for this unavoidable encounter, I really wish he'd settle down some though, he's making me feel terrible...not to mention embarrassing the hell out of me.

"You called him bro." Was that an accusation or a question? Seeming to actually be glaring at me behind unshed tears I guess that answers that question.

"Yes, I did." Pulling a few paper towels from the dispenser on the wall, I wet them quickly and begin wiping off his flushed face. "He's one of my best friends Tommy, I already went over that with you last week remember? We had that talk and I showed you pictures of us as kids, and you stabbed a pencil through Jeff's head in the fair snapshot?"

Snatching the paper towels from me he blows his nose before throwing the mess in the trash can a few feet away. "He's evil! It's a trick! If he finds out you're bi he'll kill you, or at least try to." Oh brother. I seriously doubt that considering he helped me figure it out.

"No he won't." Splashing some water on my own face, I do a quick mirror check on my hair and clothes he effectively messed up with his over dramatic episode.

"How do you know?" Is he challenging me? Well there's that edge he has buried deep down.

Leaning on the counter, I give him a smug look. "Because he let me kiss him when I was fourteen and told him I thought he was hot." Pushing away, I head for the door leaving him sitting there with his jaw on the ground. "Come on punk we're gonna be late for class."

----------

(3:34 p.m.)

Heaving a weary sigh, I finish putting on my gear, really not wanting anything to do with football today.

"Hey."

Looking up, I offer my friend a half smile, hoping his feelings aren't still wounded from earlier. "Hey Jeff, how's it going?" Sitting down on the bench across from my locker I try to read his expression, but than I'm not the psychology expert he is.

"Better than you apparently. You look ready to pass out, Jay." Having a seat next to me he shakes his head. "I really blew it with your friend, huh? I just, well, I know you said I looked like his attacker, but damn I didn't think I could pass for his twin or anything. I mean with how upset he was..."

"Yeah, I should have prepared you both better, s'my fault." Though I wonder if I could have prepared either any better than I did without blowing Tommy's secret.

"It is not your fault, Jay. If anyone's to blame it's the pricks that attacked him." Smiling at the fire in his eyes, he would have made such a good Ranger.

"Yeah, I know. And he'll come around, bro. I mean I did manage to convince him to come watch us practice." True he's sitting in the bleachers clinging Kimmie and complaining, but still he came.

"Well good. He should get out and learn to be around people and...okay sorry slipped into therapy mood, man I can't wait to start my psychology classes. Only two more years." He's going to make such a good psychiatrist. "Hey speaking of being out and around people why don't you bring him to the team sleep over? I'm sure the guys won't mind and it'd be good for him, and we miss you, you bailed on us for the last three weeks, bro."

"I know, but I don't know about bringing him, I mean being surrounded by hyperactive guys and all, he might react badly. He's still, no offence, iffy around just you." Iffy being extremely polite.

"I know, but this is a good way for him to get to know me. I promise I'll tell the guys to keep it calm until he feels comfortable. At least think about it. I mean after all if he doesn't like it you can always take him home." True...

"Okay, I'll bring it up to him tonight and maybe my mom can help convince him it'll be good for him to get out and be around people again." Getting up and heading out of the locker room and onto the field, I really have no clue how I'm going to convince him to trust Jeff and go over to his house, even with me there.

"Hey, looks like you have two fans." Nudging me and pointing toward the bleachers, I smile as I see Tommy sitting stiffly next to Kim and not looking happy I'm walking out side by side with Jeff. Waving to them, Jeff gets Kimmie to hop up and wave back as Tommy more or less sits still glaring.

Growling at Tommy not reacting or reacting badly depending on how you see it, Kim shakes her head and pulls him to his feet, before taking his hand and waving it for him. Sigh, a sleep over? Right, that'll happen.

To be continued...


	16. Sleep Over Fun part 1

Summary - A little sleep over fun with new friends.

Problems – Hotmail is being a piece of shit. I don't know if anyone else has hotmail and has been having the crap I and my friends have been having with it lately, but anyways, sorry didn't answer reviews this time, don't think I even got all of them, damn hotmail, anywho switchen the reviewing to my yahoo account now, sigh, problems, problems.

-

Sleep Over Fun (part 1)

Tommy

-

(Marcus Residence)

"I don't want to." Refusing to climb off the back of Jay's bike, I can't believe he convinced me to do this. I don't want to be anywhere near Jeff, or his jerky friends, or his stupid crappy two story house, with a basketball hoop, and three car garage, and perfect lawn...what was I saying?

"Tommy, please listen to me, it's going to be fine. I'm not going to let anything at all happen to you, okay?" Giving me a pleading look, he can just put his attempt at a puppy face away because I'm not buying it.

"They're bad. Why can't you just believe me on that?" Snarling and looking around at the three cars already in the driveway, I am not going in there, no way no how. "You can just pry my cold, dead, lifeless body off this bike, because I'm not moving."

"Well if you don't move than how will you watch the movies I rented, or eat the pizza I ordered? I think it'd be hard to eat the pizza off of the bike." Eyes going wide as I hear the familiar voice, I'm off the bike and behind Jay in a flash as Jeff saunters up to us, looking too smug and amused. Wipe that grin off your face right now, I swear I'll kill you if I get the chance.

"Thanks Jeff." Trying to steady himself and not topple over as I dig my fingers into his arm securely, he heaves a sigh. "Bro, do me a favor and grab our bags off the bike, I have a feeling I'm not gonna have use of my hands or arms for a few hours." Haha, aren't you just so funny.

"Sure." Hey don't touch my bag! Grabbing our knapsacks off the back of the motorcycle, he moves back towards us, way to close for that matter. "Hey Tommy, it's good to see you again." Yeah well it's sure not good to see you again, psycho.

Burying my face in Jay's neck, I all but bite him to make my point crystal clear. "I want to go home, Jay. I want to go home now. Sara can just have her twenty bucks back that she bribed me with, it isn't worth having to fight off five jerks all night."

"Oh Tom, we'll go home in a bit if you still don't feel good, but me and my mom think you should give this a chance. It'll be good for you to make some friends besides just me and Kim and the others, you know?" Says you. Sighing when I don't respond, he starts heading for the house as Jeff follows behind us quietly. Yeah, good, you just stay quiet.

Entering the house and getting blasted by loud screaming and cheers, I dig my fingers further into Jay's arm, hopefully cutting off his blood supply enough to get him to leave. I swear I'll choke you Jay if I have to.

"Jeff could you maybe..." Maybe what? What's he doing? Jay, don't let him touch me or I'll take you down with me.

"Sure, come on and have a seat, I'll tell them to tone it down a bit." Looking past Jay, I watch as Jeff goes over to the five guys sitting around the couch and coffee table all screaming at the TV, which seems to be playing a football game. "Hey guys, can you all hold off a bit, Tommy's a little shy still around large groups and all, so, how about holden it down for a bit till he gets to stand you losers."

"Oh you're one to talk, Jeff, king of all losers, who shot milk out his nose twice."

"I was eight, Matt! For god sakes when will you let that die already?" Throwing his hands up, Jeff plops down in the black recliner, with a huff. "You see what I put up with, Tommy?" Oh brother.

Snickering and moving to the couch, Jay sits between Matt and another one, as I'm pulled onto his lap without being consulted. "Don't tell me you guys were watching the Ryson game again. What's this make, the seventh time this week?"

"Well we kicked their ass, man. It was one of the best games we played last year." That team sucks, or it did in my world anyways, big freaking victory for you all, their quarterback ran into the goalpost.

"Let's do something else. Hey what does Tommy like? Hey kid, you want to play a game?" Number one, I have no desire to play one of your twisted games again. Number two, don't call me kid ever again, Matt I'm seventeen okay. I mean I may milk the situation with Jay and his family a bit, but I'm still a damn Power Ranger and I can still beat you into the ground if I really wanted to.

"Tommy, you wanna play basketball? Or football?" I'm not listening, I don't care who's talking, I'm not listening. No desire to associate with any of you, get the clue. "He does talk right?"

"Sure he does, here you just need to know how to get people to open up, Mark." Oh yeah like you're so good at that. "Tommy, hey Tommy look-it, candy." Oh. My. God. He is such a dork. Glancing to the side, I see that Jeff does indeed have a Milky Way bar in his hand. "If you show me those big brown eyes of yours I'll give it to you." What am I two? I'll tell you where you can put that candy bar, dude.

Snorting and shifting a bit on Jay's lap, I quickly snatch out my hand and take the chocolate from him, pulling it back to my chest before he can react. That's right, I'm good, I know it. Stifling a laugh as he looks stunned and disappointed his tactic didn't work, he huffs. Loser.

Stomach growling a bit, I begin opening up the candy bar, before something else catches my eye. I can see, barely, out of the corner of my eye as he stands and seems to be making some sort of gesture at Jay. What is he doi-hey! Suddenly taken off of Jay, Jeff hoists me up in his arms before swiftly carrying me back to the recliner and sitting me down on his lap. No! No, no no! You are so dead.

Struggling violently, I am not going to be hurt again! I'm not going to let him do this to me, and Jay stop sitting there looking worried and stop him you dumb ass! How dare you let this happen! You are so dead when I get free Jay!

"Tommy, Tommy, dude relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Tommy I swear to god I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to talk to you." Frantically looking around for something as he tries to hold me to him, he finally grabs another candy bar off the end table. "Here! Here Tommy, look candy, see I'll give you another candy bar if you just stay still and talk with me."

Looking at the Hershey bar for a moment, I take it from him as he smiles and sighs in relief only to throw it back and hit him right in the head with it.

Looking stunned as the rest of the group laughs, he growls and rubs his head. "Okay, no more hard candy for you tonight, only soft things that won't give me concussions if you throw them at me." What! Is he drunk or something!

Stunned, I take a minute to sit there and think about how he simply joked my action off instead of up and beating me like I half expected. What is with this guy? And what is with the kid talk, does he think I have brain damage or something? Maybe he just never got a puppy as a kid.

"There now, see, I'm not a bad guy." Giving me pleading and kind eyes, he loops and arm loosely around my waist, so apparently now if I want to get up he'll let me. "Honestly you seem so fond of Jay, and he's worse than me." I find that hard to believe.

Chewing it over for a moment in my head, I finally relent, reluctantly, and sit still trying to make myself believe that if he does do anything Jay is here and will stop him. "Aw, here." Here what? Holding out his arm he wipes off my face with his sleeve as my eyes are a bit watery. "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to upset you, again." You didn't freaking upset me idiot, I have allergies. You have nasty flowers in this room. Do the math.

Taking his arm before he can pull it back, I pull the sleeve up and blow my nose on it, testing my limits a bit.

"Nice to see it's not just my shirt he does that on." Smirking and laughing with the rest of the group, at least if he tries to kill me I'll go out on a high note. Damn these flowers are killing my sinuses.

"Gee thanks." Pulling off his shirt, he throws it at Matt who seems to be laughing the hardest, before snickering himself when it hits the other boy in the face. "Well now that we're all loosened up and hyper, what's say we go play some football before the pizza gets here."

All standing, they exclaim 'football' very loudly before rushing toward the kitchen and probably out a back door.

Picking me up, Jeff throws me over his shoulder and ignoring my protests rushes after them, Jay on his heels. "Come on Tom, you get to be on my side!" Oh joy. Getting out into the huge backyard, I'm quickly and gently set down onto of a picnic table as they all seem to be arguing over sides.

Shifting a bit and glancing at the ground as Jay is already in on the choosing sides thing too, I huff a bit, not loving being left out all of the sudden. Not to mention this is bringing on bad memories of gym class when I was a kid and always not only picked last, but fought over as to who got stuck with me. I wasn't coordinated okay!

"We want him!"

"No we get him!"

"He's Jay's friend, we should get him!"

"He's my new friend, I get him!"

Looking up I see Jeff and Jay both on opposite sides facing off as Matt and the others begins wrestling and yelling at each other about who gets me, but it would seem in a...good way?

"Fine we'll just ask Tommy than!" Walking over to me, Jeff gives me a pleadingly sweet look. "Tommy wouldn't you like to play on my team and help us kick Jay's butt?" Excuse me? "I'll give you more candy and you can sleep beside me on the air mattress tonight."

"No fair, Jeff, you can't bribe him!" Storming over next to Jeff, Jay matches his look. "Punk, you wanna come play with me, right? I'll read you your favorite book before we sleep and um, and let you ride my motorcycle around the lake this weekend." They've lost their minds.

"Guys, I really can't play very well." Okay try not at all. Even Jason in my world seems reluctant to pick me for his team when we all get together and play a sports game. Yeah, yeah, fourth degree black belt and yet can't catch a ball.

"It's okay, really there's nothing to it. All you have to do is try and get the ball, knock the other guys down, and throw it down in your goal." I don't think it's that easy, Jeff, but I don't want to just sit here for an hour either.

"Okay." Letting Jay pull me off the table and toward the still rough housing group, I pale a little at the thought of getting pummeled by the group of football players again even if they aren't technically the ones that did it to me before.

Jeff whistles to get their attention before holding up a quarter. "Okay that's enough, no killing each other before the game even starts, we'll flip for him. Call it Matt."

"Tails."

Flipping the coin in the air, Jeff catches it before smacking it on his hand and peeking to see what it ended up being. "Hell yeah. Tommy gets to be on our side!" Oh goody.

Snorting Jay picks up the football, before backing up some. "Fine you cheater. He's on my side though in the next game. Alright folks the goal for us is the oak tree on the side of the house, and Jeff's team you guys have the apple tree on the other side." So I have to run the ball to the tree? Okay, well maybe I can handle that.

"Cool, okay since Jeff's already shirtless thanks to Tommy, his side can be skins." Oh thanks alot...whatever your name is again.

Looking a little lost as Matt and the blonde quickly pull their shirts off and Jay and his three guys leave theirs on, I back up a bit, wrapping my arms around myself uneasily. I know most of the bruises are all gone, and there's only some scares left from where they cut me or broke the skin with belts, I still don't like this.

Finally noticing I've yet to comply, Jay suddenly gets a look saying he realizes what an idiot he is and yanks on Jeff's arm. "Hey, he's not great yet on, you know. They really hurt him."

Looking away tactfully as if I'm not listening to them talk about me, it's only when Jay rubs my back reassuringly that I come back to the present and give him a weak look.

"It's cool, no's gonna bug about it, I'm stupid, I'm sorry for not thinking and saying something before they suggested that." Yeah well.

"S'okay." Leaning into him and hugging him to half reassure him I'm fine and half reassure myself, it's only when Jeff calls to us to get our butts on the 'field' already and save the smooch fest for after the game that we part. Flushing and slinking back over to my side, I look up to see Jay is less than phased by what Jeff said and simply hits him playfully and comments about him not getting any for too long. Oookay than, this is going to be an interesting night.

To be continued...


	17. Sleep Over Fun part 2

Summary - Definitely a different Jeff.

-

Sleep Over (part 2)

Tommy

-

(Marcus Residence)

"Hang on, I just want to get my pills, okay?" Going over to my bag, I quickly try to dig out the pills Sara had given me to help with my allergies. Man I don't know what it is about these people and planets, but I swear I'm not going to be able to breath here in a minute.

"Damn it, where are they?" Pulling my jeans and shirt out that I'd brought to change into tomorrow, I accidentally drag out a little surprise I definitely did not pack. Sara! That is why I shouldn't have let her check my bag for me. Oh Sara, Christ, what part of her brain thought it'd be a good idea to put the stuffed animal in my bag? Please tell me? I mean okay I know I was slightly drugged up when I she got it for me to begin with, and yes I do keep it on my bed out of gratitude, but come on. Reaching for the toy dog before anyone can spot it, I'm suddenly beat to the punch as a hand comes into my line of vision and picks the dog up before I can. Oh no.

Eyes trailing up to meet the crystal blue ones of none other than Jeff, I feel my heart stop beating for a good five seconds as I wait for the ridicule to start. "Tommy, you okay? Here you go, dude." Holding out the stuffed dog, he looks so...why isn't he taunting me?

Hand shaking, I reach out and quickly take the toy back before gripping it tight enough to rip his head off. "Why aren't you making fun of me?" Did I really just stick out my neck and hand him a knife? God, shut up Tom, geez I have a big mouth. "I didn't pack it, I swear, honest, I mean okay it's mine, sort of, not that I carry it around everywhere, or anywhere, but Sara, I guess she just worried about me and though maybe, well I have no clue what, but she did this not me, and than, and…shit.

"Okay. First of all just give me a minute to process all that into actual sentences. Now, why would I make fun of you? What for having a stuffed dog?" When I nod and pray Jay will show up, he snorts. "Well that'd be kind of hypocritical of me considering I have a stuffed tiger on my bed." What?

"You do?"

"Yeah, my mom gave him to me when I was in the hospital last year. Jay's mom did my surgery for that matter. It wasn't anything big, just had my appendix out, but hospitals freak me out, so she got me the tiger cuz she couldn't spend the night with me there." That's sweet. "So did your mom give you the dog?"

"Um, no. My mom...she doesn't like me very much, Sara gave it to me when I was in the um, hospital recovering and she was helping me get better. I guess she thought it'd be therapeutic or something like that." No need to mention it was really at the Command Center and I was really on some high dosages of medication at the time. "I guess she just thought… I have no clue what she thought, but she must have thought it was in some universe a good idea to stick it in my bag. She's great to me so can't really be mad at her for worrying about me though."

"Yeah, Jay's mom is one of the best." Definitely. I still can't believe her and Alex just took me in. They could have been like no way, let him stay at the Command Center, one crazy boy in the house is enough.

"Yeah." Quickly bending down as Matt walks by, I try to cram the animal back into my bag, only to have Jeff bend down too, looking at me with what really seems like actual concern.

"Hey, now what's wrong?" When I shake my head, he frowns more and gently takes the dog from me as I try to cram it back in the knapsack. "Come on, Tommy, what is it? Are you afraid the other guys are gonna torment you like you thought I would?" Duh. When I nod, he nods back and stands still holding my toy. Hey, wait!

Grabbing his arm and the dog desperately before anyone else can see, I give him a withering look. "Don't, please Jeff, please don't."

"Tom none of them will make fun of you. They'd probably be like 'yep that's Sara alright'." When I give him a look that says clearly I don't care, don't show them, he sighs but thankfully hands the toy back to me. "I promise none of them will hurt you or make fun of you, but if it makes you feel better, I'll stay out of it. I understand why you'd be leery and all. So you just take your time learning to trust us."

"I guess." What are you a saint or something? Putting the dog back in the bag, and making a mental note to scold Sara for her cute little deed tomorrow, I breath a small sigh of relief when everything is back in order.

"Hey, I know what'll perk you up, want to help me make some popcorn?" Popcorn? He sees I had a stuffed toy, mind you I didn't bring the thing, but still, and not only does he not use full taunting rights, he now wants to calm me down fully by making popcorn? I'm in the Twilight Zone.

"K." Shuffling into the kitchen behind Jeff, I can see he's serious about this popcorn business. Nodding with approval as I see he's already got the kernels out, seasoning to go into the oil, and the salt. Hmm, not sure why the chilli is out as well, but hey, we can maybe work with that.

"So, do you like cheese, caramel, or butter?" All of the above?

Shrugging and trying to figure out what one he and Jay would like the most, I point to the caramel.

"Good choice." Thank you, I know it was. Quickly making the popcorn, adding the caramel topping and dumping the mess into a huge bowl, he hands it over to me, following me back into the main room. "Hey guys, popcorn's rea-"

"Popcorn!" Run! As five guys suddenly charge at us, I close my eyes tightly and am sure I'll be missing a limb, when I suddenly see they're all currently wrestling each other over the bowl which is now in Jay's hands. Oh boy.

Now I know why football sleepovers are infamous. I've barely blinked and the whole bowl of popcorn has disappeared. Before I have a chance to get upset about it, Jeff comes back with three more bowls.

"Alright, alright, everyone stop killing each other. Now we have food, Coke, Mello Yello, and beer, so no one needs to be killing others for tasty goodness, because there's plenty to go around." Beer? I mean, okay so shouldn't be that shocked, but…

"Alright, chill and toss me a bottle, Jeff. Let's start the movies already." Grabbing a bottle of beer from the green plastic box full of drinks and ice by the coffee table, Matt is apparently done roughhousing and actually seems to hold some alpha male position as the others suddenly settle down right after he does. Okay, apparently everyone has a special spot here, because they all scrambled to certain places like they were made for them.

Great, now where should I sit? Don't wanna sit on the couch with Matt and Brent. Don't wanna sit in the recliner with Jeff. The floor is taken up by the couch. Where's Jay, he's my spot I guess. Finally spotting the Red Ranger on the bean bag chair near the bookshelf, I debate a minute on if I actually want to go all clingy on him right now in front of his pals. Before I can think much though he's caught my eye and motioned for me to come over, don't need to tell me twice.

As I step over the guys on the floor and settle down next to Jay, Jeff passes me over a bowl of popcorn before picking up the stack of DVDs next to him. Oh that's nice. Hey, it's even caramel flavored. Okay so maybe I won't kill Jeff in his sleep like I'd originally planed. But now that cattle prod is just gonna go to waste.

"What movie?"

"Well let's see, we have 'Nightmare on Elmstreet', 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre', and 'Motel Hell'." Okay, any none psychotic movies?

Not really caring which blood bath I see first, I sit back on Jay and let them argue it out. Finally it would seem 'Motel Hell' wins. Oh my god it says they eat people, so this farmer runs a motel, cooks people, and serves them to his guests, yeah, this is going to result in a good night's sleep.

Grabbing a blanket from the many strewed about on the floor and curling up beside Jay and the bean bag chair, I settle down as the movie starts and the others turn off the lights.

Okay guy wearing a severed pig's head, lovely. Alright, human jerky. Mhmm, yeah slaughtered animals, okay than closing my eyes for a second here. Yep, don't need to see the guy wearing a pig head and chowing down on the human beef jerky.

"Tommy, you're not gonna be able to see the movie if you keep your eyes closed." Jay's sounding far too amused here.

"That's the point." I don't want to be awake when that farmer starts to cook those other poor people, I can have much better nightmares on my own, thanks very much. As another body drops itself down on my free side, I sigh as I see it's Jeff. Right, watching a slasher flick and now sitting next to my attacker's twin, grand.

"Enjoying the movie, Tommy?" Oh haha Jeff, so funny I forgot to laugh. Can't you tell by my fake sleeping position here that I'm not watching it? "S'okay, Jay and I will fill you in on all the details." Oh no you won't, not if you know what's good for you, may have a use for that cattle prod after all.

"I'm fine, thank you, just a little tired. I'm resting my eyes."

"Aw, come on, there's plenty of time for that tomorrow morning. Tonight it's time to bask in the amazement and glory that is sick and twisted B horror movies." No thank you, seen enough horror on a daily basis as a Ranger, I'm good.

Yawning and stretching a bit, I settle down to maybe do more than just rest my eyes and spare my over active imagination. Hm, well could use a nice nap and everyone has quieted down now that the movie has started. Okay, I'll just take a quick cat nap that's all, then I'll be up and alert in five minutes, ten tops...

--------------

(56 minutes later)

"What are we watching next?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it matters to Tommy, poor thing's out cold." Hello laying right here.

Jay stop moving. When I grunt in displeasure at his shifting, he snickers. "It's okay Tom, just getting more comfortable. Here, put your head on the bean bag so I can get some circulation back in my arm." Fine with me, I'm sure it moves a lot less than you.

"Aw, isn't he cute." Okay Jeff, not quite asleep here, nor quite young enough to be called 'cute' anymore, but thank you for the compliment, I think. "Speaking of cute, Texas Chainsaw Massacre anyone?" Oh brother, now I am going to sleep.

Settling back down I release a pent up yawn and stretch a bit to get more comfortable, which seems to pull a few more 'aws' from the group. I'm not cute, especially not with messy sleep hair and lingering injuries.

"Look, he's like a big hairless cat." And how do you know I'm hairless, Matt? "Hey maybe we should wake him up and let him brush his teeth and get into his pajamas or something, huh Jay?" Do they seriously think I'm five or something? What did Jay tell them about me? God he must have convinced them I'm like the definition of pitiful and affection starved.

"Can I hold him? I bet he's no heavier than Matt's cat, Butterball." Butterball? Are you calling me fat? Are you comparing me to an obese cat?

"I don't know, Brent..." You don't know? Jay you do not just hand me over like a cat to your stupid friends to hold. Especially your stupid friends who have been drinking and probably don't have the functioning motor skills to not drop me on my head.

"Come on. I'm sitting right here. I won't let Brent drop him." Oh now I feel safe. Thanks Matt, you'll take care of me just like your obese cat, right? Gosh this is getting funner and funner.

"Well, just be careful, okay." What? Um hello, in case anyone hadn't noticed, I'm not a toy and I do have feelings and thoughts. If I wasn't so tired now, you all would be so dead. I know I'm not exactly ideal weight, but that doesn't mean you can start comparing me to your pets.

My eyes open blearily as Jay picks me up. Okay, this is not of the coolness, Jay. "S'okay punk, Brent's just gonna see how heavy you are." And that's meant to what, reassure me?

"Holy cow! He's like a child isn't he!" What a way to flatter someone. I know I'm light, but- hey! Stop tossing me around, I am not a toy!

Yelling loudly at Brent and Matt who are now tossing me up and catching me, I don't like this game; I don't want to accidentally have a heart to heart with the hard floor, which I can definitely see happening here. No more beer for these two!

"You guys easy, if you drop him it's your heads." Jay come on for god sakes, stop this already!

"Alright, alright, we're sorry." Suddenly engulfed in strong arms and in a way 'cuddled', I guess, I'm starting to see the downside of being so 'cute'. "What can we do with him?" Not liking that question. Last time my guys asked that I nearly got beaten to death. Besides weren't you watching a movie? Why am I the new fun play thing?

"Put him to bed by the look he's sporting at all this." No kidding, Jay.

"He's like a new pet, he's too fun to put down for bed yet." Gee thanks, Jeff.

"Wonder how easy he'd be to press?" What! No! No! I am now officially going to start busting heads here.

"Stop! Jay make them stop!" The nice comforting huddle we had a moment ago is now suffocating me, I really want to go to sleep and be left alone now. Just to be left alone would be good right now. I start to squirm against the three guys, ignoring the fact that this might speed up a date with the floor.

"Hey, guys, I'm not sure he's enjoying this now. Can't you find something better to do than press him?" Jay, you're supposed to be stopping them all together, not encouraging a brain storm. I increase my struggles, they've got to get the hint I'm not enjoying this. "Give him to me guys, otherwise he's gonna end up falling." Thank god! As I'm passed back over to Jay like a bundle of laundry, I think I'll go evil for just a day and hurt them all. Okay, just so you know Jay, I'm not letting go of your neck for the rest of the night, I'm not gonna be used like a piece of gym equipment damn it.

"C'mon Jay, you know we'd never hurt him." Jeff seems very hurt at that suggestion. Well you were pretty close there, pal.

"I know, but you're scaring him. Think of something safe and you can have him back again." Hey! Shushing me when I give him a venomous look at that suggestion, Jay is really not being my protector tonight is he.

"Can we dress him up?" What! Dress me up as what? And excuse me, but did I say I wanted to be dressed or undressed by any of you? That's it no beer for any of you now! All of you are cut off, because obviously it's affecting the stupidity part of your brains here, placing that section in charge.

"I don't know...You're not gonna do anything weird and dress him up in your sister's clothes or something are you?" Jay stop giving them ideas!

"Come on, Jay, like we'd do that to someone as sweet as him? And hey, you know what I bet he would actually fit in Becky's jeans though." Kill me right now. "Can we try to get him in her jeans if we promise not to be weird and put him in her clubbing dresses?" That's it, I'm walking home. Screw this.

"I swear to god, Jay I will walk home right now and tell your mother if you let them near me with any such thing." Yeah, uh huh, you better be looking concerned there, I know how Sara is.

"I don't think so guys, he doesn't seem to like that idea. What else were you gonna dress him up in?" Grr, that's it, so telling when we get home.

"I don't know, how about some football stuff? Or some Halloween costumes, lord knows we have hundreds of them. We could take his picture and oh we even have some of Becky's old costumes, we could put the cat ears on him and pin the tail to his butt. He'd really be a cat than!" Oh my god, are they all on drugs, someone get me out of here.

"As long as it isn't anything weird, I'm not gonna have you guys give me more deprogramming to do." Jay, that is it, I don't know what I'm going to do to you, but I can promise it will be the definition of horrible. Giving me a small smirk, he once more seems to be totally ignoring my bad ass evil scowl here. "Aww, come on punk, it'll be fun and I promise I'll watch over them." Oh yeah, that's reassuring.

"Hey, I have just the thing! Becky was obsessed with the Power Rangers a little while ago, I bet we have the costumes around somewhere." Jeff is sounding way too excited about this. Oh yeah Jeff, if you want to see me dressed up as a Power Ranger, I'll morph for you, but I'm not wearing some lame party shop costume.

Seeming to have heard my thoughts, Jay narrows his eyes at me. "Don't even think about it." The threat is muttered under his breath and I protest with a look of innocence. Moi? Raising his voice, he gives Jeff permission as if to spite me. "I guess that would be okay." What? Is this punishment or something? You know the real thing looks so much better than the bought costumes.

-------------------

(12:36 a.m.)

"No! Jay! No no, let me go!" My own muffled shouting wakes me; the house is dark and silent,

shadows falling across the lumps of humans spread out across the room. Without knowing why, I'm shivering violently and it's too cold all of the sudden. Jay, want Jay, need Jay now. Oh god these nightmares are going to kill me, I can't keep going through this every night.

"Shh Tommy, hey what's wrong?" Apparently I'm not the only one my screaming has awoken, as I see Jeff crouched down next to me, sleepy but concerned. I'm a bubbling mess now, and I want Jay, not the person who was attacking me in my subconscious five minutes ago, and has been for what, four weeks now? God, I need sleep.

"Jay. I want Jay." Don't touch me Jeff, seriously. Pulling back sharply when he tries to lay a hand on my back, I think I actually hiss at him. "Don't touch me!"

"Did you have a nightmare? Tommy, it's okay, it was the movies that did it to you." It wasn't the damn movies, Jeff. "Shh, you know me, I'm a good guy right?" I know he's trying to reassure me, but my dream was too real. Something bad happened, something very bad that I am quickly pushing into the farthest corner of my mind. "Oh Tommy, shh, Tommy it's alright." Trying to hug me again, he only gets knocked over for all his trouble as I can't stand the thought of him touching me right now and I thought I already made that clear, damn it. See what happens when you don't listen!

"Jay, I want Jay." Where is he! Which body is he! I'm just going to start poking and smacking people here until I find him.

"Oh Tommy, you're going to wake the whole house up. Come here, we'll get you calmed down." Grabbing me and picking me up over his shoulder, he is asking for trouble here. Put me down! I'm going to kill him, assuming I don't start hyperventilating here, hate when that happens, almost as annoying as the no talking thing.

Carrying me into the bathroom, he blinds me as he turns on the light and I suddenly catch a very bad reflection of us in the mirror. Oh my god, breath, breath he's not going to kill you, breath, for the love of god breath Tommy you're turning blue. "Tommy, Tommy breath." Shaking me a bit as he puts me down and sees I'm not getting air here, he gives me a panicked look. "Tom, please breath for me."

Shit, black spots in the vision, not good! "Tom, come on, breath please! Snap out of it." A startled breath is drawn as a sting is felt on my check. Jeff slapped me. He slapped me...how dare he! "There you go, good boy, breath, it's okay, you had a bad dream."

"You hit me." How. Dare. You. Hit. Me.

"Bro, you had frozen up, no breathing or anything, you would have done yourself some damage, I startled you to get you breathing again, I had no choice." Okay, that's logical, but he's still holding me and far too tightly, and I don't like him, let me go now.

"No, I need Jay." Breathing in sharp gasps as panic starts to take hold, or starts to ease off however you want to see it I am not good after these nightmares, Jay knows that. Sara and Alex know that. This is why I get about three hours of rest at night and end up waking everyone up personally, or with the TV blaring to keep me awake. I need Jay, or Sara, or someone that's not the twin of the person who attacked me, how hard is that to comprehend?

"Shh, Jay's still asleep. You trust me? Please. What happened?" Jeff is doing his best to help me, but I'm not buying it. It's all bad, no good. Jay is good, Jeff bad.

"You cannot help me. You are about the last person I can have help me right now. I need Jay." The look I give Jeff finally seems to hit home and makes him realize I'm totally serious. Good, now let me go to Jay who knows how to stop the screaming in my head after these damn things!

"Why? Was your nightmare about me? What did I do in your dream? Tommy, listen to me, I would never hurt you. You have to believe me, I'd never hurt anyone." I shake my head, no. No one understands. Hell I don't even understand. What did Jeff do in my dream that was so bad anyways? I can't even remember now, I've successfully locked it away with all the others. I do however know that I never want to remember.

"You didn't do anything, it was..." It was your psychotic double? Is that what you were gonna say? Sure why not and while you're at it tell him you're a Power Ranger too. Jay'll love that.

"What is it, Tommy? What were you gonna say?" Wetting a wash rag and pressing it to my flushed face, I guess he's trying to sooth me and get my breathing settled as best he can, but in reality he's just getting my face wet and annoying me.

"It was something I can't remember. I don't want to remember. You, you look like the guy that attacked me. You and Matt and Brent, I can't handle that after a dream like this. I need Jay, how many times do I have to say it?"

"Okay, it's okay. I'm sorry we look like them, but well I guess all of us dorky football players look the same don't we." Laughing at his own joke, he puts the rag under my nose. "Blow." Ew, and what am I five? Again Jeff, sniffling from allergies not a near crying fit. I was hyperventilating not crying, there is a difference. And what's more you really need to get rid of these nasty flowers, they are killing me here.

"Um, no." I really don't want to blow my nose in that. "I'm fine now, really. I just want to go back to bed."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what you do remember?" Oh yeah, definitely sure. That's not a good idea. Your head would be spinning over the concept of an alternate dimension, and if that didn't do it, you probably wouldn't even begin to believe you're a bigot who enjoys making people suffer.

Shaking my head with a weary sigh, I just want this conversation to be over with.

"Okay. You're safe though, Tommy, that's the important thing." Says you. "How about a hot drink? We'll put on some hot chocolate and that might make you feel better. It'll help you sleep anyhow." Jeff what part of 'I want Jay and I want to sleep now' didn't you understand throughout this entire conversation? I want Jay, I need Jay to sleep, not a talk with you, not a wet wash rag, and not a hot drink.

"I just want Jay and to go back to bed." My exhausted request draws a sigh, but I'm thinking he might finally have gotten the point.

"Who's calling me?" Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Jay leans in the doorway, looking at us, but not really looking at us as he's apparently still half asleep. Who cares, he's here and that's what counts.

"What's going on?" Oh joy Matt and Brent are up now too. Fucking hell, give me a break.

"Nothing, he had a little bit of a nightmare is all." A little more than a little bit there, Jeff. Rubbing my back soothingly, he has a thing with touching me doesn't he? Jay get me away from the crazy boy, who apparently thinks he's my mother, please.

"Oh, are you taking care of it?" Um, Jay don't close your eyes and fall asleep. Jay no, Jay, focus here.

"Yeah, we're doing alright now, huh Tom?" No.

"Okay than." Hugging me and before I can utter a sound heading back to the livingroom to sleep, I can't believe he just left me here. As the others follow his lead, I'm once more left with Jeff. Great.

"Well, just you and me again. S'okay, we'll go and get some hot chocolate, I can even make you some smores if you like." No, you're me- smores? Really? Well it has been a long time since I've had those, and I am in the mood for something sweet right now. "Will that help a bit?" He's obviously not going to shut up until I accept some type of care from him. Think I maybe liked the violent one better, at least I didn't feel bad telling him off.

Nodding and giving up, I follow him out of the bathroom, not about to be carried over his shoulder again, and head to the kitchen.

Shutting the door and turning on the lights, he pulls up a chair for me, before busying himself around the kitchen. Grabbing the chocolate mix and starting the stove, he begins the hot drink first, before retrieving the gram crackers and marshmallows for the s'mores. "If I know the guys the smell will wake them up before we're even done."

Okay, I'm seriously going to go crazy here if I don't ask. "Why are you doing this? I mean…okay so the nice personality is throwing me a bit, but what's with the babying treatment and the extra care? I'm seventeen, not seven, I mean, I get Jay probably told you I was kind of messed up and all, and yeah okay I did flip on you at school the other day, but I mean, I don't need a babysitter or anything."

Leaning against the counter and seeming to consider this, he offers up an apologetic look after a moment. "Damn it, and I swore to myself I would watch that too." Come again? At my lost look, he shakes his head and heaves a sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to baby you, or make you feel like we didn't consider you an equal, I guess I'm just a little extra cautious with people who have been hurt and have troubles ever since my brother got into his car accident." Car accident?

"I didn't know you had a brother." Did the Jeff in my world have one?

"Yeah, well he lives with my aunt up state, he goes to a special school there; kind of a rehab place. See um, he had a lot of injuries and there was a lot of damage to his head. I mean he's still smart as whip, can out do anyone on a computer, but see the personality and social skills area, that's kind of gone. He's extremely paranoid and he can't associate with anyone, he has these episodes too, it's not pleasant. I go up to visit when I get the chance, I try to at the least get there twice a month. I guess I'm just so used to having to behave a certain way towards him and everyone else at the facility, I hear someone's been hurt, or mentally scared, I go into a certain trained, over protective thing. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, I'll watch the over protective, babying thing from now on, promise." Damn it, make me feel all sorry for you now.

"As for the other guys, well they not only were friends with my brother and go see him, but they were kind of maybe nudged towards the way of babying you by me, well and the fact they all had a little too much beer tonight. I just told them to hold off on roughhousing with you and maybe help you feel better and safe around us, I was just worried after the other day at school when you got so upset just seeing me that you'd let your panic and instincts take over and never get to know us and than things would be very weird considering we all hang around Jay constantly and now so do you." Well at least I know what's up now. Man, he had to be doing this, trying to help, and be all nice, how can I be pissed off at that now?

"It's okay, I just, I'm not used to anyone bothering to be that protective really. I've taken care of myself since I was like ten basically. I'm not even really used to Jay's protectiveness yet, though he's a bit more subtle than you. I know you were trying to help and I'm sorry I've been a jerk, I know you weren't the one that hurt me, and I get you were trying to be nice and I probably come off more messed up than I am with how I've been acting lately. Can we just start over?"

Smiling and giving me a nod, he really does seem like an okay guy. Well as long as he doesn't try anything in the next few weeks, I just might manage to actually be his friend. Weird. "Deal."

Giving an uncertain smile, I watch him go back to making the food for me, not seeming the least annoyed at the hour or that he's been the one left to handle me and my whole speech as the others went back sleep. "Hey Jeff, um, thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for."

To be continued...

Okay, going to lay down now, take three more aspirin, and watch my illegally burned Power Ranger DVDs. Gotta love modern technology.


	18. New Family

Summary - A little check up.

-

New Family

Tommy

-

(Angel Grove Community Hospital)

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Wrapping my arms around my stomach, I back up, really pissed that I allowed myself to be cones in such a way.

"Tommy, you know I brought you here for an examination. You also know you have to get undressed for said examination." No, you said psychological examination, I don't recall getting undressed and putting on a paper thin gown as part of that. "Tommy, don't make this harder than it has to be. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know." That's not the problem.

Sighing and setting her clipboard down, she apparently is in a rather impatient mood today. "Than what's the problem?"

"I don't know, I just, Sara come on this is pointless, I'm fine, I feel fine, I even fought putties yesterday. Ask Billy, he was there, I kicked butt. There's no reason for me to get poked and probed and naked."

"Tommy, you know I'm a doctor and I see plenty of nakedness, and I did examine you more than once before at the Command Center, remember? Oh wait, we sedated you, okay so you don't remember, but still I've already seen all there is to see so you don't have to be embarrassed." Oh. My. God. Let me just go bury myself under a rock now, as this is by far the most embarrassing moment of my life.

Turning, what I'm sure is a brilliant shade of red, I can't handle this. I don't care about the doctor thing and I don't care that she's seen me, wait no I do care about that, but there's no way I'm undressing now.

Heaving a sigh, she gives me a tired look. I can tell she's starting to reach the end of her patience, but I have rights, not to mention a lot of issues here. You'd think after living with me for this long she would know that I've got issues. "I know you don't like doctors and being poked a prodded, but remember I want to help you not hurt you, and right now I need to do a follow up examination on you to make sure you'll be alright. Come on Tommy, you're working this up into something that it's not. It'll take me all of ten minutes to give you the psychical, then you can get dressed again and we'll sit and talk about your insomnia and night terrors."

Shaking my head and wondering how much of a lecture I'd get from Zordon and Jay for walking out on this, I don't think it'd be that bad. At least I could stay dressed while they were lecturing.

"Tommy, now you leave me no choice, now as long as you stay here you are the responsibility of Alex and myself and as such I am telling you to do what the nice, smart doctor says, put the hospital gown on, and get on the examination table." Oh yeah that's going to work. Who does she think she's talking to again?

"You're so funny when you try to be evil."

Head in hand, I either won, or she's about to go postal on me. "Tommy, do I have to call the orderlies?" Guess I didn't win than. "Seriously, I understand that you're seventeen, barely, and this is not on the list of things that you would ever want to do, but I've seen more naked teenagers than you ever will and I don't care. I'm not interested, and I don't see my patients like you would see someone who was undressed, okay? All that concerns me is that you're healthy and nothing else. Now I'm going to turn my back and you're going to get undressed and put that gown on so we can start."

Turning her back to me, she isn't letting me out of here until I go through with this. So either I get into the gown, or she's going to call the orderlies who will do it for me, which will result in an additional lecture.

-----------

(4 minutes later…)

"Tommy, how's it going there? Almost done?" Wow, she is mad, that was the most forced pleasantness I've heard in a long time. Perhaps I should maybe speed it up a bit.

Donning the gown and setting my folded clothes down on the chair, I cross my arms over myself once again, feeling like a complete idiot in this. "Done."

Heaving a sigh, she turns back around and gestures towards the scale along the wall. "Alright up on the scale so we can see how much weight you've gained or lost." Should have gained something, I've been eating again...okay so not like I did before this whole mess happened, but I've moved beyond jello cups to McDonalds so that's bound to put some weight back on me.

Groaning and slowly shuffling over to the scale, I get on, my feet already cold from the tiled floor. "It's cold in here, Sara." And is there a breeze? Oh my god. Reaching back quickly, I clasp the end of the gown together from behind, covering my exposed backside. I'm going to hurt someone.

"Hold still." You sound too amused, Sara. "Oh Tommy." Picking up her clipboard and scribbling down the numbers that I don't know how she reads off those metal bars she's moving, she gives me a bit of a look. "You're ten pounds under weight for a boy your age and height. From now on you're eating three meals a day and that's that." Damn it. "Now, down and over on the examination table." 

Sighing unhappily and carefully getting on the table, I make sure the gown doesn't ride up in the process and lay back.

Perhaps seeing just how truly miserable I am, she softens a bit. "It's okay, just put up with it for a bit longer and then it'll be all over." Whatever, just going to lay down and close my eyes, tell me when it's do-what is that?! "Shh, I'm just listening to your heart and lungs, it's okay."

"Scare the hell out of me." Maybe it's better to keep my eyes open. Don't think I want anymore surprises.

"My god, but you are jumpy. You really don't like doctors do you?" What tipped you off? Moving the metal down a bit and over, she listens intently for a minute. "Tom, shh, calm down your heart is racing."

Taking a deep breath and trying to settle my pulse and heart down, I know it's pretty pointless, I'm not going to calm down here, she's just gonna have to deal with it. "Can't."

"Take a deep breath for me and let it out slowly." When I do, she nods and nudges me over on my side, now doing my back. "Okay now, let's do your eyes and throat and the turn your head and cough bit and then we'll just check where they got..." What? What was that last bit you mumbled, Sara? Check where? And did you say turn your head and cough bit?

"Cough? What for?" If I'm following her train of thought, I'm guessing she's not interested in any potential chest rattles I might have, and if I'm correct there's no way she's doing that.

"It'll just take a second, Tom." No it won't, because guess what, I'm not doing it.

"Nope, nothing doing. Don't even think about it."

Giving me a 'don't mess with me' look, apparently she's grown tired of my fussing. "Thomas, I mean it, the more you fuss the more uncomfortable you are going to feel. Why don't you just let me get it over and done with and we can move on, you don't want me to get the orderlies in here do you?" Dirty tactics.

"No, but... post traumatic stress syndrome, Sara." Hey that was pretty good. See what happens when you teach me the proper psychological terms for things? And you and Jay think I don't listen.

"Tommy, I'm very impressed you have been reading my books and have listened to what I've said to you in our discussions, but this has nothing to do with that. Now you know you have been acting rather off still and you should not be as jumpy and as paranoid and certainly not as tired as you still are. So before I can find out if what's wrong is purely psychological I have to rule out the psychical and this is part of that." I know I'm not sleeping well and all, but geez, why am I getting punished for it?

"But-"

"No buts, now be still, I'm just going to pull down the gown, and leave it covering your privates and you'll be fine." Pulling on a latex glove, I do not like this.

I'm sure my face is flaming red by now and I know Sara can see the embarrassment. If Rita saw this I'd never live it down.

Noticing my distress, Sara pats me reassuringly on the back, giving it a quick rub before moving down to my lower regions. That didn't really help. As her hand gently explores my genitals, quickly and professionally, pausing while she asks me to cough. I do so, hesitantly, and wonder what they need me to cough for when the area they're interested in is down at the other end of my body.

"There, see you're still alive." Shaking her head and finally removing her hand, she quickly scribbles down more information on her little clipboard. "Alright, now turn over all the way on your stomach." Not a chance. "Tommy, please let's get this done with. Now I have to make sure you aren't still sore back there. Not to mention I need to make sure the dissolvable stitches Jay had to put in you when you first came here have dissolved all the way."

"I don't want to." Apparently not having a choice though as she gives me a withering look, I slowly roll onto my stomach determined to make her pay for this eventually.

"Thank you. Now hold still, you'll just feel a little pressure, but I need you to try and stay relaxed." I'm not making any promises. As a slick finger is pushed into me, I tense sharply, making a noise that is less then manly. I want up now. And for the love of all that is good, please don't let Rita be watching, please.

"Shh, now does that hurt?" When I don't answer, she sighs and I guess is feeling for any sign of scaring I still might have. "Tommy, need a little information here, now I don't feel much scaring anymore, but is there any pain?"

"Only my abused pride."

Rolling her eyes and feeling around a bit more, she finally removes her finger and if that was one finger how do Jay's boyfriends stand being taken up the butt?

Pulling my gown back up, Sara tells me I can put my boxers back on as she turns her back, allowing me a shred of dignity.

Changing back into my black boxer briefs quickly, I chuck the stupid gown to the floor. "Can I go home now?"

"No, now hop back up on the table. Just sit on the edge this time though. I want to check your reflexes and then we can talk." At least she's done with the hard part, reflexes and such I can cope with.

I sit back on the table and patiently put up with the prodding of the ears, throat, eyes and mouth, before she moves onto the reflex test.

"Okay, you can get dressed while I run these papers down to Janet, then I'll be right back so we can talk for a while." Great.

Leaving the room and giving me a minute to pull my black jeans and green long sleeved shirt back on, I'm just done retying my boots when she reenters carrying a mug of hot chocolate.

Taking the cup and sitting back down on the examination table, since she's taken the only chair in the room, I wait for her next move. "So am I going to live?"

"Unfortunately for me, Alex, and the evil alliance, yes it would seem for a very long time." Good to know. "However I'm going to prescribe you some vitamin supplements, which will just get you the extra bit of vitamins and nutrients you need in you right now. Now, we may have other pills to add to that after this part of the exam, we probably won't, but we'll see. Now first thing's first, you are not sleeping well, almost every morning we find you on the couch after you've spent the night watching TV. That's not healthy Tom, you need to sleep."

I grunt in annoyance, it stinks when you have a caring 'mom' and they actually pay attention to you, not that my parents were abusive or anything of the sort, but they never seemed to care or really know me. Never probed into my sleeping disorder either. "Can't sleep, bad dreams."

"I know this probably isn't something you want to talk about, but I need to know about your nightmares." That's a dangerous area, I don't even want to know what's in my nightmares.

"Pick a different topic?" I know she's not gonna let that fly and yep with that head shake and look, I don't think I'm getting out of this. "Sara, you already know what they're about, they're about the attack, okay. I just keep reliving it and than there's the occasional evil Green Ranger one thrown in there, those are always fun." Shrugging, I look back at my drink. "I don't know what else you're looking for. I mean there's not much else other than those two things. I was never abused as a kid, I didn't have any major traumas or troubles growing up. There's not a lot to me, Sara. I always had those night terror things growing up, some people sleepwalk, I sleepwalk to the kitchen, grab a knife, and attack the first person who comes at me. I mean seriously you're very lucky I am not that bad anymore, I actually was at that extreme when I was five or so I was told. At least now I'm just scaring myself not hurting anyone else."

"There has to be a cause for that. Night terrors are normally a child's why of sorting through a psychological trauma. They very rarely just happen to happen." What, being sodomized and murdering people under Rita's spell aren't enough of a reason?

"Seriously Sara, nothing happened. My dad, he left when I was ten, my mom seemed to think that maybe messed me up some, but I don't think so, I don't remember being overly fond of the guy, and my stepdad was alright, never hit me or anything. Though for a while I don't know why, but I made up this story, well not really, they said I made it up to deal, but I don't remember how it came about really. I remember I was scared of storms and the dark, and I always thought there were monsters there. I could pretty much convince myself of it actually. So I'd always scream for someone to check my room and crap, and I guess when he left, they said for some reason I kept insisting he got taken by the monsters. Go figure. Of course now we all know there's no such thing as monsters." The sarcasm evident in my voice, I think I'll pay my mom a visit just to give her a good kick and say I told you so about the existence of such things.

"Indeed. So, you never saw your dad again?" When I shake my head and shrug, not really torn up about it, she scribbles more down. "So you were afraid of the dark and storms? Do you have any idea what started that?"

"Don't really know, I mean probably started the same way it starts with all kids, eventually they see a scary movie or hear a story, and next thing you know, bam, freaked out about darkness and what's hiding in it."

"And do you remember how you over came that?" Oh yeah, now that I definitely remember.

"Yeah, actually. My stepdad he didn't want to humor my phobia, said it was the reason I was having night terrors, mind you I did attack him in my sleep one night, so he kind of had a reason to be pissed, so he kept trying to get me to be in a dark room alone to show me nothing would get me. Well that didn't go well, so then finally he put me in the large storage closet we had under the stairs. He held the door shut and refused to let me out. I don't remember just what all happened, but I remember screaming my lungs out and him insisting I'd be fine and he was doing this to help me. Sounds like a Dr. Phil type solution to me, but whatever, I guess it worked, cuz I did get over it and the night terrors settled down."

"So if everything was alright why did you leave home so young?"

Shrugging again, I think it over a minute and come up with nothing more than what it was. "We didn't get along. I mean it wasn't like we fought or anything, but my parents, they didn't really care if I was there or not, the neighborhood was kind of close and personal so everyone sort of knew I was a bit of a freak from all that, just thought my life would be easier with a clean start. So I moved to Angle Grove and my uncle set me up in an apartment because he's never in town and felt I'd be better in my own place than at his, with all his bike stuff and business matters and such."

Sara's looking at me with concern and I can tell that if she wasn't playing doctor at the moment so would be coming over to smother me with hugs. Geez it's not that big of a deal, Sara, I really didn't mind living alone too much. "Okay I just want to ask you one more question and I'll leave the subject alone for now. But this is an important question and you need to answer it for me."

I guess I don't really have a choice on this do I?

"Did you ever see any of these monsters? The ones you were so certain where there or that took your dad?" What kind of question is that? When I give her a look like she should be the one getting her head examined, she sighs but at least opens her mouth to clarify a bit. "There reason I ask is because yes children do normally become afraid of such things at young ages from various sources, but children with night terrors especially ones that continue into their teen and adult years are in a different category. These normally do not stem from the normal childhood imagination they have a more grounded source, such as a witnessing or experiencing a traumatic event, psychological imbalances, sexual abuse, extreme mental abuse, there's a root that it stems from, Tom."

"I don't know what to tell you." Okay, now I'm getting a tad frustrated here. "I wasn't abused, no I wasn't fond of my parents, but they never hit me or treated me badly. True their parenting skills could have used some work, but they weren't evil people or anything. I had a few friends growing up, not many, but a few, and I lived pretty comfortably. As for the am I crazy bit, no I don't think there were monsters really living in my closet okay, I had an over active imagination, I created my own monsters. I just happened to get hooked in the cycle of fear of darkness and storms and such." See and my mom thought I didn't listen to that shrink she took me to when I was twelve.

"So you did see something?" I think she's greatly missing the point here.

"I'm not crazy, Sara. See this is why I left, because I got sick of everyone thinking there was something wrong with me, there's nothing wrong with me. So I have bad dreams, so I have a bit of an over active imagination, so what, that doesn't mean I'm dangerous, or sick, or crazy."

"I never said you were crazy, Tommy. I'm just looking for a plausible reason as to why you'd be having these problems still. What did you do when you lived alone? How did you cope than?"

"I only lived in Angel Grove by myself for like a month before I got dropped here. I think I normally just spent the night watching TV and doing my homework, because I spent the day napping in school. Look seriously, I'm used to not sleeping by now."

"I understand that, but despite the fact you're used to it, it's not healthy. It's going to end up doing you damage in the long run. Your mind and body cannot sustain health for as long without proper rest. So here's what we'll do, I'll prescribe you a dream suppressant with a sleep aid. What this will do is allow you to drop into REM sleep faster, but slow down your subconscious cerebral cortex's ability to produ…." Sighing and shaking her head, she seems to be rethinking her approach here. "It'll make you sleep deeply and have fewer dreams."

"Are these dangerous?" Hey, I'm all for stopping the nightmares, but popping pills is not really my thing.

"No, there are always side effects, but they're a mild prescription. There's a chance of headaches, rash, decreased appetite, none of them are common in most patients, but if you do feel sick you need to tell me immediately." Believe me I plan to.

"So, are we done?"

Nodding and taking the now empty coffee cup from me, I guess I should be happy; I at least get to leave now. "Well, let's see. I think it's safe to say your psychical health is well enough to go back to full time Rangering."

Shrugging and giving a small nod, I'm actually pretty relieved about that. "Good, I was getting restless anyways."

"Your eating, however, we will monitor." Damn it. Giving me a look like she heard that, I know that is going to be a pain in the ass.

"Fine."

"Your sleeping and night terrors, we will monitor, and if they continue even with the medication and one on one consoling with myself, then I'll be forced to send you to a specialist."

"Fair enough."

Nodding and looping an arm around my shoulders in a motherly fashion, I guess it's time to get back to being responsible. Now I'm going to miss my daytime talk shows. "Well I think it's been a very productive session, my dear. What's say we go pick up your medicine, then go home and start dinner?"

"Alright. I'm still your favorite right?"

Smirking and locking the door behind us, as we head out into the hall, I can see she's trying not to crack up and encourage me, too bad she's failing miserably. "What on earth am I going to do with you?"

"Avoid any and all future examinations."

To be continued………..


	19. Getting it all in the Open

Summary - Tommy gets a new brother or boyfriend?

-

Getting it All in the Open

Tommy

-

(Scott residence)

Standing at the counter and watching Sara get the meat out from the fridge, I think I've officially become the cook around here. Alex doesn't seem to understand how to work the oven, Jay burns toast, and Sara, well Sara can't even seem to boil water.

"Okay, now we have the hamburger, the potatoes, the gravy, and the cheese squares you keep eating." Taking the meat from the package and dropping it in the bowl, she goes to get the crackers and eggs to mix in. For someone who can't cook she has a lot of cookbooks.

"Here, I'll break the eggs and mix it together." Taking the egg cartoon, I remove two eggs and move back to the desired preparation spot. I have to say I've become quite good at making several dishes, but I think I excel at meatloaf, after all what other food can you basically throw in whatever and still have it considered the same universal dish?

"Okay, but don't make too much of a mess this time." Putting the large orange bowl down in front of me, she wipes her hands off and begins heating up the oven. Explode one toaster pastry and never be allowed to forget it.

Rubbing my hands together, I carefully crack the eggs above the bowl. That's right look on in aw, Sara.

Sara has paused in her own duties to look on at me with what I'll assume is loving patience. "You're going to really draw this one out aren't you?" Hey do I tell you how to doctor? Don't mess with my cooking, I'm getting pretty good at it here.

"That's the plan."

She affectionately pats me on the back with a sigh before going to the fridge to get the rest of the meal together. Once I've finished with the eggs, I mash them into the raw pile of grounded beef, pulling a slight face at the disaster in the bowl. Reminds me of so fifth grade art project. Speaking of which, it was fairly amusing how we used to chase each other around with clay covered hands. Looking over at Sara, I get one of my usual bad, but yet, oh-so-tempting ideas.

"Hey Sara, hug?" Holding out my hands and arms, I advance on her, making her back up quickly.

"Thomas James Oliver don't you even think about it." Ew full name.

"Aw come on Sara, I need a hug. I'm depressed. Hug me before I get a complex." Chasing her out of the kitchen and into the living room, I make it around the couch and nearly catch her as she screams threats of death and needles at me. "But I need a hug! And you're my mom, you have to hug me!" I did not just say that.

Saving face, I give a laugh and let her be. "On second thought maybe you're more of a grandma. Whatever though, I'm going to go finish making this now, before we have meat on the carpet." Feeling more than a little stupid, but still in a fairly good mood from the game, I dig my hands back into the slop.

Feeling the meat mixture slide between my fingers, I sigh in satisfaction, perfectly content to pretend the 'mom' incident didn't happen at all. After the session with Sara today I'm more than willing to forget everything I've blabbed about. Grabbing the cracker box with my slop covered hands I add a fair amount of them into the mix. This is so foul, if people knew how this stuff was really made, I doubt it'd be such a hot dish.

"Tom, what was that about in there? Hm? Talk to me."

I shrug, trying to remain engrossed in my food preparation. "It's okay, you're more of a mom to me than my real one, take it as compliment." Not that I don't love my mom, I do, I mean she's my mom for crying out loud, I just don't really have any connection with her.

Sighing, Sara seems to be choosing her words very carefully. "I'm honored you feel that way, and believe me, you're like a son to me in every way, but we still need to talk about this, don't you think?"

"No." Grabbing a pan from the lower cabinet, I take the mess out of the bowl and throw it down in the metal, molding it to fit the pan.

"Tommy, yes we do. You know when I first saw you with those big brown eyes, curled up on the bed and clinging to Jay I wanted to take you in and fix you up and keep you safe."

Sighing and giving her a bit of a look, I think we need to clarify a few things here. "Well you did that, congratulations, now it's my turn to go back to Rangering and return the favor by keeping you safe." So chill out, just because my mouth sometimes gets ahead of my brain doesn't mean you have to make some big deal out of it.

All but ignoring me, she goes right on. "Then I thought, well if we do that there's bound to be someone missing him and hurting over losing him back home. I'm just worried you're getting too attac-"

"I don't want to talk about this." When she opens her mouth, I cut her off. "No, I mean, why, why should we be like 'getting too attached' when you said I could stay, right? I can stay, you said that, because I don't want to go back there yet, because back there isn't good. Here is good, I like it here with you and Alex and Jay and Kimmie and the Rangers here, and Jeff, and all the guys on the football te-"

"Okay, okay, easy." Wrapping her arms around me and holding me back against her, she sighs. Oh come on, I'm fine Sara, I was just listing all the reasons to stay, at least for a little longer. "I know you like it here, and you can stay, okay, we aren't kicking you out, or telling you that you need to leave. I'm just worried you'll never inform your friends and family back home that you're alive and well, and you'll lose that part of you."

"It's not a good part. I want to be here, and I want...I want to be with a family and friends who want me."

"Oh, Tom, your family wants you, it's just th-" Cutting Sara off, I shake my head sternly. No offence Sara, but you never lived with them. You aren't me and you don't know how empty that relationship was.

"No Sara, they did not want me. They tolerated me, but they didn't actually care if I was there or not. I ran away for two days when I was thirteen and when I came back they didn't even notice I had gone. So don't try to tell me they really and truly wanted me there because they didn't. I was an accident, they never came out and said it, but my mom was like sixteen when she had me, it wasn't planned and I threw their lives out of balance. She loved me enough to feel responsible for taking care of me and raising me as best she could, but it didn't go much deeper than that. And I'm fine with that. I accept that and hey I didn't ask to be born, so their trouble really isn't my fault, but I don't need to be around her or my stepdad."

Turning my head and seeing that she isn't quite taking this the right way, I re-think the approach a bit.

"Look, I came here and you all were nice to me, and protected me, and you treated me like your own son. So now I have Jay, and you, and Alex, and everyone else who does care about me and I'm not leaving, not now at least, why should I? I want the Rangers here to be my friends and you all to be my family of sorts." Moving away from Sara, I put the meatloaf into the oven, just because we're having difficulties here, doesn't mean we have to go without food.

"Oh Tommy, it's okay, really, it's okay. I'm not pushing you out, but I just want you to think about the people back in your world who might be missing you. Think, there has got to be someone out there who would miss you, who you should let know you're okay."

"No." Shaking my head, I wipe my hands on the towel by the sink. "I can't, because it hurts too much to think about the Rangers, or Zordon, or my uncle being miserable and upset over me. It makes me feel horrible about not going back to tell them I'm okay, and I can't go back, not right now at least. I know that's selfish and wrong, but the thought of having to tell them what happened and make up some lie about where I've been and who helped me to keep my Ranger identity a secret, at least from my family, it makes me sick to my stomach. Literally, I feel the need to throw up when I consider having to tell people. Not to mention facing off with the football players there, which I will have to do. Yes, I can do it, but that doesn't mean I want to just yet."

"It's okay to be scared of going back and facing your Jeff or going back and seeing your family, and I know you need time, but I just want you to keep them in your mind." They are in my mind, believe me, there's not a day that I don't think about seeing them and having to tell them all… "And when you are ready to go see them, the people you want to see, Jay, or me, or Alex we could go with you, if that'd help."

"Really?" Starting to peel the potatoes, I can't believe she offered that. I mean I don't think that will ever go down, I definitely don't think it'd be a good idea to take them back with me even for a visit, but it's really nice of her to say that.

"Yes, after all what kind of mom would I be if I let my child go out to face the mean people in his life by himself." So funny.

"Thanks mom." My reply is dry and fits right in with Sara's humor. God, now I know where Jay gets it from. "Are we done with this impromptu counseling session, can we please finish dinner now? We're lacking in desert and I'm pretty sure I can get some cookies in bef-"

I gasp as cool hands are placed over my eyes and Jay's deep voice rumbles a 'guess who'. "Hmm, well you smell too bad to be Kimmie, so gonna have to say, Rita, or Jay." Grinning, I turn to face him, feeling the previous tension of the day melt away.

His face is still red from the workout he must have had after school, he looks so amazing in those black workout pants and dark red t-shirt. Shaking his head indulgently, he heads over to his, or our, depending on how loosely the term is applied, mom and plants a kiss on her cheek. "So what we doing kids? How did everything go this morning Tommy?"

"We're making meatloaf for dinner, and now we're going to throw in some cookies. You can help, it'll get some of the meal done faster." Anything to keep you from venturing onto the subject of this morning's events.

"This morning went, well it was productive let's say that." Can not do this, Sara?

"Productive?" Raising a curious eyebrow, he just can't let it go. "Productive how?"

"Well, the pill bottles on the counter are a part of the productiveness. We've gotten Tommy a little something to help him sleep at night. We also have a nice vitamin supplement for him to take each morning too. Also he is psychically fit, and I am giving him a clean bill of health, so you can inform Zordon that he can begin fighting and training again." That'll be fun.

Nodding and looking over the bottles, Jay certainly is interested in my health isn't he. "Good, I'll let Zordon know, and I'll begin the training sessions on Saturday. So anything else?"

"Well, you know how you wanted a sibling when you were younger?" Oh lord, don't. "Well it's a boy." Gesturing to me, she is a laugh riot today isn't she.

Jay tilts his head at me, eyes laughing, but at the same time full of interest. "Sibling?"

"Apparently Tommy perceives me like his mother so that would automatically make you his brother." Not sure why, but suddenly the thought of considering him a brother doesn't sit right.

Seeming to find that extremely amusing, he stifles a laugh, apparently determined to finish business first. "Okay, anything else concerning his health, mental or psychical that I should know about before the training sessions start?"

"Well, as you might have guessed, he's underweight, so I'm putting him on a diet to fix that."

"What's the diet?" Could you two possibly stop talking about me like I'm not in the room?

"There's a specific list of things he should eat every day, but anything else is good too. He needs to get some nutrients in him, so the vitamins, he'll take every morning. He also needs lots of vegetables and protein, so if he eats his sugar cereal in the morning, he needs to eat something healthy at lunch." I'm seventeen damn it, I can make my own decisions on what I eat.

"But-"

"Shh, don't interrupt." Putting a hand over my mouth before I can protest, Jay shushes me absently. Are you kidding me.

Pulling away from him and fixing them both with a look, I'm getting rather annoyed with this 'let's protect and baby Tommy' attitude that's going around. "Jay back off, okay. I don't really need the both of you ganging up on me here."

"We're not ganging up on you, we're just concerned about your health. Which by the way is something I need to know about since I'm going to be the one training you." Again with the training business. I am a fairly skilled fighter you know.

"Well be concerned when I'm not in the room I don't very much like you both talking over me like I'm not even here." Turning back to the dinner preparations, I begin peeling with rather angry swipes of the knife.

"We didn't mean it like that Tom." Rubbing my back soothingly, Sara looks fairly apologetic.

"Tommy I know you don't like being ordered around or people getting into your business, but I need to know what the situation is. It's crucial to your training and health, both of which concern me. Understand." Using a rather stern tone that let's me know I better answer with a yes, it's clear why none of the others argue with him.

"Yeah."

"Good." Wrapping his arms around me and pressing himself against my back, he heaves a small sigh. "Tom I'm not trying to be bossy or mean, I know you can take care of yourself, but I worry about you okay. You've been through a very bad experience and you're not sleeping or eating right. I wouldn't butt in if I didn't care about you so much."

Pausing in my dinner preparations, a turn my head to give him a slightly doubtful look. "You care about me?"

"You know I do. You know you have so much potential to be a good partner for me, but you just don't listen to a blasted thing I tell you. Or do what you know you need to do to keep healthy and alive." I- what?

Partner? Did he just say partner? Was he referring to me as a potential partner? Craning my head back to look at Jay, who seems perfectly calm and collect, I think it's time for some clarification here.

"You're interfering with my choices and habits because you want to be my partner?" Like boyfriend type partner?

"Are you that surprised?" A little, though honestly not as much as I probably should be. After all he hasn't seemed to mind my constant presence, or how I practically laid on him when I was staying in his chambers at the Command Center.

"So how do you even know I want to be par…date you? I mean, for all you know I'm straight." At least I pretty much considered myself that up till this point.

"No you're not." And you'd know?

"And just how would you know, huh? I've never dated a guy before and when Jason kissed me it fazed him a hell of a lot more than me. Well in a bad way, but still. No sparks or fireworks, so how do you know I'd want to go on a date with you?" Yeah, that's right, that kiss was just like, well, a kiss. Nothing special, nothing that really sparked me into wanting to jump him. So if that didn't do anything for me, why should Jay?

"Maybe because you seem to be forever attached to me, and half the things you do, you do and then turn to me for praise for doing them." Oh whatever. "Mind you, you are definitely more rowdy and troublesome than someone I'd normally date, but for some reason I find that interesting and slightly hot. Oh yeah, and you forget you slept with me at the Command Center and when you did I found that my name got moaned a lot." I'm going to go hand myself over to Rita now and tell her to just put me out of my misery.

"That doesn't prove anything." Do I really do that, or is he just messing with me now? Well I did used to sleep walk, what's to say I don't talk in my sleep too. Also I have been having some interesting dreams about him lately.

"No? Well than, let me ask you, how do you feel when you're around me?"

"I don't know, kind of ridiculous right now. I don't know, Jay, look I do things to make you happy because I feel like making you happy, I don't like seeing anyone upset. I like you alight, I can't explain how or why, I just feel unique or something when I'm around you." That is so lame.

"I see." Arms wrapped back around me, he smiles, apparently pleased about something. "And do you feel this way when you're around Kimmie, or Billy, or Trini, or Zack, or anyone else?" Not really. As some realization obviously dawns in my eyes, he nods in satisfaction. "You like me, whether you want to face the fact you like guys or not, the fact is you like me, and that's what matters right now."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't prove anything either. For all I know that feeling isn't love, or lust, or anything of the sort, but a sick reaction to your cologne."

"Oh, well than how do you feel after this?"

"After wha- mhmm." Mouth captured in a hard kiss, I can't believe he's kissing me. In the kitchen. In front of his mom. In the kitchen. He's actually kissing me. And my god, I think my legs just gave out.

Pulling back with a satisfied smile, he sits me down in a chair at the table as I can't seem to make my stunned brain work now. "S'what I thought. I'll take you out this Friday, be ready at seven."

What exactly just happened here?

To be continued...


	20. First Date part 1

Author's Notes - Big heap of thanks to Erin for all her help. And happy b-day!

Summary - Tommy and Jay go on their first date, how bad could it be?

-o-

First Date (part 1)

Jay

-o-

(Scott Residence)

"Tommy, you look fine, and we need to get going now." Leaning against the doorframe to his growing ever messier room, I heave a sigh as the boy tries on his third shirt. Who's he trying to impress? Did I not give him the impression I'm more interested in what's under the clothes than the actual garments themselves?

"But you won't tell me where we're going and I want to look like I at least belong there. Knowing you it could be anywhere from an actual restaurant to a strip club."

Glancing at my watch, I know we're going to be hitting a strip club if he doesn't hurry up before we lose our reservations. "Okay, that's it." Taking the first green button up shirt he had on, I hand it to him, along with a black belt, and his black boots. "Now come on, we have reservations and I want to get there on time before they give our table away."

"But-"

"No buts." Taking his hand, as he still has his boots in the other, I pull him out of the room and down the stairs. I've no doubt mom is already down there waiting with her camera.

Knowing it's fruitless to try and slip out the back, I run a hand through my hair. I don't see why she's doing this now. She stopped taking pictures of my dates long ago, but I'm guessing she's more than approving of Tommy and just has to capture our first date. Glancing over at the Green Ranger who's still pulling on his shirt, I think it's better not to warn him about the camera. No doubt he'll want to go and fix his hair again.

Drawing a deep breath, I lead him into the livingroom, where low and behold guess who's waiting for us with a trigger happy finger. "Smile guys."

It's only after several flashes that I start to weakly protest. "Mom honestly, I'm starting to see spots and that can't be good for driving. Besides, he lives here, I'm sure you can take pictures tomorrow or the next day if you like."

"Come on guys, just a few more and then I'll let you escape. After all, don't want you to lose your table." I think it's a little too late for that concern now. But I guess if anything is worth losing our table for it's seeing her so elated.

Standing a bit more patiently, I offer up a few charming smiles and wait for the last flash, which I'm sure is imprinted in my retinas. Okay she's out of film, let's hit it Tom. When he stops me, I turn my head to see he still hasn't got his boots tied.

Motioning for him to hurry with the boots, I head outside to warm the car up. Must remember to thank dad for letting me borrow his Mustang.

As I crank the engine to life, I hear another sound that I'm sure isn't coming from the car. What is that? Can't be the car, we'd need a V8 for that kind of rumble. What on Earth is th...oh boy, look at those clouds, what do you want to bet the weather man on channel five screwed me over again.

Hopping out to the car and tying his last boot, Tommy looks at me expectantly for a moment, simply standing by the passengers' side door.

"What's wrong? Come on we have to go." Why is he not getting in the car? I told him we were taking the car tonight, not my bike. Didn't tell him why, but than he doesn't need to know what I have planned for after dinner.

"Aren't you going to open the door for me?" When I give him an 'are you serious' look, he is apparently not, but yet finds playing with me very amusing. "Your mom told me to make you open the door for me." He's going to be worse than Jake, I can see that already. And even more, because he has my mom on his side, telling him to be difficult.

Hopping out of my seat and leaving the car running, I come around and open his door for him gesturing for him to get in. Hey, it's either do it, or have my mom, who is no doubt watching out the window laughing at her manners lesson, give me a stern look when I get home.

Smiling and sliding in, at least he's amused. God I hope she didn't give him any more tasks to lay on me tonight.

"So wh-" Damn it. Swatting my hand as a wasp begins buzzing around us, I growl in annoyance as I try to smush it. "Tommy see if you can't get this wasp-"

Where's he going? Jumping out of the car, he begins swatting at the insect that obvious smells the stench of terror on him. Please tell me this night will get better. Swatting at the insect that is only made angrier by the movements around it, I know how it feels.

Climbing out of the car once more, I move around to the clearly fearful Tommy. Who would have thought a wasp could get such a rise out of him? I mean the boy destroys monsters five times his size, saved my ass yesterday from an army of rat creatures, but one wasp and he acts like the world's ending.

"Tom, stand still. You're just making it worse." Okay, so the agitated Green Ranger is paying all of zero attention to me. The minutes are ticking preciously away and he wants to play with the bug. Time for the Red Ranger to step in. "Thomas stand still now!" Freezing and shaking with the effort to remain in place as the bug draws closer to him, I'm pleased to see that I can at least make him listen if I try hard enough.

"Jay, get it away, I'm allergic to wasp stings. They result in many painful shots." Well that at least explains his behavior. I'm the same way when it comes to fire ants.

"Alright, just be still, you're not going to get stung." Pulling out my bandana from my pocket, I quickly capture the bug in the black fabric. Not exactly what I had in mind when I stuffed it in there, but we have reservations to get to.

Pushing Tommy back towards the car, I jog over to mom's roses and chuck the cloth in, wasp and all. Sprinting back to the car incase the bug decides to exact revenge, I jump in and press on the gas. We have exactly four minutes to get to the restaurant, which typically is ten minutes away on a good day. Great. On the plus side however, he didn't get stung, and thus very ill, so we'll call it an even exchange.

Staring at me intently as I stop at a red light, I finally can't take it and when I turn to ask him what the trouble is now, I'm all but pounced on. "You're the best. You saved me from a series of painful shots and three days of feeling like death. You have no idea what that venom does to me." Actually I probably do if it's anything like me and ants.

"Yes well, what kind of Ranger, or friend, or boyfriend, or whatever would I be if I let you get mortally wounded by a wasp. Speaking of which, are there any other phobias and/or allergies I should know about?" Hitting the gas as the light turns green, I pass up three older people and one jerk who seems to think I want to drag race as he begins trying to catch up to me.

"No, not really. Just wasp stings and than the typical season allergies, but everyone has that to deal with." Yeah I know those always get to Trini and Billy too. "Well and I guess this date thing is kind of weirding me out a bit. Of course that doesn't mean I don't still like being around you, or don't want to try this, because I do. You're like...well like…you're like a big, fluffy, protective puppy, that's probably why I trust you so much." Leaning against me ever so slightly and seeming perfectly content with his view of me, I can hear the guy in the piece of crap beside me laughing his ass off.

"I'm not a fluffy puppy." Gritting my teeth and taking the corner as the guy can't keep up, no doubt because he's laughing too hard. Sighing, I'm torn between showing him I'm no fluff dog, and letting him lean into me more, as he's not quite pushed into my side, but heading in the right direction. It's cool, you know, I mean I know I don't look like the huggy feely type, but please feel free to nuzzle into me, I quite enjoy that kind of closeness.

"Oh yes you are." Laughing to himself, he is asking for trouble here. "That is exactly what you are, Jay. A big ol' fluffy pup, who tries to be all tough and likes to bark loud. However, what makes you a puppy is that I know and your mom knows, and so do the others I think, that while you run your mouth off, you would never actually hurt anyone, especially people you care about. You know, like the Rangers, and Jeff, and your family, and such."

Grumbling under my breath at this, I am not pleased, fluffy dog my ass. Why bother though, I think he already knows I'd do anything for him and the people I care about and love in my life, and I guess to him, since he sees this underside, I am a freaking fluff dog.

The restaurant coming into view, thank god, and we're only a couple of minutes late. With any luck we'll still have a table. Sliding sideways into a parking space, Tommy looks over at me, and doubles up laughing again, probably at my still displeased look over the fluff dog comment.

"Aw Jay, I didn't mean anything bad by it. I know you're tough and all. I just, well, I just think you're more bark than bite is all." That is it, after this date, if we live through it, I'm gonna train him into the ground. Hauling myself out of the car I head for the entrance, the oh-so-humorous one right on my heels.

Well let's look at the bright side, no one really knows his little fluff dog view of me. We got here in one piece. He avoided getting stung and thus ill. And hey, at least it's not raining yet. No sooner thought then sky opens up and it starts pouring like a monsoon. Of course. And of course I haven't put the top up on the car either.

It's all apparently too much for Tommy who leans up against the wall laughing even harder.

Growling at the boy, I urge him inside. "Go tell the hostess we're here while I go put the top up on the car, okay." When he nods and hurries in I dash back out to the car quickly turning it on and getting the hood up, glad it's electronic. Grabbing my leather jacket from the back seat, I slip it on to chase off the slightly wet chill before racing back towards the door.

There that wasn't too bad, I didn't get too wet and the car didn't get too wet, and Tommy told the girl we're here and...and why is he sitting at the bar with that blonde guy? Heading over to the laughing pair, I come up behind Tommy, placing two possessive hands on his shoulders. "Well now, what's all this? I thought you were going to tell the hostess we were here not amuse the adulators."

Taking a drink of his beer, the guy is definitely in his mid-thirties and definitely has a wedding band tan line on his finger. Does the wife know you're out and about hitting on teenage boys?.

"This is Joe, he offered to buy me a drink while I waited for you. I told the girl we were here, she said she'd have a table in two minutes, so I sat here to wait for you." Is he serious? And yes he is. He has no clue this prick is trying to hit on him does he, or does he and he's just choosing to get a free drink?

"Well how nice, I'm sure his wife would be thrilled to know she married such a polite guy." When the jerk opens his mouth to protest, I point to his ring finger with the tan line, where I've no doubt his ring is half the time. "Don't even try it. First of all he's underage, second of all my father's a cop, and third and most importantly he's mine."

Spotting the hostess coming over to us, I quickly take his hand, leading Tommy away from the bar and the now sulking jerk.

"That really wasn't necessary you know." Scowling at me, he shakes his head.

"He wanted to sleep with you."

"No really." Giving me a 'duh' look, he apparently isn't as naïve as I thought. "Jay I'm well aware of what he was after, but I knew you'd be back in a minute at most. I didn't think it was worth making a scene. Though I will admit seeing you get all jealous was kind of cool."

"I wasn't jealous. I was…saving you."

"Right." Rolling his eyes, he thankfully lets it drop as we reach our table.

Sliding into the booth after Tommy who is still looking far to smug, I turn my attention to other things. I can see this place is the popular dating scene tonight. Oh, and my my, there's a couple next to us who've decided to skip the main course and go straight to desert if you get my meaning.

"Would you like some refreshments?" Oh, nice, fast service.

"Yes, I'll have a coke, and a bottle of Smerdoff Ice." When Tommy looks at me, I nudge him discreetly under the table. I save the world on a daily basis, I'm allow a drink on occasion, besides I know my limit and I'm always careful to stay very far away from it. You should come to the clubs with us more often, Billy and Kimmie are the same way as me and I'm sure Kimmie would love to slap some leather on you and bring you along. Of course we would have to make him a fake ID first.

"Very good sir, could I check your ID, please?" Yeah, still look young enough were she's not sure if I'm twenty or twenty one, definitely don't look seventeen, I know that. Handing her the fake ID I keep in the right side pocket of my wallet, she doesn't even bat an eye as she sees the false information saying I turned twenty one a month ago. Handing it back, she smiles once more.

"Thank you. And for you?"

"Coke."

"Coke it is. I'll be right back with your drinks and some bread sticks, here are your menus, enjoy yourselves." Heading off to get our drinks, she seemed nice. Perhaps a little too interested in looking me over, but nice.

Turning a bit, I see Tommy's looking over at me curiously, I guess still trying to figure out the ID business. Opening my mouth to explain my reasons and wants for the drink, I'm beaten to the punch as he gives me a playfully stern look.

"You were checking her out." Okay then. Fake ID is obviously not as pressing as my non-existent flirting.

"Excuse me? I was what?" Let's just get him back in his place. He was after all the one just having a drink with a complete stranger less than five minutes ago.

"When she asked for your ID, you went all flirty and stuff, you know leaned over, batted your eyes and- ah. Ah, I get it." You get what exactly? When I give him a look, he shakes his head looking far too amused and smug. "You like to flirt, and establish your male dominance thing. And this drinking deal is cool to you, so you ordered it to try to impress her and maybe me. Probably also everyone else so we all think you're cool, and tough, and bad assy. Is this because I called you a protective fluffy dog?" He's insane, or a psychologist, I'm very confused on which one it is now.

"You have lost your mind. Do you know that? First off, you are so far out in space, I don't even know how to reach you. Next, for your information, I wasn't flirting with the girl, I was checking out the rabbits at the table across the room. Seems this has become quite the groping spot for couples this evening." Pointing to the two who are now clearly doing something with their hands under that jacket, I snicker as his mouth drops open just a bit in surprise.

"Are they? Is he, and she's, can they do that in here?" Apparently so, if they're discreet enough. "But what if the waiter..." What if the waiter what? Caught them? For all I know he might join in, she's pretty hot. Him, not so much my type, but I'd definitely get in on it for some time with her. I mean if I wasn't here with my own rather hot date.

Glancing over at my companion, I can feel my own appetite rise. He definitely is sexy, just about to inform him of this in case he isn't already aware, I'm unfortunately halted as my view is suddenly blocked by a pair of over sized breasts. Oh, they belong to the waitress. Jerking my eyes up to her face, I hold back on a smart comment as I see she's grinning knowingly. Really didn't have a choice in the looking. Hey where'd the cute little hostess go off to?

"Your drinks. I'll just give you a couple of minutes to browse the menu and then I'll be back to take your orders." I bet you will. Why don't you pop another button there, I can't quite see all you have to offer. Some people, honestly, don't they know it's much more appealing to wonder what's under the clothing than to get a free showing before hand?

As the over sized girl goes off to another table, I'm distracted by a loud slurping sound. Seems someone is wanting some attention here. Well, what's good for the couple I got caught watching is good for us.

Slipping a hand up his thigh, I feel the impressive bulge there, and know from his time under my care at the Command Center that it is indeed impressive.

Gasping and jumping up in his seat, he gives me heated and than livid eyes. What? "What are you doing? Your hand's on my...leg." S'not all it's on.

"Just making sure you're not bored and feeling left out after the skanky waitress shoved her cleavage in my face." Trailing my fingers in-between his legs, I sigh as he makes a rather interesting noise and calmly removes my hand, placing it on the table with a rather stern look. Well that's never happened before.

Leaning over and kissing his cheek, I breathe into his ear, going with the most reassuring thing I can think of. "Easy, no one's gonna see. They never do, I'm very slick. I've yet to be caught at a restaurant…movie theater, well okay once, but never a restaurant. So don't worry."

"That's not the problem, Jay." Giving me a look as I replace my hand and begin rubbing his thigh firmly, I'm getting a little lost here. What does he want?

"Tom, I really can't do much more here. I may be good, but I'm not that good. Tell me something you'd like that's not too out there and I'll gladly make it happen." Wouldn't mind a little touching on my end either, but I get he's new to this deal, so it's all good if he just wants me to pay attention to him for now.

"Jay, I think you are really missing the message here." When I give a shrug and confused look as I've never had complaints before, he sighs but at least doesn't seem as annoyed now. "Jay you didn't even ask if I wanted you to touch me like that, and if you just assume I want to be groped on our first time out, or whatever this is, than I don't think we should be going out again." What?

Truly confused by his reaction, I didn't mean to upset him. Ask? He wants me to ask? Man, this is definitely different than the previous guys and girls I've dated. Geez, if this is like the normal routine and way it should be then I must have been dating some really skanky people. "No, I'm sorry, I just…I'm sorry, no one's ever been as well important or as decent as you, I'm not used to doing things in a…." Little help here?

"None skanky way?" Okay, well that's one way to put it.

"I guess. Anyways, that's fair enough though. I'll ask from now on." I guess I'll have to tone it down, I honestly didn't mean to tick him off, none of my dates have ever complained before. If anything they normally complain if I don't grab. Okay so he's different. I can do that, different rules, different behaviors. This might actually be better than the others. At least I know he's into me and not just for a good lay.

Nodding in satisfaction, he resettles back into the seat, calmly taking a drink. "Good. I mean I'm not trying to be a prude or anything, I definitely don't want to discourage attention being lavished on such places, but I don't really want to do that at a restaurant on our first date. You know?" Yeah, I get it now. You like it, but not in a public place.

Nodding and taking a sip of my Coke, I absently try to think of something interesting to say. Man this is hard, I don't think I've ever had to actually have a conversation with my dates before. "So can I put my hand back where it was now?"

Laying his head on the table, he sighs. What? What'd I do? I asked like a respectable person. I value your wants and morals. "Jay, what am I going to do with you?" I don't know, but I hope it doesn't involve making me use my lack of conversation skills.

To be continued...


	21. First Date part 2

Summary - The date ends in an interesting way.

-o-

First Date (part 2)

Tommy

-o-

(1 hour, and 60 dollars later)

"Are you done yet?" Poking my head out the window, I think I'm starting to work the Red Ranger's last nerve.

"No. You know you could come out and help." Crouching near the almost changed tire, he groans and glances towards the sky again. At least it stopped raining, of course that does nothing to fix the fact the temperature has drop twenty degrees and the tire is still flat.

"I don't know how to change a tire, sorry. And um, you're doing that wrong there. I mean let's just say I did know how to change a tire, just hypothetically, then I'd advise you to hold it closer to the end to get more leverage. See because if you do that you'll avoid hitting the base of the jack, which you're going to do assuming you don't strip the bolts first."

Giving me a look, he thankfully lets it. "Just keep the flashlight steady."

"You really should hold it near the end to get more leverage, Jay." I pause in my lecturing and musing at the glaring at me, less than effectively, boy. So stubborn, you know the thing would be changed by now if he'd just listen to me. "Okay, don't then, but don't blame me if you end up dislocating your shoulder with the effort." Which is exactly what is going to happen with the angle he has there.

Oh look, is that the face of surrender? Yep, that expression just screams, 'fine, what have I got to lose'. After all, knowing him, I'm sure he has something planed for the rest of the evening and it isn't going to happen if I'm scolding him and he has a dislocated shoulder. Grabbing the end of the iron, he pushes towards the ground and well I'll be. See how much easier things are when you just listen to me? As he glances up, I decide to hold my tongue, but still offer him a very satisfied smile. Told you so.

-oooo-

(Angel Grove, Lookout Peek)

Pulled out of my restful state as I feel him put the car in park, I am suddenly a tad more alert and awake than I was a second ago.

Waking myself fully and stretching a bit, I frown absently as I confirm my suspicions that we are not back at home. Actually we are no where near home, ours or any others for that matter "What are we doing here?" And where is here?

"Would you believe, we ran out of gas?" When I give him a look, he shrugs taking off his seatbelt. "I just thought we could spend a little more time together, that's all. I mean if we go home we'll go to bed and all that, but my parents are home so we won't have any real privacy."

"I was going to crash in your room tonight, remember?" And that look there just screams 'I think you're missing the point here', which by the way I'm not.

"You still can, but than we wouldn't really be able to talk and stuff now would we. Mom and dad might wake up and you'll probably fall asleep." Plus if I don't a least kiss you, you're definitely not getting any sleep tonight, and will need at least an hour in the bathroom tomorrow morning. That would also mean he'd use all the hot water again and I'd freeze to death. You know I really don't mind giving him a little bit of a chance here, and what's a kiss or two going to hurt, it's just knowing him once we get started he won't stop.

I fear frustration is going be a familiar feeling throughout this relationship if he can't gain some form of control over his hormones. Carefully sliding closer to me, he casually runs a hand through my hair, pulling it from the ponytail holder.

Taking my cue from him I slide my hand free hand from the seat up onto his leg. Rubbing firmly, I smile as he looks down at my hand with sort of mock innocents.

"Whatcha doing?" I think by the way you're looking at me, you know what I'm doing. As I slide my hand a bit further up his leg, he gives me that scolding look I'm starting to find amusing. "You're touching my leg."

"Yes."

"You're touching my leg without asking." Oh so that's how you want to play the game. Fine, have it your way. Think you're so slick, I'll just take my hand back than.

Before I can remove my hand however, he places his firmly on top, leaning over to barely brush his lips against mine. "Can I touch your leg? Besides I've touched your leg before, and more than that when I gave you baths at the Command Center, remember?" Offering up a rather chaste kiss as I can see he's testing and teasing me, I nonetheless feel my pulse jump. "You were nervous then, but it felt good when I rubbed your aching muscles, think how good it'd feel if I rubbed you when you aren't aching and hurting, well not in a bad way, I mean." Oh boy.

"Jason Lee Scott, are you trying to seduce me?" And that look is just priceless.

"Well apparently I'm not being too successful at it." Looking up to see nothing but amusement in my eyes, he breathes a small sigh of relief, seeing I'm just following his playful lead.

"Maybe, depends on what you have planned here."

"I'm just wanting us to feel good, don't you want that to?" He's gone back to rubbing my leg, despite the fact I'm not too fond of his answer. Apparently seeing this on my face, he backs off a bit. "Oh Tom, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry I'm just not used to this dialog. Tommy listen, yes I can be demanding, yes I can be a pain, but I'd never actually force you or anyone to do something they didn't want to. That's just not something I could ever do."

"I know, Jay, but you, I mean you didn't say you wanted to do this." Or even what 'this' is. Are we dating? Are we a couple? He hasn't exactly made it clear, and yet here we are parked in a secluded spot and preparing to do something in the car.

"Okay, I have a better idea. How about you tell me what you want me to do and we'll do that? I promise I won't do anything you're not comfortable with." Ah, so he thinks giving me some control might make things run more smoothly, interesting strategy. Okay, we can flow with that.

"Really?" He doesn't sound like he enjoys that thought too much. "You mean boss you?"

Cringing at my choice of words as no one ever in existence has probably ever 'bossed him', I can see him practically bite his tongue as he tries to keep the edge from my voice. "Sure if that's how you wish to perceive it."

Staring at him intently for a moment before shaking my head with a smile, I know that isn't going to work well tonight. And I stress 'tonight' because while I can see he's going to try to claim control here, that doesn't mean I'm going to play pet every single time. "You want to go throw something against a wall and establish alpha male dominance don't you?" At his nod, I hold back on a frustrated sigh. "What if I tell you I want to go home now?"

"Do you want to go home now?" Leaning down and nipping at my neck, he obvious does not want to go home now. "You're tense, why don't you let me help relax you some." No, see I'm tense because if I relax and let you keep biting and licking that spot by my collar, I'm going to end up in a very messy situation here.

Pulling back some, I guess he's going to switch tactics once more. "You like us kissing?"

Nodding a bit uncertainly as he's yet to pull fully away from my neck, and I can't exactly focus on a questionnaire right now. Also, we technically haven't kissed more than once or twice you know. Kind of hard to percentage that out.

"You like it when I hold you and touch you?" Earning another nod, and now throaty moan as his teeth bite down a bit harder into the soft skin just below my jaw, he is so good at that. "So don't you think you'd like them even more if I did them together?"

"Yessss." Seeming to suddenly regain some control of myself, I pull away just enough to get him to focus on me. "But what if we did that and I told you to stop, you'd stop? Even if it was something major?"

"Yes. You have my word on that." I really do don't I. Imagine that, Jay, the big bad, leader of the Power Rangers, wrapped around my finger. "Now what did you have in mind to do?"

Shrugging, I look back out the window, still a bit confused with this new found attraction to him. "Don't know, just a hypothetical question. What did you want to do? Do you even have a um, condom?"

"I'm not going to fuck you!" Well now, sound a bit more offended!

"Why not?" Looking at him in half mock, half real offence, I can't help but huff a bit. I mean I know that condom thing slipped out, but he didn't have to say it like that. "And just what's wrong with me that you wouldn't fuck me?"

Apparently not one to be out done, and definitely not shy himself he let's me have it. "Here, what does this tell you?" Placing my hand on the hard bulge in his jeans, I can see I've been momentarily out done.

"Oh." Somewhat surprised by his actions, and I stress somewhat as I'm starting to expect no less from Jay, I however am impressed or curious enough to give an exploratory squeeze.

Before I can try something else, he gently removes my hand, kissing the palm. "I want you, and now you know it. But as I said I'm not going to use you or wreak anything between us. That means no fucking on the first date, not until you're comfortable with other stuff."

Leaning forward, I nearly breathe a sigh into his mouth as he eagerly accepts my gesture. Carefully edging my hand back up to the top of his thigh, my fingers brush evidence that he's enjoying the kiss just as much as me, if actually not more. It's only when we finally part for air that I see the heat in the car taking effect.

Watching him release a low moan and close his eyes, as I trace my fingers over his reaction to the kiss, I wonder how he'd react to me just unbuttoning those jeans and- okay guess he beat me to that thought.

As his fingers begin working at my zipper, I quickly decide while me heading that way with him was bordering fine, him controlling me right now isn't going to work. Taking his hand and putting it on my stomach, I hope he gets the point. I don't want to stop, but just can't let you claim me yet.

"Climb in the back, there's more room, and you can lay back more comfortably."

"Okay." Not completely sure this is my best idea; I slowly climb into the back seat, yelping and growling when he smacks my butt playfully.

"There, that's better." Sliding me down, he rests over me and smiles as he brushes my bangs away from my face. "Now, what were we doing." I think you know, but just in case, maybe I can help. Running a hand under his shirt, I lean up to capture his parted lips and push my tongue into tease his.

Keeping his mouth busy and sliding my hand under his shirt I find one of his nipples and begin rolling the bud in my fingers, pleased when a soft groan follows. Okay, so this isn't much different from how I pictured it with a girl. Pulling away from his mouth and delighted by the lovely noises I'm getting from him now, I have to make sure though. "You like this?"

"Yesss." Oh it's definitely time for some teasing.

"You sure? Because if you really want me to stop and be still-"

"Shut up." Pulling my mouth onto his, he apparently isn't in the teasing mood anymore.

Not one to be one upped, his hands slowly make their way to the band of my jeans once more before he pauses to look at my face, satisfied when the barest nod is given. Needing no more encouragement, he expertly opens the zipper, beginning to work my neck with his canines at the same time. Oh god, that spot again. More.

Getting the zipper down, he hooks his thumbs in my waist band, pushing my jeans down a bit further. "Someone's uncomfortable." Not just me by the way he's straining against his jeans too.

"Then help make it better." Swallowing and telling myself this isn't much different from when he took care of me at the Command Center, I squirm a bit out of my pants with his help, gasping and arching up as he takes hold of me through my boxers. Oh god.

"Can I touch you?" Glancing up, I'm sure he can see that I'm still ever so slightly hesitant over the whole thing, but he nevertheless doesn't seem very bothered by it.

"Like you even have to ask."

Copying his previous action, I pull his jeans down to relieve a bit of his own discomfort. Now, back to the dilemma of what to do and how to go about it in this small space. I groan appreciatively, as he starts things off again, before beginning to explore him in a similar fashion.

His rough fingers find my ticklish spot, increasing my anticipation. If we don't end up climaxing here, I'm going to have to do it myself. I'm not sure what's going to be worse, a tease session or something that ends before we can fully appreciate it.

Placing a hand over his heart, I smile absently as I can feel it racing. "You're excited." Nice to know I'm the only one on edge amongst the lust. "Jay, have you ever…okay so I guess you probably have, but have you done this a lot?"

"Is this a trick question?" Latching his mouth back onto my neck, oh man there he goes biting at that spot again. So good.

"No, just wo-wondering. Jay." Ugh, oh god, he has to stop. I know he's trying to leave a hickey, but he has to stop because there, that is just, oh god. As he begins playing his fingers across me once more and working harder on my neck, I really need you to stop Jay. "Jay, Jay." God listen to me, you have no clue just what that- "Ugh!" Suddenly stiffening and digging my fingers into his back, I lose my hold and oh god such relief.

It seems to take him a second to realize just what I was trying to tell him, but I've no doubt he gets it now. "Opps." Yeah. "Okay, yeah, that was important and it definitely was my fault for not paying attention." That's okay, I don't think I'm in much of a position to be upset. "You still with me?"

Mumbling and closing my eyes, he can take that as a no. Great, his dad's going to love the stench of sex in his car.

Groaning and digging around in the glove box, he apparently finds some Kleenex there and quickly cleans us both off, before looking around for a place to dump the messy tissues. Finally giving up and sticking them in his pocket, he returns his attention to me, as I'm a bit more with it now. At least with it enough to be slightly embarrassed.

"You okay?" Yeah great, just have the control of a fourteen year old.

"You didn't...you know." I actually wouldn't feel so lame if he'd joined me, but no, he's still just as stiff as before and I don't exactly know how to help him with that now that the mood is kind of gone.

"No, I didn't finish." Sorry. Sighing and shaking his head, he at least doesn't seem too concerned with it. "Don't worry about it."

"I don't want you to be mad or anything. I mean it just doesn't seem very fair I got to…do you want me to do something, or…"

"Another time, mood's sort of gone." Giving me a parting kiss, he climbs back into the driver's seat. "You go ahead and collect yourself and relax, we'll go home to crash, you're tired, I can see it."

-oooo-

(10 minutes later…)

Parking and killing the engine after pulling into the driveway, I feel him nudge me gently. "Hey, we're home."

"Mmm." Sitting up slowly, I let him pull me out of the car, leaning heavily against his side.

Heading up to the house we finally manage to get the key in the lock and let ourselves in, both sharing one more kiss, before entering fully.

"How was the date, guys?' Turning around to look at us from the couch, Sara has apparently waited up for us. How very motherly of her.

"Let's just say it was memorable." Slowly moving upstairs and into his room after telling her good night, Jay slowly removes his jacket and boots as I collapse onto the bed still fully clothed and too tired to do much of anything about it.

Finally getting his shoes and than shirt off, he leaves me be, heading to his bathroom. "I'll be right back; I just want to get a shower, okay." Okay than. "So don't pass out in the middle of the bed, I don't want to have to move you when I come back to sleep. You're not listening are you?"

Muttering incoherently, I throw a leg out farther, taking up any and all possible space on the bed, just to mess with him.

"Why do I have a bad feeling this is definitely an omen for our future." Now there's something to dream about.

To be continued...


	22. Christmas Cheer

Summary – A special holiday chapter.

-o-

Christmas Cheer

Jay

-o-

(Scott Residence)

"Jay. Hey Jay." What, what's going on? He better be dying. As I'm poked in the ribs again, I force my heavy eyes open to see my completely insane boyfriend sitting over me in the dark. Hm, boyfriend, now there's a new concept. Don't think I've ever cared about someone enough to stay with them long enough to consider them an actual boyfriend or girlfriend. "Are you awake?" No, now go back to sleep.

"Yes, what's wrong? Did you have another night terror?" Better be something major like that, and if not that, you better be pregnant or something equally...what was I thinking? What time is it?

"Not exactly, I just can't get back to sleep. Also it's Christmas so instead of me trying to toss and turn myself back to sleep for five more hours, why don't you just get up and we can make breakfast or foul around, or something." It can't be Christmas, it was just Christmas eve two minutes ago. I couldn't have gotten my seven hours of sleep, no way. "Well, Christmas, technically." Technically? And did he say five more hours?

Groaning, I thought this was only meant to happen when you had kids, see this is what makes me want to have my tubes tied, or snipped, or whatever the he…what was I thinking? Pressing my head into the pillow, hoping to suffocate myself into unconsciousness, surely that would give me another ten minutes at least. "What time is it?"

Nuzzling into me, he offers up a peaceable kiss. "Well, it's about, two thirty I think, I can't see your alarm clock very well."

"Two thirty?" Did he seriously say two thirty? "Go back to sleep, Tom. Christmas isn't here until the whole family is awake. Do you want to try and wake my mom at this time of night? Go on, I dare you."

"Jay, I really can't sleep. You know me, once I'm up, I'm up. Can't we just go downstairs and watch a movie?" Shoot me now.

"No, now lay down and pretend to go to sleep." Wrapping an arm around him, I pull him back down under the covers.

"Fine." Good. "I'll just keep an eye on the time and keep you informed. It's two thirty five, now will you get up with me?" I don't like where this is going at all.

"No, and if you ask again before it hits ten, I'm going to lock you outside naked for the whole neighborhood to see. Now go to sleep."

"Fine, Mr. Grinch, don't keep me company while I suffer from insomnia. Damn it, can't even go take another pill since I took one when I went to bed. Those things suck. Hey, can I watch 'A Christmas Story' while you sleep? It's a twenty four hour marathon on TBS. I'll keep the volume low, I just don't want to go downstairs and sit by myself."

"Knock yourself out."

After releasing him from my hold, I can hear the TV across room turned on with the sound low as Tommy settles at the end of the bed for a solid session of 'A Christmas Story'. We really do need to talk to my mom about his prescription, those sleeping aids are worthless if this happens on an average of three times a week.

-oooo-

(4 hours, 25 minutes and 15 seconds later)

"Jay. Oh Jay, wake up, it's Christmas." Tommy I swear if yo- hang on, that didn't sound like Tommy.

Prying open my eyes to see Tommy passed out cold next to me, well it seems that marathon did the trick.

"Mom, you can't be serious. What's the time?" Rolling over to look at my alarm clock, it's six fifty five in the morning. No mom, wait don't wak- Shit.

"What time is it? Tired." Rubbing his eyes and letting loose a long yawn, his sleep loss has obviously caught up with him. We really need to get him some stronger sleep aids, because those pills don't do anything for him and the less rested he is, the more mistakes he's going to make on the battle field.

"Come on guys, breakfast is on and the presents are plentiful." Urging Tommy up off the bed, she is apparently very infected with the Christmas spirit this year. "Tommy go wake Alex up, I think he just went back to sleep after I left the room."

Giving them both a look as Tom begins to wake fully and unsteadily heads off to wake my dad, I can't believe this. It's my vacation for crying outloud. I need sleep. I earned sleep, and from how he was walking Tommy needs sleep as bad as me if not worse. "Mom it's too early."

"Oh stop being such a Grinch." Hey that's twice I've been called that this morning and I can't believe mom is one of the said name callers. "Come on, up with you." When I groan and drop my head back onto the pillow, unable to function at this hour, she gives me a sigh. "Oh come on Jay, at least get up for Tommy. He hasn't had a real Christmas since he was what, nine or so? Come on now, he'll be upset if you don't come downstairs and open presents with everyone else." Dirty tactics, and he didn't seem as interested in gifts as he was at getting more rest there.

"Fine, but come my birthday next year, I'm sleeping all day and everyone else is getting muzzled." Pulling my protesting body from my comfortable bed, I follow her out the door. Moving down the stairs, I have to say I'm a bit surprised when I pass the livingroom and don't see Tom passed out on the couch. Maybe he fell back asleep in mom and dad's room. That's probably what happened. Instead of getting dad up he just went back to sleep with him.

"Well now, good morning." Speak of the devil, dad is apparently holding him prisoner at the breakfast table. Going to get the eggs and waffles from the counter, mom sets the food before us with a smile.

"I must say I'm a bit surprised you're eating breakfast without a fuss today, of all days."

"He handcuffed me to the table!" Wh-well now look at that, dad did handcuff his left wrist to the top of the table leg. Clever.

"Hey, I gave him full warning when he got me up." Yeah well, technically mom told him to.

Smirking as I take my place, I think it serves you right for waking me up at two thirty. Reaching over to grab some waffles, I jerk up as metal is placed around my wrist. "Hey, what gives!" Returning my smirk, dad is now adding the other handcuff to Tommy's already adorned wrist.

"Just reminding you that it's all your fault." Apparently I'm not the only one who gets cranky at being woken up at this ungodly hour.

"My fault indeed, he's your 'son'."

"He's your boyfriend."

Clearing his throat and taking a bite of his toast, Tom gives us both a bit of a look. "He's sitting right here and getting annoyed with the people talking about him like he isn't at the table being held hostage."

-oooo-

(30 mind numbing minutes later…)

Sitting by the tree and passing out the presents, Tommy suppresses a yawn as he's still yet to wake fully it seems.

Turning my gift over in my hands, I can see this one is from him. Frowning with thought, I'm slightly scared and very curious as to what's in here. It's a widely known fact that the boy is very much broke, since he has not yet started the perfectly acceptable job at the local dojo. Of course, there are still some issues we've got to work through with him so to be truly fair he actually has a good reason for being a slacker. Still, that does beg the question of what on Earth he could have gotten me.

Pausing in opening his box, as I'm apparently taking too long, I catch him as he looks at me expectantly. Well, let's see what we got here than.

Freeing the present from the wrappings, and discarding the trash, I gasp as I view what he's done for me. Not only am I touched, I'm speechless as well. I have no idea how he manages to capture the spirit of people through a simple drawing like this, but the boy definitely has a gift. I'm guessing this was one of the times he was watching me train. The picture he's drawn of me is in charcoal, and I'm in a hard stance, wearing my workout gi.

"Well?" Looking at me with a bit of uncertainty, he's trying to read me, now having forgotten the present in his hands entirely for the moment. Are you actually worried I don't love this? Crazy boy.

"This is amazing. When did you do this?" Looking up from the simply framed, but wonderfully drawn picture, I see he's now not only pleased with himself, but also greatly relieved.

"A few weeks ago. That day you, me, and Kimmie went out for icecream, after you taught your class." Shrugging, he begins absently shifting his own half opened present in his hands. "Wasn't sure if you'd like it or not, you have so many drawings of yourself already, but I spent a lot of time on this one so I thought it was one of the best and...don't know, just liked it."

"Thank you." Grabbing him and pulling him on my lap, I give him a hard kiss, which he protests slightly, not only from a small bit of embarrassment, but also as I've interrupted his own present opening.

"Aw." Picking up her camera, my mom captures the moment, as Tommy tries to squirm out of my hold to get his partly opened present, which I think is the collar I got him from the look of the black velvet box.

Finally pulling away, he retrieves the box he'd dropped when I grabbed him, and pulls the last piece of wrapping away, indeed raveling the black velvet box that went with the collar. Hope he likes it, cause I spent a god damn unknown amount of time trying to find that thing. Looking more then a little surprised, I'm not sure that's quite the reaction I was going for. Okay now it's my turn to wonder and worry a bit.

Just as I'm about to try and explain, I'm thrown to the ground in a very forceful hug. Ouch. Nice to know his training is coming along.

"I take it you like it than?" Well I think from the kiss, might I add what a kiss it is, that he does indeed like it. Just wonder if he understands what it means.

Removing the collar from the box, he finally moves back a bit so I can sit up. "Put it on me?"

Clasping it around his neck, and making it rather fitted, I lean back and admire my handy work. Looks good. Still though, I am more than a little leery about giving it to him so soon. I don't think he fully understands what it means, even with his pleased reaction. I tried to explain it to him before, when he asked me about Erin's boyfriend wearing one, but I still doubt he fully grasps the complete concept.

"Does it look good?"

Nodding, I absently adjust it so the clasp is at the side. "Very good." Hearing sniffling in the background, I tear my attention away from him to see my mom being a completely sentimental. "Okay, okay, enough of the mush fest, here, mom, dad, open that present. Z got it for you to say thanks."

"Thanks for what exactly?"

"I don't know, for raising a son who is the first human to make it into the Ranger hall of fame, or for taking Tommy in so he's not there driving Z nuts." Shrugging, I all but have to hold Tom back as he doesn't know what it is either and looks ready to take it from them to find out.

"Don't suppose that collar came with a leash did it?"

"Alright both of you settle down." Opening the brightly wrapped box, mom looks down in a bit of confusion before pulling out a DVD case.

"It's all of our stuff. Zordon tapes it all on the computers, each battle, celebration, party, anything we have at the Command Center. Like we each have birthday parties there and celebrations, so he made a copy for you guys to see since you know about that stuff now and so we figured it only fair you know all of it. Kind of like home movies you've missed for the past two years."

Mom's getting that teary eyed look again. Knew it was a good present, but didn't realize it would set off the waterworks. She finally places the box on the shelf behind her and leans over to hug me. "Give that to Zordon next time you see him." Nodding indulgently, I motion to Tommy, who's now slacking off in his duties to scope out what else is in his pile.

"Hey, speed it up here, dad still needs a present. Well so does mom too, so stop ogling the loot and do your job elf boy."

Rolling his eyes and mocking me silently, he grabs out another two presents and gives them to my- well, our parents. "Here, these are from me."

Carefully unwrapping them, they both silently look at their images with awe.

"Oh Tom, this is priceless. I don't know what to say, thank you, come here." Handing her picture to me, I see it's mom laughing in delight outside in the pool, it must of been when he didn't feel like swimming and watched us all instead. He's done it in colored pencil and again it's beautiful. Now for dad's.

"Wel-come, breathe, can't breathe." Struggling to get out of my mom's hold now, he isn't going anywhere.

"Wow." Showing me his, I marvel at the watercolor of my dad sitting on his desk in his leather jacket, badge on his belt and gun beside it. "When did you do this?"

"Um, when you took me to the station that time and called Bush a self righteous bigot with half a brain, who wasn't fit to be president of cleaning up after dogs." Ah yeah, I remember he came home and told me about that. Still in my mom's arms, he's given up on getting free, apparently realizing it's fruitless.

"Thanks kid." Leaning over and kissing his forehead, my dad sets the two pictures carefully aside so as not to loss them in the wrapping paper pile.

Grabbing another present for him, I hand it over. "S'from mom."

Unwrapping the small box, and frowning in confusion as he looks over the object inside, it takes a minute before something seems to click. What? Hey what's the joke? Laughing and holding up the Red Ranger figure in amusement, he quickly gives my mom a scolding look before hugging her. Obviously I've missed something here.

Suddenly realizing the joke behind this, I groan loudly. "Oh honestly." Rolling my eyes, wondering just what other fun toys she's gotten him, I don't get a chance to find out as we're interrupted by the doorbell. They're early this year.

"I'll get it." Jumping up and hurrying to the door, I cover my ears as there are several joy-filled yells and noises as he no doubt greets Kimmie.

"Merry Christmas." Taking off her black and pink scarf, she takes a seat on the couch as Tommy follows her back into the room, holding the presents she brought over. "Man it is cold out there. The rents say hey and Merry Christmas, and Billy, Zack, and Trini will be by later this afternoon, and Jeff is coming by later tonight." Nice to know.

"She brought present." Setting the boxes down on the floor, Tommy moves to distribute them, but is stopped as Kim reaches for him to get a look at his collar.

"Nice jewelry, Jay, how come we went out for a year and all I got was a stomach piercing?" The teasing tone is slightly distracted as she checks out the collar. Yes Kimmie, love, it's leather I know, don't say it, he's got me wrapped around his finger.

"You have a stomach piercing? How come I've never seen it?" Because you're dating me and shouldn't be looking at her stomach.

Giving Tommy a bit of a look, Kim shakes her head. "Of course you've seen it." At Tommy's insistent shake of the head in reply, she sighs and tugs up her layers to give a view of her stomach and said piercing. And I must say it's a very nice looking stomach, from a totally brotherly point of view of course.

"Nice, but ouch." Going back to pushing the boxes to us, he waits patiently for her to give the go ahead. He's pretty patient when he wants to be.

"Here you go, Kim." Kissing her, I hand her a present from me, Tommy, and my parents.

Ripping into Kim's present with the typical disregard for the wrapping, once more Tom greets the object with a slightly confused look.

"You like?" Smiling at the confused, but content boy, she gives me a devilish wink. When he nods and shows me the blaster gun toy, that looks like it makes a load of noise, Kim beams. "You have fun driving Jay crazy with that now." How sweet. "Oh and those two drawing books there should last you a while, along with the drawing pens, I hope." I see, so she got him two nice leather bound drawing books and pens, and just gave him the toy to drive me insane. Nice.

"Why do you do that?" Giving her a look, I roll my eyes as she's still grinning.

"Because I can. Not to mention you gave Billy an equally loud and obnoxious toy last year for exactly the same reason." Oh yeah, forgot about that. "Now open your second one, it's actually sort of for you and Jay." Handing him the festive bag, I cringe at the thought of what this could be.

"Car ears? And a tail?" Looking at the girl, who I'm about to kill, it takes him a moment to put it together, before he blushes hotly and swats her leg. "Bad girl, we're not at cat phase yet."

"Never hurts to be prepared. Matches your collar." Putting the ears on his head, she beams smugly at me. She's gonna pay. She's so getting a crate of condoms delivered to her house on her birthday

"All right smart ass, just open your present. That one you've got there is from me and Tommy."

Shaking the small box, I know she isn't going to figure out what's in that one. Mom silently pushes their present towards her, still not sure what to make of the cat ears and tail. Come on mom, you've got to be used to her by now.

Slowly unwrapping her gift, there's a puzzled look on her face as all she sees is a set of keys. "Forgot to add, this one is also from the gang, and Zordon." Comprehension dawns and suddenly I'm thrown back by a hyper, screaming, pink wearing girl. Knew she'd like it. "Kimmie, Kim, I can't breathe. And you haven't even looked at it yet, for all you know it could be a dud." Snorting, she knows I wouldn't do that to her, but at least she lets me go enough so that I can breath again.

"Where is it? Jay, come on, you can't give me the keys and then not show the goods."

I raise my eyebrow at her pose, hands on hips, eyes bright with anticipation. The girl likes bikes more than me, there's got to be something wrong with that. I jerk my head to the kitchen. "It's out back."

Not waiting for an answer, she bolts out to the backyard where the whole neighborhood can now hear her screams of delight.

"So she likes it, right?" Looking towards the kitchen, she'd just run through to get to the backdoor, Tommy seems a bit stunned as he's never heard Kimmie scream like a girl before.

"I'd sa-" As the bike revs up, I know if my mom wants pictures she's going to have to hurry before the girl takes off for a joy ride. "Mom you better get out there if you want to capture the moment."

"I guess so, unless she tries to ride in the house." Her mind clicking the same time mine does, we both bolt towards the backdoor.

"Wait up!" Following after us, Tommy nearly smacks into me as I stop short. Grinning at the girl on the dark pink and black colored racing bike, I have to say it looks good, almost identical to my red and black one in style and model. "Aw, she's happy."

"Kimmie, love, you're going to wake the neighborhood! And they're going to blame me thinking it's my bike!" Trying to get her to listen as she continues to rev it up screaming with the loud noise she's making, I heave a sigh knowing I should have tuned it down and made it slightly quieter for exactly this reason.

To make it all the better, Tommy doesn't need much of an excuse to hype himself up, jumping on behind Kim, telling her to 'give it more baby, give it more!' this is going to get ugly if my neighbors come out. I can already see a few faces in the surrounding houses.

No choice left, I quickly walk over and kill the engine.

"Hey! What gives, and the rule for your bike goes with mine, no touching!" Kimmie is not a happy camper, but fuck it, I don't want a neighborhood mutiny on my hands.

"Babe, you've got the rest of your life to play with it, so let's go back inside so we can finish opening the presents and then go to Command Center. It may be Christmas, but Z still wanted us to report. Maybe it's time for another physical or fitness report, but hey, does this look like a face that cares?"

She shrugs, and I can see Tommy has paused in his own enjoyment as well. Forgot to mention this little meeting to him. Well not so much forgot as decided not to. He would have just worked himself up, so what was the point.

Kissing the bike lovingly, Kim ushers Tommy back into the house, motioning for me to hurry up.

Back in the house, Kim unwraps her next present from mom and dad, a very nice looking bike helmet, excellent. The next half hour is spent opening the rest of the presents, however, by the end of the spoiling session, there's still a large present at the back. I have no idea who that's for.

"Hey, you missed one." Nudging Tommy, who is now nearly asleep in the middle of the presents and wrapping paper nest he's made, I'm apparently not getting him up.

"Actually, I think that one's for you." Me? Retrieving it and handing it over, my mom has her camera ready.

"What is it?" Shaking the box and not really hearing anything, I give her an expectant look.

"Open it and find out, doofus." Hey, I thought you were asleep. Still laying in his spot, Tommy is watching me with half closed eyes. "You'll like it, if you don't I'll have to seriously hurt you."

Opening the box slowly, I'm stunned as the mound of leather meets my eyes. Removing the long black leather duster from the box, I look it over. Man, talk about a Matrix coat.

"You like it? I helped pick it out."

I'm still stunned, how did they afford this? Actually I don't care, because I love it! Breathing in that new leather smell, I look at mom and dad. "Are you two responsible for this?"

Beaming, mom nods her head, "But it's Tommy's choice, he's the one you should really be thanking." Placing the duster carefully down, I tackle the boy, my god how much do I love this boy! Hugging him, and the planting a huge kiss on his stunned mouth, I move onto mom and dad, giving them both a potentially rib breaking hug. I can't verbally express what it means to me, what they mean to me.

Eyes moist again, mom picks up her camera, motioning for me to put it on.

Needing no more encouragement, I shrug the jacket on and put on my shades that were on the shelf behind her. Striking a pose, I smirk as mom bursts into laughter before taking my picture.

"That jacket, it just suits you down to a T, Jay."

Beaming and pulling on my arm, I'm suddenly handed Kimmie's toy blaster, before Tommy moves away quickly. What the- Oh no, nothing doing, you are not getting a pict- blinded by the flash, I drop the toy, but I know it's too late.

"Mom! I can't believe you, that's so not, argh!" Why is it he always has the capacity to put me in the worst situations.

Laughing so hard she falls over, Kimmie clutches her stomach. Oh you'll pay come next year missy, just you wait. "Oh, big scary Jay, with his death ray gun. Please don't hurt me!" Oh please Z, let it be a fitness test, I'll run her into the ground.

Growling, I start picking up the wrappings. "That'll do from the peanut gallery, thank you very much. Help pick up so we can summon everyone and see what Zordon wanted. Tommy, you go get dressed and be back down here in five so we can go and get back." Pulling him up before he can go back to sleep, I try to usher him towards the stairs.

Yawning and not standing steady, he gives me a sad look. "Aw Jay, it's Christmas, no work on Christmas. Not to mention my insomnia has officially caught up with me from last night." When I don't respond to his pitiful pleas, he turns them on my parents. "Tell him I can't go."

"Sorry Tommy, this is out of our hands. I'm sure it's nothing bad." Nudging him up the stairs on her way to the kitchen, thank you mom, bought time I had a little back up here.

Grumbling, but knowing he has no way out, the rather unhappy Green Ranger does as asked, heading upstairs. "Fine, but if I pass out on the track, it's on your heads."

-oooo-

(10 minutes and 2 more disagreements later)

"You have to go. I'm sorry you fell asleep on the bed, but you shouldn't have laid down after getting dressed."

"Jay please, I am begging you, let me rest for just a little longer, I can't test like this." Don't I know it, but unfortunately that's got to be taken up with Zordon, not me. I may be in charge of you all on the battlefield, but when it comes to things like testing that's not my call.

"I'm sorry, Tom, but you're going. We'll see what Z says. Mom, dad, catch you in time for lunch, Kimmie hit it before he makes another grab for someone or something."

Nodding, she presses the button for teleportation, and our vision is quickly filled with light.

Vision clearing, I'm more than a bit surprised to see we've been teleported into Tommy's room instead of the main chambers. Of course it used to be Billy's room, but when we finally got around to getting Tommy set up in here, he was still having so much trouble sleeping, so Billy moved into the empty between Kim and Zack. It was nice of him to do that too, thus letting Tommy move into his, which is between Kim and myself. Actually, I think Billy got robbed, because this room is definitely nicer than how his new one started off, though you wouldn't know it now.

"What is Zordon doing sending us here and not the main room?"

"Don't know. Keep your eyes open though." Nudging the in agreement and concerned Tommy in front of me, we make our way to the main chamber as the rest of the gang comes out from Billy's room.

"Hey Jay, have you seen what Billy's done to his room? Man talk about comfort." Yeah Zack, have seen, have tested. But what did you expect, he's the brains of this operation. "Any idea on what Z wants? Not a fitness or medical on Christmas surely?" My shaking head gives him the answer as I lead the way into the main chamber.

"What is this?" Looking on edge and ready for a fight, Kimmie is right there with me as we see the lights have all been dimmed to practically non-existent and Zordon doesn't seem to be here.

"Hello? Zordon, you here?" Moving forward a bit, I growl as I nearly trip over Tommy. Okay I know you're all on edge now and prepared for a fight, but you can't stand in my way, Tom. "Tommy go stand over by Kim. Zack you and Trini get on the left." I don't like this, this whole mess has my instincts up and on alert. "Billy. Dude, little light."

"I would if I could make it to the control consol without killing myself. Zordon, lights? Zordon? You guys I have a bad feeling here, maybe some weaponry would be a good idea." Couldn't agree more.

"Yeah, everyone get ready and stay behind me gu-"As the lights suddenly come on, many, many lights for that matter, I have to blink several times to clear my vision. What the...Christmas lights?

Zordon suddenly appearing, I cock an eyebrow at him as he has a Santa hat on. "MERRY CHRISTMAS RANGERS." Now I'm scared.

"Um, Merry Christmas to you too, Z." Looking at the decorations and such, we're not here to work, thank god. I knew he wouldn't make us work on Christmas.

Seeming to realize this too, Tommy along with the others relax their stances a bit. Looking around with aw and wonder at the entire set up he is certainly pleased to be here now, if he wasn't before. "So all of this was for a Christmas get together, not training? Why didn't you just tell us?"

"NO TOMMY, NO TRAINING. IT'S CHRISTMAS AND A VERY SPECIAL ONE FOR YOU MY BOY." Ah so that's what this is all about.

"Why special for me?" Eyes finally resting on the pile of presents under the tree, I can see he's no longer souly focused on Zordon.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A PART OF OUR FAMILY NOW AND AS SUCH THIS IS YOUR FIRST FAMILY CHRISTMAS WITH US." Another one? Still though, it's a gaggingly nice gesture.

"I am?"

"INDEED YOU ARE, YOU ARE OUR GREEN RANGER, AND ONE OF MY KIDS NOW, NOT TO MENTION YOUR UNIQUE PERSONALITY HAS SOME HOW MANAGED TO KEEP JAY UNDER SOME FORM OF CONTROL LATELY." Oh ha ha.

"If this is him under some form of control I'd hate to have seen what you all had to deal with before I got here." It never ends.

"Yes wel-" Omph! Tommy's all but dislocated my shoulder as he drags me towards tree and others. He shouldn't have this much energy after only two hours of sleep last night. No one can recover that quickly.

"Come on, Jay, if you're good, I'll put on the cat ears later." Well now.

Despite my uncertain protests as a Santa hat is put on my head, the spirit of Christmas is strong however, and it's not long before we are all celebrating in our family way. We have ties between us beyond mortal understanding, and no one will ever break them. That I promise.

To be continued...


	23. Just doing my Job

Summary – Jay's a hard ass.

-o-

Doing My Job

Jay

-o-

(Command Center)

"Ready, begin simulation, level four." Hitting in the proper commands, I watch as Tommy begins circling the eight putties that have just appeared in the training simulator. As he quickly retrieves a staff from the far wall and sets himself in stance, I begin the timer.

Taking out the first two putties with fast strikes to their abdomens, he executes a good, but not acceptable spin kick, striking another in the head.

Grabbing the microphone, I make the mistake known. "Sloppy follow through, Thomas, stop trying to show boat and focus, that'll cost you a lap." Cutting the connection and standing back to watch the rest of the putties be taken out through my skybox vantage point, I have to admit he's shown marked improvement from last month. Still though, he's nowhere near the level myself or the others are. How did his team even live as long as they have with such shotty training? Honestly, I'm going to have a serious talk with their Zordon and Jason when we go back there.

As the last of the putties are disbanded, I crank it up to level five, still giving him time to warm up before he reaches his actual training level for the day. "Begin simulation level five. Time to complete, five minutes. Go."

Watching him closely as six more putties appear along with Goldar and Scorpina look a likes, I begin the timer once more. As he manages to take out three of the putties while avoiding Goldar's sword, I heave a sigh as Scorpina take him to the ground by her tail. Pushing my empathy and love for my hurt boyfriend aside, I force my leadership persona to remain in control. He's not my boyfriend right now, he's the Green Ranger and he's in his set hour of training for the day. No mater how badly I feel for him, he knows the rules by now and knows I can't and won't let him be anything less than a fighter during this time.

"You didn't watch your back, get up and regain focus. Two more laps added to the end." Cutting the communication once more and watching him struggle to his feet, I know I'm going to have to seriously love him tonight to help take away the sting of those bruises, what's the time? Great, another forty minutes, geez.

"How's he doing?" Coming up behind me and cringing as the boy is now thrown into the wall, Kimmie shakes her head. "Well on the plus side, he's not unconscious like he was the first time you put him at level five." True.

"How can his Zordon and Jason live with themselves letting their team get away with such lousy skills? What happens if their powers fail them in a battle? What happens when their Rita gets sick of playing around and calls in help? This is ridiculous that he wasn't even able to handle level three of the simulator without being morphed three months ago. Lord and he says he's the best fighter there, besides Jason. God can you imagine what your double ganger is going through then?"

"Yeah, that is definitely scary. They've apparently had a lot of lucky breaks, but hey look on the bright side, Tommy's getting up to where he needs to be. One down only five more to go." Funny.

"I think I'd rather shoot myself in the head then have to retrain five others from scratch. Do you even remember how he was in the beginning?" That was a nightmare. I mean I try to split my two lives, when he or any of the others are training I'm not their friend, or boyfriend, or anything but their leader. But god, to see my boyfriend pounding on the door begging me to let him out, after being thrown into the wall for an hour straight, that was a rather unpleasant few weeks.

"Well what were you gonna do, Jay? He's a danger to himself and us if he's unable to handle himself and the unexpected on the battle field. He had to be brought up to Ranger level. Besides, I think he knows damn well it's benefiting him now. Did you see him in the last battle? He didn't even have to morph. He remained in street clothes like the rest of us and handled Goldar pretty well." That he did.

Just as the timer is about to hit the five minute mark, and thus add five more laps onto his after training run, he manages to shove Goldar's sword through Scorpina's gut, before grabbing her tail and jamming the stinger through the wounded Goldar's head. Not very neatly done, but still effective.

Grabbing the microphone again and stopping the time, I give the panting and sweating boy the good news. "Four minutes and fifty eight seconds, just made it by the skin of your teeth. Not impressive, but acceptable. Walk two laps around the chamber and drink a small amount of water. Five minutes, level seven begins."

"I think he's cursing you." Snickering as he begins staggering around the room to regain his breath but not go cold on the small break, the Pink Ranger shakes her head.

"Good. It'll give him that extra bout of fire he'll need in the last ten minutes to try and kick my ass when I spar him."

-oooo-

(2 months prior)

1"_Come on Tommy, put a little force behind those kicks." Taking a few fast jabs at his midsection as he leaves himself open, I shake my head. He's not on target at all today. His fighting is about as well as he was when I started his training. "Do better, Tommy, I swear to god I'm even going easy on you today and you know it." I know anyone who walked in right now would want to kick my ass for riding him so hard, but he can do better than this and I know it. What's more I take my training seriously as do the others, none of us want to loss each other in battle and the fact of the matter is we're the only thing standing in the dark alliance's way. We have to win. _

_Growling and executing a horribly sloppy jump kick combination he's on the ground in a heart beat, as I refuse to cut him even an inch of slack on something so beginner. _

"_That was pathetic." Turning off the music, I throw a towel over his face and sit down. "What's wrong? You're making mistakes you didn't even make when I began training you last month." _

_Snorting and sitting up, he is beyond pissed, but the question is why. It's not just today's session, something else is clearly wrong. "Maybe if you weren't such a jerk during training I wouldn't make so many mistakes. Maybe if you were a bit more encouraging I'd get the routines quicker." Maybe, but you wouldn't execute them with anywhere near as much skill, or speed, or strength._

"_Bull. I told you from day one, I train hard and I'd make you hate me and want to kill me during these sessions, but in the end you'd be stronger, faster, smarter, and more skilled than anyone you meet, human or monster. You know by now I'll cuddle and care for you, love you and baby you twenty three hours out of the day, seven days a week, but during that one hour of training your ass is mine until you can wipe the floor with me. Now you've done nothing but improve until today, so you tell me what the problem is." I'm sorry, but when we walk through those training room doors I'm the Red Ranger and nothing else, and I know he knows that so he needs to spill before I drop kick his ass all around this room for the last twenty five minutes of the session. _

"_Nothing okay, maybe I'm just not in the mood to be yelled at!" Throwing his towel back in my face, he storms out leaving me torn between wanting to go after him and comfort his obviously wounded feelings. Of course the other part wants to go after him and kick his ass on principle as he's walked out of a session almost half an hour early._

_Counting to ten, I slowly get up and head out after him. "Tommy where are you?" Storming down the hall, I growl, more than a little ticked off at not getting my full workout for the day. "Tommy where...fine. Talon!"_

"_Voice recognized. Red Ranger, Jason Scott." The computerized voice awaiting my command, I stop walking not at all in the mood to play hide and seek with the boy. _

"_Locate Thomas James Oliver, holder of the Green Dragon coin." When I find him..._

"_Thomas James Oliver is currently located on level four, in the west wing bath." He better be peeing, because if he walked off like that and is now taking a bath in Jacuzzi nothing shall save him from my wrath. _

_Heading back down the corridor, I sigh as I come to the bathroom. Don't be in the tub, do not be in the tub, for the love of my sanity and your life do not be in the-damn it! Sitting in the tub with a washrag over his face, he better be glad he can't see my expression right now. "Thomas James Oliver, sit up and look at me right now."_

_Ignoring me with a snort, he is asking for it. _

"_Thomas, I swear to god if you do not sit up and look at me right now, I'll run you around the track for so long you'll..you'll...well I don't know what you'll do, but it'll be pitiful and you'll never forget it!"_

"_I don't like you, go away." Excuse me! _

_Taking several calming breathes, I move over to him and remove the washrag myself. "Tommy, I love you, but you are pushing it bad today! Now sit up and tell me right now what is wrong." I can't imagine what would be making him behave like this. _

"_You." Excuse me. "You are what's wrong, or I am. After all I'm the one that you're ignoring and writing off and treating like crap." What?! When I give him a 'you've lost your mind' look, he growls and splashes me angrily. "You just act like we're nothing! Do this, that sucked, kick higher, five laps for finishing over the time." What is he talking about?!_

"_Okay, I'm going to need a bit more elaboration here. What exactly did I do or not do that you are so upset about?" Because honestly, I'm lost, okay. Things have been going really well these past few weeks, we've gone out, we've fouled around, his training has been improving up till today, I'm not really seeing what this huge fuss is coming from._

"_You treat me like crap every night, and I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you and the others as far as my fighting is concerned, but I'm trying my best and no matter what I do you just kick me around the room for an hour and then demand I do laps! How the hell does that help me improve, Jay?! God I'm your boyfriend and you act like I'm lower then dirt in these sessions. I hate training like this and I hate being constantly hated on for every-"_

"_You know if you actually put as much effort into the training part of these sessions as you do the whining and bitching part, you'd probably be at my ability level right now." What, he probably would be. _

_Glaring at me before snatching the wash cloth back and putting it back over his eyes, he apparently is in the middle of some male PMS trip here. "I don't want to train with you anymore if this is how it's going to be every night."_

"_Fine, if that's what you want." Moving to his jeans that he's tossed on the floor I take his morpher from the back pocket, the noise and my answer making him once again look at me. "You don't train, you don't improve, you don't improve and get up to appropriate level for a Ranger, you don't fight as a Ranger. Simple as that."_

"_Hey wait!" Sitting up fully now and moving to get up and take his morpher back, he's halted as I push him back on his rear. _

"_No. I love you, but I will not have you endanger my team and innocent civilians by being unable to keep up and take care of yourself and others on the battle field. I'm sorry, this isn't personal, it's my duty as the leader of this team. Doesn't mean I don't still love you and want us to keep our relationship, but it does mean as the Red Ranger I'm suspending you from active duty until you stop behaving like such a brat and begin working toward improving your skills." That said I turn and head out to let him ponder his new position and just how badly fighting for our side and cause means to him. _

-oooo-

(Present)

(Two more levels, one sparing match, seven laps)

Bending over the sprawled on the ground form, I can't help but smile softly as he whimpers up at me, too exhausted to form words now. Can't blame him, that's exactly why we have these sessions at night, so he can go straight to bed and rest it off.

"Done?"

"Mhmm." Closing his eyes and waiting for me to drop my leader role and resume the much more pleasing one of his boyfriend, I give in as his time is up for the night and he's fulfilled his duty and obligation for his training session.

"Poor Ranger, okay come on, let's get you in the bath and to bed." Helping him up off the rough track, we head towards the bathroom, snickering as he sighs gratefully that he's free from his hour of torment for the night. "That Red Ranger is a real bastard, huh?"

Nodding and laughing smally at my joke, he at least seems to understand that it's not Jay who is putting him through this now, but rather the Red Ranger part of me who is just trying to keep him and the others alive to fight another day. "He's just doing his job, though."

The muttered understanding brings a much bigger smile to my face.

"Yeah, well, come on let's take care of the damage he caused just doing his job." Placing the sore body in the Jacuzzi bathtub, I slowly help him peel off his sweat soaked and torn green training clothes, before starting up the water. I'll be so relieved when he gets to the level the others are on and can more or less just walk out of the sessions at the end, tired and cursing the universe, but nevertheless, well enough to simply go home take a hot shower and watch movies.

"Did I do better with the times and end match?" Laying his head back on the towel I've placed at the end of the tub, he sighs in relief as the steamy water begins to cover him and ease away the dull ache of him muscles.

"Do you want my opinion or the Red Ranger's?" Because they will be different and I know he knows that by now. Sometimes however he does ask it looking for the professional answer, others, like I have a feeling he'll do now, he just requires a little soothing of his pride after such a hard session.

"Jay answer." Thought so.

"I think you are improving greatly from where you started at. I think you have a lot more untapped potential that you just need a bit more work to get to. I thought your speed and abilities were impressive today, but it seemed like you were a bit distracted and could have done better if your focus was placed exactly on the mission at hand." Running my now wet fingers through his hair and removing the brown and red streaked mane from the ponytail holder, I offer up a warm smile. "I think you are a very talented fighter and have great potential to one day take over your own team."

"Love you too."

Snickering and leaning down to capture his mouth probably the only kiss I'm getting tonight with how exhausted he is, I know it's a bad idea to mix business and pleasure in any sense, but when was I ever one to follow the rules of a normal job or relationship.

To be continued…….


	24. Unexpected Encounters

Summary – Tommy goes back to his home world and has a few interesting encounters.

-o-

Unexpected Encounters

Tommy

-o-

(Angel Grove High, Home World)

Sliding along the wall, I peer over my shades looking both ways before jumping against the next wall, avoiding the lockers.

"Tommy, come on we-"

"Sh, you're blowing my cover, now be quiet before you give us away. And put your shades on for crying out loud." Man, hasn't he ever crossed dimensions before? What is he going to do if he runs smack into the Jason of this world? Hey, I'm your long lost identical twin? Right. "And get along the wall. Haven't you ever been stealthy before?" Pulling at him, I try to get him to slip along the wall like I'm doing.

"Tommy you are being silly." Walking down the middle of the hall as I scowl at him, I'm slightly annoyed here. "Look everyone is in class, Tom, no one is going to see us. Besides, even if they do they probably won't recognize you. I mean you definitely have a new style from your original one you came to me in." Looking down at my black, skin tight and torn jeans, black t-shirt molded to my flat stomach, green silk dress shirt over it, unbuttoned, leather collar, leather bracelet, Jay's duster, hair straightened and streaked with red, alright I suppose my style has changed ever so slightly.

"It's agent Green Dragon, and someone's gonna see you if you don't start acting like the stealthy Ranger that you're supposed to be. Now get out of the danger zone agent Blue Balls." You have to love Kimmie's 'secret agent' names she gave us before opening the gateway and sending us back over here.

Growling, he gives me a look. "I want a different secret agent name."

"No now-"

"Jason!" Looking back down the hall, Jay narrows his eyes as we both see the group of guys with the leather jackets coming toward him. Told you you'd get caught. Damn it, this isn't how I planned things.

Slipping back into the space between a set of lockers, I really hope I'm well enough out of sight here.

"Hey Jeff." Oh god, of course. Jay listen to me that is in no way, shape, or form, our friend Jeff from your world.

"Hey man, what happened to you?" Looking him over with a frown, he is such an idiot. "When did you dye your hair black? And god what are you wearing?" Um, yeah, I also think I mentioned he shouldn't wear the leather pants, tight red shirt, and black steel tipped boots.

"What?" Looking himself over, he shrugs. Sigh, that is not what the Jason of this world wears, Jay. I already told you that before we left.

Shaking his head, Jeff seems to dismiss it for just a moment. "Whatever, obviously you're still fucked up, doesn't matter though, what matters is that you're ready for the match with Stone Canyon this Friday." Throwing a football at more than to Jay, Jeff gives him a very serious, but approving look when Jay catches it with ease.

"I guess." Throwing the ball back to him more than a little too hard, Jay holds back a snicker as Jeff stumbles back a step when he catches it.

Rolling his eyes and heaving an annoyed sigh, Jeff gives the impression this is going to get ugly.

"What is your problem? I am so sick of this depression shit. You're costing the team a lot of wins, Scott, and it's gonna stop." God Jay beats up everything else on the planet that ticks him off, and yet my enemy is still standing trading smart remarks. Nice.

"Well for starters it may be that tone you're taking with me is very greatly pissing me off. I'm not disrespecting you so I highly suggest you lose the attitude. Second of all, I really can't say you're a person I want to converse with after what you did to Tommy." There we go.

"Oh come on! When are you going to get over that fag and let it go already? Look we didn't hurt him and we sure didn't kill him. All we did was rough him up a little that's all. We just had a little fun and the freak is probably still alive and laughing about it somewhere so that people will worry about him and we can get in more trouble is all. We were cleared of the charges, Jason, fucking let it go and move on with your life." A little fun? You call…oh you son of a bitch.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Jason, you know what a drama queen he is. For god sakes, everything he did was to get attention. Oh pity me, oh take care of me. He's fine, Jase. He probably found someone to take him in and cater to his wants and is living it up right now."

"What the hell happened to you?" Jay you beat up anyone who even looks at me funny, but yet you're continuing a conversation with my abductor. Get with it please.

"What are talking about, Jase? You know you've been acting weird ever since that little fag did his disappearing act ten months ago and it had better stop because I'm officially sick of it."

Cocking an eyebrow and giving Jeff a clear cut, 'watch it' look, I can't believe he's still standing. "Are you threatening me, Jeff?" That's it, forget you both.

"If you don't play Friday night and we lose again because you are not on that field, well lets just say that history can repeat itself if you know what I mean." Turning and walking back the way they'd come Jeff and his three lackeys leave Jay standing there staring at him in shock and rage, but for once much to my disappointment, in control of his temper.

"Nice Jay. Real nice." Walking back into the main hall and shoving past him toward the doors, I don't even want to look at him right now. How could he just stand there? How could he let him say all that?

"Tommy." Jogging after me, he gives me a pleading look. "Tommy, I was in shock. Jeff was calling you and they were, and he was and, oh come on Tom, don't be mad at me, please? I swear I'll get them next time. It was just a little shocking to hear one of my best friends calling you names and being the leader of the attack on you okay?"

Stopping and turning to face him, I give him one of my rarely ever seen or used Evil Green Ranger glares. "Shocking? It was shocking?! I told you he was the one that led them in the attack! I told you what he did to me before we even became a couple! How are you shocked ten months later?" Storming past him again, I don't even want to hear it right now. I just want to get my jeep, go see Zordon, and go home.

Busting out of the front doors and striding into the lot, I breathe a small sigh of relief when I see my jeep right where I'd left it. Digging my specially made key from Billy out of my pocket I go to slip it in the lock only to have a sudden chill come over me. I hate when that happens. Being a Ranger for so long has given me an instinct as to when I'm being followed or about to be in serious trouble, and right now every nerve in my body is saying take your fighting stance and take it now.

As I close my eyes and listen closely, I instantly tense and prepare myself as soft footfalls meet my ears. Waiting until the faint breeze is felt on my neck, I suddenly spring up and lash out a fast spin kick, knocking my assailant to the pavement with brutal force.

Looking down and seeing Matt sprawled on the ground, I feel my pulse speed up drastically. Oh sh-

"Grab him!"

As someone new comes at me from my right, I barely have time to side step and grab his arm, throwing him over the hood of my jeep and letting him roll to the concrete on the other side. Damn it, Tom, what's one of the top five rules, never let yourself be caught off guard. And yes that second pause taken to stare at Matt, has definitely shifted my mind set.

"I knew you weren't dead." Slowly turning, I see Matt has gotten back to his feet and is now accompanied by none other than Jeff and two others I don't recognize from Jay's world.

"So where have you been these last few months, fag? Living it up in some hotel, watching us take the fall for you supposed 'death'? Or better yet by the look of you, being someone's bitch?" Stepping menacingly toward me, he sneers nastily at his own little comments.

"Yeah just like your mother."

"You slut, but that's okay, I don't think we'll have to worry about that mouth of yours much longer." And what's that mean? As if reading my mind, he snickers. "You're dead, remember? See so no one will miss you this time and I swear to god you'll never see day light again, and you'll certainly never tell anyone anything ever again. Grab him."

All rushing me, I get into position and set myself into a combination I know fairly well. Throwing two fast punches, I catch Matt in the stomach, and push up to effectively kick the blonde in the solar plex. Throwing in a back flip, I actually think I'm going to be okay here. These losers don't know how to fight. All I have to do is stay focused and just-

"Tommy!" Not get distracted again.

Whipping around and seeing none other than Jason, this world's Jason, standing only a few feet away staring at us, I falter for just a moment, unfortunately that's all it takes.

Lunging at me, Matt and the blonde take me down to the pavement, hard.

Lashing out as soon as Jeff's face comes into my line of vision, I grin victoriously as my knee contacts with some part of him and I hear him gasp in wonderful pain. I hope I got you right in where it counts you son of a bitch! Opening my mouth to tell him just that, I growl as my throat constricts quickly and I can't get a sound out. Not now!

"Let him go!" Looking up, I see Jason has got reinforcements as the entire Ranger team stands behind him looking ready to kill them. Right and where were you ten months ago when I needed you? Forget it, I have it under control now.

"Make us." Punching me in the stomach the brunette is so dead when I get a hold of him...after I lay here for a minute re-teaching my body how to breathe.

Groaning and holding himself, Jeff gets to his feet unsteadily. "What do you care, Jason? The little shit disappeared on you all too. He worried all of you and now reappears to get his jeep. He cared more about his jeep than telling any of you that he was alive and obviously very healthy."

"If I were you Jeff, I would leave now. I called my dad and he and his partner are on there way and if you are here when they get here they will not be responsible for there actions and also if I have to look at your face for five seconds more I will not be responsible for mine." Jason save the talk and hit him already.

"Fine Scott, have it your way. You have the brat. You two deserve each other." Delivering a wicked kick to my stomach, I think my ribs are broken.

Closing my eyes, I hear the sounds of a skirmish as I try not to black out from the pain spreading throughout my midsection.

"Tommy. Tommy, bro, are you okay?" Do I look okay, Jason? "Tommy. Tommy, bro, it's me. It's Jason. Talk to me. Say something." Dude, can you please shut up for two minutes while I check to make sure I don't have blood in my lungs here.

Sirens wailing over power Jason's voice and I heave a very shaky sigh. That better be an ambulance. "Jason! Jason, what happened?" You know that sounds a lot like Alex.

"Jeff and the guys attacked him. It was Jeff, Matt, Jerry, Devon, and Carl. They kicked him and I don't know what happened before then, he could be hurt worse. We need to get him help, dad." Dad?

"Tommy, Tommy can you hear me?" That is Alex. "Open your eyes for me if you can hear me."

Opening my eyes a bit, I frown in confusion as I see it is Alex. Why is he here? I thought Jase lived with his idiot stepdad. Opening my mouth to ask, but not getting any sound out, I curse in my head at it all.

"That's a good boy, Tommy, hang in there for us, I'm going to move you someplace better. You need to lay down on something soft not the ground. So just hang on for me." Reaching down and picking me up, I simply let him carry me where he wants. Don't care, stomach still hurts, let him carry me.

Closing my eyes and just enjoying the ride, I only take a look again when I'm laid down on what I'm guessing is a couch. Ah the consoler's office, how very appropriate. Gazing up at Alex as he looks at me in pity, I barely hold back an eye roll and snort. Don't pity me, I was handing them their butts before your son here showed up and distracted me.

"Tommy, can you talk to us? Can you tell us if you're okay?" Where are my sunglasses? Damn it I must have lost them in the fight. Is he talking to me? "Tommy can you focus on me and talk? It's just us here and we're not going to hurt you. We just want to know if you're alright. Can you tell us if you're okay or not?"

Grabbing a pad of paper and pen off the desk, Kim hands them to Alex. "Here, maybe he could write it down."

"Good idea." No it isn't. Holding the objects out to me, I want to go home already, I don't want to play this game with them. Where's Jay when you need him? "Tommy, could you write something for us? Please?"

Taking the paper and pen from him with slightly shaky hands, I give him a look. Quickly scribbling the first thing that comes to mind just to appease them and make them stop staring at me, I hand the pad of paper back and drop the pen to the floor.

"I want Jay." Looking at the group, Alex is obviously asking them silently who Jay is. Hey they said write something, I wrote something. When they all just shrug, he of course turns back to me. "Tommy, who's Jay? Is that a friend? Is he here with you, or was he taking care of you?" All of the above. Holding the pad out to me again, I'm done playing.

Stabbing at my previous statement with the pen when it's put back in my hand, I'm not going to humor them anymore, I just want them to go away so I can collect myself here. Sighing and relenting I scribble quickly before this time throwing the pen at Jason.

"Go away." Frowning and looking worried, Alex nods before nudging the group towards the door. "Okay, Tom, we're going to go make a call and let you rest right here and then I'll come back and hopefully you'll feel a little better. So just stay put." Fat chance of that.

Once their gone and the door is closed, I sit up and taking several calming breathes, look around, trapped. Okay breathe, just breathe and calm yourself down. Closing my eyes, I nearly get myself centered when a loud knock suddenly makes my heart leap in my throat. Whipping around I feel a wave of relief come over me as I see Jay standing outside the window.

Knocking again and making an 'up' gesture, he's apparently not in a patient mood.

Sliding off the couch and limping over to the large window, I manage to snap the lock open and with his help lift it up enough for him to slip in.

"Finally, took me forever to find the right room." Climbing over the sill and dropping into the room, he takes me in his arms almost instantly. "Are you okay? I saw the end of the fight, but before I could get to you the others did, and I didn't think it'd be wise to let Jeff and his crew see two Jasons." True. "Tommy, say something for me." When I try to respond and fail, he sighs. "I thought as much, it's okay, you just calm down and I'll take you to my mom and we'll have you chatting up a storm in no time." I am calm. Seriously, I'm fine, okay aside the ribs, but it's really not like I'm freaked out, if anything I'm just ticked I didn't get a real fight with the jerks.

Pulling back and pointing to the door, I try to signal they're still here, just out in the hall, but he doesn't seem to get it.

Taking my hand and nodding, he begins pulling me to the door. "Okay, we'll leave before they get back." Um, no, they're out there, hello that's why I'm pointing frantically and pulling on you. Opening the door he stops short as we see Alex and the Ranger group all standing around, obviously talking about me. Closing the door quickly and only leaving a crack open, we both begin eavesdropping as my name seems to be thrown back and forth repeatedly.

"We need to get him help, Jason. I know you want to just take him home and take care of him, but son he'll be safer in the hospital for right now. Just for now okay? I'll take him there and you can come with and make sure he gets there alright and then I'll call his uncle and parents and see what they'd like to do." Excuse you I do not need to go to a hospital. And where the hell did you come from anyways? I don't recall there even being an Alex in this world. What happened to Jason's stepfather?

Looking near tears, Kim nods as Jason sniffles. "Jason, I think your dad's right. We all love Tommy, you know that, but..." But what, Kimberly? "Jase he's just...he may never be Tommy again. They might have driven him over the edge. We all know he was skirting it anyways and Tommy while very, very sweet isn't well, he isn't all there." Oh real nice, and you're the picture of mental health are you? "I mean who knows who had him, or where he's been, or what was done to him. He could have been used, or made this Jay guy's pet. I mean he was wearing a collar, Jason, and those clothes, that leather bracelet..." What's wrong with my clothes?

Closing the door a little too hard, Jay locks it sharply. "Idiots." Ignoring the pounding on the door now, he grabs the stress ball off of the desk, squeezing the hell out of it. "My pet indeed Bunch of morons. And what's wrong with your clothes I picked that outfit out and I bought you the bracelet and collar, I have excellent taste!" Sigh.

"Tommy! Tommy unlock the door!" Jay we have to go here. Can we talk of your wounded feelings over them insulting your fashion sense later?

"I swear they say anything about my clothes and I'll kill them!" Throwing the stress ball at the door, as they begin trying to break it down now, it would seem we're running out of time and someone does not register the importance of getting out of here.

Pulling sternly on his sleeve and pointing to the door, I give him a look.

"Yes, yes, we're going. Come on I know we'll go-" Cut off as the door is broken in, we both watch as the group tumbles to the floor. Slipping on his shades and smirking, Jay nudges me behind him a bit.

"Get away from him!" Oh yeah that's threatening, Jase. Laying on the floor under Kim and Billy yelling like crazy person.

"You must be kidding me." Looking at him from over his shades, Jay shakes his head. "Come on, pet, let's go." Oh nice, calling me pet just to tick them off more. Classy. Nudging me towards the window as they're blocking the door and trying to get up, at least he's not trying to just step on them.

"Freeze." Oh my god, is he seriously pointing his gun at us?! Finally getting up, Alex is all but glaring Jay down.

"Tommy go, he's not gonna shoot you." Tossing me my key which he must have picked up from the lot, he jerks his head toward the window. And you're going to do what now? He might shoot you.

"Tommy come to us, it's okay, you don't have to be scared, just walk over to us." Jason can you not see the family resemblance here?

"Tommy, window, jeep, now. I'm right behind you." Using a tone I know better than to mess with, I give the group a wave before slipping out the window as Jason makes a lunge for me only to be knocked back by his double.

Heading for the parking lot again, I only hope Jay isn't too rough with them, I mean he could probably break them all in half if he wants and here I just left them there to face his wrath. Sighing as my jeep comes into my view, I hope he wraps it up fast, I want to go home.

"You are a slow runner. I think we need to spend some time on the track when we get back." Glancing behind me, I see Jay casually trotting to catch up. Oh my god he killed them. "And don't give me that look, I didn't kill anyone, well...technically." When I give him the same look, he snickers. "Okay, okay, so I just knocked them down and stepped on them on my way out. Now let's crank this thing up and go home. I really don't think now is a good time to go see your Zordon, I know we had planned on it originally, but seriously if I see that team again I may kill them." Hopping into the passenger's seat, he gives me a 'come on' look as I much more slowly get into the driver's side.

Cranking it up, I head out of the lot, just ready for this day to be over and done with.

To be continued...


	25. Jumping to Conclusions

Summary – Jason and the Rangers get a look at their doubles.

-o-

Jumping to Conclusions

Jason

-o-

(Command Center, Home World)

"We've got a visual, but that's about all we have." Bringing up a picture on the Viewing Globe, Billy turns back to us with a sigh. "Sorry Jason, but we can't pinpoint his location and get a complete lock on him. We might be able too in a few more days, but he went through the self made dimension tear too fast. Not to mention it took six hours to even get this far."

"Well at least we can see if he's alright." I swear that guy lays a finger on him and I'll kill him.

Bringing the picture into focus we all watch as a bruised and seemingly exhausted Tommy sits down on a large bed. Holding a pillow to him, he does not look good at all. What did that guy do to him?

"_Hey." Speak of the dev-what on earth? Entering the room, I watch as apparently my twin moves to the bed, smiling sadly as the Tommy gives him a weary look. "Still dwelling are we?"_

"Jason that's you." That is not me Kim. No way, no how.

"_A little." _

"_You shouldn't let them upset you. They're stupid. Very stupid and obviously have no fashion sense to insult the way you dress. Please, that collar and leather bracelet, with those tight jeans, you could be modeling in France."_

I think my jaw actually hits the floor as I watch Tommy react positively to guy's praise. What is going on here?

"_Why did they have to be like that, Jay? I'm happy here with you and..." Sighing and shaking his head he seems truly upset. "I know the way things went today probably had a lot to do with their reactions, but I just wish they hadn't jumped to conclusions like that. I wish we'd gotten to see Zordon there and I had gotten to tell them about you, and Sara, and Z. Like how things are different, but nice here. How we really feel like a family instead of just a team or friends. Billy, Trini, Zack, Kimmie, you, and me, it just didn't go well there."_

_  
Imitating Tommy's sigh, my double nods seemingly very put off by how focused Tommy is over what had happened. "I know. I really don't know what to tell you. I wish I did, but despite all I've been through and learned over the years, I still don't know how some people, especially a fellow Ranger team can be so small minded and quick to assume the worst. However, I do think it had a lot to do with how concerned they are for you and how much they care about you."_

"Fellow Ranger team?" He did not just say fellow Ranger team, did he? He's a Ranger? "Billy, where are they? Is this his house or..." Trailing off as I try to make sense of what I'm watching, I don't have a clue what to think here. We have a half naked Tommy, in his boxers and t-shirt, quite happily now lounging all over my strange double. Now you're telling me he's a Ranger? I need to sit down.

Muttering to himself and looking over some things, Billy finally offers up what he can.

"I'm guessing so Jason, and the colors in that room suggest it is your, or Jay's room, as Tommy just called him."

The realization suddenly hitting, I turn back to my old friend with a cringe. "You don't think that means he's-"

"Living with him. I'm not certain." Frowning over some printouts again, he shrugs smally. "It does however, well, look a bit like it."

"_Knock, knock." Tapping lightly on the door, I watch stunned as the next visitor enters. What is going on here?_

"_Hey Sara." _

_Dressed in a white lab coat and holding a set of car keys, Sara moves to join the two on the bed, seeming completely unphased by their current position. "Hey guys, I just got a call from the hospital, Jamie is out sick so I have to go cover her shift tonight. I'm sorry, I know I said we'd order in some food and talk more about what happened today, but I'm really needed at the hospital."_

"_So you're going to be gone all night?" Looking more than a little disappointed, Tommy sighs unhappily._

_  
Smoothing her fingers through his streaked hair, she doesn't seem too pleased herself. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I know you don't feel too great after the day you had, and I promised we'd do the family quality time, but I really have to go. I promise though, me, you, Alex, and Jay will spend the whole weekend together, okay?"_

"_Yeah, okay." _

"_So dad's gonna be at the station on call tonight, too?" When he receives a confirming nod, Jay sighs, but nods in return. "Alright, well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow morning." Giving her a kiss on the cheek, Jay resettles as Tommy mimics his move. _

"What is this, some demented version of the Brady Bunch?" Unsure if I should be in a rage or in tears over seeing what is obviously my deceased mother, I don't get this at all. "They're not his family, so why are they acting like this?"

Placing a gentle hand on my arm, Kim gives me a soft, but still concerned look. "They might have taken him in, Jase, he has been gone a long time. He might not have his own family in that world."

Turning back to the Viewing Globe I shrug it off. If he doesn't have his own family there, why didn't he come back here where he belongs.

"_He'll be alright, Jay, just look after him tonight." _

_Putting his arms around Tommy, Jay nods a bit as Sara heads out to work. "Well, looks like it's just you and me now. And with that in mind, I know the perfect way to make you feel better." Kissing Tommy heatedly, he only pulls back long enough to give a wicked grin. _

_Laughing and seeming relieved, Tommy smirks. "I bet you do. Care to explain though, after all I've had a very stressing day and therefore I might not feel like it, you see." At the shocked look on Jay's face, Tommy seems to lose control and gives a real laugh before reassuring the other. "I'm just teasing, Jay."_

"_Evil!" Pushing him back onto the bed, Jay gives a much softer smile this time. "Have I told you how much I love you?"_

"_Hm, not in the last ten minutes I don't think." Leaning up for heavy kiss, Tommy only pulls back when air becomes an issue. "So why don't you tell me again."_

Snickering as he looks him over lustfully, Jay is apparently more than happy to oblige. "Hm, I love your smile." Kissing him on the mouth quickly, he moves down. "I love your laugh." A kiss on the neck. "I love the way you can so very easily drive me insane with lust." A kiss to the stomach as his shirt is quickly removed. "And what I'd love most of all right now, is that talented, sexy mouth, wrapped around my c-"

"What the hell?!" Nearly on the ground in shock, I watch as they both begin removing the few clothes they have left.

"He's not gonna, he wouldn't, we should so not be watching this." Kim, you'd be slightly more convincing if you actually tore your eyes away from the porn like scene that is developing here.

Ridding Tommy of his shorts, and following suit with his own, Jay gives us all a good view of something else he apparently has a bit more of than me. Okay if we're identical why the hell is he…never mind, just never mind.

"Oh. My. God." Squirming herself, Kim swallows convulsing as Tommy begins to gracefully move into a more pleasing position.

"Wow, Tommy's got a tight ass." Trini!

"I'm sure that would be pleasing for Jay." Billy! Like deer in the headlights they are all stuck to the scene unfolding in front of them, too dumb struck to apparently realize just what Tommy is being pushed down to do.

"Man, oh man. Seems Tommy is, um, well talented." That is not talent, Zack. Oh my god how did he do that?

Vision suddenly blocked by a petite, but stern Kim, everyone is finally freed from the trance. "Okay, we cannot watch this, guys, it's private, and we're totally violating their personal right to keep it private." No sooner are the words out of her mouth than we all hear the similar voice coming from the Viewing Globe.

"_Hi I- oh come off it boys, I mean is it really necessary to be at it like rabbits twenty four seven. And Tommy don't look up at me like that, either swallow it or spit it out."_

Whirling back around in shock as her counterpart had obviously just teleported into the bedroom and caught the boys at it mid act, we are all on the floor by how disturbingly calmly she is handling it.

"_Damn it, Kimmie, can't you learn to knock or something!" Covering himself and Tommy, Jay gives the girl a slightly pissed look._

"_Than she wouldn't be able to tease us mercilessly."_

"_How right you are." Nodding in agreement, the girl casually kicks some clothes out of her way. "Well anywho, I really didn't come here for blackmailing purposes, I came because I heard what happened today. Are you alright?" Crawling onto the bed, and ignoring the fact both are only wrapped up in blankets, she kisses Tommy chastely, but never the less on the mouth._

"_You heard huh?" Seeming more embarrassed by this than the fact she'd walked in on them, Tommy gives a small shrug. "It was just not what I'd planned."_

"_Yeah, well I have just the thing. You two need to get your butts over to my place now for some good old fashion family time, as I have the house to myself tonight."_

"_So do we. Thus why the door is open. I thought everyone was too tired to have a slumber party tonight. After all midterms are coming up."_

"_Pfft, like that's as important as making up for the sucky day you had. Come on, you pick, here or my place, and I will have the others ready with food and games before you know it." Kimmie assures with an easy smile._

"_Well, if everyone else is already at your place I guess it's just easier for us to go there too." _

_Watching as the punkish looking girl agrees and they get dressed to go, I am not seeing this. I can't be seeing this. _

"_Let's hit the bricks, kids." As the three suddenly disappear in streams of light, I get my wits back._

_  
_"Billy can you follow that?" Man that may have been our only chance there. Who knows if we'll be able to find them again.

After making a few changes in the computer, he gives a nod. "Affirmative, check it out." Scene changing from Jay's room to large and nicely decorated livingroom area, we watch as the three reappear.

"Good work." Taking an easy breath at not having lost them, my relief doesn't last too long however as the moment they're on the ground, they, or rather Tommy is pounced on by the rest of our brain damaged doubles.

"What. The. Hell."

"Well they seem very, um, concerned for his well being." Thanks for that observation there, Billy.

"_Our baby!" Squeezing the life out of him, Trini begins fussing over his bruises, lifting his loss green t-shirt up to see the damage more clearly. _

"_Here, you're a bit under dressed for how chilly it is in here." Wrapping the warm blankets around the dressed for bed Green Ranger, Billy snickers in amusement as this gets a grateful sigh from him._

"_Guys, guys, I'm okay, honest." Shaking his head, Tommy never the less continues to indulge them a bit longer, allowing the group to finish fussing over him, while __Jay looks around the group, seemingly amused at the threats being given off to the ones responsible for his fresh injuries. _

"_All right, he's safe as you all can see. So now where is the food that you promised, Kimmie? If I'm not going to get any private time tonight I expect to at least be fed."_

"_Oh poor disgruntled rabbit." Rolling her eyes and smiling as Tommy begins to laugh at their banter, the girl shakes her head. "I'll tell you what, if you're that deprived than how about we just pop on into the closest over there." _

"_Hey! Forget it pinky, he's my boyfriend." Joining in on the game, Tommy moves to Jay, who quickly picks him up and settles them both on the couch. "Mine, sister. Go get it on with Billy or something."_

"_We already tried that, apparently I'm not enough man for her." Pretending to fake cry, Billy lays on Zack, sobbing over dramatically. "I'll never be able to compete with Jay's level of manliness, oh what a world! What a world!"_

"_See this is why I do girls more then guys." Kimmie replies with a laugh and eye roll. "Guys are too damn emotionally complex I tell ya."_

"_Aw it's okay Billy, you can join me and Trini later if you want." Zack adds in playfully, as Trini nearly snorts her lemonade out her nose._

"_Is this like dirty joke night or what. Geez, we've been hanging around Jay and Tommy too long." Trini throws in as she wipes her mouth. _

"_Alright, alright, let's call it an even win for now." Letting Tommy slide down from the couch and onto the pile of blankets again, Jay grabs the box of pizza off the coffee table, as Kimmie heads off to retrieve the bowls of chips and cans of soda from the kitchen.  
_

"_Hey I was happy up there."_

"_Easier to play the game with you there." Holding out a piece of pizza, Jay waits patiently for the boy to realize they're playing one of his favorite role games._

"Oh for crying out loud, he's being treated like some sort of pet!" My view exactly. Watching in a bit of a miff, Zack shakes his head. "I mean okay, I'll admit I'm having second thoughts here with how concerned for him they seem to be, but what is with him and your double?"

"Not just him either, all of them seem to have some sort of psychological illness. Why is mine wearing a leather skirt and spiked collar for crying out loud?" I have no clue, Kim.

"I don't know. I really don't know what to make of any of this." I honestly don't. I mean he looks so happy, but…but he just can't be.

_Continuing to feed Tommy the pizza and steal a kiss or two between bites, Jay finally has his attention brought to the others as there is a collective 'aw' coming from the group._

"_Oh come off it you two. Either that or get a room!" Shaking his head at them, Billy snickers as he continues to lazily feed the punk princess her pizza. _

"_Jealous." Jay's single comment brings a thrown pillow his way, if not a few more noises from the others._

"_Okay, so what movie first? I thought something that would set the mood for the night. Any requests, Tommy?" _

_  
__Shrugging and crawling over to the pile of rented tapes, Tommy shifts through them for a moment before seeming to finally settle on 'Mrs. Doubtfire', staring Robin Williams._

"_This okay with everyone?"_

"_Yeah sure, it's a good night for a comedy." Kimmie agrees off handedly as she is now busy fighting Trini for the bowl of sourcream chips. _

_Sliding the movie in and hitting play, Tommy waits a moment for the screen to go on, before crawling back through the mess of Rangers and covers to once more resettle on the couch with Jay._

_  
__Noticing that their friend in green seems a bit leery and quiet despite his earlier protests of being fine, Billy frowns in concern. "Hey, what exactly did they do to him anyways Jay, anything we need to worry about?"__  
_

_Making a small noise and giving Jay stern but pleading eyes, Tommy shakes his head at the boy in red, silently telling him to not go into it now._

Nodding in understanding and kissing his head softly, Jay keeps his voice neutral. "Not really the time to get into it, but no, it's nothing too major. He'll be alright in a few days, they just weren't nice about his new found fashion sense and such...though I think they were mostly insulting me."

Laughing and shaking their heads, Zack is the first to lose hold on his tongue. "Geez and they're still alive?"

"_So exactly what part of you were they ribbing, Jay? The permanently died hair? The Matrix obsession? You were wearing underwear today right?" Kimmie joins in._

Throwing pizza crust at them, Jay shakes his head, holding back his own laughter. "I think it was the people I hang out with, out of pity of course." He chides back smartly. "And what's more, they had no right to talk, let me tell you. Oh my god, you should have seen what they were wearing!"

This getting their attention, Kimmie is the first to cave. "Really? What did they have uniforms or something?"

"_No, that would have been about ten times better. Geez, mine first off, god, he had on these loss straight legged jeans, no holes, no style, a plain loss red t-shirt, and his hair was brown and had no style or gel. Oh man and yours Kim, lord!"_

"_What? What was mine like? Don't tell me she had on a long skirt or something." _

"_Ha you wish!"_

"_C'mon, you can't say that and not give me the details!" Jay's been slightly winded by Miss Kimmie as she's all but lunged at him, demanding the full story_

"_Get off me you hyperactive nut." Pushing her on her butt, Jay laughs as she quickly composes herself and hurls another pillow at him._

Now standing with her hands on her hips, glaring angrily at the Viewing Globe, Kim turns to face us as if we were the ones saying these things. "If any of you even think about commenting about what that freak is about to say then think again."

All of us quickly shake our heads, holding hands up in protest. Hey my twin is the one insulting you, not me.

"Now Kim, you know we wouldn't say anything about your clothes, I like the way you dress." Trini tries to make her voice reassuring to her best friend as the girl huffs at it all.

"_Don't make me beat you up, Jay. I mean it."_

"_Okay, okay I give. Well where to start. First off she had her hair up in a cute little pony tail, complete with a pink ribbon and cutesy baret things." Laughing at his friend's shocked expression, Jay shakes his head. "Trust me babe, that's only the beginning. Wait until you hear about her outfit, a total classic."_

"_Oh she doesn't dress that bad, Jay." Tommy mutters, rolling his eyes at their dramatics._

"_Oh right, not bad for the star of 'Mr. Rodger's Neighborhood'." Jay counters evenly. "I mean come on, pink spandex pants, under a white and pink flower patterned sun dress, white slip on shoes, pink lip gloss, no eye liner, only one earring in each ear, mousy brown hair...they have something against dying their hair I think."_

Looking horrified, Kimmie nearly falls back on her rear at this. "You lie! She did not really look like that!"

"_She did, swear on my honor, but however, she wasn't alone, I mean Billy, the dude was wearing glasses, how do you fight in glasses? And that stripped white and blue t-shirt and white sneakers, oh and the overalls! Obviously they need a major fashion overhaul." Jay finishes, as now Billy is looking at him unbelievingly. _

"_He was wearing glasses? Are you kidding me? How does he fight with them, I had to switch to contacts when I was thirteen because I kept getting them lost or broken, I can't imagine trying to fight like that."_

"_I know, but hey just reporting what I saw." Jay says holding up his hands in defense. _

_  
"Great, so I'm a nerd, Kimmie's apparently been stricken color blind or dropped on her head, you're some kind of prep wannabe, this is indeed depressing." Billy mutters, flopping back down on the blankets with a sigh._

"They can't speak about us like that! Can they, Jason? I mean, they're not really something to talk about. Jay looks like a stripper of some kind. My counterpart dresses like a whacked out punk rocker, and well, I think Billy is the only one who dresses with any style, although it's a bit off for my tastes." Oh boy, going to have a mob here in a second.

"Maybe it's some sort of up is down, right is wrong dimension."

_Kimmie looks at Jay dangerously after regaining her control. "Now just how is this meant to be helping our mood, or Tommy's for that matter. While I'll admit it's nice to hear how we have better fashion sense, it is a crime for anyone who even remotely resembles me to be wearing a sun dress with barets in her hair. Unbelievable!"_

_Watching her head back into the kitchen, Jay rattles his empty Coke can. "Hey while you're in there we need more soda."_

"_Boy you are living too close to the edge, all I need to do is to give you one good nudge…" As the retorting reply comes floating back to the teens, the group quickly erupts in laughter._

"_Guys, you do realize we're missing one of the best cross-dressing movies of all time?" Tommy asks, apparently a bit sad he is missing the good parts of the comedy._

_Affectionately pulling Tommy closer to him, Jay gives an easy smile. "S'okay, we can watch it another time, this stuff is more important."_

_A questioning look is given at the Red Ranger's reply, from the smaller one. "What stuff is more important?"_

_Billy rolls his eye's good-naturedly, before moving closer to Tommy and Jay. "This stuff, you know, family time and bonding stuff. Brings us closer together and makes us appreciate the good, bad and fashionably ugly."_

"_Wow Billy, my man, you are getting deep there." Zack replies with a smile._

"_Yes, well it's true. We are a family in our own right and one of our own has been hurt. Therefore we need to make him feel better and get the family unit working again."_

Watching the conversation, I'm once again left speechless. They're a family? He's our family, not theirs.

"_Aw, you guys, I think I'm gonna cry." Lapsing into over dramatic, fake sobs, Tommy blows his nose on Jay's shirt, pulling a laugh from the others, before Kimmie hauls him off the couch and into her arms to cuddle the clearly feeling better boy._

"_Aw our baby!" Joining her in the hugging, Trini rains kisses down on Tommy's face, as Zack comes over, jumping on them all, and screaming out for a wrestling match. _

"_No, no wrestling tonight." Finally crawling free of the group, Tommy shakes his head with a laugh as Kimmie refuses to let Zack and Trini go so easily. _

_Coming up behind the now watching in amusement boy, Billy wraps an arm around him pulling him back against his chest. "What are you thinking about little dragon?"_

"_Just how lucky I am to have such a great family." Tommy says softly as he leans back against the Blue Ranger to watch the others wrestle and Jay scarf down his third piece of pizza._

"_Well we're lucky to have you." Billy responds honestly as he hugs the Green Ranger to him before Kimmie and the others end their playing and come to huddle together with the two. Jay is the last to slide down seeming to get settled behind everyone and slipping his arms in to get around Tommy._

"_Yes we are." Kimmie agrees with a nod. "What on earth would we do without our trouble making Green Ranger?"_

"_No kidding, it wouldn't be nearly as fun around here without you." Zack adds next, as they all settled down wrapped up together in a group._

"Wow." Seeming stunned by their closeness, Kim watches along with me as they all settle down, seeming content now to simply hold each other, as if taking comfort in the none action.

"Wow what?" Finally turning to look at our Pink Ranger, I try to see what has made her sit down on the computer ledge in aw.

"Wow, they're very close." Trini finishes for her. "They really do seem to be a family, more than friends or a team, more than even how close we all are." Okay that's enough, we are close, we're like a family. Alright so maybe we've never settled down to huddle together like that, but still.

Looking at each of my friends in turn, I shake my head, refusing to let these double gangers mess with my head. "Do not tell me you're buying this? They practically kidnapped Tommy, my double is using him for god knows what, lord knows what the others do..."

"I know it sort of looks bad, well I don't know, okay so initially it sort of looked bad, but they really do seem to care for him." Traitor. Sighing sadly as she watches Tommy yawn and snuggle down against her double and Jay, closing his eyes, while Billy's double smiles softly and wraps a blanket around them all, Kim shakes her head as if giving up. "Maybe he is happy there."

"But they've reduced him to the role of a pet. I mean look at him, he's wearing a collar, they're all so over protective…"

"Actually Jase, I disagree. And don't glare at me like that!" Traitor number two. "Just hear me out before you start huffing about how wrong it all is." Fine, but only because you're Trini. "Now, their first contact with Tommy was with a teenager who had just been brutally attacked and traumatized to the point where he probably had lasting psychological damage. Their first couple of months contact with him was probably not normal and they were constantly having to make sure they didn't do anything to set back healing."

"But he's healed now; it's been almost a year."

Shaking her head at my protest she gives me a look. "I'm not done. Secondly, they are a tough bunch over there, that's plainly obvious from this, what I'm guessing is soft and carrying scene even. We've heard how they train and how hard they train from their conversations and the style Tommy was using when we interrupted him today. He was kicking their butts Jason before I think we distracted him. Tommy, here was amazing compared to us, but compared to what it seems their standards are, he was most likely way below a beginner, so therefore he needed protection, encouragement and guidance. He may not even be at their level yet, I don't know. Lastly, that team seems to be so close and they have gone through experiences we never had, it is a whole different system."

"Fine, so how does that relate to them acting this way towards him now?"

"Well it could just be that Tommy has been perceived to be hurt once more, and that they all need to revert back to how they used to interact with him. Once he's over this problem they'll treat him normally again, well as normal as they can I guess."

Zack lets out a low whistle. "Girl, that's the most I've ever heard you say in one conversation. You sure are devoted to this one aren't you?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to start judging people because they act differently from us. That's what small minded people do, and I know we're not small minded. Maybe we should just see how this night pans out, go home and think about it and than come back together when we're nice and calm to decided what we think about it and what should happen next. After all, as strange and annoying as they seem, Tommy seems to trust them and care for them. Not to mention they did help him get better, so they can't be all bad."

"Maybe. Let's call it a night. They're all sleeping now; he's safe for the night." As they all agree and begin heading out, I take one last look at our sleeping friend on the screen. "Night Tommy, I'm sorry for whatever I've gotten you into."

To be continued………


	26. Meeting of Minds

Author's notes – So many people loved Trini's speech in the last part, and of course that's the one time I forget to put my co-writer's name up there. She did the awesome speech of Trini's and did an amazing job, so clap for Erin.

Summary – Tommy realizes Jason is having more than just a few problems over the past.

-o-

Meeting of Minds

Tommy

-o-

(Scott Household, Home World)

Standing in front of the door, I shift uneasily from foot to foot wondering if I'm making the right choice. I know this needs to be fixed, there's no two ways about it, but I'm definitely not looking forward to it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Not really.

"Yeah, I mean they weren't exactly polite in their transmition to us." Alright so I can understand why Jay might still be a tad upset over that message, but they're just worried. I know them, they're my friends and they just want to know I'm okay. However implying Jay was a slave trader might not have been the best approach.

Giving Sara a nod and tightening my hold on Jay's hand I ring the bell. "I have to do this."

Waiting on pins and needles as we hear the footsteps approach, I really hope this goes well. I really don't want a repeat of the last week.

As the door is opened and we're greeted by Alex and Jason I'm starting to have second thoughts. While Alex is smiling and greeting us, my best friend seems less than happy and alright with the situation. No doubt part of the problem being I brought company.

"Hi, nice to see guys again, when I'm not having a concussion, you know." My small joke thankfully gets a snicker out of both of the men. Stepping aside and letting them meet Sara and Jay, I take note of the slight sadness in Alex's eyes as he shakes hands with his deceased wife's double.

"Well come on in. You're just in time actually, the pizza just got here so I'll go get some plates and we can get better acquainted."

Shrugging and following Alex into the house fully I close the door behind us, almost as if sealing my fate. Heading for the living room we each take our seats; Sara on one couch, Jay on the other, me beside Jay, and Jason watching us closely in the chair.

"Alex you have a very nice house." It's definitely different than Jason's stepdad's place. This is actually pretty cozy and almost like Sara and Alex's home back in their world, if not a bit smaller.

"Thank you, I'm not much of a decorator, Sara always did that." Setting the box of pizza on the coffee table with some paper plates, cups, and soda, he has a seat in the recliner. "But Jason's been a big help since he moved in, he's got his mom's artist eye I suppose."

Unable to help myself, I lean forward giving him and his son a curious look. "Why exactly did Jason move in with you? I mean clearly it's great, but what happened to your stepdad, Jase?"

"He put me in the hospital after you disappeared. I got dragged into the trial and I told everyone that Jeff was responsible because he told me what he had planned to do. Joe found out and nearly put me in a coma." Oh man that shouldn't have happened, I don't care if Jason had a hand in it or not, he should never have had to be put through that.

"Yes, so I put him behind bars and now Jason is thankfully here and keeping me company." I'm betting you would have preferred to put him in the hospital before the behind bars part, huh Alex. Well at least he ended up in a good place.

Holding back my many comments I would just love to share concerning his now locked away stepdad, I nod slowly instead. I don't want to drudge up anymore pain for either one of them. I'm sure knowing his son was put through that is almost as hard for Alex as it was for Jason to actually go through.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Jason. But try to think of it like this, life dealt you a bad blow and you survived it and though I'd never wish it on you, I bet it made you stronger in the end, yes?" Okay I was purposely letting the topic drop Jay.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it." Licking his lips and giving me a look, apparently he's ready to leave this matter too for now. "Doesn't really matter though, we didn't ask you here to talk about me, we came to talk about our friend that you seem to have adopted."

"Very well, what do you want to talk about concerning him?" I am right here you know.

Still staring at us with a calm, almost exhausted expression, he lets it start. "What'd you do to him?" Not a good opening there Jason.

"The first time you all nearly got him killed or the second? Because the first time we spent about a month nursing him back to health, where as last week's little encounter only took a few days of easing up on his training." Okay can we possibly lower the level of testosterone being given off by you two?

Clearing his throat and getting both of the Jasons attention, Alex thankfully seems to want to step in before this too calm aggression turns into an all out brawl. "I think we're going to need some order here. I know we both have sides, and opinions, and beliefs concerning each other, but bantering isn't going to help. So let's just behave like the mature people I know we are and take turns asking questions and receiving answers."

As a doctor, mother, and clearly someone who likes order in her life, Sara nods her head in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan. Since you seem to be the ones with the least knowledge of what's been going on with me for over a year, why don't you guys go first."

Seeming to know exactly what my logic was behind the offer, Jay rolls his eyes at me before picking up a slice of pizza. "If that's what you want." Be nice, Jay.

Seemingly pleased with my decision, Jason nods slowly before sitting up a bit straighter. "Okay, first question that seemed to be on everyone's mind last week when we tracked you down would I guess just be, what are you? I mean, are you his boyfriend, friend, adopted brother, pet, teammate? I just, I don't exactly get what your role is in their world, Tommy."

Swallowing and thinking over my response carefully, I guess the best I can do is just explain it how I see it. "Well, all of the above I guess." At his lost look, I dive into it. "When I first got there I was his friend, he took care of me and stayed with me constantly. The other Rangers, they helped too, but not like Jay. It was just different, closer. Then when I got better I moved in with him and his parents and Sara and Alex basically just adopted me as their own son. They treat me no different from a son. I began fighting again as the Green Ranger with their team since my double died early on."

Nodding slowly he seems to be getting it, but what is that frown for. I thought that was a pretty decent explanation. "I understand that, well to a degree, but what about the last one?" Last one? "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or upset you like we clearly did last week, but…"

"Just say it, Jase, you said you're not trying to offend, so just say whatever it is in the way you can."

Running a hand through his hair, he really is worried I'm going to take offence to whatever this is. Dude, just say it already. "It's just, why are you wearing a collar and those, interestingly styled clothes and the streaks in your hair? You just, I can't think of a nice way to put it, but you look like a 'pet'. You know what I mean?" Yeah I know what you mean when you say 'pet' like that. I was never that innocent Jase.

"Can I hit him?"

Rolling my eyes and giving Jay a look, I sit up a bit straighter myself so he'll know I'm taking this seriously. "Okay, I know what you mean when you say that, but I don't agree with you and let me explain why. I'm his boyfriend and he loves me. I know you have a million arguments as to how can I know for sure, but I'm telling you I know. I feel it. He's done so much for me. He's trained me to be stronger, faster, smarter, in short a better fighter, a better Ranger. Then at the flick of a wrist he can go from working my ass into the ground helping me improve to holding me for hours when I have a nightmare over what Jeff and those jerks did to me. He's never abused me. He's never pushed me past a point that I was capable of reaching in my training. Yes I may be crawling to bed afterwards, but I'll still be able to get up and go again the next day. He's my friend, and my partner, and my mate. So I know what you and probably the others think you know because of the new way I dress or fight, or responded to people, but that's not the case. I'm not his pet, or whatever you want to call it. He respects me too much to ever do that to me and what's more I respect me too much to ever let him or anyone else do that to me."

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Snickering at Jay's comment and the heated look of lust and pride combined in his eyes, I really hope he can chill out till we get home.

"So you two are a couple, a serious couple." Oh Jase, are swallowing back tears? What on Earth. "So than I guess that means you're, um, gay? Sorry I can't think of a nicer word, I just…"

"Bi, actually." At his glance back towards me I offer him an easy shrug. "I don't know, I still like girls, and I haven't really been that into guys, but with Jay, it's just different. It's just right. So I guess the closest thing to how I feel and view myself by technical standards would be bisexual."

"Is that why you didn't contact us? I never thought he'd, I wouldn't have let him hurt you again. You didn't have to be afraid to come back here, or at least tell us where you were, how you were."

"No." Seeing the surprise in his and his dad's eyes, I know this won't go over very well but I'm not going to lie to them. "I'm not afraid of Jeff or his loser groupies. I could have kicked his ass last week if you hadn't shown up and diverted my attention, accidentally I know. I honestly think the main reason I waited so long was because well I guess I was just selfish."

"Oh Tom-"

Cutting Jay off with a head shake, I can't let him talk me out of this. Jason was honest with me he deserves the same. "I kept telling myself that I'd come see you all and tell you everything when I got better, or when things slowed down with Rangering, or right after this test or that project. The more I kept putting it off the harder it got. Finally last week I was sitting with Jay and the others at the Youth Center, just talking, joking, and suddenly I realized that the first time you guys included me, accepted me after I tried to kill you, it was like that. I walked into the Youth Center and nearly walked back out when you caught me and dragged me over to your table. I remembered how safe and wanted I felt there. So I told Jay and Zordon in his world, that I needed to go home and put things right at least to a degree. Of course we all know things didn't work out like I planned."

"Yeah." Expression unreadable, he turns a bit and looks out the window. "So you're happy there?"

Swallowing and looking at Sara and Jay who both shrug and seem to not want to become involved now, I decide to tred carefully. "I'm happy there for the reasons that I told you previously. I have a loving family who just accepted me into their home and lives and treat me like I'm their child. I'm happy there because I've learned to become a better Ranger and fighter. I'm happy there because I have amazing friends who love me. On the other hand though I was happy here too because of the same, yet different, amazing friends. If there is anything I miss from here it's you and the others."

"It's not enough to make you want to come home though is it?" Refusing to face us anymore, he apparently is not about to admit, despite his voice cracking, that he's become greatly upset.

"I, I just need some time to think about it, bro." Unable to see the hurt coming off him, I give Jay an apologetic shrug when he raises an eyebrow at me. What am I supposed to say, Jay? No I'm not coming back go beat yourself up some more? Come on, I've never seen him like this.

"Jason." Moving to him and crouching down by the chair, Sara thankfully has decided to step in to see if perhaps a motherly touch will help. "I know you've been through a lot. I know that you're still beating yourself up over what Jeff and the others did to Tommy. But he doesn't hold it against you or blame you. He's not staying with us to punish you, believe me I've had enough sessions with him to know that you are one of the few things here that matters to him." Running her fingers through his hair, she's hurting seeing her child hurt, even if it's not Jay.

"I am being punished. It's my fault all this started and I thought now I could make it right, but I can't." Getting up quickly and heading upstairs, he doesn't miss a step as Sara calls him to come back.

"Okay I may not like the guy, but geez, mom can't you do something? Give him something maybe?" I don't think that's going to fix things, Jay.

As Alex gets up go after his son, I hold up a hand to stop him. "No, this isn't about you. Let me talk to him." Seeming to debate it a minute, he finally relents at Sara's look. I know he's your son, Alex, but it's my fault he's hurting, I have to fix it.

Heading upstairs and to his bedroom, I'm slightly amused to see he's taken the corner room just like Jay. Alright now isn't the time for comparisons I need to go talk to him and help fix this somehow, but man it's like trying to defuses a bomb. One wrong move and all goes to hell. Sighing and finally forcing myself to turn the doorknob and walk in a step, I think my bomb analogy was right on as I see him.

Lying on the bed, face buried in his pillow, he could definitely give me a run for most pitiful right now. "Go home." Wish I could, bro. However I cannot leave this house with you in this state, and not die of guilt.

Swallowing hard and sitting down on the bed beside him, I reach out a hand and gently ease my fingers through his hair. "Jase, Jase I, we need to talk."

"We already talked. Just go, go back to your boyfriend and your happy life, and don't worry about me alright. I'm fine, I'll be fine." God I don't know whether to smack him or hug him. Maybe both.

"Jason Lee Scott cut the crap." When this gets his attention, I continue to run my fingers through his hair, but keep my voice stern. "You are not going to act like some neglected and abandoned puppy and that's final. You have a wonderful father downstairs who loves you. You have amazing friends, an amazing mentor, and yes you still have me despite what you think or how stupid you act."

Finally lifting his head up to look at me, I know I should feel bad about being so firm with him when he's clearly been crying to the point of having breathing troubles, but sometimes you have to be firm with the ones you love to help them. "You sound like me."

Smiling and giving him a shrug, I suppose I really do, as that is definitely something both he and Jay would say to me or anyone else wallowing in self pity. "Yeah well you're my best friend; I can't avoid it if some of your logic and wisdom rubs off on me from time to time."

Sitting up now and swiping his bloodshot eyes, he is definitely a wreck, and unlike me he hasn't had someone here constantly helping him get past the bad. "I really acted stupid downstairs."

"No more than the rest of us. It's okay to be upset, Jase. I mean hell until last week I was dead for all you knew and than throw in your mom's double on this visit along with Jay. I should have come alone and sat down with you and just talked to you one on one first. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Grabbing a few Kleenexes from the box on his nightstand I hand them over and smile sadly as he cleans his face off.

"Don't be sorry. I think it's probably better they did come. I mean, well maybe not Jay, but…" Laughing with him as he chuckles, I know they'll probably never get along. "I don't think I would have been as calm as I was down there if my dad and Sara weren't there. I just thought, I don't know, I guess I just hoped that when you came things would be like before. That I could help make them like they were before I screwed everything up."

"You didn't screw everything up, Jase. You got scared, I understand that. This isn't your doing, okay? It's Jeff's and his idiot friends. You didn't know he'd actually do anything, I know you wouldn't have let it happen if you did."

Laying his head in his hands, I don't know what I've said, but apparently it struck a cord. "I was going to apologize to you that day. When you didn't show up I, I just…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Voice cracking and fresh tears spilling down his face, he's in need of help. Actual professional help. Maybe I can get Sara to talk to him, because clearly this goes far deeper than I ever imagined.

"Shh, it's okay." Taking him in my arms and leaning against the headboard I wish I could take his pain away, god I'd give anything to just take it from him and let him be calm. "Shh, it's okay, Jase, it's going to be okay. We're gonna get you through this I promise." I can fix this, I can, I'll find some way to help him.

-oooooo-

(40 min later)

Re-entering the livingroom, I breathe a small and exhausted sigh as Jason had finally fallen asleep five minutes ago. Thought for sure he'd wake back up when I eased him off of me and onto the bed, but apparently he'd exhausted himself to the point that nothing short of an earthquake would bring him around.

"We were getting worried about you." I'm not the one you should worry about right now. Standing and looking more than a bit concerned when he sees my tired and upset expression, Jay is clearly wondering what I've been doing for the past half hour. "Tommy what happened? Are you okay?"

"He needs help." Sinking down onto the couch and putting my face in my hands, I ignore all three of their looks now. I don't have the strength to handle anything else at the moment. "He needs help badly, before he hurts himself."

Leaning over in her chair, Sara touches my arm gently, but I still refuse to uncover my face. I don't want to see them, I don't want to see or deal with any more pain now. "How bad?"

Sniffling and biting back my own tears, I shake my head miserably. "Very bad."

"Alright, well we'll get him help. Well help Alex find someone really good here to help him through this, okay? Mom knows just about every doctor in the area; some have got to have close matching doubles here. We'll just find one that's good for him and get him help." You don't understand Jay, that's not going to fix it, not completely.

"That's not the only kind of help he needs."

Almost as if reading my mind, Jay's hand suddenly falters in the soothing rubbing motion on my back as he takes a slow and steadying breath. "Don't." Voice more of a plea than demand, he knows, he knows what I want to do, what I feel I have to do.

"I have to."

To be continued…………….


	27. Two Worlds Divided

Summary – Tommy makes a difficult decision.

-o-

Two Worlds Divided 

Tommy

-o-

(Scott Household, AD)

Putting the last of my clothes into my black duffel bag, I sit down on the now perfectly made bed, taking a last look around my now clean room. I know I shouldn't be getting so upset, I'll be back. It's only for a bit, only until things get settled and Jason begins to heal. A month, maybe two, it'll be alright.

"Hey all ready?" Smiling sadly and looking as if she'd been crying Sara leans in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes not meeting mine for the first time since I've known her.

"Yeah. Do you think I'm making a mistake doing this?"

"No. I think you are an amazing, kind, smart, and caring young man. I think it's just too much in your nature to ignore his suffering. He needs you and I'm very proud of you for choosing the wellbeing being of another over your own immediate wants." Okay that sounded like a well rehearsed speech. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you like crazy."

Nearly falling off the bed as she quickly grabs me in a rib crushing hug, this clearly wasn't part of her planned, mature, 'I'm so proud of you' speech. "Sara, Sara can't breath."

"Too bad." Sniffling and refusing to let me go, she is such a mom.

"Sara I'll be back, it's only for a little while." Finally released and giving her a reassuring smile, I don't think this could get much harder.

"I know, I know." Than why do you look like you don't? Sara I'll be back, honest. Why does no one seem to believe me? Last night Alex is all weepy , telling me how I'll be okay and not to worry about them. Day before that Kimmie soaked my shirt with her tears and eyeliner as she rambled about me not being here to see her have kids. Then Billy saying how I'd better come back when he finds a way to defeat the laws of gravity.

"Sara, please listen to me. I. Will. Be. Back."

Nodding and running her fingers through my hair, she is just not getting it. Oh well, she'll see, when I come back in a few weeks she along with the other crazies will see that I know what I'm doing and I know where I belong. "Sure, I know you will."

Picking up my bag and shaking my head I glance at the time. Okay I'm supposed to get going soon and I've said my good byes to everyone except- "Jay isn't coming is he?" He's been silent and listless for the past week, walking around like a ghost of his former self. He isn't fighting with his usual blood lust. Every time I try to talk to him he's unresponsive, not in a cold way, but more like he's caught in some state of despair. I've never seen him like that, and apparently I'm not the only one by the looks of concern everyone else has when they see him.

Biting her lip and giving me a small shrug, she's trying to spare my feelings, he's not coming. "He loves you. Don't ever forget that."

"I know he does, but I'm not going away forever. Why won't any of you believe that? I know he'll miss me and he doesn't want me to do this, but I have to, he knows I'm the only one that Jason will let help him. I don't want to go away for this stretch of time, but I have to help him. Jason saved my life when I was under Rita's spell. He nearly died trying to save me, I can't turn my back on him now when he needs my help."

"I know." Looking up at the familiar and gloomy voice, I don't know whether to feel better or worse having him here now. I want to see him, but he definitely does not look like he's doing much better than his mom at the moment.

Smiling sadly and kissing me on the cheek, Sara moves for the door. "Good bye, Tommy. I know you'll be fine." Closing the door behind her she leaves us standing in front of each other, both unable to make the first move.

"I don't want to lose you." Looking at the floor and feeling a stab of pain hit me at the thought, if I'm worried about anything it's that.

"You'll never lose me." Taking a heavy breath he slowly crosses the space between us, standing close, but still not touching. "I'm sorry I've been so distant, I just…every time I tried to talk to you I found it impossible to breathe and the thought of you leaving just… I think you're doing the right thing, and I'm so proud of you. I love you."

"I love you too." Latching onto his neck, I try to once again reassure us both it's only a short break. Just a little time apart. I'll be back soon and it'll be fine. So why does it suddenly sound so hollow to me now?

To be continued………..

Sorry so short…….


	28. Intermission 1

Author's notes - Time for a break in the story so we can skip on ahead to the next few years. Gotta do it people sorry, it would be right to suddenly jump ahead to Turbo time with an actual placed break in Tommy's tale.

For those who don't remember, I'll remind you again this entire tale is Tommy telling a story to his niece. So all the things that have occurred with Jay and Jason, they are past events that happened years ago. Check back to part 1 if you don't remember.

Summary – Our first intermission.

-o-

Intermission One

Tommy

-o-

(Present time)

"Wow, so you came home and left Jay to be with dad?" Sort of.

"Well your dad needed me with him at the time. It was the right thing to do and he got better a lot faster that way. Of course it took longer than I'd originally thought." About two years longer.

Looking at the enthralled eyes, I know she's busting with questions. "But what about the Dino Rangers? Or Reefside? And Jay, what happened to Jay while you came back here? I can't believe he let you go like that!" Neither could I.

"Whoa, slow down before you swallow your tongue, Tristan. See a lot happened in-between then and Reefside and now, and it was all a huge hellish mess for the most part. See things were not all wine and roses with me and your dad almost from the start."

"Why, what happened?" Nothing but a lot of fights and broken hearts.

"Well the whole mess really started when I became the White Ranger and Zordon placed me in charge. Your dad did not take that well and really none of the others did either. None of them wanted or liked the fact I did what Jay and the group in his world did for me, which was to train them ragged for one hour a day. Remember I told you how I was locked in the training room with one of the Rangers, usually Jay, and it was either fight or get my butt kicked all over the place? Well it made me faster, stronger, and smarter and kept me alive and I felt your dad and the Rangers here could use that too. Unfortunately instead of taking it as they should have, they fought me tooth and nail against it every day. They were grossly under the level of skill and strength a Ranger team should be at and I learned that seeing Jay's team, but instead of caring they just didn't want to do it, insisting they'd lived that long so they knew what they were doing."

Giving me a look, Kim apparently recalls that all to well. "You threw us around the training room saying, and I quote, 'either get up and fight or I'll spend the next forty minutes decorating the floor and walls with you'." That's what it came to more times than not. And like you were so innocent in it all, for Christ sakes actually trying to knee me in the crotch on the second week. I decorated the ceiling with you that day.

"You did not." Looking between me and her mom, my darling niece is stunned and unconvinced that me, who gives into all her wants and puppy looks, could ever be so hard and dangerous.

"It was our job, sweety. If I hadn't done that your parents might not be here right now." I know they wouldn't. Hell look at what happened when Demitria stepped in and messed everything up.

"So why'd you decide to stop then? Why'd you give up your powers and leave Angel Grove?"

Biting back a growl as I can still remember how that hypocritical, inexperienced, hack of a mentor made me give up my powers, I tighten my hold on the silver bracelet around my wrist. "I didn't."

To be continued...


	29. The Beginning of the End

Author's notes – There's only two parts to this chapter in his life, then we start the end of it in Reefside.

Yes I'm pretty mean to Justin and Demitria in this part, but I have a very good reason for that. I hate them. I hate them with a passion. A freaken 12 year old had no business being a Ranger, and Demitria, she booted Tommy's team out with no warning, plus never freaking helped them.

Summary – Tommy's world is slowly caving in on him.

-o-

The Beginning of the End

Tommy

-o-

(Angel Grove 1996)

"Oh for god sakes I barely touched him!" Glaring up at the witch in Zordon's tube, I swear to god if Jason wasn't here literally holding me back I'd kill her.

"Thomas you cannot train Justin as you do the others. Is he not half the size they are? Is he not more easily damaged?" That is the point I've been trying to make for the past month!

"I know that! That's why number one, he should not even be a Ranger! He's going to get me and my team killed and so help me if he can't handle a simple thirty minute training session he has no place on the battle field! Zordon only gave him the Turbo Key to begin with because he was going to tell people our identities and we needed a fifth key holder to pass through the energy grid on-"

"Enough!" Glaring at me, she better step off. I swear when Zordon hears how she's trying to run the show and my team... "That will be quite enough. I decide who wields the powers and on the matter, Justin is the only one who follows my orders. So for him to come to me and say you are out of place and abusing your position as leader by keeping him out of battles is far beyond unacceptable." He nearly died last time.

"Out of place. I'm out of place?"

"Tommy calm down. This isn't helping or getting us anywhere." How about you helping, huh, Jase? How about opening your mouth and defending me and my authority that you know Zordon gave me? This is my team, Jason and you know it. You were there when Zordon told me I was in charge and Demitria's purpose was to simply maintain the power grid in the Command Center, nothing more.

"Jason, if you do not have anything constructive to add, stay out of this." Pulling away from my boyfriend, if you can even call him that considering we never go out, never kiss, and never do other activities, and yeah getting off topic here. "And you, you contact Zordon right now. I want to talk to Zordon because you obviously have no clue what you're doing and just who was left in charge here."

"I will not." You better or I will and if I have to oh all hell shall rein. "You are far out of line, human, and I suggest you leave my presence now, before I execute my right to strip you of your powers."

"You have no authority to do any such th-"

"I do, and for the matter I will. I had already been considering the idea of choosing a new team. I was merely waiting until Justin was slightly older so he might take over the position of leader, but you are not leaving me that choice now. I wi-"

"Shut up." Taking in several deep breathes to keep from exploding, I am verging on the edge here. "Let me explain something to you. If, and I mean IF, you are stupid enough to try and strip me of my powers Zordon will have your head on a platter. After the loss of my Green Ranger powers my psychical and psychological make up is off balance and to be striped of another set of powers would kill me. Zordon knows this and I know this and I'm sure he informed you of it. So if you are so stupid as to try such a thing and you do kill me, he will in turn kill you, because he told me, my team, the council, and you, I was in charge of this team and defending this planet. It is my team, my planet, and I am Zordon's chosen, so you better take a step back and consider the serious consequences of disobeying the high council's orders for your own selfish reasons." Turning towards the door, I need to get out of here.

-ooo-

(4 hours later, Angel Grove Community College)

"Hey." Looking up towards the door, I throw the last of my weapons in my duffel bag, before zipping it up. Not now Jason. "Going to rob a bank are you?"

"Not now, Jason." Pulling my hair back in a tight ponytail, I glance myself over in the mirror. Tight black pants, a dark red shirt, my bag o'fun stuff, and I'm set to go. She won't call Zordon or let me, I'll go to him in person. I can program the coordinates to Eltar in my Falcon Zord and my baby's just been sitting in the Zord Bay for a year begging to be flown again anyways, works out good for all involved.

"Don't do this." Not again. Looking at the boy who I'm actually starting to think screwed me over by insisting I come back here, I just don't know what to do with him. We're not doing anything a couple should, or at least that me and Jay did, and when I look at him these days all I can see is this person who I know I'm supposed to be with but yet...sigh, god I can't think about this now, I have to handle Demitria before she gets me and my team killed.

"I have to, Jason. This is absurd. She's interfering with my training, she's letting the lap dog child manipulate her and get away with whatever he wants. I won't have it. That kid is going to get us all killed, and the idiot who's passing herself off as a mentor isn't fit to clean our Zords. You know, KNOW, Zordon put me in charge and left me to run the team. He told all of us that, and now she seems to think his word meant nothing." I won't have it.

"Tom, I know you...I just think it's fruitless to go off on such a tangent when you really weren't going to be a Ranger that much longer anyways. I mean we're in college, Tom, look around you. We can't keep playing super hero forever." Looking around the cramped dorm room, I heave a sigh as I realize just what half the trouble is with us. He never saw this as a destiny, he never saw being a Ranger as anymore then a part time thing. Yes he did it because he loved his friends and would die to protect anyone, but he never intended for it to last. I did. I do. If only because I know I will win.

"I'll be back in a few days Jason." Picking up my communicator, I move to him to offer him a parting kiss, only to end up having him turn his head from me. Sigh. "G'bye love."

"See ya." How heart warming. Heaving a sigh as he walks over to his desk and boots up his computer, I think it's this relationship that's becoming fruitless.

Strapping the communicator on my wrist, I hit the red button and teleporting to the Command Center land with a jerk in the Zord bay. Alright, let's just get out of here and in no time I'll be on Eltar with Zordon and I'll have everything fixed.

Striding across the stone floor, I look at the various Zords. Our trashed Dinozords, our in parts Zeo Zords, the gathering dust Ninja Zords, and finally our dirty and in need of repair Turbo cars. Moving swiftly past all of them, I finally reach the large doors at the end of the Zord graveyard as it is. Placing my hand on the lock panel, I heave a sigh. "Tommy Oliver, holder of the Green Dragon coin, holder of the White Ninja powers, access requested to Zord, Falcon."

Watching the light scan over my hand, I wait a breath before the computerized voice answers back. "_Thomas James Oliver, commander of Power Ranger team, planet Earth, access granted_." Doors sliding open, I walk briskly into the private holding bay, smiling as the lights come on and illuminate my favorite Zord.

"Time to fly." Feeling a wave of excitement and peace settle over me just being near bird once again, I let a smile play over my face for the first time in what feels like forever.

Nearly reaching my pride and joy, I stop abruptly as the alarm suddenly begins blaring. What the...a monster attack at this time of night? "Security, identify cause of alarm!" God I'm going to go deaf here, what the heck is it so loud for?

"_Intruder, Zord Bay, private lock_." Intruder? I'm the only one in the Zord Bay.

"Identify intruder!" Waiting a breath, and not getting a response, I'm getting ticked off. "Computer, identify intruder!" Damn it, I don't need this now.

"Red Ranger, report to the main chamber immediately." As Demitria's voice is heard in place of the computerized one, I am now verging on a homicidal episode here. This is ridiculous. She knows that what she's doing is out of line and she has no right to do, and she is only proving it by not letting me get in touch with Zordon because she knows when I do it's all over for her. I can't believe this.

Debating it for a minute, I begin walking for my Zord again. Screw her, I will not let my team, my friends, my family die because of her stupidity.

"Thomas, I've locked down the exit doors. You have no way to exit the Zord Bay in any Zord. Now report to the main chamber, do I make myself clear." I'm going to kill her. We all thought Ivan Ooze did the end all be all of damage to the Command Center, wait until they get a load of what I'm going to do. "Respond, Thomas. Am I clear?"

Grinding my teeth, I turn from my Falcon sharply and glare up at the ceiling where apparently there is a security camera. "Crystal."

To be continued...


	30. Never Again

Summary – After facing off with Demitria Tommy has one more confrontation to face, and it isn't going to be pleasant.

-o-

Never Again

Tommy

-o-

(Angel Grove, Community College)

"I'm tired of this, Tom. God I'm just so tired of it." Sitting on the couch and looking about ten years older than he should, Jason's appearance definitely matches his claim. Still though I won't be put through this brush off and guilt trip. Not this time, not when it's something so important.

"Tired of what exactly?" I should have known it'd come to this. How long did I think we could both keep it up without exploding at each other. Continuing to pace the livingroom of our apartment, I'm already sick of the place. We moved in five months ago and the same problems are still occurring. It was stupid to think the location change from the dorms to the apartments would fix anything.

Shaking his head and making his frequently used 'I give up' gesture, he's doing what he always does, trying to drop it and let it fester for another month until something else happens. "Forget it."

"No. Tell me. What, what is it that you are so tired of? What is it that I'm doing that is making you so miserable? Because clearly we need to address that before we handle this new problem." God talk to me! Yell, talk, scream, hell I'll even take a hit, just something, anything.

"Fine, you really just want it laid out?"

Stopping and staring at him dead on, I either want this thing to be resolved, or ended, I'm coming to the point where I don't much care which one it is. "Yes."

Standing and squaring off with me, apparently I've pushed him enough to finally let it out. Good. "Fine. Look around you, Tom. This place, the money we borrowed from my dad. We're here because you insisted we be here. You were making yourself sick with worry and paranoia being on the college campus in the dorms. So I said fine, we'll find some way to get an apartment with security and that way you don't have to worry."

"Those guys were harassing me. The board wouldn't listen and I was ill from the power withdrawal for a year." What did you want me to do, five of those frat boys tried to jump me. The only reason I didn't get hurt worse than a few bruises was because I forced myself to use every last drop of energy I had to fight and in doing so ended up in the hospital for a week.

"I know. Okay believe me I understand that, I do. Which is why I agreed. I don't like getting money from my dad, but I understood it and so did he and so that move was fine."

"But?"

"But you're not ill anymore Tom. You're fine. You've been training, you're an adult now, you can't keep running from shadows and noises. And I can't keep going along with it either." Shadows. I'm paranoid and running from…okay breathe, just breathe.

"Shadows? Jeff is out of jail, Jason. He is out of the cell I put him in for three years. You don't think maybe he's going to be holding a grudge?" Wake up Jason. Why is this so hard for you to accept? Why is me not being killed or raped not one of your top priorities?

"Look, Jeff apologized. He tried to make amends and I don't think working yourself up-" Oh my god I can't take this anymore.

"He lied Jason!" God how many times do I have to say it to get through to him. How can he possibly take that sadistic jerk's word over mine?

-ooooo-

(2 days prior)

"_I don't want to go." Sitting in the passenger's seat of the Mustang, I can't believe he convinced me to come over here with him. What was I thinking? 'Be the bigger man' he says. 'You of all people should understand the importance of making amends for something that was beyond your control'. Bull. I was under a spell what the hell is Jeff's excuse? _

"_Please Tom." Looking up at the apartment complex, I don't see why he's so obsessed with this. Jeff screwed him over and up too. I still think it was his shrink's idea. Man do I hate that woman. I wish he'd find a new one._

"_No." I wouldn't leave the keys here if I was you because I can promise you'll be taking the bus home if you do. You may have quilted me into the car, but I've had twenty minutes to realize what nonsense that was and come to my senses. _

"_Tom he's done his time, he called us and said he wanted to make peace, I think we should just hear him out." Fine you go hear him out. _

"_Why are you trusting him?"_

"_Because I spent two hours on the phone with him yesterday listening to him apologize continuously and own up to what happened. He begged me to please just find a way to bring you over so he could apologize to us both personally." Are you sure you didn't misinterpret eradicate for apologize there Jase? Geez, fine, I mean what would Sara say right. She'd expect me to go give someone the benefit of the doubt. _

_Unbuckling my seatbelt I climb out and slam the door. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." _

"_Gee that's the spirit." Locking the car and following me into the building he is pushing it. I don't even want to be here so you just need to shut it before I take those keys off you and leave you here. "Okay now he's on the fourth floor, apartment four twelve." _

_Taking the elevator to the fourth and than slowly trailing behind Jason, we reach his door all too soon. _

_Knocking on the door, Jase exchanges a look with me as we both here tripping and scrambling on the other side. Well either he has a hostage in there or he's drunk. _

_As the door is pulled open we're confronted by a panting and slightly disheveled Jeff. "Hey. I'm glad to see you guys, I was starting to worry that maybe you'd changed your minds or something." Right, well guess what I just changed it now. "Um come on in, please." Stepping aside and allowing us to walk in, or rather Jason walk in pushing me along, I watch him closely not liking how he so firmly closes the door._

"_We were glad to hear from you." Speak for yourself. "So how are you doing? You didn't say too much on the phone." Less evidence if one of us escapes. _

"_Oh well, um, geez there's a lot that's happened these past few years. Well I'm in therapy; I've been in it for two years now. Uh, oh I got my GED and took college courses through a program at the jail; I'll be transferring my credits to Angel Grove University next semester. And man am I a bad host, can I get you two something to drink or eat?" Excuse me did he just say he'd be going to the same college we attend next semester? _

"_No, thanks." Stop nudging me like I'm being the slow one here. Are you not grasping the fact he could be in our classes? Don't you think those fraternity jerks that tried to jump me last semester wouldn't love to have a leader? "It's good to hear things are going better." _

"_Yeah, I still have some issues to work through, but yeah things are definitely in better perspective now and I'm sorry I asked you two to come out here, I just…well I've wanted to see you both and apologize for so long, but I didn't want to make you come to the jail and it just felt like the wrong setting and time there, which is why I waited till now." _

"_I understand." You're not seriously buying this, Jason. _

"_Jase don't. Believe me, please, I don't expect you to fully forgive or ever fully understand what I did and why I did it. I'm still working on that myself with my doctor. But I just want you to know I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't make it right or fix the friendship I lost with you, but if you want to and you don't have to I'll understand, but if you possibly do maybe want to talk on the phone sometime, anytime, I'd really like to try and get your trust and friendship back." _

"_I'd like that." Shaking hands with him and then moving into a loose hug they break apart fairly quickly, both looking a tad embarrassed. It'd be funnier if I believed him fully, but still their expressions are pretty amusing. _

"_Of course if it's not okay with both of you I again fully understand. Especially since you and Tommy are together now. I definitely don't want to mess anything up with you two." How did he know we're together?_

"_Thanks." Yeah, thanks. How did you know we're together?_

"_Tommy, god, okay so I've tried to think of what I'd say to you for years, I still don't know. I am so sorry and I know that doesn't mean anything, but I swear to you there is not a day that goes by that I don't think about what happened and I wish I could make it go away or say something, do something to fix it, but we both know I can't. What I did was so inexcusable and I'm sorry I asked you to come see me too. I know I'm the last person you want to see right now or ever, but I guess I'm still a little selfish and I just felt I had to tell you this. If there's any thing I can say or do or anything that'll help make up for what I did, please tell me and I'll do it." Shouldn't offer me such unlimited evil power._

"_Go streak across the campus court yard and yell 'I suck'." Then come back for the other two thousand humiliating deeds I've just now thought up. _

_Ow! God Jason take a joke for crying out loud. Shaking his head as I give him an annoyed look and rub my side where he elbowed me, he's sleeping on the couch tonight. "Ignore him." Yeah why not you've become pretty damn good at it._

"_No, no, I will, seriously if you really want me to, Tommy. Hell I'll even stand out there and hold a sign that says I suck." So tempting. Oh god, alright Jason cool it with the looks._

"_Maybe later." Crossing my arms and ignoring Jason's glare, I can't believe he's letting the jerk off so easily. _

"_I'm really glad you did this." Yes Jason, you've made that clear, can we possibly move on to the part where we either leave or he ends up crying on the floor?_

"_I'm just glad you both came. Listen I know this is asking a lot, even more than I already asked, but uh, do you think maybe I could talk to you alone for just a minute Tommy? Again I understand if you don't want to, I wouldn't want to be alone with me if I was you, but I, well I want to tell you something and um, even Jase doesn't know, but I feel like you should know. Well okay me and my doctor feel you should know and if it's okay it'll just take a second."_

"_I guess." I have a bad feeling I'm going to regret this, but he really does look pitiful._

_Rubbing my back discreetly, Jase gives us both a small and clearly happy smile before moving. "I think I'll go get myself a drink after all. Kitchen's in there?"_

"_Yeah just down the hall, there's not much yet, but there's juice, and Sprite, and Mountain Dew. Sorry there's no beer or anything, I've been sober for three years now so…" You have? Seriously? Oh wait right, I guess they don't have a lot of bars in the prison system do they now._

"_No problem, Sprite's great." _

_Waiting until Jason's out of sight and earshot, Jeff turns back to me, seeming slightly less nervous than before. "Sit down, Tommy." At my look, he changes his tone a bit, before gesturing to the couch. "I mean, please, this is really hard and it may be a little easier if we sit."_

"_Alright." Humoring him and perching on the arm of the sofa, I wait to see what's on his mind. "So what's up?"_

"_Well while I was in jail, because of you, you know, I got put with a therapist. Mind you I stopped seeing her about a year ago, but before I did she helped me come to some interesting realizations." His tone changing drastically from what it was a minute ago, he doesn't seem too surprised by my lack of shock. _

"_You fucking liar."_

"_Now that's not constructive language. Anywho what she made me realize was that I really did have issues. Whether it just be from how I grew up, my folk's belief system, the fact I was spoiled rotten, who knows, but they were there. The fact is I realized and admitted to myself that I didn't come at you because I hated you or what you are. I tried to convince myself of that, but in the end it was useless." And this is supposed to what, make me feel better?_

"_So why the hell are you telling me this after the BS performance you just gave?"_

_Smirking and actually looking a bit dangerous, I don't like that look. "Because, what I realized my real reasons were was simply that I'm gay, and while that ticked me off for a bit, I got to thinking, so what. Just because I'd rather pound a guy into the ground than a girl, really doesn't make a whole shit of difference. I'm still in charge, I'm still in control and a bitch is a bitch. Guess who I picked to be my bitch."_

"_I am no one's bitch. And if you come near me again I'll have you thrown back in jail where you'll end up being the bitch for lack of better words." But can I? I mean could I really have him put back in jail when he hasn't technically touched me yet? There are so many ways around the laws these days._

"_Do you really think I let any of those fuckers touch me? Do I look like a toy to you? I had my pick of the place. Lovely thing about being a minor when I was tried, juvenile hall is nothing but little bitch boys like you." _

"_When Jason finds out-"_

_Shoving me in into the nearest wall he gives a vicious look. "Don't you dare. You tell Jason and you will find out just how much I learned in prison." If you think you scare me anymore you have another thing coming._

"_You don't scare me." _

_Smile widening, he backs off. "Yes I do. You know why? Because as good as you are, I'm better." What is he- "Tommy please I'm sorry!" Holding his side tightly and staggering back, he continues to look as if I've just….no. _

_Rushing back into the room and looking between us, Jase you cannot fall for this! "What happened?"_

"_Nothing, I um, I tripped." Oh you're gonna trip, right out that fourth floor window. _

_Looking to the clearly talented actor and then to me, Jason shakes his head sternly before moving to Jeff and leaving me still in shock. "Bull, what happened?"_

"_Jason he-"_

"_He didn't mean to. It was my fault, I went to hug him after we'd made up and I'm sure I just pushed him into a flash back or something. He didn't even know what he was doing, I'm sure." I'm going to kill him._

_Eyes going hard, he is seriously not believing this crap. "You hit him?"_

"_No!" _

"_No, Jase it's okay, I swear. Besides I had it coming trust me. I shouldn't have tried to get so close, I know from my own consoling that someone in a traumatic or emotional situation can lapse back if a trigger is pushed. I must have pushed his accidentally. Besides I'm fine now, honest. Hey one other bonus about three years there I not only stopped drinking but also improved my workout."_

"_No, I-"_

"_Listen, if it's okay I think I'm gonna go take a shower and study some. I'm taking some online courses right now, not many, but just trying to catch up fully to you guys. Do if you don't mind… I just feel kind of bad pushing you out after bringing you out here and stuff for such a short and lame attempt to fix things." Oh he's good. _

"_No, it was good. I'm glad you did. And um, I'm sure once Tommy gets back to this reality he'll be glad too." Not funny Jason. Can you not see something is seriously wrong here? _

"_Yeah. I'll definitely remember ask first before offering a hug. Well I guess I'll, uh, if it's okay, I'll call you later?" No it's not okay you manipulative bastard. Oh when I tell Jason what your game is he's going to hold you down while I kill you. _

"_That'd be cool. Come on Tom." _

-oooo-

Taking a deep and calming breath, I try to keep from screaming again. Over dramatic yelling gets nothing accomplished. We're both adults here and we will solve this problem as such. "Jason listen to me. Jeff threatened me. He lied to you. And he is free now. I do not want to be in this position where I'll see him every day and have to constantly keep my guard up. I can't handle that stress day after day for the next two years at least. I need to leave and I need you to understand that. Now we can transfer easily to UCLA, or hell anywhere, pick a state. I just have to leave Angel Grove."

Shaking his head he moves around me and grabs his car keys from the coffee table. "I can't take this. I'm sorry, I am sorry that you have these problems and fears and paranoia, but I can't keep doing this. I am not leaving Angel Grove. Tom listen to yourself for just a minute, this is insane. I am not packing up my life and moving to another city, or state just because you're… Tommy listen, I think you should see someone. I just, I think this is way out of my league and I'm just not able to help you. I'm sorry."

"I am not paranoid, or delusional, or crazy. I can't believe you refuse to believe me about something so serious." What did I do to deserve this? I came back and helped him. I gave up my life with Jay to be here. God I was so stupid. "Jay would believe me."

"Well than why don't you go back to him." The minute it's out of his mouth I can see he regrets it, but yet not enough to apologize. I can't get to Jay and he knows it. After Demitria locked me out I was never able to get to him.

"I don't believe you just-"

"That I what, Tom? That I am fed up with hearing about Jay? That I am tired of bending to your every whim and want? For god sakes Tom you wanted to move on campus, we did. You weren't happy, so we moved to this apartment, fine. You didn't want separate rooms, said we could turn one bedroom into a study room, and even though I happen to like a little privacy now and than I again agreed. I put up with your restless sleeping, you kick me almost every night. I got a damn motorcycle for us because you begged me for a year, even though it's inconvenient to have with your jeep and my Mustang. I don't know what else to do, Tom. I've done all I can." Holding out his hands and showing he's giving me the floor if I have anything to say in defense before he takes off for the bar, or some club, or wherever, he's in for it.

"Okay you want to talk about sacrifices and pain? Fine. How about my big loss and move, huh? How about leaving behind a family that I loved and that loved me to come here and help you get better? How about moving away from a man who loved me more than his life to be here with you. I love you Jason, but right now I really don't like you. As for my sleeping problems, I'm on dream suppressants because I still have night terrors. If you'd rather me not take them and wake you up screaming every night than fine I won't. If you want me to sleep on the couch, fine I will, I'm sorry sharing a bed is so horrible for you but I happen to like waking up with someone beside me in the morning. I feel safe and I sleep better when with someone, it's just something my psyche developed from all my time sleeping with Jay I just sleep better with someone there." I can't take this. I can't take this anymore.

"As for the motorcycle, you made the call to get that Jason. You can deny it all you want but it was your call. I did not ever push you to. You got it to compete with Jay, and don't say you didn't because we both know you did. Now I am telling you, I am saying it to your face Jason, I don't expect you to be Jay, I love you, but Jay will always have a place in my heart and no matter how harsh you are or how bad you make me feel about it nothing will change that."

"This was a mistake." Well, one of us finally said it out loud. Here I thought it'd be me to crack in the end. "I shouldn't have asked you to come back. I screwed up." We both did. "I can't do this anymore. I can't handle you. I'm sorry, but if you insist or pursuing this paranoia that is driving your life I can't take it. I will not move Tommy. Jeff is trying, he's trying hard and I'm sorry, but right now he really seems the saner of the two of you."

"You're free." Grabbing my jeep keys and jacket, I head for the door. Just go, don't look at his eyes, just go.

"What?"

Pausing, my hand on the door, I keep my back to him. I won't let him see me break down, and I won't let myself breakdown. Not here. Not now. "You're free. You no longer have any obligation to be worried about me, concerned with what I do, or how I act and feel. We both made a mistake and now I'm fixing it. For one of us at least."

"Where are you going?"

"Away." Walking out and closing the door, I press my back to it and force myself to breathe. I can't have Jay back, I can't have it fixed, but maybe he can. I told you Jase, I love you, but I sure as hell don't like you anymore.

To be continued………..


	31. Intermission 2

Author's notes – Here is the last little intermission part. Are you excited? Do you feel the end finally coming? I sure do even if I have to force it at knife point.

Summary – A break in the story, so I can jump ahead to Dino Thunder time.

-o-

Intermission Two

Tommy

-o-

(Present)

"That's horrible! God dad how could you do that?" Glaring at her father, Tristan is obviously not pleased about how he treated her favorite uncle. Good serves you right you were a jerk to me.

"I had a lot going on, Trist. Geez." Loosening his tie and setting his brief case down, I'm sure this is just the greeting he wanted after a day at work. "Why are you telling my impressionable child this stuff?" Because it's true.

"Because she encountered her own evil Jeff today and I was sharing the wisdom of my years. That sucky chapter of my life just happened to be a part of those years." At his displeased look I give a shrug. "What, I cliff noted it for her."

Sitting down on the porch bench and still seeming less than pleased, he heaves a sigh. "Nice."

Smiling pleasantly and putting my hands over the young teens ears, I respond as civilly as I ever do where his crankiness is concerned these days. "Bite me."

Once Tristan's head is free of my hands, she fixes her hair and gives me an exasperated look. "You know I am a teenager right? There's not much you can say that I haven't already heard." When I don't respond, as really she's right, she gives me a smile and moves back to the original topic. "No wonder Uncle Jay doesn't get along with you. I don't think I'd like you very much either if you did that to the person I loved."

"I loved him too you know." Giving both of us a look as Kim once more walks out to see what the commotion is, apparently his little girl struck a nerve. "I still love him. Why do you think he's your godfather along with your uncle of sorts."

Considering this for a moment the girl finally shakes her head not pleased with the response. "That's no way to show it. He needed your help and you threw him to the wolves. How could you believe his attacker over him?"

As her daughter's tone is almost out of her league Kim decides to step in before things get past the point of my little niece getting in trouble. "Tristan don't take that tone with your father. Now you weren't there at that time and you've only heard a few of the major points of those years. Both your dad and Tommy had to make choices and do what they felt had to be done. Besides I already spent four years punishing him for putting Tommy through that."

Looking down in defeat for the moment, the girl gives a small nod.

Before Kim or Jason can step in again, I spare the girl as I don't want her to miss the end of my story because she got grounded. "Anyways, I left."

"So that's when you went to Reefside?" Well, that's sort of a big jump. I mean you just bypassed the years of mental abuse from Mercer, the suicide attempt, the bombing of an island that I am proud to say was my doing.

"Not exactly. That was when I went to a motel and had something called a blackout period. I'll tell you what that means when you're older just so you'll never do it. Anyhow, skip, skip, skip, about two weeks later I pulled myself together when it became apparent by the threats of the manager that I was out of money and had to leave or get a job and pay to stay longer. So I got a job." If you can call serving dead animal parts a job.

"But what about college?" That was one really nice thing Mercer did for me. He paid off my student loans that had piled up and paid for my last two years. I guess Jay was right, not everyone is all bad. Mercer did have some good in him.

"That got put on hold. For one thing Jeff was there and I didn't feel safe. For another Jason was there and I hated him." Smirking as my friend rolls his eyes at me, I know we push each other's buttons more now than before, but well what are you gonna do.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So I went and got a lame job at McDonalds for about a month before Mercer found me."

"Because he had the security tape of you morphing." Yes, the tape. This resulted in the oh-so-important lesson of not morphing in a high tech office building with security camera everywhere. Of all the people to own that building, and be on that mission to find the identity of a Ranger to use, it had to be him. I can still remember how well he did it too. Coming into McDonalds, acting like he didn't know who I was and that he hadn't spent a cool five grand tracking me down, he was definitely good. Then driving me so tactfully to contemplating slitting my wrist only to swoop in and rescue me.

"Yeah and so he finally managed to get me and trick me into helping him. But that's for another time. As for now back to my current story. So where was I?"

"You left dad because he was mean to you, and then eventually fell in with Mercer who was also mean and evil, so…now you're in Reefside I guess?" Yeah, let's just move onto Reefside and finish this up on a slightly happier note shall we.

"Right. Moving on past that Mercer drama, onto Reefside and my new team of Rangers."

To be continued…………..


	32. An Old Friend

Author's notes – Finally! Last freaking section!

Summary – Tommy's attacked, an old friend comes to the rescue.

-o-

New Enemies Old Friends

Tommy

-o-

(Reefside High)

Almost across the courtyard and ignoring the kids that brush past me without so much as a second glance, I just want to go home and wallow in my misery. An invitation. He sent me an invitation. Why? I just don't get why. Why rub my nose it all? Isn't it enough he brought me back to this hell hole of a world? Isn't it enough he left me there on the floor crying while he told me I got what I...no, don't do this, don't go there now. Go home, then if you still want to punish yourself find the damn vodka bottle in the cabinet and have yourself a good wallow session, but not here.

Nearly to the parking lot, I'm so lost in my misery that I fail to pay attention to the screams until I'm thrown to the ground by a blast of heat. Wind knocked from my lungs, I struggle to turn over to at least see what had hit me.

"Well, well, if it isn't pathetic excuse for a washed up hero. What's wrong, Dr. Oliver, not having a good day." Looking up to see Zeltrax looming over me, I instinctively reach for my morpher only to realize it's really not an option as a crowd is already gathered around. No one making a move to help me I might add.

"Leave me alone Smitty, I'm not in the mood." Climbing to my feet and ignoring the pain in my back I move to simply walk away and pray the kids show up to stop any real damage from happening. Trying to keep an eye on him from the corner of my vision, I catch a flash of his sword before I'm thrown back to the ground as he blasts me from behind again, pulling a pained yell this time.

Rolling over and reaching for my wrist again I don't think I'm being left much choice here. It's only when I hear the crowd yelling that I instantly stop and curse at the unfairness of this. "Smitty cut it out! I don't wanna play today, alright!" Picking myself up, I wince as I'm sure my back will be black and blue come morning.

"You're so pathetic, look at you; standing there hoping your precious Rangers will come save you! You didn't deserve to serve my master! You weren't special! I was ten times as talented as you!" God what now, did Mesagog compare you to me again? Probably, that's the only thing that seems to piss him off so royally.

Sneering and trying my damnedest to appear unphased, I shrug, ignoring the words and focusing on how pissed Smitty is instead. "What's the matter you not liven up to his standards? Well you know he always was impatient with losers, Smitty."

"Yes, that's why he tossed you away." Ouch. "Face it, you were nothing. All you were was some pathetic brat who had information he needed. And god you were just stupid enough to give it to him."

"Shut up." Growling, I can't believe I have every damn student out here, but the four idiots I need.

"Make me. Oh wait you can't, you're nothing but a bitch to be told what to do and how to lay while you get taken. Happened with Mesagog just like it happened with Jason. No one wants you. No one thinks you're anything but a ska-" He doesn't get to finish as I charge him head-on anger blurring my vision as I see nothing but red right now. I'll kill him.

Punching and kicking at him I go through every combination and move stored in my brain, too bad I don't have the morphed power to back the moves up though. Thrown back after only two quick combinations, I'm going to kill those kids if I live through this.

Bringing out his sword, I can see the cockiness in his walk and hear him snicker. "You should thank me. I'm finally ending your pathetic life, just like you tried to do when Mesagog took pity on you back than. He only saved you to use you you know. If he didn't need the Ranger technology he would have let you bleed to death after you slit your own wrists. You're nothing but a waste of space." Bringing the sword up then down, I'm going to die if I don't do something NOW.

Closing my eyes, I can't morph, I just can't, it'd shame Zordon's memory to be so stupid and betray my identity. But he's going to kill me if I don't- "Dragon Dagger!"

As I hear the clang of metal on metal and my arm feels like it's been wretched back, I suddenly realize I'm not dead. "Damn you!"

I'm alive, oh god, I'm alive and yes I blew my Green Ranger identity, but hey, my current one is still safe. That's what counts right? Oh hell justify this later. Rolling to my side, I spring up and scrambled away from my now in serious trouble old pal. Setting myself I can all but feel my mood shift to raw rage and I know if I still had it in me my eyes would be glowing with green fire.

"Shut the fuck up and fight." Attacking the seemingly stunned idiot, I think I might actually have a shot here. As long as I can keep my adrenaline pumping and anger blazing I can do this. Slashing at him with my favorite weapon, I manage to land some decent hits now. "I hate you! Hate you! Hate you!"

"Not as much as you will in a minute." Knocking me back, he suddenly executes a near impossible high kick for as much armor as he has weighing him down and manages to knock my dagger clean from my hand. Feeling my body go cold as I hear it hit the concrete and slide out of my reach, I'm suddenly not feeling so cocky.

Dashing for the dagger, I'm once again having a face to face chat with the pavement when he catches me from behind and sends me skidding along the ground further than my weapon had.

Suddenly over me, sword once again at my throat, he really is determined to kill me this time isn't he? "You should be grateful. After all, think of how many people I'm going to make happy. Mercer, Mesagog, me, Jason, Kimberly, oh you think I didn't know about that, did you know Kimberly has a child? Hm? Did they tell you that? They're going to be so happy together, and Jason was right, you did deserve what you got. Oh yes, Mercer told me all about that, and he agreed, you definitely asked for them to beat you and use you, after all that's all you're good for."

Hot and unwanted tears falling down my dirty and bruised face, I don't know whether to be furious anymore or just agree. I'm so tired. So tired and this is it, I'll finally be gone and it'll be done. Would it really be so bad?

Waiting for the metal to pierce me, I'm thrown from my self-pity session as I hear the roar of a motorcycle and the shot of blaster being fired, along with Zeltrax's scream. Opening my eyes and watching Zeltrax fall to his knees and a black and red motorcycle come to a halt a few yards away, I lay my head back on the pavement not moving and not sure whether to be thankful or not for the what is it now, fifth chance? Sixth?

Not until I hear my savor get off the bike with a curse and walk over to me, do I look up to see just who to thank, or yell at, depending. "S'up punk?"

Staring at the familiar if not slightly older face, I think my brain has officially shut down. As Jay snickers and holds his hand down to me, I stay as is not quite sure if I'm alive now or not.

Shaking his head at my non-action, he reaches down and hauls me up himself. "Well that's a welcome, here I come to see you, find the Command Center trashed, find no one in Angel Grove, have to call Kimmie over here to help me fix said Command Center so I can track your ass down, then save said ass, and that's the kind of greeting I get?" It is Jay, oh my god, it is. When I fail to produce a response or even sound to his banter, I can see the look of worry over take him. Leading me to a lower stone ledge, he sits me down overly gently. "Tommy, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Can you talk to me?"

Shaking my head numbly, I can't believe he's here. He's really here.

"You-you shall pay!" Climbing to his feet, Zeltrax apparently wasn't killed by the blaster tucked into Jay's jeans. Too bad.

Taking out his blaster again, he shoots Zeltrax in the head without so much a glance, sending him down once more. "Did I tell you to get up? Did I? Sit your ass down until I tell you to get back up and address me!" While he's growling at the probably unconscious Smitty, I take a moment to take in his appearance. Black leather jacket, red sleeveless shirt, his cougar tattoo on his arm, black boots, black jeans, and his hair still spiked and dyed black as he always had it. It's really him.

Smiling just a little bit now, I recall absently how much of a true warrior Jay could be on the battle field. Like the time Goldar called me his bitch and Jay beat the ever loving crap out of him before tying his tail to his wings.

Noticing the smile, he grins back at me. "Was that a smile? Did I just see a smile?" No. Shaking my head, I look away, trying to get myself together here. "Tommy what's wrong, tell me, huh? Where's Jason?"

"In Angel Grove, getting married." There's that pain again.

"What? Why?" Are you kicking yourself for letting me come back here with him, now? I sure hope so. See what happened? I was stupid, you should have tied me to the bed and not let me go until I forgot you even had a double.

"Because he got Kim pregnant and wants to marry her I guess." When I see the anger in his eyes and he does that bridge pinching thing he always did when he was extremely frustrated, I go on, hoping he'll want to go pay Jason a little visit and tell him where he can cram his wedding invite. "He said he couldn't handle me and my wants. Like sharing a bed with him, wanting to spend time together, you know all that horribly inconvenient stuff. He finally had enough when I got scared because they let Jeff out of jail and I wanted to move. Jason said he wasn't moving and I was being stupid. Then he started hanging around Jeff and Jeff made comments to me and Jase wouldn't believe me, we got in a fight and he told me it was a mistake, that he couldn't handle me."

"I'm going to kill him." It's not worth it, trust me.

Peering over his shoulder as I catch a flash of movement, I groan as Zeltrax is once more on his feet and reaching for his sword. "You-you how dare you-"

Heaving a weary sigh, Jay gives me a look. "What the hell is with this guy? Can I kill him?"

Looking between them I know I can, but yet... "I'd like it if you didn't. He thinks I ruined his life and I'd like to save him if possible." Now let's try that again like you actually mean it and wouldn't really like his head dislocated from his body.

"Oh, fine." Raising his blaster again, Zeltrax is once more on the ground, a new blaster burn through his head. When I give Jay a look, he shrugs innocently back. "What? I didn't kill him, he's sleeping."

Rolling my eyes, I watch tiredly as Jay retrieves my dagger lying almost at Cassidy's feet and hands it back to me. Well I'm just going to be the talk of the school tomorrow aren't I. Maybe I should have just let Zeltrax kill me. Would have been less painful. "Thanks." Doing a fast hand motion and sending the thing back into hiding, I look up at Jay wearily.

"You hurt?" Mostly my ego.

"I'll live." Following Jay to his bike, I climb on after him, sliding into my usual spot behind him, knowing if anything, a ride on the bike will cheer me up. God I've missed this bike. Laying my head on his back as he revs it up I force myself to tune out and ignore everyone's stares and comments. I close my eyes and feel so much better as I inhale his sent that can only be described as Jay, and that reminds me so much of home. I want to go home.

To be continued...


	33. Catching Up

Summary – Tommy and Jay catch up.

-o-

Catching Up

Jay

-o-

(Oliver Residence)

Following him into the ranch style house, I can't believe he has a house on a teacher's paycheck. A high school teacher for that matter. "So you live out here all by your lonesome, huh?"

Nodding and moving through the main room, we end up in the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink? I have some juice or soda, I think there's a bottle of vodka around here somewhere." Nice.

"First thing's first." Taking his arm, I sit him down at the table and pull off his shirt with a little protest and difficulty. "Now, let's see where he got you at so I can fix you on up." Doesn't actually look that bad. Poking and probing at his ribs, I actually think he'll live until I bend him forward to check his back. Oh man. "Oh Tommy, okay, here let me get you some cream for those bruises."

"I don't have any. Ethan used the last of it the other day when he got hurt in battle." Wrapping his arms around himself, he suddenly reminds me so much of his shy little sixteen year old self. Who's Ethan?

"Tommy, who's Ethan? And don't worry I don't leave home without bandages and ointments these days. Was a very bad war." When he gives me a lost look, I heave a sigh and plop down in the chair opposite of him. "Dark Spector came back with a vengeance. After you left...okay this is a long story, so let me just cliff notes it for you and I'll explain in detail later. After you left everything was way too quiet, on our side and the Dark Alliance's side. I hate to tell you, but it just wasn't anywhere near as fun to battle each other without you there." Even Zedd said flat out he wasn't fighting us without the bratty little boy in green to play with.

"Ethan's the Blue Ranger." What happened to Billy? "It's complicated, it's a long story, but all the Rangers here moved on and powers got given away and transferred...Zordon died." Oh man. Swallowing hard and letting tears start to escape, I can't even imagine losing Zordon. What the hell has been going on here? "You were in a war? Is that why you didn't come back to see me?"

"Yeah, it is. I didn't, I thought you were okay here. I thought you and Jason were alright in college and everything because the last time I spoke to you two everything seemed alright and you guys were going to college together. I didn't want to ruin that by dragging you into the war breaking out there." Reaching out a hand, I run my fingers through his short hair before giving him a reassuring kiss. "Tommy I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't check up on you, I swear to you I would have been here in a heartbeat if I knew all this was going on."

Nodding smally, but still not looking at me, it's going to take some time to win him over and reassure him I didn't just forget about him. "So, you won?"

"Yeah, well sort of. Again long story, battles here and there. We won most, got our asses handed to us in others. Um, but everyone's fine. I mean they're banged up and still recovering and we're still rebuilding major cities, but more or less everything is settled down and Kim, Billy, Zack, Trini, and Zordon are all fine." I can't believe Zordon died here. I mean we were the ones in a galactic war and our Zordon lived.

"It's not fair." Which part of it? "It's not fair that all of you are still Rangers and you all are out doing what you're destined to do and you're with each other and Zordon. And I'm here, I'm here with these kids, these kids who don't even want to be Rangers and hate me for...I'm so tired, Jay. I'm so tired and I..." Laying his head down on the table, he gives up on his explanation.

"It's okay, Tommy we're going to fix this. We're going to sit down and have a long, long talk and figure everything out." And then I will go after Jason, Kim, this Ethan boy, and whoever else these new Rangers are.

-oooo-

(One tour of the house later)

"So, that is your house, it's very nice, Tom." Heading back to the living room after getting the grand tour, I flop down on the couch and prop my feet up on the coffee table. "I especially like your little 'Bat Lair' down under the house."

"Don't call me that." Sitting down next to me, he looks down at the floor and kicks his foot absently. "You never call me Tom, you always called me Tommy, or punk."

"Not that I'm complaining or being picky, but what's wrong with Tom? Didn't you say something about those kids calling you Dr. O?"

"Jason called me Tom." Ah. "He said Tommy was a kid's name and he refused to call me punk when we played. Which really wasn't often anyway. He was always so…not mean or anything just, distant, like maybe he was trying to picture me as a girl or something, I don't know, just a theory." Yeah he always did strike me as high strung.

"Well Tommy, I'm here now not Jason and we're going to fix everything up together." Pulling him to me, I stroke his now short hair, soothing him into a much more relaxed state.

"I missed you. I missed you so much and I wanted to come back but..." Yeah I know the Command Center was destroyed and Demitria is a bitch, you covered the list of preventions. Turning over and leaning down, he presses his lips just barely on top of mine. "Did you miss me?" Is he serious?

Laying my hand on the back of his neck, I shake my head sadly. "I missed you more than you can imagine." Pressing our mouths together before he can respond, I push my tongue into meet his, drinking in the taste of him I can still after all these years remember. Holding him tighter, I feel him lay down flush against me, both of us grinding together in heat and need for each other.

Pulling back and panting, he gives me such a lust filled look, it's almost staggering. "I need you. Please Jay, I need you." Oh man. Opening my mouth to protest, I don't get more than a breath out before he's once again latched onto me. Oh man, this isn't quite how I planned this. "Take me, please, god please, Jay."

Looking at him intently for a moment, torn between my concern for him and my raw lust, I cave. Taking his hand I all but run him back up the stairs towards his bedroom. Mine. Mine, he's mine and I'm never giving him up again. Throwing him on the bed, I'm over him in a flash, pulling and tugging at his clothes.

Already yanking my shirt off, he's working frantically on my jeans, face flushed and chest heaving. "I want you. I want you so bad." Oh hell.

Managing to free him and myself of our clothes, I latch onto his neck, biting into the soft flesh, marking him as mine and thrilling in the yelp and moans my rough work pull from him. Gotta remember to get him a new collar. "Where's the lube?"

Panting and looking up at me through heavy, lust-filled eyes he takes more than a minute to filter the question through his hazy mind before finally pointing toward the door. "It's in the bathroom." Moving to get up, I push him back down with a devilish smirk.

"No, I'll get it, you just stay right here." Climbing off him, I quickly head out of the room and all but dash to the bathroom across the hall. Okay, lube, lube, okay maybe it'd help if I turn on the light. Okay light on, where the hell is the lube?

Digging through the cabinets, I toss aside the bottles of Aspirin, Tylenol, Moltron, dream suppressants...wait what was that? Picking up the orange bottle, I shake my head as I see it's something he can refill at want. Damn, must remember to discuss this with him in the morning. I mean he can't still be taking these, it's not go- lube! Grabbing the plastic tube of EZ Slick gel, I leave the pills for later and hurry back to my hot little pet.

"Okay sexy, what's say we...oh no." As I take in his sprawled on the bed, breathing quietly and relaxed form, I know this is a lost cause.

Heaving a sigh and moving to the bed, I know he's out cold. Still though, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and accidentally wake him back up. I mean maybe he's just resting his eyes. Nudging him gently, I set the lube down on the night table. "Tommy, Tom, babe, come on, I got the lube...Tommy? Oh please Tommy, it's been a long, long war, and there's really no designated breaks for sex."

Mumbling and rolling over a bit, he throws an arm over his eyes. "Noo, leave me alone I don't care what Conner got his head stuck in now." Sigh.

Shaking my head and chalking this up to a major lost cause, I guess really in the long run it's for the best. I think we were both a little lust starved and really I don't think being fucked raw right now is the best thing to make his life better. Moving him to the middle of the bed, I cover him up with the black and red comforter.

"Jay." Snuggling under the covers and pushing his hand under his pillow he is still the sweetest thing in his sleep.

"Shh, go to sleep, punk. I'll see you in the morning." Leaning down and kissing his forehead tenderly, I run my fingers through his hair once more. Why did he hack all his hair off? I mean I suppose it looks good, but I'm going to miss running my hands through his long, streaked mess he used to have.

Picking up the bottle of lubricant, I give him a parting look before shrugging in defeat and heading back toward the bathroom. Guess I'll just handle my needs myself tonight. Oh well, tomorrow's another day.

To be continued...


	34. Taking Care of Business

Thanks – Love everyone.

Summary – Jay gets a feel for how bad things have become.

-o-

Taking Care of Business

Jay

-o-

(DinoLair)

Sitting in the chair; I lean back suddenly very tired and very not in the mood to continue this conversation with my best friend. "Kimmie I told you I can't just up and bring him back to our world, there's too many deciding factors here that I need to handle before making any so-"

As an alarm begins going off, I frown and click on the flashing side screen. Well nice to know he has some security here. "Hang on a second, Kim, I think I have some intruders." As I zoom in on the four figures walking down the dim hallway, I heave a sigh as I can guess exactly who the specifically colored kids are. Only question is do I make a move now, or wait until I'm rested?

"Conner I don't think this is a good idea."

Giving the one in yellow a look, the Conner boy sighs. "Look we have to make sure Dr. O isn't being held captive again, okay? If he's not there to teach class we'll no doubt have Mercer, no offence Trent, again and he'll most likely kill us." Excuse me, hey wait, Mercer, I know that name.

"Conner focus, he was attacked by Zeltrax today, we need to make sure he's alive before we bug him about teaching again alright. I mean he could really be hurt and what is with that guy everyone was talking about? Who knows if he's on our side or not, he could be holding Dr. O captive for all we know. Just be ready to fight at the smallest sound of trouble, got it." Hm, okay not disliking the yellow girl so much.

"Yeah we need to go check this new guy out, who knows who he is. Cassidy said she saw a blaster, he could be a Ranger or he could be one of Mesagog's guys. Either way Dr. O was definitely hurt when he left, he might need medical help." Alright and the one in white may live to see another day.

"Okay first of all she said gun, not blaster, and second of all I think we're jumping to too many conclusions here. Dr. O is tough, he's probably off in the lair reading some boring book. Man he needs a girlfriend." Ethan is it? You're in blue, he said the blue one was Ethan, right. Yeah Ethan, you're running all weekend. Not so much because of the don't worry he's tough comment, because he is at that, but because no one is suggesting that my mate is in need of someone besides me.

Letting them be for the moment, I click back on Kimmie's communication link. "I have company, but I'll let them make the first move." As I hear the rear door slide open and the footfalls stop short, I mentally groan as I realize they're going to be stupid and try and spy on me. They are stupid, stupid children if they think I didn't hear that door slide open, or that I can't see their reflections in the screen as they stand off to the side of said door.

Ignoring them and glad when Kimmie clearly does the same as I am sure she can see them from her side of the vid link, we go back into our conversation. "_Bring him home now, Jay_." Giving me a no nonsense look she is a dangerous sight to behold when mad

"I can't." Before Kimmie can comment again, I hold up a hand. "Kim I want to, there's nothing in the world that I want more than to have him safe with me, and you, and the others. Not to mention I think it'd be a good idea for my mom to treat him again, as he's not giving off the impression of being completely alright. However he feels obligated to stop this Mercer guy. He did help create this problem, through fault of his own or not, he feels responsible and that he needs to be the one to stop it and I agree. Besides, I think, I really think he kind of likes it here. It's a nice place to live, well aside the people."

Huffing and crossing her arms, she is far from convinced. I know she wants him back home where he belongs and so do I, but I have to be the mature one here and be patient. Tommy isn't a child anymore and I despite my wants, if he doesn't want to return then I have no right to force him too.

"Kimmie he's not sixteen anymore, he's a grown man and leader of this team of Rangers and despite what you or I want him to do it's in the end his choice to make. Look for now I'm going to stay here and help him, I'll help him defeat Mercer and then kick the kids into shape, and once everything is okay here I'll breach the subject of him coming home once again. Maybe if he isn't set on one world we can work something out. Maybe I can stay here with him a few months and he stays with me a few, we'll work something out, but for now the main goal is helping him through this mess Jason and Mercer have caused and helping him win this battle he's in without taking over or interfering too much."

Humphing and not liking it one bit, I can tell, Kimmie at least looks like she's too tired to argue much longer. Good, I don't want to sit here with those kids 'hiding' behind me for much longer. _"Fine, but I want him here this weekend, I mean it, I don't care if it's only for an hour you bring him back here so we can see him and help too. Stupid jerks messing with my friend. And those kids. Ugh, you bring them too, I'm gonna work them till they cry."_ Snickering and practically seeing them exchange looks of 'we are screwed' I cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

Shaking my head and running a hand through my hair, I think I'm just ready to turn in for the night now. "Yeah well, I'll talk to them tomorrow and see what they're about. I doubt they're bad kids, they just need some training. After all Tommy certainly does seem to think a lot of them. Tell my mom everything, okay? I think she should talk to him when we come this weekend, and tell the others I said hi and fill them in."

"_K. Tell Tommy we love him and can't wait to see him."_ Yawning and stretching, she's apparently ready to hit the sack too. I know we're all still a little more than worn out from the war and trying to readjust to normal lives. Well as normal as our lives as Rangers originally was.

"Will do. I'll talk to you later, I'm going to scan through some more of his files and catch up on everything here. Find some more info on these gems and this Mercer guy. I'll fill you in later on what I find." Those kids better take the hint and get out of here while I'm giving them the chance.

"_K, night bro_."

"Night sis." Closing the link, I watch as the screen goes back to the original menu. Let's see, do I actually scan through all this crap or just call it a night like Tommy did three hours ago. What a time to pass out though. Moving to open the 'PR Data' folder, I suddenly stop as I see another icon with the word 'Security' under it. Could be interesting. Opening up the folder, I instantly perk up as the six screens switch to colored video panels showing various rooms in the house. He has security cameras? "Tommy, baby, you are losing it just slightly."

Glancing from one to the other, I close them out one at a time to the default screen, only leaving the one of his bedroom open. Aww, look at him, all curled up like a big o'l puppy at the end of the bed. Okay, time to get rid of the kids who must think I have brain damage if I don't know they're there and go cuddle with my boy. My boy who is adorable and sexy and...heaving. Uh oh.

Zooming in on him, I pale as I see he is indeed wreaked with tremors. Damn it, maybe he needed those dream suppressants after all. "Shit." Jumping up from the chair and forgetting about the youngsters for now I dash up the stairs and into the house, all but sprinting up the second flight of stairs and into Tommy's room. Catching my breath and trying to calm down as I slip into the darkened room, I have to handle this calmly.

Moving to the bed and sitting down beside his shaking form, I place a gentle hand on his cold back. "Tom what's wrong? Did you have a night terror? Is that it? Did you have a nightmare about what that punk Zel...Zel, um..whatever his name is, said? Or was it a normal night terror?"

Lifting shocked and wounded eyes, he stares at me almost exactly like he had earlier today. "Y-you're here?" Chocking and touching me as if he expects me to disappear on him, he really needs to come home.

"Yeah, I'm here, I exist." Moving to take him in my arms, I'm beaten to the punch as he latches onto me with such force I'm almost knocked off the bed. Nice to see you've kept up with your training and workouts.

"I thought you left!" Chocking the life out of me, he refuses to loosen his hold as I struggle to get air into his lungs. "Everyone leaves and I thought you left too. I'm so fucking sick of everyone leaving!" Air, need air or I might leave you here in the form of a blackout.

"W-what?" Finally managing to loosen his hold just enough to suck in a breath, I try to focus here. "Tommy I wouldn't leave. I'm not going to leave you. I said I was going to stay and help you stop Mercer or Mesagog or whoever he is and make things right again. Oh Tommy I'm not leaving you. Why would you think that?"

Giving me a bit of a 'duh' look, he states the obvious, "I woke up and you were gone."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be gone so long, I went to call Kimmie and tell her what was happening. She's worried about you, she said you are coming home this weekend to see her and others and no arguing because she loves you and they all miss you so much. I didn't mean to scare you. Who else left, Tommy? What's all this about?"

"Jason left and said I wasn't, wasn't good and I was screwed up so he left." Okay technically you left didn't you? He must mean more like emotional leave. Yeah Jason did do that first.

"And then Zordon left, I couldn't save him. Kat left when she had to go back to Australia, and then Mercer, he, he said, he told me so many lies and I was so stupid Jay, he used me and then he tried to kill me. He just used me and I was so stupid to give him the technology, but I thought I was helping." Wow, take a breath and give me a minute to process all that.

"Okay first of all I will not leave. Do you understand? I don't care what Jason said or what you thought, I didn't contact you because of the war, that's the only reason, I thought things were okay here so I didn't want to bourdon you with that. If I had any clue what was happening I would have brought you home then and there."

Heaving a sigh, I can't believe I'm going to defend this jerk, but I have to reassure him and to do that, I have to unfortunately put my rage at my idiot double aside. "Second of all, Jason, he did love you. I know he hurt you so very much, but I believe he truly did and probably still does hold a special place for you and what he said, it was said in heat and it was wrong, and I swear I'm going to kick his ass when I see him for it, but I really would not have let you leave in the first place if I didn't see love for you in him. And now yes he's getting married and yes he has a kid, but that doesn't mean he's erased you. It means he loves Kim and she loves him, but there is still a place for you in his heart I'm sure."

"I know he was wrong about the way he went about it and he'll pay for that, but still I do believe he'll always love you in some way. But like fuck if I'm giving you up to him again. Now Zordon, and Kat, and the old Rangers, they all had destinies and things they had to do, it doesn't mean they hate you. Zordon, you were always his favorite Tommy, I know it, because Zordon in my world still talks about you. So when we go home you talk to him and let him help heal that hurt, because I know Z was like a father to you. And yes while myself, Kimmie, Billy, Trini, and Zack are all still the same colored Rangers as always in our world, that doesn't mean that our way is the set way. This is the destiny we chose, your friends here just chose a different one."

"What about Mercer?" Sure, why not let's go through the whole list.

"I don't know this Mercer guy Tommy except for the files I've gone through on your computer about him and his experiments. He, he sounds like he's sick, this thing, this other personality Mesagog, I know they're one in the same, but I honestly don't think he could have been completely evil or hating you to have helped you in the small way he did. I know he hurt you badly, but no one that can be with you like that can be completely bad. I think we need to stop him any way possible and maybe we can save the man in there, I doubt it, but either way you have to realize that yes you made a mistake by trusting him, but you had no intention of doing what he's doing. You meant well, sometimes things just go badly no matter how good you mean them to be. It's just life. You made a mistake and now it's time to say hey shit happens, I screwed up, but I'm gonna fix it now and move on. Now the kids-"

"I know you don't think much of them yet, but they're good kids. Kira and Trent are really helpful actually." Those the yellow and white ones? Yeah I noticed they weren't quite as bad as the other two, still though, not loving any of them. "And Conner, he's only ever wanted to play soccer and I know he doesn't mean to rub it in off handedly, but I know I'm the reason he lost one of his early scholarships. We were in a battle and needed him and he had to leave during the deciding game." That is harsh, however it's life and it happens. Sometimes other things just have to come first.

"Nonetheless, they aren't taking their positions seriously enough and we're stopping it. Now I know they don't really mean to, they're kids I know that, but if you don't lay things down and deal with them they'll never learn. We trained, went to school, earned our Cs, saved the world, with honor, and still had time to date. They'll survive, Tommy. And honestly I think they do want to be Rangers. I think somewhere they know it's more important then some school thing or playtime." At least I hope so. "It'll be okay." Leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his mouth, I'm about to pull away when he suddenly wraps his arms around my neck pulling me down for a much more heated lip lock.

"Mhmm." Losing myself in it for just a moment, it's only when I recall that I'd left the kids downstairs and the camera screen on, that I finally force myself to pull back as Tommy begins pulling my jeans off. "Tommy stop." When he gives me heated eyes and all but begs me to fuck him, I can't believe the unfairness of this. "No, Tommy, not tonight, that's not what you need." It's sure as hell what I want, but I can't risk those kids seeing something they don't need to be seeing. So yeah, alright get him to sleep and go back down there, make sure they're gone and turn everything off.

"Trust me Jay, this is exactly what I need." Reaching for me again, he's thwarted much to both of our displeasure, as I push him back down.

"No it isn't, you're hurting and feeling insecure and if I take you now that's all it'll be a 'feel better through exhaustion romp' and that's not what you need right now. I'll make love to you later, just like before, but for tonight you need to sleep and I need to hold you. Come on, I'll tell you stories of the idiots that attacked Earth in the past few years, that'll put you to sleep in no time."

Sighing, but nodding reluctantly as he sees I'm not giving in, he closes his eyes and settles down. He's probably already tired and knows he most likely would have fallen asleep in the middle of our fun if I had gone through with it. Still would have tried if it wasn't for the minors downstairs no doubt watching.

"Now let's see, after you left Zedd got very bitchy, I think he liked you, and so he was all like gr now I'm really pissed and so to punish everyone I'm gonna send down a tap-dancing cockroach monster that sings nothing but fifties show tunes." Now that was pure torture.

To be continued...


	35. Establishing Dominance

Author's notes - crawls to and posts Must have rest…

Summary – It's a good ol' fashioned Red Ranger face off.

-o-

Establishing Dominance

Tommy

-o-

(Next morning)

Rolling over on the queen size bed, I stretch an arm out still more then half asleep, in search of Jay to curl up to again. Hand finding nothing but the empty mattress, I force my eyes open and barely bit back several choice words as Jay is once more gone.

Sitting up and staring at the window numbly, I think I'll just collapse and stay in bed forever. I can't believe I thought he'd stay. God, I'm so stupid. I break down on him and tell him every horrible thing I've done here and did I really expect him to stay? Well fine, you know what, just fine. Screw him, screw Mercer, I hate this world and who needs these damn relationships complica-

"Son of a bitch!"

As a loud bang suddenly sounds downstairs, followed by several curses and the smell of bacon I feel my heart stop. "He's here." Breathing a sigh of relief and lunging out of bed I lean against the doorframe listening to him swear even louder now. "He's here and he's making me food and-" As another loud crash is heard my light hearted mood dives a bit. "And destroying my kitchen."

Heaving a sigh and moving out the door, I guess I should go see what he's destroyed so I'll know if I should call a contractor on my lunch break. Almost out of the bedroom I only pause when the open, black duffel bag on floor catches my eye. Looking both ways and then smiling to myself I move toward the bag, kicking a bit. When it doesn't overturn I frown slightly and kick it harder, sending it over and causing a few contents spilling out. "Oops, how clumsy of me." Checking over my shoulder to make sure he's not coming, I wonder if he brought me anything. "Well guess I should put those back and of course make sure nothing got broken."

Beginning to pull things out left and right, I set them aside as they fail to interest me. Only when I get to the three different bottles of hair gel do I stop to laugh. "And he always said I was such a girl about my hair. Prick." Tossing those aside too, I finally reach the bottom of the bag and humph when I find no present stowed away for me. "That's nice, just shows up, doesn't bring me anything. Well fine he can just re-pack his stuff himself."

Standing and picking up one of the nicer, red button-up shirts, I slip it on and head out of the room leaving the mess for later later.

Entering the kitchen and finding Jay at the stove stirring a pan of scrambled eggs and humming to himself I'm suddenly not feeling so cold and snappy anymore. Crossing the room and latching onto Jay from behind I squeeze him tightly, not planning on letting him go anytime soon.

"Well good morning to you too. Feeling better are we?" Tossing another shell in the garbage can a few feet away, he lifts an arm and loops it around me, bringing me around to his front and laughing when I push the top of my head against his chin, nuzzling into his neck. "I forgot how affectionate you are when I make you food."

"S'not the food." Kissing his neck and inhaling his scent, I'm about to ask if we can perhaps do something else on the table before eating, when the front door is opened and then slammed shut. Of course.

"Hey Dr. O!"

Both of us biting back groans and choice words, we turn to see the kids bound into the kitchen, Conner in the lead, thanks to the smell of food I'm sure. "What's cooken?" Well I guess they would be excited, I normally don't have such lavish breakfasts for them. Usually it's a toss between bagels and cereal.

Growling to low for them to hear, Jay's apparently not overly fond of them just yet. "Shouldn't you all be on the way to school?" Jay be nice, they're my friends.

"No, we have time to eat, we always come by in the morning." Plopping down at the table with the others, Ethan waits expectantly for his breakfast. "Besides we have Dr. O's class first so if he's late what's it matter if we are too?" Okay while that does make sense, I don't really love the logic behind it.

"First of all, stop calling him that." Moving me to the table as I'm still holding onto him, Jay pushes Conner out of one of the chairs, spilling him onto the floor. "Second of all it's very rude to invite yourselves over to breakfast without even so much as a call or invite first." Sitting me in the chair and he heads back to cabinet and retrieves four more plates, setting one on the counter as there are only four spots at the table. "And third of all, just because Tommy isn't at school on time, doesn't mean you all have a free pass to be late too. So next time I think you should worry a little less about a free meal, especially since you live at home and get catered too to begin with, and a little more about pulling up your grades."

Snickering and trying not to laugh outright at their slack-jawed expressions, I keep my mouth shut as really he's completely right.

"Now you all are going to eat and then go to school, and from now on you will be knocking instead of just barging on in here like you own the place." Putting the eggs, bacon, and pancakes on each of their plates, then pouring them all milk and me orange juice, he is really on this morning. Setting all our plates down on the table and Conner's on the counter for him, he finally retrieves a cup of coffee for himself and turns on the news on my little kitchen TV.

"Jay, I can't eat all t-" Cutting me off with a look and shake of his head, apparently he doesn't want to hear any disagreements this morning even from me. I know I'm a little underweight again, but my god if I eat all this I'll be too weighed down and sick to fight. Besides in case he hasn't noticed I'm not sixteen anymore and things have changed just slightly. Even if he does mean well he's going to have be reminded he's not in charge of my health.

"Don't even say it, you are underweight and you are going to start eating again if I have to feed you myself. I'm going to have my mom do a complete check up on you when we go home this weekend, and as for breakfast you're not going anywhere until you at least eat half of what's on your plate." Damn it, I should protest, but even with his voice stern his eyes hold concern that say he's truly worried for me right now. Alright Jay, I'll humor you for the moment, but we're going to have to lay some new rules out later on.

Avoiding the shocked looks the kids are giving him and me, I give Jay an even look that says I'll play for now, to which he returns a grateful one. Besides it's probably good to have Jay on my side when I go see Sara for this check up. He may be my age, but Sara is still our 'mom' and in my twenties or not, she can still make my life pretty damn horrible if she wants.

Moving to the coffee pot, Conner reaches for it only to have a piece of bacon thrown at his head. Oh that was mature Jay. When he turns around with an angry cry and sees Jay giving him a stern shake of his head, he wisely holds his tongue. I can practically feel the levels of testosterone raise as the two alpha dogs pair off and sniff each other.

"Milk, you're in training." Taking a sip of his coffee he gives Conner an easy and slightly superior look I know he's only using to tick the boy off. You want him to fight you don't you. I get it, only one alpha male Red Ranger and Conner here is threatening your position, god grow up. "Besides, coffee isn't for kids and until you decide to stop acting like a child, I'll treat you as one."

"Oh and what about Dr. O? Is he a child to you?"

"Why would you say that?" Maybe because from his perspective you're being quite bossy to me this morning?

Arms crossed, I can tell he's about to step over that line that will make Jay either admire him or want to kill him. "Well you aren't letting him drink coffee. You're telling him what to do left and right like you're his damn parent, or he's some kind of pet." Don't go there Conner. I can't protect you from him if you start unknowingly insulting me.

"Rookie I am seriously warning you." Looking too calm, I have a bad feeling he's going to make his move in a second. Jay don't you dare hurt him.

"Warning me? Bite me. Tommy sit. Tommy eat. Do this, do that, why not just put a damn collar around his neck and put him on a leash." Ouch.

"First of all, he doesn't drink coffee, he never could stand the stuff, and I should know I did live with him for almost two years, you know." I still can't stand the stuff, don't know how he and the kids can drink it. Only got the coffee maker because they like it so much and occasionally Hayley comes over.

"Second of all, you have no clue what his past is, little boy, and I do, he has trouble eating and if he doesn't eat, especially after getting hurt like he did yesterday when you children didn't show up and intervene, he'll get sick. And as for treating him like a child, I seriously advise you to take a step back and shut your mouth before saying something you will greatly regret, because I swear the next words you say will most likely result in you getting your ass handed to you." Damn it Jay you started it. Great so now instead of four children I have five.

Standing up his full five foot nine inches, Conner doesn't seem to realize he's about three inches shorter then Jay and not even half as skilled. "I'd watch your mouth pal, I seriously doubt you have any clue who you're talking to." Advancing towards Jay, Conner stares him down menacingly.

"Oh, is that right?" When I make a move to intervene, really not wanting to spend the day scrapping the boy off the floor, both hold up hands to stop me.

"No Dr. O, it's okay, I got it. I'm the leader, and you said yourself I have to take that position seriously. Well I do, and I am. And if this pompous windbag thinks he's going to order you or us around, he needs to be caught up with the program." Oh Conner, I see you mean well, but kid you have to so wrong.

"But you don't und-"

"No Tom, the boy wants to challenge me, he needs to learn who's the alpha male here." Moving up to stand in front of Conner and look too calmly down at him, I do not like it. "So I don't know who I'm messing with? Well kid, you definitely have balls." Suddenly grabbing his wrist, Jay has him down and on the ground, with his arm behind his back in a flash. "It'd be a shame if I had to rip them off."

"Dude let me up!" Conner I really don't think demands are going to work right now. Just submit okay? You're not me, he will not care if you don't want to submit, there are no compromises to be made between you two like with us. Jay seriously don't break his arm.

Tilting his head, Jay frowns almost with just a hint of amusement. "What? What was that? I think I heard you ask me to do something, but I can't be sure." Giving me a little wink, showing it's all good, Jay waits no more than a few breathes before giving Conner's arm a little twist to hurry this along. Jay teenagers are more fragile these days, you're gonna snap his arm like a toothpick.

"Please let me go, Jay."

"Please let me go, Jay, I'm what?" Pressing it, Jay is establishing dominance, and it's clear he's done feeling at least Conner out.

"Please let me go Jay, I'm sorry!" Conner finally offers before Jay instantly lets him go and returns to his spot at the counter. "See Tommy, teenagers are easy to train, you just have to smack their nose with a rolled up paper now and than to establish dominance." Turning up the volume on the TV a bit, he goes back to his coffee as Conner peals himself off the floor, stunned.

Sighing and moving to help him up, I check his arm quickly. "Are you okay?" I swear Jay if you bruised his arm you're dead. "Anything hurt?"

Growling at Jay and muttering only loud enough for me to hear he snorts. "Only my pride." Well better than your spine. "What the hell is with this guy?"

Shrugging and looking at the pretending not to be interested Jay, I give a small smile. "You two are gonna best friends, I know it." Returning to my chair and leaving Conner to take that comment as he will, I pick at my food once more waiting to see if anything else will take place.

Taking a few minutes to take it all in and convince himself it wasn't his lack of skill that'd made him lose, but rather Jay's advanced experience, Conner finally seems to settle for the moment. I doubt it'll lie for more than a day or two, he'll train and build himself up once more and challenge Jay again, its just nature. Of course he'll lose again, but hey got to give him his praise for trying.

"Come on, we gotta go guys." Signaling for the others to get up and come with him, Conner's jaw hits the ground when they all look to Jay as if asking permission. "Guys come on!" I think I smell mutiny in the racks.

Taking a last drink of his coffee and turning to the others, Jay clears his throat absently. "Clean off your plates and put them in the dishwasher, then you can go. Then after school I want you all to do laps around the track there for an hour, and then come here to the lair and work out with the weights. That's all for today, and believe me if you don't do it Kimmie, my Pink Ranger will know this weekend because you all are coming with me and Tommy back to my world and she is going to determine just how much training you all need to get to at least partial Ranger status."

"Okay, okay look." Holding up his hands signaling he's not ready to challenge Jay fully again, just yet at least, Conner shakes his head. "Alright just let's see if we can get this straight here. Dr. O, you're still the Black Ranger?" At my nod he goes on. "Okay, so you're still in charge." Another nod prompts him on. "Jay here, is from another world that you went to before coming back here."

"You got it so far."

"Okay, so then why is he now here, instead of his own world, bossing us around, and acting like he's taken your place as being in general control and my place as the Red Ranger and like your co-leader of the team?"

Before Jay could get at him on that one, I hold him back. "There's a lot of things in my life you don't know Conner and probably never will. I've made some big mistakes one of which being Mercer. I tried to keep it under control, for too long I think, and I need help here. Not a co-leader either, you are still the Red Ranger no one's being replaced, but I can't be your mentor slash parent whatever. I can barely keep myself together sometimes and it's been killing me trying to keep your lives as together as possible too."

"We're stressing you out aren't we?" Oh Kira. Looking at the punk rocker and feeling bad for her as tears are shimmering in her eyes at the thought of hurting me, she worries too much.

"No sweety." Giving Kira a comforting look, Jay seems to want to show he can take care of them too. Good you better be nice and make them feel better. "Tommy had some problems a long time ago when something bad happened to him. He decided that it was more important to come back here and help a friend than to stay where he'd be best off. You aren't the ones that are causing trouble. Mesagog, and my idiot double on this world, those are two big problems. You guys are just teenagers and in need of a mentor who isn't also a Ranger with your team."

"Kira I love coming to your gigs and playing the guitar with you. And Conner you're great to spar with and beat up. And Ethan and Trent even though I'm sure you broke fifty laws doing it, I really appreciate the free cable hook up and computer upgrades. Look, Jay is just…well he's just a big ol'-"

"Say it and you die."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Before he can stop me I let them in on my personal joke/nickname for him. "He's just a big ol' fluffy puppy." When they all crack up at this, except for the said puppy, I give him a smile. "He barks a lot and tries to act all bad, but seriously his barks worse than his bite. The only reason he actually took your arm Conner is because he's threatened by you."

"Alright, that's enough out of everyone. Now look here's the deal. From now on you're going to listen to Tommy as well as me. When either of us tells you to do something you're doing it, without this weaseling around it or trying to guilt us out of it stuff. I stress trying, because it'll never work. I love Tommy and just ask him if that prevented me from kicking his ass around the training room every day."

"Yeah he did. However it made me a better Ranger and kept me alive. Jay is an amazing leader and Ranger. He's been doing this for the past eleven years straight. He knows exactly what to do and how to do it. I trust him with my life, and if you all trust me like you say than you'll trust my judgment of him."

All of them still a bit leery of the new set up, it takes them more than a minute to wake back up, but once they do they all exchange looks of agreement before nodding and doing as told with the dishes.

Once all of the dishes are cleaned and in the dishwasher, the four wait expectantly to be let free.

"Come on Jay they've been beyond compliant with your alpha male crap, let them go." Pushing some of my food out on the plate, I should have scrapped some onto one of theirs before they cleared the table.

Rolling his eyes, but caving he nods before making a dismissive gesture. "Go, be free, have lives, don't get anyone pregnant. I'll check in with you all some time during your weight training in the lair and you can tell me anything extra about your skills or talents or weakness that Tommy hasn't filled me in on. Go now."

Dashing for the front door and shouting 'we're free' I laugh in amusement as Jay is doing that temple rubbing thing again.

"You're such a softy."

"Oh really?" Giving me a mocking scowl, he points to my plate. "We'll see how much of a softy I am if you don't finish the food on your plate."

To be continued...


	36. Home Movies

Author's notes – There it's updated, I'm going to bed now.

Summary – Jay realizes just how big of a mistake he's made.

-

Home Movies

Jay

-

Flopping down on Tommy's rather comfortable couch, I glance at the clock on the wall. I have about four hours before I have to go back and pick him up from school. So now the question is what to do with these few hours. I can either; (A) call the kids parents up and make my excuses as to why they will be missing for the weekend, and several weekends after this coming one. Something I need to do, but yet isn't very fun. Or (B) I could lay down on Tommy's comfortable bed, look at the naked pictures of his teenage self I still have, and do what I've been doing for these past few years when I got a few minutes away from the war.

Getting up and heading for the stairs, I'm stopped as the phone goes off. "Damn it all." Picking up the red and black cordless from the coffee table, I swear this better not be a salesman. "Hello."

"_Jay_."

"Hey, Tommy, what's up, don't tell me you got suspended again." Sitting back down on the couch, I smile absently and flip on the TV.

"_Not yet, I just want to tell you that the kids home numbers are in the school directory book in the kitchen. You know because you said you were going to bring them with this weekend, right? So that's where their phone numbers are, and theirs are highlighted. I've had to call more than once to make excuses for them._" I'll bet.

"Alright, thanks. Anything else?"

"_Um, no. Just I um, I lo- I'm glad you're back_."

Trying to keep my emotions in check and not let it bother me that he seems unable to tell me he loves me right now, I suppose it's to be expected. His relationships after me were clearly unhealthy after all. "Me too. Hey Tom." Well if he won't take the first step, I've never been shy.

"_Yeah_?"

"I love you. I'll see you later, be good." Hanging up before he can panic and feel like he has to say it back now, I know it shouldn't phase me. He loves me, I can feel it, he's just hurt and scared of being hurt again. I'll fix that.

-----------------

(1 excruciatingly long hour later)

"Yes, Mrs. Ford, Kira is perfect for this church retreat. Why with her teaching the choir and helping with the children we just might win the choir competition. I've never heard a girl sing hymns so beautifully." I'm going to hell, assuming I'm not already in it. I mean telling Conner's dad he had been selected for a soccer retreat, and Ethan's that he would be getting paid to teach kids about computer science had been a piece of cake, but trying to pass the fun and spunky punk singer off as a church goer, not my best idea.

"_Well I just don't know why she hasn't told us about this?"_

"Well she felt it not proper to receive praise for her good work... alright she was embarrassed because it didn't fit her punkish persona. You know how kids are." Hitting the rolled up booklet of phone numbers against my aching forehead, I think I'll just kidnap them next time and leave it at that.

"_I suppose so. Well if Kira really does want to do this. Perhaps if you could get her dressing more appropriately -"_ Finally!

"Yes, yes, I'll try to bring that up, well I must go help polish the crosses now, bye Mrs. Ford. Um, god bless." Hanging up quickly before she thinks of anything else to say or question, I don't think I have enough energy left to call Trent's dad. Especially considering who the man is.

Throwing the book and phone down, I am definitely not in the mood for anymore work right now. Of course, neither am I horny anymore either after talking to the girl's mother.

"Well, let's see what kind of movies the boy has laying around. Maybe after some zombie, brain eating, slasher flick I can work up the energy to deal with this Mercer character." Crawling off the couch and over to his movie shelves next to the TV, I skim through his DVDs, mostly all of which are horror flicks, before coming on a few old VHS tapes.

Picking up the first one, I frown as it's labeled 'play'. Well far be it for me to disobey a tape label. Popping open the box I push it into the old VCR under the DVD player. Grabbing the remote and hitting play, I resettle on the couch at best expecting some childhood cuteness.

_------_

"_I'm ready. Are you watching?" As the scruffy teenage boy in black jeans and a green shirt comes on the screen, straddling my motorcycle, he looks positively fuckable and happier then I'd guess he's been in years. _

"_We're watching." My own voice sounding behind the camera, I watch as Kimmie and Billy finish setting up the trashcans in the parking lot for him to ride around. I remember this. He had wanted to learn to ride my bike. Geez he was barely healed up from the attack and here he wanted to go break some bones himself. Crazy. And really how stupid was I letting him? _

_Settling on the seat, he revs the bike up and looks directly at the camera, or better yet at me behind it. "Are you looking?" _

"_Okay I'm watching." The amusement is clear in my voice. "Now remember it'll jerk when you let up on the brake and first squeeze the accelerator. Keep yourself balanced and move with the bike as you put your feet up and start to go around the first can." _

"_You worry too much, Jay. I've seen you do it a million times, no problem." Slowly accelerating, he does good for the first few yards before he begins to speed up to take the third turn and doesn't quite pull it off. Landing on his side and under the bike, he let's out a small yelp before crawling out from under it. "Ow."_

"_Crap, Tommy are you okay?" Giving the camera to Billy, I hurry over to the down boy, Jeff and Kimmie already at his side. _

_Brushing himself off and cringing as he looks at his scrapped hand, he nods. "Yeah, s'just a scarp."_

"_Here let me see." Taking his wounded hand as Billy makes sure to capture it on tape, I watch myself carefully inspect the not serious wound with serious care. _

_Grabbing her bottle of water from her bag, Kimmie takes hold of his hand too. "Here let me clean it out with some water." Pouring some of the cool liquid over his palm she's nudged over a bit as Jeff takes his bandana and cleans the dirt out. Geez we really did handle him with kit gloves back then didn't we._

"_It's okay guys." Flushing at all the fuss being thrown on him, he shifts on the ground a bit uncomfortably._

"_Here a kiss to make it better." Kissing his forehead Jeff smirks and messes up his hair playfully. _

"_And another." Not to be out done by my best friend, I give the embarrassed boy a similar kiss on the head as I guess this was pre-dating time._

"_And another." Kissing his cheek, Kimmie joins in on the kissing war. It's not but a minute before we all have him pinned in our arms, kissing, hugging, and tickling him senseless. _

"_Guys!" Laughing and trying to squirm away from us, the kid may be fussing at our attention, but it's clear by his smile and laughter he's loving it. "Guys, I'm okay, honest! Geez guys smothering much!" _

-------

Snickering as the scene is cut as Billy had decided to join in too, I lay back and wait for the next part, more than egger to relive more fun memories. I wonder if he has that time we went to the beach on here.

The next scene coming on, I don't recall ever living in an apartment like that

_--------_

"_So birthday boy, how does it feel to be the big one nine?" Is that Kim? Nineteen, oh, this must be when he was in college, damn, no wonder I'm not in it. _

_Shrugging and sitting on an ugly couch, he seems less than excited for it being his birthday. What's wrong? It's your birthday, you loved the birthday parties we threw for you. "It's okay I guess. Not much different from eighteen."_

"_Aw cheer up, I'm sure Jay didn't forget. I mean he'd be here if he wasn't swamped with majorly important stuff, Tommy, you know that. He's still your pal and he still lov- adores you." As a shot of a rather displeased Jason meets the camera, I can see why Kim changed her wording. _

"_I guess. I just wish he'd call or something." I am such an idiot. I mean I would have if I hadn't been in the middle of a battlefield, but I still can't help feeling like scum now. _

"_Hey come on, don't tell me you're not having some fun." Moving to the two and sitting down on the couch beside my boy, Jason offers him a can of Sprite. "You have Kim, Trini, Zack, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and me here. Not to mention a huge cake and presents. Forget about Jay for the rest of the night, Tom. He hasn't called or contacted you in a year, let it go. You'll be happier in the long run. I know you still want him to be your friend and all but well maybe it's just time to sort of say hey he was an amazing part of my life and he helped me out a lot and now we just sort of went different ways." I don't know if I should be mad at him or not. In all fairness I suppose if the matter were reversed I'd tell him to let it go and be happy with someone else too. _

"_I know. I just thought maybe…I don't know." Forcing a smile he leans into Jason and gives him a very lame and chaste kiss. "I'm sorry I'm bumming you guys out. I promise no more wallowing over my other friends. You're here and that's what counts." You are lying through your teeth._

"_Good." Giving him a hug and getting back up, Jason heads off and clearly misses the sad and small look of longing that flashes back in the boy's eyes. _

"_Hey, who wants cake, huh?" Setting the chocolate cake down in front of them Billy either has really good timing or is aware not all is well in paradise. "Okay, make a wish."_

_Leaning over and blowing out the candles quickly, Tommy shrugs and offers another smile at Billy and the others. "Okay, who wants cake now?" _

_Getting up and slipping out of the group as they all begin eating, Kim apparently isn't going to let him escape._

_Following him into the kitchen, camera still in hand, she catches him leaning on the counter and toying with his soda can absently. "Hey sad boy, whatcha doing all by your lonesome?" _

_Shrugging, he tactfully keeps his back to her. _

_Trying again, she reaches out and rubs his arm. "So what'd you wish for? Come on tell your best pal, hm?" When he mutters 'it's not a good wish', she urges him on. "Come on, I won't tell anyone, promise."_

_Heaving a sigh, and looking truly distraught, he is a wreak and only she sees it. "I wished Jay hadn't forgot about me." Shit. "I love Jason, I love him so much and I want him to be happy, but it seems like neither one of us is happy like this. I want him to have someone he can be with and I want someone to be with me that wants all of me."_

"_You want Jay." At his nod, she sighs and sets the camera on the counter, forgetting to turn it off however. "I wish I knew what to do to help. I love you both you know that. I want to see both you and Jason happy, but I have to admit I do see that it's not the same. I saw how you were with Jay, I saw how you looked at each other. No matter how much you and Jason want to, you can't force that look for each other."_

------------

Turning it off as I can't watch him be in pain like that any longer, I sit and stare numbly at the blank TV for a minute. I'm such a jerk.

To be continued...


	37. Wanted Attention

Summary – Jay thinks Tommy should find closure.

-o-

Wanted Attention

Tommy

-o-

Shifting nervously and looking down the road, I know I shouldn't worry, Jay will be here, he promised, but still it's after three. Okay so only two minutes after three, but still after three and why isn't he here yet?

"There he is, did you hear he had the dagger and everything." Swallowing and trying not to look at the two girls who are definitely talking about me, I shove my hands in my pockets, trying my damnedest to be uninterested. Damn it Jay where are you?

Whispering to her blonde friend the brunette who had mentioned my dagger suddenly bursts into laughter and yeah I'm turning red. Don't let it get to you damn it. Just calm down and enjoy the nice day and breathe.

As the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle hits my ears, I breathe a sigh of relief. Pulling around the bend and coming to a screeching halt, he pushes his shades up on his head. "Hey sexy, I was just driving by and saw you standing here all by your lonesome and thought, well now I normally don't go for the teacher type, but I think for someone as hot as you I'll make an exception."

"You're late." Climbing onto the bike, and slipping my arms around his waist, I can still feel my face burning as the last remaining students who are also waiting on their rides continue to whisper and snicker.

Looking back at me with a frown, I guess my tone was a bit clipped, but I've had a hell of a day and again he's late. "Only by like a minute. I still don't know my way around this town very well, I took a wrong turn. Tommy what's wrong?"

Turning my face away from the school and toward the road, I shrug. "Nothing, sorry, let's go."

Heaving a sigh and cutting the bike's engine, he is just not going to let this go. God can't he at least wait until we get back home. "No we can't. Not until you tell me what's wrong. Now I know you didn't want to come here today, but you were reasonably fine when I left, so what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it here and now, can we please just go." Still facing the road, I pray the hissed request goes unnoticed by the remaining and all too interested kids, but I doubt it does. When he gives a clear 'no we can't until you talk' look, I'm ready to walk home. "You were late and I had to stand here and everyone is staring and talking about me and I don't like it and I was afraid you weren't going to come or something happened and..."

"And you were lapsing into one of your old panic attacks?" No, but I'm pretty miserable.

"Please can we go. Please."

Debating it for a minute, he thankfully seems to decide I can't handle a confrontation right now. "Yeah, we'll talk about this later." Revving up the bike, we pull out of there, as I feel all eyes still on us. Maybe I can transfer.

-ooo-

(Oliver residence, 10 minutes later)

"Where are you going?" So close. Tossing his keys on the end table, he watches me like a hawk as I edge towards the stairs.

"I'm tired, I was going to go lay down for a little bit."

"We need to discuss some things first." I'm briefly tempted to ignore him and go upstairs, but I know he'll just follow me and hound me until I relent and talk, so I suppose it's best to just agree now.

Moving back to him and giving him a bit of a look, I make it clear I'm not in the mood for any sort of confrontation. "Okay, what do we need to discuss?"

"You. And the trouble you're in." Pick another topic. "Do you know why you're in trouble?" When I shake my head no, playing along for the moment, he snickers, before leaning into my ear. "Because I am very, very horny, and you are very, very neglected, and so therefore, you are in big trouble, because I'm about to ravage you like a wild animal." Before I can even muster a response to this, I'm up and over his shoulder as he takes the steps two at time heading for my bedroom.

"Jay, maybe we should talk about this." Thrown on the bed. I can't believe he just hauled me up a flight of stairs. "I mean, I think you're very nice and- could you stop taking off my clothes for a second here so we ca- okay fine have the pants if you want, but I really think..." Squirming back against the headboard as he succeeds in removing my boots, socks, and pants, it's clear I'm not going to detour him.

Pouncing over me, and holding me into the mattress with his greater weight, he instantly latches onto my neck, marking me in the old familiar way I still love if my body's reaction to it is any indication. "You're so hot, I've been thinking about you all day, you know." Oh man what the hell has he been doing all day? I asked him to call the kids parents, not watch porn.

"Apparently. Jay, I- Oohh." God he just has to be sucking on that part of my neck. "Jay what on Earth has gotten into you?" Not that I don't like it.

"Nothing yet, how bout we change that hm?" What?

"J-Jay." Muffled as a hand is placed over my mouth and a wicked look is thrown at me, I only remember one other time he was this intent on ravaging me, and that was after a week dry spell thanks to finals and a bad case of the flu.

"Sh, don't make me get out the ball gag." Empty threat.

Removing his hand and sitting up a bit more I give him a 'wait' look having to make sure I have this clear. "You want me to take you?"

"Don't sound so shocked, s'not like we haven't ever switched positions before." Well that's true. He never did deny my moods when I wanted to be on top before. Jason, ha, never once, which if you think on it is a bit funny. "Hey no going off in your own world. Keep with me here, been waiting on you all afternoon you know."

"Sorry." Shaking my head clear I give him a smile. "Just missed you." Before he can press as to what I was really mulling over I flip us over and suddenly all thoughts of Jason, self-pity, school, and all else leave as those midnight eyes lock with mine.

"Tommy?"

"I love you." Swooping down and pressing a hard kiss to his smiling mouth, I know I'm never leaving him again. Quickly removing his shirt and pressing my lips to each new bit of skin I find, I barely register his amused chuckle.

"There we go, there's my rabbit boy. Hang on, hang on pet let me grab the…" Laughing more as I work his boots and jeans off much in the same haphazard fashion he had done with mine, he slides up the bed a bit and reaches into the bedside table. "Tommy, geez, hang on one second, lord definitely didn't take long to find your on switch." Hmm how many years since I last had any? Yeah, not that hard to find the on switch Jay.

"Can't." Working my way down, I almost have him completely stripped when his curiosity brings me away from my work.

"What's this?" Come on Jay you started this, don't be going all ADD on me now. Heaving a sigh and looking up to see what he's found in his search for the lubricant, I can't stop the groan that is pulled from my throat as the pink and red invitation is held up in his fingers.

"A mood killer." Taking it from him and tossing it over my shoulder I reach over him and into the night table retrieving the original item he was going for.

"Tom." Oh come on Jay. Taking the EZ Glide bottle from my hand he sets it down and gets up to retrieve the damn invitation. Are you serious? He'd rater mess with that than me? Opening it up he heaves a sigh as he sees what it is.

"You know in case you missed the signs I was about five seconds from ravaging you and then letting you return the favor."

"Don't be snippy." Sitting back down and running a hand through his hair he sets the invitation back down on the night table. "There a reason you haven't responded to this yet?"

"Because I'm not going and Jason's an ass."

"Ah so your solution is to be one too?" Hey! "Kimberly's still your friend is she not?" Well maybe, I mean I sort of lost contact after the Mercer incident.

"I don't know, yeah I guess. Haven't seen her since I fell in with Mercer though." What does this have to do with the sex that we are now postponing?

"Don't you think it's only right to at least call her or write back that you'll be attending or not attending her wedding then?" I dislike how he emphasized the word 'attending'. This is not what we should be doing right now. I can think of much better uses for his mouth then lecturing me.

"You're not going to let me say no are you? Look even if I did call and such she'd just try to make me come, you know how Kim is."

"Then you better find something nice to wear because it's in a week." No. No. No. Damn it Jay no.

"Jay." Tone warning, I am not in the mood for this.

"Tommy listen to me, I know you're mad at Jason, I don't blame you, but you cannot leave things like they are. You're only hurting yourself and possibly Kimberly too. She's your friend and she clearly cares about you if she wants you to be part of this huge event in her life."

"I don't want to call her. Phone conversations are always awkward and people misunderstand things." I can't even order a pizza without getting into an argument with the delivery people.

"Alright, fair enough." Grabbing his jeans and pulling them back on he throws mine to me and begins tossing things in his black duffle bag. What's he doing? Why is he packing?

"What are you doing?"

"Packing. We're going for a little two hour drive to Angel Grove." At my look he shrugs and pulls a black bag from my closet to apparently fill for me. "Hey you said yourself phone conversations are not the best thing for situations like this. Well that really only leaves face to face now doesn't it."

"Changed my mind, I'll call."

Snickering he shakes his head. "Too late."

"Can we at least have sex before we leave?"

"Sadly no. Work before pleasure." Who are you and what have you done with Jay?

Growling and throwing my jeans at his head, I grab the bottle he'd set on the night table and head for the door. "Fine."

"Where are you going?"

Holding up the bottle and giving him a 'duh' look, I growl louder at his way too amused laugh. "To handle something before we leave." Pausing just outside the door I smirk and decide it's only fair to put him in his place. "And I wouldn't be laughing so hard because you're going to be handling your frustration for the next week, from the couch I might add."

"Hey wait!"

To be continued…….


	38. It's a Guy thing

Summary – Tommy and Jason work out their differences in a rather unique way.

-o-

It's a Guy Thing

Tommy

-o-

"Well I guess they're not home, oh well at least we tried." Turning to step off the porch, my shirt collar is snatched by Jay before I can even take the first step.

"Don't you think it'd be a good idea to knock on the door first before deciding that they're not home?" This really was a bad idea.

"If I must." Knocking lightly on the door I wait a good five seconds before turning to go again. Nope no one home.

"Daddy!" Turning back in time to see the door fling open and a toddler wrap around Jay's leg, I guess someone was home. Daddy?

"See what happens when you make me do things?" Snickering as the child will not let go of his leg despite his growing discomfort over the situation and the overly affectionate tot this is definitely a little odd.

"Tristan Erin Scott what did I tell you about answering the door young lady?" Jogging to us and stopping dead in her tracks Kim apparently isn't feeling as affectionate as her child. Tristan?

"Daddy's home!" She thinks Jay is Jason. She must be young enough to not notice the slight differences between them. "Why you wearing funny clothes?" Or perhaps not.

"Sweety that's, that's not daddy." Picking the child up and off of Jay's leg, Kim faces us, her expression unreadable.

Okay Jay stop pushing me. "Hi Kim."

"Tommy. Oh my god, Tommy what…what on earth did you do to your hair?" Lovely.

"That's what I said." Nice Jay, real helpful there. "Hi Kimberly."

"Hello Jay." Smiling and moving aside she lets us into the house. "I've got to say I wish you all had called first. I would have picked up a bit." Kim by the looks of this place I doubt you could have picked up if we'd called two weeks in advance.

Taking in the toy covered living room, it's clear who the boss of the house is. "Well it was sort of a spur of the moment thing."

"In other words Jay dragged you out here." Setting her daughter down on the floor, among the pile of stuffed animals and Legos she gives me a knowing smile.

"You don't seem too surprised to see us."

Shrugging she cleans off the couch and gestures for us to have a seat. "Can't say I am. I heard about your skirmish on the news and got a glimpse of Jay saving you at the end of it. Where was your new team of Rangers?" Excuse me? "Oh don't give me that shocked look, new batch of Rangers in the same town you moved too? Come on Tommy I may have been a cheerleader but-"

"Tommy! Tommy Tommy Tommy!" Clapping her hands and moving over to us, Tristan looks up at me with a big grin on her sweet little face.

Picking her up and letting her settle on my lap, I can't help but grin back at the adorable child. "Hi."

"Hi. Ew sharp hair." Patting my spiked hair down with her little hand she is too cute. "How come no green?"

At my confused look, Kim clues me in. "She wants to know why you're not wearing green. In most of the pictures we have of you you're in green."

"No, no green. I like the color black now. I see your mommy has dressed you in pink though." Giving Kim a smirk, she at least has the decency to blush. "Do you have a lot of pink clothes?"

"No, I like green." Aw she likes my old color. That is so cute. Okay wait no, I am not getting suckered into this by the little girl. I am standing firm.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" Standing and heading to the kitchen Kim is apparently still quite the hostess. "We don't have any soda though, sorry, trying to cut back on our caffeine habit since at least a pot of coffee gets downed every morning. Is juice okay?"

"That's fine."

Nodding along with Jay, I'm taken by surprise as I'm suddenly tugged down onto the floor by the now very hyper and clearly attached to me child. "Hey, hey easy short stuff, I need that arm."

"Play!" Handing me a stuffed bunny rabbit and cat puppet, she quickly sets up the other stuffed animals at a small pink plastic table. "You be Super Bunny and Captain Kitty Cat and I'll be the Green Ranger and Wonder Wolf." What? "Oh no Zeb is attacking! Hurry and stop him!" Oh. My. God.

Handing Jay a glass of apple juice Kim shakes her head and gives me a shrug as I give her a stunned look at her daughter's game.

"Jay I want one."

Suddenly lapsing into coughs as he apparently takes his juice down the wrong way I have never seen that look on his face before. Jay? You um, you okay there Jay? You might want to try and breathe there, love.

"Uh oh you drank fast." Quickly getting up Tristan begins smacking her little hand on Jay's back.

Laughing as I pull Tristan onto my lap before he kills her, Kimberly's laughter isn't hard to miss. "Jay I think you may have your hands full here."

"No, no, no. Give it here." Hey! That was mine. Taking the child from me and holding her at arms length he hands her back to Kim much to the woman's amusement and my annoyance. "You stay there with your mommy. No more giving Tom crazy ideas."

"Oh grow up Jay." Taking her back from Kim I could definitely get used to this.

"Put her down." Oh Jay come on, you know I'm not- oh. Turning to give Jay a glare I'm suddenly face to face with someone who is definitly not my partner.

"Daddy!" Reaching out to her father, Tristan leaves my arms for his. Okay Jason no need to be giving me that look alright, I wasn't going to take off with her or anything. "Hi daddy, look look look! He looks like you, how come?"

"I'll explain it when you're older baby. I want you to go play in your room for a bit." Putting her down and nudging her toward the hall, he has yet to stop glaring at me and it is getting old fast.

"Awww." Seeming unhappy with this, Tristan gives him wide doe eyes that she's clearly gotten from her mother. Suddenly looking at me though, she seems to be struck with a rather good idea. "Okay, you come too, we can play space fighters!"

Growling as the child takes my wrist and begins trying to pull me toward the hall her room is apparently down, Jason gently removes her little hand. "No sweety, he needs to stay here and talk to me and your mom, you go play though okay and I'll come get you when it's time for dinner."

"Aw, no fairs." Looking up at me and Jay once more, she heaves a sigh. "You gonna stay for dinner?" I doubt it kiddo.

"Of course they are sweety. You can sit beside your Uncle Tommy and show him your Snoopy fork and spoon and Power Rangers cup." Giving the former Red Ranger a 'don't even think of arguing with me' look, apparently the king of this castle is the former pink wearing queen.

"Yay!" Bounding off happily now, Tristan is for the moment appeased.

"Thanks Kim." Teeth gritted and hand loosening his tie in clear annoyance, it doesn't look like he's changed much since college.

"Don't mention it." Sitting back down in the recliner, she is clearly the boss here. "Jason sit down and stop glaring at them or you'll be spending our honeymoon on the couch while I take Tristan to Hawaii. Got it?"

"Look I know this probably wasn't part of your plan for today, but it's something that's long over due." As Jay begins speaking I suddenly feel as if Jason and I are once again kids and Kimberly and Jay our parents.

"Heard of a phone?"

"Heard of hospitality?" As my muttered response earns me a stern look from Jay and an annoyed one from Jason, I seem to be out numbered here. I knew this was a bad idea.

-ooo-

(2 hours of catching up later)

"So you didn't respond to our invitation or calls over the years because of Ranger business?" When I nod, Kim seems less then pleased. "If I'm not mistaken the new batch of Dino Rangers as the media has dubbed them hadn't made an appearance until very recently.

"Well there was the whole Mercer thing." Jay shut up, I don't want to go into that again. Bad enough I had to confess to them that such a mess even existed, I do not want to go into more details concerning that nightmare.

Arms crossed and sitting back in the black recliner, Jason gives a snort. "Yeah, takes a lot of time to steal Ranger technology, give it to the bad guy you're sleeping with, and then blow an island up, Kim."

Grabbing Jay's arm before he can leap across the room and rip his double's throat out, I give him a look signaling I'll handle it. "Yes it does. Thanks for understanding."

"Behave." That was behaved, trust me.

"Guys if you wake up Tristan…" Trailing off and looking down the hall to her child's room, Kim sighs. "And you, you stop it." Giving Jason a glare she sits back down on the loveseat and crosses her legs.

"What? Stop bringing up how he disgraced the power and went and handed it over to some psychotic scientist with a fetish for 'Jurassic Park'? Oh wait, sorry that was you that had a thing for that movie." Looking at me with a small smirk he is asking for a black eye. "Do you still have a thing for the guy who played Dr. Grant?"

"That's it, I've had it. I tried to do this, Jay. I did, but I quit." Getting up and moving for the door I grab my jacket off the coat rack and give Kim a parting hug. "I'm sorry Kim, but I refuse to go through this again."

"That's right run, you do it so well wouldn't want you to stop now." Standing and giving me a superior look, Jason shakes his head. "You know what your problem is?" Oh do tell.

"Yeah, you." Turning and not waiting for a response I head out the door and into the front yard, ignoring the rain that's started to pour down and soak the lawn and driveway.

"Don't turn your back on me, Tom." Reaching out and grabbing my arm, he's looking for a confrontation and despite the fact I know I shouldn't give him one, I can't help myself as long buried hurt surfaces.

"Don't touch me, Jason. I don't know why I even came here to try this. You're still the same selfish jerk you were all those years ago." Voice a snarl, I have had it. I've tried to be nice. I've tried to be friendly. I even sat through an hour long dinner and listened to him boast about his new job as a lawyer. Well enough.

"Don't start that drama crap with me Tom; I am not in the mood. You show up at my house uninvited. You get my child attached to you. Get my soon-to-be wife mad at me. And you eat the last piece of cake!" I ate the last piece of cake. Does he really expect me to sink down to that level of juvinal behavior?

"Are you even hearing yourself? I'm not the one that causes the drama Jason, you are. You told me to leave, Jason. You fucking kicked me out of your life years ago when you chose to believe that jack ass Jeff over me. And now, now you're standing out here yelling at me about cake. Oh and it was good cake too Jason, mmm best cake ever." Real mature there Tommy.

"They have lost their ever loving minds." Standing on the porch with Kim, Jay looks at us in what seems to be a mixture of shock, amusement, and restraint.

"Oh my god, you are not still harping about Jeff!" Apparently not realizing his voice has just gone up three levels, he continues on unabated. "Grow up Tom! Just fucking grow up and move on!"

"I have moved on! I've moved on to a new team, a boyfriend who actually respects me and treats me like I deserve, and back to my calling as a Ranger! I only came here because you are still so damn pathetic-"

"I'm pathetic! Ha! That's rich considering I'm the one with a wife, child, good job, and normal life! And what do you have huh? Some dominate motorcycle riding boyfriend and superhero complex that-"

That is it. Lunging at him and taking him to the muddy ground, I am going to beat the ever loving shit out of him. "Screw you!"

"Oh you're gonna get it!" Grabbing me back and trying to slam me into the flowers and soaked mulch, he is going to get his throat ripped out.

"You think you can beat me into the ground? Bring it on Jason. I'm not gonna have any regrets, but you might when Kimberly gets her hands on you!" Though to be fair, neither she nor Jay have made one move to stop us. I guess they figure this is inevitable.

"You're the one who's gonna get an ass whipping from your precious Jay! Bet anything you still can't do anything without his permission."

Shoving all my weight up, I effectively flip him off me and back into the soaked grass. Jumping up, I pin him up against a nearby tree before he has a chance to react. Pinning my arm against his throat, I feel a hint of evil satisfaction as he begins to choke ever so slightly. "Just like old times isn't it Jason. Me defeating you after you rush head first into a battle your nowhere near ready for."

Lashing back and kneeing me in the stomach, he's apparently not as defeated as I thought. "Give it up Tom, Ranger or not you never had me beat."

"Yeah I just kicked your ass five times over as the Evil Green Ranger. Oh please don't kill me, please I'll do anything. Ha! If only your team could have seen the big bad Jason then!"

"Fuck you!"

"Not anymore you're not!" That's right I went there.

"Oh and what a loss that is!" Coming at me again, he barely catches me in the shine, as I jump back and lash out a kick of my own at his abdomen.

"Yeah it is for you! After all I was the one faking all the time! Oh Jase, more, more, oh you're so good! I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing and then falling asleep!"

Jason's face is now that off raw rage, as I think I may have actually I've hit a sore spot.

Beginning to scramble on the ground, as we both begin cursing and throwing every insult in the book at each other, I have to take a moment to regain my breath as I'm thrown into a tree. One of us isn't leaving this yard alive.

-ooo-

(20 minutes later)

"Yeah see that there, that's the scar Kim left on my hand when she was in labor. Hold the woman's hand they say. It's a trick man, let me tell you. She nearly snapped my wrist." Showing me his damaged left hand, Jason shakes his head.

"I got that beat." Pulling up my pant leg, I point to the healed burn on my calve. "Conner's first time with a blaster. I tell him to aim for the cans I set up, he some how hears that as 'shoot me in the leg'. This is my Red Ranger now too. Don't know how Zordon did it let me tell you."

Snickering and picking up his beer, he takes a drink before offering it to me. "That's pretty bad, bro. I can top it though. Remember when I was the Gold Ranger and I took Rocky to the beach to train. I still have the scar where he tripped me up and I fell on the broken juice bottle." Oh god I remember that, then he tried to yank the shard of glass out with his fingers.

"I don't understand men." Dropping an icepack down on Jason's bruised knee as Jay places one on my head, Kim looks us both over. "One minute you're trying to kill each other and the next you're wrestling in the mud like two children and now bragging about old wounds."

Looking up at her and giving a shrug we go back to showing off scars.

"It's a guy thing, darlin. Come on, I'll make you some coffee and we'll talk about your wedding until the two children pass out." Leading her back into the kitchen, Jay gives me a parting look and head shake. "Kids, honestly, and he wants one. Right."

"What's his problem?" Jerking a thumb toward the kitchen Jason takes his drink back after I have a sip.

"Who knows. He's just weird."

To be continued………


	39. Love, Honor, and Cherish

Author's notes – One more blasted part after this one!

Summary – It's a lovely day for a wedding.

-o-

Love, Honor, and Cherish

Tommy

-o-

(Angel Grove Baptist Church)

"You know this is a bad idea right?" Looking at me with fake sternness as I pour more of the tuna fish and mayonnaise blend onto the hood of Jason's car, Jay really isn't fooling anyone.

"You know he deserves it. Not to mention you know how much you love it when I'm evil." Finishing up my work of art, I toss the remaining trash in the nearest garbage can before taking my black suit jacket from his arm.

Looking at the red car now covered in mayonnaise, tuna, ketchup, eggs, cheese wiz, and other unimaginable substances I was rather surprised to find at the store across the street from the church, I know I'm more or less out of time now. The guests, bride, and groom will be out of the church soon, and probably would have been already if Kimberly wasn't such a camera junkie.

"Kim is going to kill you." Yes, but Kimmie will fall over laughing. Besides Kim has her own car, this is Jason's, and it's not as if this stuff won't wash off. Plus they're not even taking it to the reception. You heard Kim, her mother sprang for a limo.

"You worry too much, now come on, we have to get back inside before everyone else comes out and we get caught."

"We?" Jay gives an amused snort as he helps me shrug back into my jacket.

"Yes _we_. The others are covering for both of us remember." Hurrying back up to the church and wondering how we're going to get back in without them spotting us and raising suspicion, I glance back at Jay. "Hey what'd Will tell them anyways when we slipped out after the 'I does'?"

"Not much. He said if anyone asked he'd just tell them you dragged me away for a quickie in the coat closet." He better be joking about that.

"Oh that's just great." Rolling my eyes and making a mental not to 'thank' Will later on, I momentarily shake my head at the confusion of the names. It had been a problem trying to address one of the Ranger group members and having both versions of the person in question answer.

"Better then the truth. Right, now try to keep a straight face this time, it really will bite us in the ass if you blow it by snickering." I've been a Ranger for how many years, you don't think I know how to keep a straight face in tight situations?

Reaching for the door, my arm is suddenly grabbed by a very annoyed looking Billy. Only question is, is it ours or not. "Will?"

"Could you two take any longer?" Yeah, Will. "Kim is going over the deep end with photos and for some reason Tommy has to be in them. Do you know how hard it is to explain, for rather lie, to a fresh bride about where her friend is and why he's not making pictures his top priority?" Sighing and letting me go so we can get back inside, he straightens his own jacket. "I mean I told her he'd break the camera, but the girl was down right adamant."

Trying to get around Jay to smack the Blue Ranger, I don't quite make it as Kim comes into the entrance hall, beaming at us.

"There you two are! Honestly, you two can't control your hormones for ten minutes to take pictures?" Grabbing me by the arm and hauling me towards some flower display, I suppose it's best she thinks that then knows the truth.

"Actually it's my fault, Kim, he was feeling a little ill after breakfast, and right after the ceremony ended I really had to get him some fresh air and water." Not sure which is excuse is better, not being able to control my libido or being physically ill.

"Aww, po-smile." As I'm blinded by the flash, and the guy reloads the camera she finishes. "-or baby." That's multitasking for you.

"So where is that husband of yours?" Looking around casually as people pass by to head outside now, Jay leans against the side way looking perfectly calm.

"Oh Tristan had to go to the bathroom, I told him to take her while I finished up my pictures and looked for you two. Are you riding with us to the reception?" I suppose we should, assuming Jason let's me in the limo after seeing his car.

"That'd be great Kim. Give us a chance to breathe before the reception, help poor Tommy feel a bit better maybe." Why is it always me who's sick, or in trouble, or into something, Jay? Huh? I know I was a good target when we first met, mentally scared and all, but would it kill you to be a man and take the fall for once.

"Next time he's gonna be the sick one," I mutter as the flash explodes in my face once more.

Turning to me, but thankfully still distracted by the photographer, Kim gives a questioning look. "What was that Tommy?" Absently wrapping her arms around me, I'm not sure that's gonna be a - flash Okay, now I really can't see.

"Oh, uh, I said I think Jay should be in the photo as well."

Beaming at this idea, Kimberly nods enthusiastically. "That's a great idea. Jay front and center. I'll have a photo with you and then you can have a photo together. Billy or Will, whichever one you are don't you move, you're not getting out of this either."

We all pose as patiently as we can until Jason finally meets up with us, accompanied by his daughter and both teams. The photographer takes a couple of group shots, and much to his credit seems not too stunned by the amount of supposed twins present.

"Right, so I'm guessing it's time for us to all go outside and start getting to the reception." Kim's statement is complimented by a nod from Jason.

"Yeah, I'll go get Tristan's seat from the car, then we can leave it here." Couldn't have asked for a better set up.

"Why don't we all go outside then, no use in hanging around in here." No doubt anxious to see my work, Kimmie is quick to join us in heading for the door. I'm not surprised, I'm sure she's dying to see what I've done with the mustard and chocolate sauce I asked her to bring.

"Yeah, I think we have the pictures covered here." Holding up the long dress so as not to step on it, Kimberly leads the way out as I take Tristan from a grateful Jason.

"Hey precious. Ready to go get food? And cake? And play badmitten? And dance?" Tickling her to keep the smile on her face, I happily follow Jason and the group out, snickering to myself as I see the crowd already huddled around where his car is. That didn't take long.

"Yay cake!" The little one is all too excited to get going. I'm guessing being the flower girl wasn't too fun for her. I wonder if she'll even remember it when she's older.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Seeming just as curious and confused as the others, Jay leads the way with Jason to the crowd. Nice Jay.

"I don't know, I hope no one's hurt." Speeding up some, Jason nudges his way through the crowd to lay eyes on his once very shiny car. I hope no one gets hurt either, mainly me.

"Whoa." Biting her lip, Kimmie is indeed impressed with my work. I know I have a flare for these things.

"Oh my god." Hand coming up to her mouth to stifle what looks like laughter, Kimberly shakes her head.

"Messy!" Clapping her hands, Trist points to the car, seemingly thrilled with my improvements. Jason, any words from you? Um, Jase, Jase why is he turning to look at me like that?

"Jase? Uh, you okay buddy?" Smiling as he continues to glare at me, I suppose it wasn't the wisest thing in the world to sign my name in the whipped cream on the fender.

"Tommy, you signed… Oh my god." Shaking his head, Will is beside himself with disbelief. Oh don't be like that, he would have known it was me anyways.

My grin is wiped off my face as Jason starts towards me, hands clenched in fists as Jay places a restraining hand on his double's arm. "C'mon Jason, just a bit of a laugh. Just remember who's holding your baby girl there, and you did name him her godfather, so he's fairly important to her development now."

"What development? When he's around, he's more likely to revert any good we've done with her." Now that's not nice.

Glancing at the two Kimberlys I feel a bit of relief to see Kimmie beside herself with laughter, holding onto our Zackary for support as Kim it seems is trying desperately to keep herself from bursting into hysterical giggles.

"Jase, sweety, come on. You gotta admit it is sorta fu…" Trailing off and covering her mouth again, Kim gives him a shrug when his heated gaze is briefly turned on her.

"Jason, come on man, you can't kill him. For one thing there's way too many witnesses." Thanks Jay, big help.

Jason is straining against Jay's hand and I think it's lucky for me that Jay is the stronger of the two.

The crowd around us is snickering, it seems I've carried on an Angle Grove tradition without knowing it as the locals in the crowd are expressing their disappointment that they didn't think of it first.

Trini clears her throat and asks that the guests make their way to the reception, so the wedding party can get ready. A few grumbles and photos are taken, and the crowd disperses, leaving only the two Ranger teams and myself still bravely hiding behind the toddler in my arms.

"Now, you can't kill me, I have your baby." Holding Tristan out at arms length like a bit of a shield, I can't help but snicker as the little girl starts laughing her head off at the game she thinks we're including her in.

"Okay, you will not place my child in the middle of this." Quickly taking the girl from me, Kimberly shakes her head. "Honestly, Tristan honey, have I told you how very glad I am you're a girl?"

"Oh sh-oot." Taking off in a run as Jason makes a leap for me, catching Jay by surprise and slipping free, I dash around the car, gasping a little as the stench of the fish makes me a tad dizzy.

"Get over here so I can kill!" Dashing left and right, trying to cut me off as I try to get around the car and to the safety of one of the teams, I think he may just actually do it.

"Jason come on, he didn't do it, okay, I did, he just signed his name is all when I was done and not looking." I don't think he's buying it Jay.

Giving his double a look, Jason shakes his head. "Nice try."

Making a break for the group, I just have enough time to latch onto Billy as Jason grabs hold on me, trying to pull me off.

"Tommy! Hey, man come on, you're pulling my pants down for crying out loud." Trying to get me off and onto someone else, he's just gonna have to deal, because the second I let go is the second I become road kill.

"It's not use hiding behind Billy Tommy, because he's going to give you to me." After a glance and head shake from the Blue Ranger, we both realize that it's Will, much to Jason's annoyance and my relief.

During his brief distraction Jay's reached the other side the car and managed to hook Jason's arms around his back, preventing him for getting any closer. "C'mon dude, relax it's just a prank is all. The guests thought it was funny, hell even your dad was laughing. Besides it'll come off, I promise."

"Forget it Jay, it's no use trying to protect your boyfriend because as soon as I can I'm going kill him. And when I'm done there won't be enough pieces left to identify the body." Are we going to have to have another brawl Jason, because I really don't want to.

"Jason be reasonable, I'm one of your oldest friends, well with a bit of a break in between. Think how devastated you're going to be if you kill me."

Kimberly's obviously grown impatient to get to her reception, and decides she's had enough amusement as Tristan is handed off to Trini and she steps in. "Alright that's enough. Now Tommy it wasn't very nice to decorate his car and Jason try and see the funny side."

"He covered my car in..in.. I don't even want to know what! That's not funny!" It is from everyone else's perspective.

"Funny! Funny!" Clapping again, Tristan apparently still views Jason's rage as a game we're are playing.

"See! She thinks it's funny!" Still behind Will, I can see he's calming down some. "Come on Jase, don't be sore, you know I didn't mean anything by it. Just wanted to have a little fun with my best friend."

Growling, but getting a stern look from Kim, he mutters a few choice words under his breath before pulling away from Jay and heading for the limo. "You're cleaning it off!"

"Jay I suggest you keep hold of Tommy during the ride." Shaking her head and once again thanking Tristan for being a girl, Kimberly heads for the limo too as Jay grabs the kiddy car seat from Jason's car for her.

"Okay they're gone, can you please let me fix my pants now?" Will asks, as I allow him to finally pry me off.

"What am I going to do with you?" Grabbing me by the scruff of the neck and heading for the limo, car seat still in his other hand, Jay is obviously not that upset with the thought of having to keep me close for the ride, but still I know he doesn't want to have to block any punches Jason may throw.

"Have limo sex with me?" Snickering as this gets an amused noise from him, maybe with any luck we can slip away at the reception for a quick tension reliever.

"How about I just collar and chain you to the bed post tonight like the unroughly puppy you are." Is that a threat or a reward?

To be continued……….


	40. Right Kinda Wrong

Author's notes – And it's over kids. Oh and the song used, which is a fabulous song by the way, is 'Right Kinda Wrong' off the Coyote Ugly soundtrack. Though a few of the lines have been tweeked for sap purposes.

Thanks – Thanks to all my reviewers, readers, co-writers, and anyone else who has had anything to do with this story. Hugs and Kisses to all. Tell me what you all thought.

Summary – How it all ended.

-o-

Right Kinda Wrong

Tommy

-o-

(present time)

"I love that part."

Looking up to see my husband smiling at us, black and red helmet tucked under his arm and leather jacket over his shoulder, he is the definition of sex, power, and love all rolled into one, and he's all mine.

"Hi Uncle Jay." Sliding off the porch swing Tristan gives him a hug in greeting. "Done beating the snot out of the evil alliance?"

"Is that all you think I do, darlin?" Smiling and taking her place next to me, he looks at the guitar in my hands with a questioning gaze.

Hands on hips, she scowls at having her seat taken, but wisely doesn't argue it. "Well isn't it?"

"I do have a job you know." I don't know if owning a bar is the best sort of job to be bragging about.

Leaning back into his side and smiling when he wraps an arm around me, I blatently ignore the kissing noises the girl is now making in our direction.

"Mature little thing isn't she?" She learns it from you. Kissing me on the forehead before I can share my view on our niece, he takes hold of the bridge of my guitar. "Almost finished?"

"Maybe." Would have been had I not had to replace a guitar string and then tell the story of my life. Well the interesting parts of it anyways.

"You ever going to let me hear it?"

"Oh please, he's been working on the song for months now, when are you going to face the fact it's never going to be done?" Rejoining us on the porch, a glass of orange soda in his hand, Jason do not push it, bro. "Honestly with his attention span I'm surprised he's stayed on it this long."

Giving my friend a bit of a look, despite the fact I know I'm being baited, I feel a twang of irritation. "Just for that you don't get to hear it."

"Let me hear what you have so far. It's been a hard day, Dark Specter's armies may be getting stupider, but they are no less annoying and tiring. Not to mention I had to leave Kimmie to tend the bar while I went and handled that attack this afternoon." Poor baby, I had to leave my class with the excuse of being ill last week for the exact same reason.

"Fine, but like I said it's not done yet." Sitting up and mentally groaning as I now have a full audience, I heave a sigh and straighten my guitar.

-o-

"_Know all about, 'bout your reputation, _

_and yeah it's bound to be a heartache situation, _

_but I can't help it if I'm helpless every time I'm where you are. _

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door._

_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore. _

_Oh I know I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much. _

_I'm lovin you. _

_Is it really something I should do? _

_Should I wanna spend my time with you? _

_Or should I try to be strong? _

_But baby you're the right kinda wrong. _

_Yeah baby you're the right kinda wrong."_

-o-

Glancing up and seeing them listening intently, I really hope this sounds better to them then it does to my ears.

-o-

"_Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm maken, _

_but what you're given I am happy to be taken. _

_Cuz nothing makes me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms. _

_They say you're something I should do without. _

_They don't know what goes on when the lights go out. _

_There's no way to explain, _

_all the pleasure is worth all the pain."_

-o-

Pausing for a moment as Jason chocks on his drink and Jay gives me a feral grin, I think I'd bury my face in his neck in embarrassment right now if I wasn't positive he'd take that as an invitation to go upstairs to the guestroom. He's no doubt already taken that verse as one.

Collecting myself, I go on as it seems the safest bet.

-o-

"_I'm lovin you. _

_Is it really something I should do? _

_Should I need to spend my time with you? _

_Or should I try to be strong? _

_But baby you're the right kinda wrong. _

_Yeah baby you're the right kinda wrong. _

_I should try to run, but I just can't seem to. _

_Cuz every time I run you're the one that I run to. _

_Can't do without, what you do to me. _

_I don't care if I'm in to deep."_

-o-

"That's so sweet." Wiping her nose on her dad's tie, Tristan gives me a go-on already gesture as Jason glares at his daughter's unconventional use of his accessory.

-o-

"_Know all about, yeah 'bout you're reputation. _

_And what you're given I am happy to be taken, _

_cuz I can't help it if I'm helpless every time I'm in your arms. _

_You walk in and my fears waltz out the door._

_Breath my name and I just love you all the more. _

_Oh I know I should stay, cuz I love your touch just so damn much. _

_I'm lovin you. _

_Is it really something I should do? _

_Should I crave to spend my time with you? _

_Oh you make me be strong. _

_Cuz baby you're the right kinda wrong. _

_Yeah baby you're the right kinda wrong."_

-o-

Setting my guitar down I carefully avoid Jay's eyes. "So, what'd you think?" The question is mainly directed at my mate, because I have a feeling what the others reactions will be.

"That was so freaking sweet!" Pretty much figured that'd be Tristan's response. Her mom seems to feel the same way. Jason still looks to be recovering from the part hinting at me and Jay's after hour activates.

"Come 'ere." Tilting my head back and capturing my mouth in a loving, but rather chaste kiss, no doubt because of the under-aged member of the audience, he smiles down at me. "That was amazing."

"Yeah well, you know." Squirming in his arms, it amazes me that after all of these years together he can still get to me like this.

"Hey before you two get all gross and sappy on each other, you still haven't finished the story." Way to ruin the mood kid.

Looking up at Jay and then to the teenager, I give a shrug. "What more do you want me to say? You know how it ends. Your folks went on their honeymoon, Jay and I graciously watched you for those two weeks. A few weeks later me and my team destroyed Mesagog, and they returned their dino gems to me. When you were eight we had our wedding in Jay's world, which you were the flower girl in. Beyond that, life moved on pretty much as normal."

Snickering, Jay gives me a look. "Well as normal for Rangers as it can be."

"True." I can't believe I'm still doing that either. I'll be turning forty next year, and yet I still do it. I still go out and vanquish the big bad time and time again. My teams changing every so often, but I remain the constant in this world.

"What are you think about?"

"Nothing, just how far we've come." Settling back against him and breathing a content sigh, I almost drift into a light sleep when the familiar chime hits my ears. "Of course." Moving to get up, I'm stopped as the red clad girl holds out a hand.

"Don't worry about it, I got this one." Bless the girl. Smiling and moving to the middle of the porch, Tristan gives us a wink before taking her stance. "It's morphin time."

The End


End file.
